TSQ: Race To The Edge Prt 1
by PKWolf014
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO TSQ: DEFENDERS Of BERK*** Three years after the war with the Berserkers and the Outcasts life on Berk has become dull. Everything changes when the riders learn Dagur the Deranged has escaped from prison and is plotting his revenge against them. AU Female Hiccup(Haedryin) Male Astrid(Asher)
1. Dragon Eye Of The Beholder Part l

**A/N Hello guys! Welcome to Race the the edge! :) Okay, if you haven't read Defenders of Berk yet some of this will not make sense, Haedryin's current powers are, ice, lighting, mist(that can paralyze), and slightly water. Toothless has shadow powers. And incase your wondering Haedryin is pronounced Hay-Dree-In :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Haedryin!**

On the Outcast Island prison, there's a dripping noise of water that's maddening, never stopping. A Outcast walks by and picks up a bucket and looks around him at the prison tossing food into the cells."Eat up maggots." He commands and the prisoner take the food gratefully.

When the Outcast reaches two certain cells his tosses a chicken leg to the one on the left and tosses bread to the one on the right before walking off. The prisoner on the right gives a breath of disbelief. "That not bread! Why does he always get special treatment?" The man demands and grabs the bars looking over at the shadowed figure angrily, "Mr. big shot, Mr. Berserker chief." The man mocks angrily.

Dagur the Deranged stands in his cell grabbing the chicken leg from off the ground and walks forward, "Oh, hey, you want some? Come here, I'll give you some." Dagur says. He reaches through the bars holding out the chicken leg and the Outcast prisoner looks at him surprised before he reaches through the bars for the chicken.

Dagur grabs his arm and pulls him forward smashing the Viking's face against the bars glaring at him intently, "I've been meaning to tell you something, for the last three years." Dagur says his gaze cold, "Your voice, is really annoying." Dagur says and tugs on the prisoner's hands and pulls him forward smashing the man's head against the bars and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Dagur rolls his head popping his neck and backs up, "That felt good." he says and looks down at the bundle in his hand and pulls out the key that had been with the bread and chuckles. He unlocks the cell door and walks forward and grabs a guard tackling him to the ground.

"I wouldn't eat the grub, Where'd you hear that?" A Outcast guard asks another next to him laughing at the joke missing as Dagur walks forward and smashes the two's heads together and they fall to the ground unconscious.

"He's escaped Dagur got out!" An Outcast yells and Dagur sighs heavily before turning around picking up a club one of the Outcasts were holding and rushing forward and smashing the Outcast across the head and his shouts die as he falls unconscious.

Outcasts rush forward and Dagur looks at them smiling wickedly, "Oh goody, a challenge." Dagur says and rushes forward whacking the Outcasts across the head with the clubs and walks battles a few more, "Yeah! You get 'em Dagur!" Berserkers that were imprisoned on Outcast island with him from the last battle of Haedryin and Toothless against Dagur. Dagur battles a few more Outcasts winning and walks forward past them.

Dagur walks to the door holding the clubs behind his back and whistling the Outcast at the door drops his club and holds out his hands, "No! Dagur don't! I'm the one who gave you the key!" The Outcast says and Dagur stops dropping the clubs.

"Which makes you a traitor." Dagur says, grinning. Dagur punches the man across the face, "I hate traitors." He says and walks out the door and stares out at the dock where several ships were docked and smiles wickedly.

"It's a new day, Haedryin." Dagur says and chuckles softly, "Hope you're well rested." Dagur says and laughs walking forward.

…..

Toothless flies through the air diving past sea stacks my hair blowing behind me and I stare up at the clouds before looking down at Toothless, "Okay, bud. Let's try the new move." I say and Toothless nods and dives down before rocketing upwards.

I laugh and the wind whips past me, "That's it Toothless! Push it! You got it! Climb higher!" I say laughing with delight and there was a click and my hands slip from the handles, "What the?" I ask and there was a second that I was just floating before I fall backwards, Toothless and I's first test flight flashing through my mind.

"Oh no, not again! Toothless!" I shout and Toothless dives down and I tuck my arms close to my sides and look at Toothless. "Hey." I say and he growls a 'hi' and I look down at the approaching ocean.

"So just plummet or any ideas…" I ask and Toothless dives down and I flip around landing in his saddle on my stomach and pull myself up to a sitting position and snap my peg leg into place on the stirrup.

"I seriously have to get my own pair of wings." I say and Toothless growls in clear agreement. "Oh quiet you, don't even start." I say and Toothless turns around heading back to Berk.

I look down at the island watching the people as they walk around the plaza.

 _'This is Berk'_

Toothless dives through the wooden supports that were going to be the entrance for the dragon stable soon, I duck and the wooden beam flies over my head.

 _'This is Berk to.'_

Toothless flies over a Terror that was eating fish in a torch tower and I don't even question it. Really not the weirdest thing I've seen Terrors do.

 _'And so is this.'_

Toothless spins around a windmill and I look forward and the clouds gripping Toothless' saddle handles more.

 _'Yeah it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers and Outcasts and Berk has changed a lot. But then again, so have we. Snotlout works in the Armory now, Gobber gave her the title of official weapons tester.'_

Toothless dives downwards and I look as Snotlout climbs into a catapult. Gobber fires it and she looks up at me with thumbs up, "Yeah! Its works!" She shouts happily falling down. I watch as the twins roll a cart of weapons forward filled to the brim all blades pointing up.

 _'The twins to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided the deciate their live to Loki, the god of pranks. Lucky us.'_

Snotlout falls forward and she sees the cart of weapons, "Hookfang! HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yells and Hookfang dives forward catching her by her blue shirt she looks down at the twins angrily, as Hookfang tosses her onto his back,"There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions!" Snotlout yells as the twins laugh and high five.

"Yes!" Tuffnut yells.

 _'And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found her calling. Teaching the children of Berk the history of Dragons.'_

Toothless flies over the stairs as dad and Gobber walk down and I watch as her face brightens, "Oh kids look! Were in luck! Here come two of Berk's most famous heros." Fishlegs and gestures forward.

"Heros?" My dad asks and laughs,"I've got some chiefing to do, but I guess I spare a moment." Dad starts and Fishlegs looks up at me.

"The Snow Queen and the amazing Toothless!" Fishlegs shouts and the little kids on Meatlug wave and cheer.

"And you introduce my daughter and her Night Fury. Hooray!" Dad says and Toothless dives down and I spin my hands and toss a snowball above their heads and it explodes and snowflakes fall softly onto them as Fishlegs waves at me happily.

….

Later over the ocean I hear a squawk and turn my head and Asher and Stormfly fly up next to me and Toothless, "Hey, there you are!" I say and I look forward.

"Haedryin, I've been chasing you since the Armory." Asher says and I look back at him.

"Well I thought that we'd try out far north today." I say looking forward again.

"Your highness, can we talk about something first?" Asher asks and I look back at him.

"Yeah sure. If you can catch me." I say teasingly and Toothless rockets forward fast, but slow enough that Stormfly can catch up with us. I hold up a icicle to my eye looking through it and pull it down smiling.

"I'm just going to say it, I have a really good feeling about today Asher." I say.

"You say that everytime we go searching for new dragons." Asher says dryly and I wave a hand and hold up the icicle.

"Yeah, is it bad to have confidence?" I ask holding up the icicle again.

"Your highness, well we have a second I wanted to talk to you about-" Asher starts and I toss back the icial at him completely ignoring what he just said.

"Oh, look-look-look! You see it? There's definitely some movement up there. Long neck, large head, behind that rock formation." I say pointing forward and focusing on the green looking thing my heart leaping to my chest. We hadn't discovered a new dragon around Berk in over a year.

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you-" Asher starts again and I ignore him and Toothless shoots forward, picking up on my excitement. I grin and look down at him.

"This is it Toothless! A new species of dragon!" I say happily and Toothless nods and pulls up behind the rock and Ruffnut and Tuffnut look up at me laughing.

"Loki'd!" They shout at the same time and I bite down on my lip, nope not a new dragon.

"Haedryin totally thought Barch was a new dragon!" Tuffnut says and bursts out laughing. I glare at them slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, come on did not!" I shout and snap my fingers and the twins give shouts of surprise as huge snowballs fall onto their heads. "Let's go, bud." I say and Toothless sighs before taking off away from the twins.

….

Much later that same day I sit on a sea stack my leg and peg leg dangling from off the side as I idly spin a snowflake in one hand. I glance down at my blue shirt, the dark gray belt with my horn strapped to the side, the brown arm wraps around my forearms. The purple sleeves, with the brown leather wrapped around my upper arms. I put an elbow on my knee and rest my chin in it sighing looking at the frosted edges off all my clothing. I pull my side bangs that hang just over my eye behind my ear and pull my braid over my shoulder and tug out a few loose hairs.

I let out another sigh, there was nothing left. No new dragons, no enemies to fight, no powers to learn to control, no dragon wars to end, no romance, no Academy to run really, nothing. My fifteen year old self's life was slipping through my fingers like running water.

If I had known what was going to happen, I would have enjoyed every moment of The Academy, but I didn't. Toothless rubs into my back and I lift up a hand and put it on his head frosting the black scales and he purrs and puts his head down next to my side happily.

A squawk from Stormfly announces Asher's presence and I don't look back at him. Asher walks forward into my field of vision and I sigh heavily. "Haedryin, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago twice. And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time." Asher says and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Five hundred and six days." I mutter.

"What?" Asher asks and I look up at him.

"Five hundred and six days, I've been counting." I say and let out a breath, "Asher, this can't be all there is, there has to be more out there." I say and look forward at the sky near point of tears.

"What if their isn't Haedryin? What if we're done, what if the search is over?" Asher asks. I whip my head up to him.

"It can't be." I say. Asher sighs.

"Well it is for me." Asher says and my heart skips a beat, and I look up at him, "I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I, were joining the Berk guard!" Asher says. Now I had nothing. Nothing but Toothless, just like before the Red Death. My fingers curl around the dirt but I force a smile on my face.

"Oh. That's great." I say and make the smile a little bigger and it gets more strained, "I'm happy for you guys." I say and my face falls and I look down at the ocean again and watch as snow starts to fall softly from the sky.

Asher leans over trying to get my attention,"Look, maybe you should give some thought for what's next for you and Toothless." Asher suggests and I look to the side sadly and Asher's axe still strapped to his back like years before catches the few sun rays and he walks off.

I look at Toothless and stand blinking back tears, I stand and Toothless looks at me questionably and the snow falls softer and I look up at it and wipe a few tears from my cheeks, now it really was just like before the Red Death.

I doubt Asher will want anything to do with me now, just staying in The Academy for pity for me that finally ran out.

….

In the Academy I stare at Toothless before looking at Stormfly and Asher's stall and walk forward my peg leg and ice heel making soft clanking noise on the ground. I shove the doors shut leaving small frost patterns across the metal and wood. I look down at me feet staring at the shoe looking at the blue ice heal before I turn looking back at Toothless.

"I guess it's just you and me from now on, bud." I say and walk over to him. Toothless growls at me questionably and I walk past him, "Just like before the Red Death." I add softly and Toothless rubs my arm and I sigh and walk forward feeling the need to cry, but won't.

….

Bucket and Mulch on a fishing boat in middle of the ocean have troubles pulling up a net. Bucket tugs on the net with all his strength, "Mulch I can't get it!" Bucket shouts and Mulch looks over at the net.

"What's the problem Bucket?" Mulch asks.

"I'm not sure, Mulch. I can't raise the net, something's pulling at it." Bucket says giving it another tug before before both Fishermen look at each other with scared faces, "Do you think…?" Bucket trails off.

"SEA MONSTER!" They both shout at the same time and Barf and Belch rise out of the ocean shooting out a stream of water. Ruffnut and Tuffnut hold up their heads and wave their hands slowly.

"Loki'd!" They both say together and laugh.

"Oh you-!" Bucket starts.

Mulch looks up his eyes widening, "Julia?" Mulch asks and Julia who was hanging off of Belch's neck lifts up her head.

"Help me." She says.

Tuffnut completely ignoring her looks at Bucket and Mulch grinning, "Ah man, you should have seen the looks on your faces." tuffnut says. "Priceless." He adds and Tuffnut leans next to Ruffnut.

"Full Loki!" They shout together.

"Bet you never saw a full Loki coming am I right Julia?" Tuffnut asks look back at Julia. She does nothing and Tuffnut actually takes a good look at her, "Julia?" He asks and and she spits out water as a response.

….

I open the door to the house and look at dad who is eating dinner at the table. He looks up at me surprised. "Haedryin, what are you doing home so early?" Dad asks and my eyes widen and I shut the door.

To go cry in my room, pack up and leave, steal your axe and throw it in the woods, start an eternal winter? I slam the door shut and look down at the ground for the second, "I was just-I wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad." I say walking across the room and leaning against a wall as he glares at me. "We never get to talk anymore. So.." I trail off and he sighs.

"Alright what is it?" He asks and I laugh weakly forcing a smile on my face

"What's "what is it?" can't a daughter spend some quality time with her father?" I ask looking at him and he lifts up his glass.

"Not this one, not usually at least." Dad says and points at me with his cup. "So let's hear it." He says takes a drink of his water and I sigh.

"Alright." I say and walk forward and sit in the chair across from him, "Did you know Asher just joined the Berk guard?" I ask.

"I'd heard that. Good for him." Dad agrees and I bite down on my lip before looking up at him not believing I was actually about to suggest this.

"And the other riders have got their different things going on.." I say and dad puts the mug down.

"What are you saying, Iyn?" He asks.

"I'm saying-I don't know maybe it's time for me to-" I start and the door is thrown open preventing me from fishing my sentence, to start taking up chieftess duties. I finish in my head before whirling around in the chair looking as Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand in the doorway Julia in between them one arm around each twin's shoulders.

"Julia." Dad says and stands walking over to them, "What happened to ya?" Dad asks. I stand and walk up behind him and Julia looks up at us her messy hair visible under her sailor hat.

"Dagur." Julia says and I look at her. Dagur was in prison on Outcast island rotting, for taking over the tribe. "What about Dagur?" I ask and Julia looks up at me.

"He's out, he's more berserk than ever, and from the way he was talking Haedriyn, your number one on his revange list." Julia says looking up at me and I stare at the twins, worried expression and I bite down on my lip, her words sinking it.

….

"All we got out of Julia before she passed out was this, Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering her ship." I say and look at the other riders. I had gathered them together to go get Dagur safety behind bars again. I wave a hand forward and look at the map, "He threw Julia overboard about here." I say and put a finger on the map and it frosts under my touch.

"So what you're saying is, Dagur could be anywhere by now." Snotlout says and I turn looking at her.

"Well, technically yes." I agree.

"Oh, great. Great-great-great. So that just leaves,I don't know let me think about this, the entire ocean to search!" Snotlout shouts and puts her hands on her hips, "No thank you." She says.

"Queen Haedryin." Julia greets walking into The Academy I turn and look at her.

"Julia you're awake." I say and she nods.

"And feeling much better thank you." She says even though she didn't give me time to ask her if she was. "More importantly I have more than a strong suspicion on where our nefarious foe may be heading." Julia says waving a hand over the map.

"Outside the Archipelago?" I ask her.

"No. Just outside the fog bank in our outer group of islands." Julia answers.

"We've never been out that far." I say looking back at the map.

"When Dagur commandeered my precious ship he also came in position of a very important map. One that leaves to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank." Julia says.

"Wow that's the first place I'd go." Snotlout says sarcastically voicing my thoughts.

"If I may be allowed to finish-" Julia starts.

"Julia last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So no, no finishing." Snotlout says.

"Enough." I command and give Snotlout a pointed look before looking back at Julia, "What's so special about special about the graveyard and why would he go there?" I ask looking at her and she smiles brightly.

"Well you see-" She starts and I hold out a hand.

"The short version, please." I say and she looks over at me disappointed.

"It's where I store all my treasures and wealth." Julia answers.

Tuffnut blinks and Snotlout's jaw falls open, "Wow can slice to the point, who knew she had it in her?" Tuffnut asks.

"Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as 'concise'." Julia starts up again, "I was a young lass, very ugly actually-"

"Julia." I interrupt and she jerks her head up.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Focus. Is there anything else?" I ask and she nods.

"As a matter of fact there is a ship you must avoid at all costs, it's called the… _.'Reaper'_." Julia says and the other riders take in sharp breaths, "Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern I barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard." Julia says eyes wide as she recalls the memory. "Oh wow." She adds and I grin almost jumping with excitement and turn to my other half.

"Okay Toothless, let's go." I say and pause before turning to look at the other riders, "Unless any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac." I say smiling widely as I look at the other riders.

….

In the sky roughly an hour later Toothless zooms forward in a dive as we lead the other riders forward, "This is pretty great, huh bud? It seems like forever since we all flew as a group." I say and Toothless growls and agreement before snapping his wings out and zooming forward. I grin and rub his head, "Let's see how rusty they are." I say and throw open my hands. "V formation!" The riders instantly split apart to a V.

"Not bad." I say looking back at them before clasping my hands together,"Diamond formation!" I shout and the riders split to the diamond.

"How rusty does this queen think we are?" Tuffnut demands behind me.

"Uh guys? Little tight on the diamond aren't we?" Fishlegs asks and I glance back looking at Fishlegs who was squashed under Barf and Belch. I laugh and look forward again.

"Just like training." I say to Toothless who growls in agreement.

"Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through!" Snotlout shouts and Hookfang dives forward on fire to Snotlout's saddle. I let out a breath, yup just like training.

"Ever a class act." I say before Toothless zooms forward.

…..

Hours later we reach the graveyard of ships, sails broken and fraying, wood molding and withering, the ocean lapping against the boats slowly eating them to nothing. I stare down at the sails and don't recognize over half of them, "I knew it. I knew there was more." I say.

"Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before." Asher says and I look forward before jumping back into action.

"Okay, everybody fan out, if you see any trace of Dagur send a signal." I command and the riders break off from me and Toothless all in different directions.

…..

Asher and Stormfly fly by the boats as Asher scans for Dagur. Stormfly growls uneasily and Asher rubs her neck, "It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about." He assures his Deadly Nadder, wondering if he was telling the truth.

….

Fishlegs and Meatlug fly forward, Fishlegs squeaking at every noise but trying to act brave. Meatlug growls and Fishlegs puts a comforting hand on her head, "Don't be nervous girl we don't want you to-" Fishlegs starts to say before Meatlug throws up lava. "Do that." Fishlegs finishes.

The lava blast flies down in the water and a giant eel swims around it looking up at Meatlug and Fishlegs a hungry look in it's gaze.

….

Snotlout laughs,"Hookfang these guys were awful sailors." Snotlout says looking around at the boats before she's smacked in the chest with one she grabs onto the bowsprit and looks at her dragon as he continues to fly on.

"Hookfang! Little help!?" She asks and Hookfang snorts looking back at her, "Hey! I saw that look in your eye, what did we talk about!" Snotlout demands angrily.

…..

Toothless soars forward next to a ship still intact and floating on the ocean. Toothless pulls up slightly and hovers in place. I stare down at the green cages on the deck, staring at the odd symbol on the sail, "That's got to be the _Reaper."_ I say and Toothless growls uneasily.

….

On a boat a few hours later I look at the other riders, "Any sign of Dagur?" I ask and Asher shakes his head.

"Looks like we got here first. What's the plan?" Asher asks and I brush my bangs from my eyes.

"We wait." I answer.

"Who-whoa wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the whillies." Fishlegs says gesturing to her dragon whose eyes were wide ears down with displeasure.

"She has a point. We can't wait around here forever." Asher says.

"We can't just leave Julia's treasures here either! Dagur will still them!" I exclaim and Asher lets out a heavy sigh.

"And use the profits to build a new armada." He finishes.

"Not if we still them first." Ruffnut says chuckling.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard! I hear by disown you!" Tuffnut shouts and I spin my bracelet around my wrist several times rubbing my fingers over the pearl earrings before looking back at twins.

"Actually, I sort of like it." I say and Tuffnut throws open his arms.

"Welcome back to the family!" Tuffnut says cheerily as Ruffnut death glares him.

"Here's the plan, we search the ships gather up Julia's treasure, and take it back to Berk but keep your eyes open for Dagur he could show up at anytime." I say and a low hiss sounds through the air and I jerk my head up and it increases be a ten fold.

"What is that!" Asher demands.

"Uh, has Dagur's voice changed?" Tuffnut asks and I ignore him racing over to the side of the ship and looking over the side my eyes widening as I see the giant eels in the water.

"Eels!" I shout and whirl around, "Everybody get your dragons before they get spooked at take off!" I command and as soon as the words leave my mouth the dragons take to the sky.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yells.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouts.

A eel jumps up onto deck and I race over to Toothless as he growls, "Calm down, bud." I soothe, "It's just a couple of eels." I say and swing onto his back staring at the huge eel, it was four or five times bigger than Toothless, "Really big mean screaming eels." I add and Toothless growls message pretty clear _, 'Why should I calm down about that!'_

Toothless jumps into the air as the eels grab the bottom of the boat with the other riders, "The eels are pulling the ship down!" Fishlegs shrieks her voice gaining several octaves. Snotlout grabs onto the broken piece of the mast.

"Fishlegs grab my foot!" She commands and Fishlegs does so, "You ate a full breakfast!" Snotlout groans and Tuffnut, and Ruffnut and finally Asher grab onto the man made rope, "You ate everybody's breakfast!"

"We're gonna live!" Tuffnut shouts and Asher lets out a yelp before he slips from Tuffnut's foot.

"ASHER!" I scream holding out a hand like I could catch him.

" _Most_ of us are going to live!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Iyn!" Asher shouts before his back hits the water and he disappears beneath the waves. I take in a deep breath and Toothless dives down landing in the water with a splash. I fire lightning forward at the eels and Asher looks up at me. I reach out a hand that he takes and I pull him up onto Toothless.

Toothless breaks out of the water and Asher takes in a few deep breaths, "Thanks, Iyn.." Asher says. The boat is released and Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins are knocked to their feet. Toothless lands on the deck and Asher sheathes his axe in it's usual place on his back.

"Pardon me." Snotlout says and I look up at her brushing my wet bangs from my eyes as they start to freeze, "Does anybody else think Julia would have warned us oh I don't know the GIANT SCREAMING EELS!" Snotlout yells.

"Snotlout would you relax!" I beg and she glares at me, "The dragons will be back," I assure, "In the meantime we stick with the plan, we find Julia's treasure, quietly. " I say and shoot a pointed look at Snotlout before looking at Asher making sure he really is okay.

Snotlout tosses her hair over her shoulder before stomping off to the other side of the boat. I sigh and turn looking over at the _Reaper._ "Why are you staring at that ship?" Asher asks and I shift the strap of my staff on my back before looking back at him.

"Because I'm thinking of throwing a party on it." I say sarcastically and he raises an eyebrow, "I want to check it out." I answer honestly.

"The _Reaper?_ The ship Julia warned us about?" Asher asks clearly not seeing my point.

"Exactly, a ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking what is on there they don't want people to find." I say looking back at the ship. Asher sighs before backing up.

"Can't stop you so might as well encourage it. Don't get yourself killed, your highness." Asher commands and I roll my eyes and jump onto Toothless' back.

"Because I would "Try" to do that." I say sarcastically. Toothless jumps into the air and glides over to the ship landing on the deck. The wood creaks and I jump from his back taking my staff from off my back and holding it in my hands and start to walk forward.

"This boat is definitely not from the Archipelago. These carvings the design on the sail, I've never seen anything like this." I say gesturing up to the sail. Toothless follows my gaze and I lean down setting my staff onto the ground,"And this metal." I say grabbing the green metal and it frosts under my touch before snapping and breaking off completely into my hands.

Toothless growls lowly and I lift up the broken piece of metal setting it down next to the cage. "Come on, bud. It's just an empty cage." I tease and a bird jumps from the cage and both me and Toothless jump. Toothless watches it fly off before he huffs at me. "Okay, now-now it's an empty cage."

….

On a different boat, the twins stare have struck gold, literally, "Jewels! Jewels! You know what we're going to do? Were going to bring them back for the family, mom will be so happy." Tuffnut says lifting up the rubies and smiling. He pauses and turns back to his sister. "Wait, how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?" He asks and Ruffnut glances to the side before she smiles showing her mouth stuffed with the gems.

"Great idea sis!" Tuffnut shouts, "I can't believe I didn't think about that, here, I'm going to do it to." Tuffnut says and shoves a handful of jewels into his sister's mouth startling her slightly, "I'm also going to shove jewels into your mouth. Yeah, I got to keep mine empty so I can talk." Tuffnut says and pauses shoving jewels into Ruffnut's mouth.

"Keep em coming, keep going." Ruffnut mutters voice barely audible from the jewels that fill her mouth. Tuffnut grins before shoving another handful into her mouth.

…

On a different boat, Fishlegs walks forward and her eyes widen as she sees what she's found, "WHOO! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Fishlegs!" Fishlegs says and giggles. She picks up various items her face breaking into a wider smile each time, "Maps, books! Oh charts! There is no greater treasure than knowledge!" Fishlegs shouts diving into the pile of books.

….

Snotlout rips open a barrel's top in the bottom deck of boat, "I'm gonna be rich! I'm be rich, rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!" Snotlout sings and throws the lid to the side before walking forward,"Well hello mister ordande box, what treasures do you hold?" Snotlout says and laughs, "Rich!" She shouts before throwing the lid open.

"Hair!" She demands picking up the blond clumps and tossing them back into the box in disgust, "Ew! Who keeps hair in a box?" She demands before shuffling through the box and finds, "More hair! Ugh! What a rip off!" Snotlout groans and looks forward and sees a picture of two princesses. She stares down at the hair her eyes widening. "Or is it?"

A few seconds later Snotlout jumps forward hair clumps held up to her face like a beard, "I'm Stoick the Vast. Haedryin your such as disappointment! Why can you be more like Snotlout?" Snotlout says mimicking the chief before laughing.

She holds up the hair to her ears, "I'm Ruffnut, or am I Tuffnut?" Snotlout says mimicking the twins before tossing the hair to the side, "Who can tell?" Snotlout asks and picks up several more strands of hair attaching them to her own.

"I'm Haedryin, I have magic powers I can't control! Asher likes me and I don't like him, that's why Snotlout gets to be his lady!" Snotlout says and chuckles throwing the hair to the side and piling stuff on top of her helmet.

"Im-Oh, actually this is kind of nice." Snotlout says looking up at the hair tangled in her helmet.

….

"Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below?" I ask and Toothless growls lowly at the trap door answering my question. I sigh and tighten my grip on my staff, "Okay I guess I'm going alone." I say and reach down to grab the trapdoor and pull it open when something grabs my leg and drags me to the side of the boat. I let out a startled cry and Toothless races forward and fires at the rope and I'm pulled to my feet and stare down at the ocean where the rope disappears to.

"Okay, nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found." I say and pick up my staff that had flown from my hands and walk forward to the trap door hearing Toothless let out an angry breath.  
I rip open the trapdoor and hold my hands up ready to fire ice at anything that shoots out at me but nothing does. I look down at the bottom deck and open my hand spinning a snowflake in it, it lights up the bottom deck and I turn to Toothless, "Watch your step." I warn and walk down the stairs to below deck. When I reach the bottom wood snaps and I let out a yelp snowflakes flurring around me.

"Oh,Toothless!" I cry in surprise and look down at my leg where a snapper trap is around my peg leg. "One of the benefits of a metal leg I suppose." I say dryly and pull the teeth away from my peg leg before continuing onward.

Toothless and I walk forward down the hall before we reach a large room with cages. The bars are made of the same green metal and Toothless shoves his head up next to mine sniffing. I tighten my grip on my staff thicker frost spreading across the always frosted metal. "Okay, let's just take this nice and-" I start to say but Toothless pulls away from me walking over to the cages.

He purrs sadly and I walk forward, "Toothless…." I trail off as I see what he's looking at. Dragon bones curled up in the corner of the stall I whip my head around waving the snowflake forward and it lights up the whole room and cages. They are full of dragon bones. I let out a small gasp before turning back to my other half. "I'm sorry you had to see this." I murmur. I rub his head and look around us, "Who ever commanded this ship was no friend to the dragons. Let's get out of here." I say and stand picking up my staff and summoning the glowing snowflake to me.  
I walk forward and my foot sinks slightly, Toothless jumps forward covering me with his wing and an arrow bounces off it. He pulls his wing away and I hold out my hand and freeze another arrow into place and it falls to the floor with a clatter. Another arrow fires and I whack it with my staff, "Come on Toothless let's go!" I shout and race forward down the hall past the room of arrows and death.

I look forward and grin, "Commander's quarters stay close, bud." I say and walk forward and can feel Toothless' gaze of protest. I ignore it and make it a few feet away from the door and turn looking at Toothless, "Okay here's the plan-" I start and Toothless fires a plasma blast at the door and it blows apart, "I like your plan better." I say and Toothless laughs.

I walk through the smoke into the room. It's not very big, with a single desk and chair in the middle secured to the ground. Dragon skulls hang off of the walls like trophies. My gaze falls to the small cylinder on the desk. I grimace as I see a skeletal hand extending from the skeleton sitting in the chair armor over it's body. "What is this thing?" I question walking forward looking at the cylinder.

"Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons." I say and lift the glowing snowflake to hover in place. I straighten and look down at the object, "Which means we're not leaving it for Dagur." I say. I grab the end of the bones of the fingers and push away the hand from the object with a groan of disgust.

I hold out my hands and grab the ends of the cylinder. It frosts under my touch and I lift it up listening for the sound of a trap or anything, compared to the rest of the ship this is weird, "Huh, well that wasn't to-GIANT AXE!" I shriek as the axe falls onto the desk almost removing my hands from wrist down I whip around, "TOOTHLESS RUN!" I scream and I jump onto his back and shoot my hands forward creating a path over the spikes that have jumped out of the ground.

I slide from of his back and race forward jumping up the steps to top deck Toothless doing the same I slam my staff down onto the trapdoor and it's slams shut. I look forward my eyes widening and Toothless readies a blast. I hold out a hand to stop him from firing, "Toothless hold!" I command and he swallows the blast growling angrily.

"Haedryin!" Dagur shouts happily from where he's standing in front of me two armed Berserkers next to him. He was still wearing the same clothing from three years ago,but they are torn and practically rags now. He's face holds more scars than I remember and a beard. "Did you miss me?" Dagur asks in a playful voice and I glare angrily at him, "Cause I sure missed you! Every day for three years I thought about you!" Dagur says and steps to the side.

"Asher!" I exclaim looking at the boy as he walks forward in a cage axe still strapped to his back. I get to my feet and Dagur smirks.

"And you to mr. Night Fury." Dagur adds and Toothless growls angrily.

"Sorry, Haedryin, he caught us in a trap well we were searching the-" Asher starts to say.

"QUIET!" Dagur shouts and Asher snaps his jaw shut, "Can't you see that me and my Angel are having a moment." Dagur snaps. I glare at him and slowly move my hand and the cylinder from the Reaper behind my back.

"I am not your "angel" and we were definitely not having a moment." I say angrily.

"Oh, well I was." Dagur says before he smiles at me, "Look at you! All grown up, and even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, you'll be quite a sight at your wedding day." Dagur says hinting clearly and I let out a low growl through my teeth before looking back at him.

"Dagur what do you want?" I demand.

"Duh, he wants the jewels." Snotlout answers blowing long chunks of blond hair from her face, also in the cage with Asher, Fishlegs and twins.

"He's not going to get my families jewels! No way! And I'll protect them at all costs!" Tuffnut shouts before pausing and poking at the blond hair, "Also what is with that hair?" Tuffnut asks.

"Ah ha! I'll have you know royal hair." Snotlout says and Tuffnut huffs.

"Why don't you go chop hair off of Haedryin, she's got whole feet of it, plus she's the Snow Queen." Tuffnut says.

"Haven't gotten rid of the greek chorus I see." Dagur says looking back at them, "Anyway yes, I'll take the jewel's his to." Dagur says and a Berserker whacks Ruffnut in the stomach and her jewels fly from her mouth. Mouth, that's an….intersting place of storage.

"Hey watch it pal!" Ruffnut shouts. The Berserker laughs and Ruffnut fires a small ruby into his mouth he starts to choke on.

"Oops. Thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two," Dagur says before shrugging and looking back at me, "And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back." Dagur says and I lift up my chin defiantly. "Come on, Angel, girlfriend and boyfriends share." Dagur says and Toothless growls lowly behind me. The Berserkers lift up their crossbows and I lift up my hand and Dagur rips the cylinder from my grasp.

"You know you're not going to get very far with that thing right?" I ask.

"Oh boy, here we go." Dagur says,"Must we always do the same dance my queen you and I?" Dagur asks throwing an arm around my shoulder. I cringe and bite down on my lips the uncomfortableness extreme. "Not that I'm not a fan of this dance." Dagur says and lifts up the clyder. Toothless growls lowly and the Berserkers lift up their crossbows aiming it at him.

I rip away from Dagur racing over to him, "Easy bud, not yet." I say looking at the other riders. One blast with them in the cage would be hazardous.

"That's right Mr. NIght Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon." Dagur says leaning down to Toothless level. "Now if you'll excuse me I have people to see, army to build, revenge to plot-Oh so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting Haedryin! Why you must have been so bored over the last few years!" Dagur shouts. I glare at him and frost spreads from my ice heel across the deck of the ship.

"Yeah, he's got a point about that." Tuffnut says. "Not enough explosions." Tuffnut says smirking. Toothless pulls away from me and begins pacing angrily behind me.

Dagur grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet and I grip my staff ready to smash it over his head. Dagur's fingers twitch from the cold before he leans down and kisses my hand, "Until we meet again my fair Queen." Dagur says and releases my hand shaking his hand trying to look graceful well he does it and failing miserably. "On the field of battle." Dagur says and starts to walk off the boat and slips panic washing across his face. I rub my hand as Dagur regains his composure and walks forward.

"Graceful." I comment sarcastically and Dagur leaps from off the deck of the ship the Berserkers following after him. I race forward to the side of the ship considering freezing the ocean and stopping him but think better of it and whirl around racing over to the other riders.

I run my fingers over the lock, "Forget about us! Go after him!" Asher commands flicking my hand away from the cage.

"What are you waiting for!?" Snotlout demands blowing the hair from her face. I look back at Asher.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay?" I demand and Asher nods.

"We're fine! GO!" Asher commands waving his hands forward. Toothless races up to me and I back up to him. Climbing onto his back and he jumps into the air after Dagur.

Toothless zooms forward and I lift up a hand the ocean around Dagur's boat frosting over, I lose my concentration as a boulder is fired over us. Toothless ducks and I look down at Dagur, "You missed, love." I mock and Dagur looks up at me.

"Oh Angel, you should know this by now! I never miss!" Dagur shouts and my eyes widen with horror the _Reaper!_ He's going to hit the boat.

"NO!" I shout and look back at the boulder as it crashes into the deck of the ship. Water popping out the hole.

"Hello! Were sinking over here!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Iyn get us out of here!" Fishlegs shouts.

"IYN!"

"HAEDRIYN HELP!"

I look back at them panic radiating from me. "What's it going to be, my queen, save your friends? Whoo! Tough one!" Dagur shouts and I look back at the boat again, "Glad I'm not in your shoe." Dagur shouts before cackling.

Toothless hovers in place and I listen to the sound of the other rider's pleas for help and Dagur's mad cackling. What am I going to do?

 **A/N There is a word backwards in this. :) Episode 2 should be out tomorrow or the day after that. :D :D :D :) *smiles widly* and today is my birthday so yay! :D**

 **Please review!**


	2. Dragon Eye Of The Beholder Part ll

**A/N Hi! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"HEADRYIN GET US OUT OF HERE!" Fishlegs shrieks. I look back at the riders panic swirling through my thoughts. I look back at Dagur and Toothless growls lowly.

"HA ha! Isn't this exciting?! What will she choose ladies and gentlemen? Saving her friends or attacking her mortal enemy?" Dagur shouts and I look over at the other riders before I shoot my hands forward and send ice in their direction. The ice hits the water spreading up the sides of the boat, but the ship creaks again and splits down the middle.

Toothless zooms off in the direction of the boat and lands on a second mast. "Move back from the door!" I command and Toothless jumps from off of mast in front of the cage, "Toothless plasma blast." I say and Toothless fires at the bars and the metal heats up but doesn't break.

"Dragon proof bars!?" Fishlegs shouts, "Ooh, fascinating." She says running her finger on them.

"Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing." I say and reach a hand to touch the bars but the ship lurches and there's a popping noise before wood splits down the side of the boat from the ice and the ship determined to sink.

"Oh, you know what would be more fascinating?" Snotlout asks and the ship jerks to the side again and I slip to the side. "Getting us out of here!" Snotlout finishes. I scramble to my feet racing over to them.

I slip on the slanted angle the ships at and gasp as a huge eel jumps in front of me.

"Why did it have to be eels!?" I cry and Toothless fires at the eels before jumping on the top of the cage firing at some more. I jump forward grabbing the bars and ice shoots from my fingers across the bars of the cells.

"How is that going to-" Snotlout starts but the lock and the front of the door fall forward and I dive out of the way. Falling back through the open air with a shout before a hand grasps my wrist and my shoulder jerks. I look up at Asher as he looks around us.

"Stormfly!" He shouts.

"Barf, Belch get your butts over here!" Ruffnut screams and I swing back and forth above the eels and look up at the other riders. A people ladder much like before except with Tuffnut at the top. Dragon's roar and I whirl my head around and see Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch heading our way.

"Ah, that was great." Tuffnut says before his fingers slip and we all jerk.

"TUffnut!" Asher shouts.

Toothless dives down from the top of the cage and I slip from Asher's death grip around my wrist landing on my dragon. The other riders do the same to their respective dragons and Tuffnut huff.s

"Oh so now you decide to show up." He says angrily. Toothless flies out from the sinking boat and we hover over it.

"That was way too close." Fishlegs says breathing heavily

"Haedryin, what are we doing?" Asher demands.

"You guys go back to Berk." I command and look over in the direction of Dagur's ship, "I'm going after Dagur, whatever that cylinder looking thing is, I know one thing for sure, it shouldn't be in his hands." I say and Asher nods before waving a hand for the other riders to follow and Toothless pulls away from them diving in the direction of Dagur's boat.

We fly for a few minutes before I hear Dagur's happy voice carried through the wind, "Amazing! I've never seen anything quite like this." Dagur says;.

"Mean either, what do you suppose it is?" Savage asks.

"DON'T ask ridiculous questions Savage, Just know this it's mine now! All mine!" Dagur shouts and Toothless forward enough for me to see Dagur's boat, Savage, Dagur and other Berserkers on the deck.

I stretch out my hand and Toothless dives upside down and I rip the cylinder from Dagur's hand that was lifted up in the air. Toothless pulls up and I look down at Dagur, "Thank you kindly." I say and spin my hands together before waving them forward and a huge snowball hits him in the face.

Dagur shouts in frustration and Toothless shoots forward dodges past arrows, I lift up my hand and fire ice at the crossbows. Toothless dives out of range and I grin shooting my hand up into the air victoriously.

"Yes!"

"GOOD FOR YOU MY QUEEN, GOOD FOR YOU! BUT I GOT ALL THE GOLD! YOU HEAR ME ALL THE GOLD!" Dagur shouts to my back and I let out a breath through my , well the plan to stop the armada has failed but at least we still have the cylinder thing.

….

Gobber grunts, shoving his hook around the Dragon Eye trying to open it. Asher stands on my left, Tuffnut and Ruffnut a few feet away, Snotlout and Fishlegs behind me, "Have you ever seen anything like the Dragon Eye before?" I ask.

"Dragon Eye? Hey how do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut asks leaning against the window seal.

"Because I named it." I answer.

"Whoa, whoa! Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like that?" Snotlout demands and I pull my hair over my shoulder in the side braid.

"Fine. All in favor say "Dragon Eye"." I say.

"Dragon Eye." The twins say at the same time.

"Dragon Eye." Fishlegs says.

"Dragon Eye." Asher agrees.

I give Snotlout a look and she lifts up her hands in defense, "Just want to make sure we voted." She says. Gobber grunts again and pulls on the Dragon Eye tightly.

"Can you open it, Gobber?" Asher asks.

Gobber stops laughing, "Ha ha, can I open it? I once opened a five hundred year old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my hook. Pfft, can I open it." Gobber says and I grip the bridge of my nose and look up at him.

"And what were you doing at the bottom of the ocean?" I ask and he waves a hand.

"Now that's a tale…" Gobber starts before tugging at the Dragon Eye again and a dart shoots from it hitting Tuffnut in the chest.

"Ugh! What is that? It looks like a-" Tuffnut starts before falling to the ground with a thump. Ruffnut bursts out laughing and Gobber blinks.

"Well that was, something...Maybe it just-" Gobber starts tugging at the Dragon Eye again.

"Gobber maybe you shouldn't-" I start and Gobber undoes a latch and gas shoots from the small cylinder as Tuffnut sits up.

"It's alright, I'm okay...I was hit with something but-" Tuffnut says and sniffs in the gas, "Nope scratch that." Tuffnut says and I race over to Tuffnut looking down at him as he twitches.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi." I say and the other riders nod.

….

In Gothi's hut a few minutes later, Gothi holds up Tuffnut's head before dumping a bowl of something down his throat. Tuffnut drinks it and looks up at us shaking once more before lifting his hands up to his face starting to scratch his teeth.

"My teeth are itchy! My teeth are itchy!" Tuffnut shouts and Gothi looks at him briefly before she scratches something down on the sand pile.

"She says, that's a good sign, it means it's working." Gobber translates and Tuffnut scratches harder at his teeth.

"Thank you Gothi, we really appreciate this." I say and Gothi nods before Gobber whacks down on the Dragon Eye again and I snap my head around looking at him, "Gobber.." I start before I see Gothi's eyes widen like she recognized it. She turns and I lean down to her. "Gothi are you okay?" I ask, she doesn't look up at me staring forward, "What is it?" I ask softly and she lifts up her arm pointing at a scar of a dragon bite.

I stare at it my eyes widening and she pulls away,"Gothi," I say softly and Fishlegs walk up next to me. "Her scar, it matches the keyhole." I say referring to the Dragon Eye.

"Yeah, it looked like a dragon bite to me." Fishlegs says.

"Oh it is." Gobber says and both me and Fishlegs look up at him, "But she doesn't like to talk about it." Gobber says and Fishlegs huffs slightly.

"She doesn't like to talk about anything." Fishlegs says.

"Oh that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick, I thought that was just like her 'thing'." Tuffnut says voice slightly muffled as he scratches at his teeth.

"Yeah, like Snotlout being a men repellent." Ruffnut agrees looking down at her brother.

"Maybe we can use the stick to it itch my teeth." Tuffnut says as me and Fishlegs walk past both him and his sister.

"Where are you two going?" Gobber asks. I stop and turn around looking at him.

"After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye." I say and Gobber laughs holding up his hand.

"Hold on, I have ways of making her talk-well scribble anyway." Gobber says chuckling.

…..

About an hour later Gobber lifts up the lid to the soup he'd been brewing a wave of steam flowing up. I back up slightly from it and Gobber looks back at us, "it's the old bat's weakness. Isn't it?' Gobber asks Gothi before wafting the smell towards her, "Come on, you know you can't resist Gobber's homemade yak noodle soup." Gobber says and Gothi takes in a deep breath of the steam before she dives forward jumping on the boat and eating all it's continents and drinking the last drop.

I blink in shock, maybe, if even that, it took her a minute. Fishlegs jaw drops and she looks at me, "Wow, she downed that like a yak in a heat wave." Fishlegs breathes then pauses. What? "Sorry that didn't make any sense." Fishlegs says and I nod.

"Yeah." I agree and Gothi tosses the pot to the side before she jumps up onto her chair sighing contentedly. Gobber walks forward next to her and I take the hint, "Now, tell me about this bitemark." I request and she picks up her staff and starts to scribble down on the ground.

Gobber looks down at starts to translate, "I was a turkey neck-" Gobber starts before Gothi whacks him on the head, "Ow! Teenager, sorry. I had a longing to climb glacier island to find pure glacier water known for it's healing properties. So I went with two vegetables." Gobber says lifting up two fingers before Gothi smacks him over the head, "Ow! Vikings! Sorry, I'm a bit rusty." Gobber says before looking down at the sand again.

"We had only been at the summit for a few hours when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked. It was vicious, relentless, and impossible to see in the whiteness. The Snow Wraith, it attacked me, biting down on my arm and tossing me into a snow pile. I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day, I left knowing only one thing: I never wanted to smooch that dragon again…Smooch that dragon-Ow! Gobber yells rubbing his forehead. "See. I never wanted to see it again." Gobber corrects. "You know your drawing ain't what it used to be old women." Gobber says and Gothi lifts up her staff, "But your swing as strong as ever!" He adds quickly.

I walk forward up to Gothi, "A tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it." I plead and she lets out a breath through her nose before scribbling something down. Gobber looks at it and his eyes pop.

"I can say that to her, she's the chief's daughter." Gobber says and Gothi brushes away the drawing before scribbling down something else,"She says, no way she's ever going back. Beside's Berk needs her." Gobber says and then looks up at us, "It's true. She's the best healer we've got." Gobber agrees.

"Gobber can cover for ya." I say and Gobber looks at me eyes wide.

"Huh? Oh-oh, well I..uh, of course I can!" Gobber says not sounding very sure of himself, "I've watch Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand." Gobber says lifting up his hook. I whack my forehead and he quickly switches hands.

Gothi glares at him and I walk forward, "You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith, I get that." I assure Gothi,"But you also remember how it was to be my age, to wanna explore, to need to see what else is out there, to get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet." I say and walk forward picking the Dragon Eye up from off the ground, and it frosts under my touch, "This, will help me do all of that." I say looking back at her, "But only, only, if you help me unlock it."

Gothi stares at me hand for a second before she nods firmly.

….

The next morning, the with the other riders behind me and Toothless we fly forward. Gothi is flying with Snotlout and after a few hours of flying we come up on Glacier Island, "Look at the size of that." I breath holding up a hand to block the sparkling sun.

"Wow. The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it." Fishlegs says before she squeals, "Can you believe this? A brand new dragon! It's been so long I've forgotten what this feeling is! Whoo hoo!" Fishlegs shouts happily giggling. To be honest I can't say her excitement was very different from my own. The twins send her a pointed look at she grins, "Sorry, excited about the new dragon." She says.

"You mean the dragon that single handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party?" Asher asks.

"That would be correct." Fishlegs agrees, "So worth the long flight." Fishlegs adds.

"Speak for yourself, your hair isn't covered in old lady drool." Snotlout says and I roll my eyes slightly, yes having your hair covered in drool is disgusting, Toothless loves to do it to me so much I'm just not bothered by it anymore.

"Okay, here we are." Asher says and I let out a breath.

"Oh thank Thor." I breath, before Toothless dives down to the island landing on the snow. I slide from off his back rubbing his head. I fall backwards onto the snow a puff of snowflakes flying up. I laugh and Toothless jumps into the snow diving under it his tail disappearing. It's summer on Berk. I haven't been in snow for a few months and it's driving me mad.

I dive forward onto a snow pile that Toothless jumps up from shoving me onto his back. The other riders watch us like we've gone slightly mad and I laugh before growing serious again. Snotlout blinks before sliding from off of Hookfang and holds out her hand to help Gothi down and pulls away and Gothi lands flat on her face, "Oops. Sorry yak hands." Snotlout says smirking.

Gothi sits up glaring and get to her feet flipping Snotlout onto her back with her staff, Asher laughs, "You know we should bring her along more often." He says and I jump from Toothless back and walk forward.

Gothi stares around us looking at the frozen lake then the snow piled around us, she picks up a snow covered rock before look up at us and shrugs. She has no idea where we are. I sigh and Snotlout stands.

"Great. Just great. She's got nothing! Someone else is riding with that bag of bones home. She's got pointy elbows." Snotlout says rubbing her side. I roll my eyes before a wind picks up. Gothi's eyes widen and Fishlegs slips away from Meatlug as the wind picks up speed before snow starts to spin around us in a blizzard.

"Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut." Snotlout says and I walk forward perfectly content in the cold and the blizzard.

"Don't get our hopes up." Asher says dryly. I whack his arm and he frowns.

"We should work fast to find the Snow Wraith before you guys freeze to death." I say and Snotlout huffs angrily.

"Stupid snow queen and never cold." Snotlout mutters and Asher ignores her looking at me.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground." Asher says and I nod.

"Good idea." I agree, before looking over, "Dragon call if you come across anything, if me or Toothless find anything I'll blow my horn." I say and Snotlout whips around.

"Quick Hookfang before she see's us!" Snotlout yells and looks seeing Gothi already on her dragon. Gothi smirks patting down on the saddle, "Hi." Snotlout says and sighs before walking over to the saddle swinging onto Hookfang's neck.

I climb onto Toothless and click my peg leg into place before Toothless shoots off into the sky.

…

Back on Berk, in Gothi's hut, Gobber has taken over as healer of the village and has absolutely no idea what he's doing. He pokes at a jar, "Okay, you got this Gobber, just follow the steps." Gobber mutters to himself flipping through the pages of a book.

"Listen, diagnosis, heal." Gobber says and puts the book down picking up a bottle and looking through it, "Just like riding your first yak." Gobber says and takes a sniff of the conntnetles of the bottle and gasps. "Bleh, you never forget the first kick." Gobber says and sits back on a stool. It collapses under his weight and the bottle flies from his hand.

Gobber sits up and kicks the stool to the side,"huh, have to heal that later." Gobber says before grabbing another stool and sits down on it,"Okay! First sick nasty Viking, Doctor Gobber is in the house!" Gobber shouts and Magnus walks forward limping.

"Magnus! What seems to be the problem?" Gobber asks and Magnus huffs.

"Problem? My leg is stuck in a old dragon trap!" Magnus shouts and Gobber stares down at the trap staring at it.

"Ugh, that one was made by Haedryin." He says and leans forward digging through a crate.

"Is that bad?" Magnus asks and Gobber looks back at him.

"Definitely, she makes them so much better than mine, but don't worry.." Gobber assures and Magnus lets out a breath of relief. Gobber walks forward and throws the axe Magnus had been using as a crutch to the side and rips leans down trying to remove the trap.

"What's the problem?" Magnus asks and Gobber grunts.

"It's frozen shut. See? So much better than mine." Gobber says before he rips the trap apart.

"OH!" Magnus shouts and Gobber grabs a random bottle from off the tabletop and dumps it onto his leg.

"Just let me clean that." Gobber says and Magnus yelps.

"OH IT BURNS!" He shouts.

"That's good, it just means that it's working." Gobber says before he turns and see's that Magnus's foot is on fire. Gobber grabs a bucket of water from of the ground and throws it onto Magnus's foot. The bucket hits Magnus's head and knocks him unconscious. Gobber grabs his foot and drags him out of Gothi's hut. "Cured." He proclaims.

He walks back to the middle of the platform, "Next."

…

Toothless lands and I look at the other riders, "Anybody find anything?" I ask. Asher shakes his head.

"All we found was some scattered yak bones." Ruffnut reports.

"I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me." Fishlegs says her eyes wide.

"Oh! I know how you're feeling to! Like this old lady was stuck on my back." Snotlout says and Gothi slowly pokes her head over the Jorgenson's shoulder glaring intently.

"Ah! Two heads!" Tuffnut shouts, Barf and Belch growl and Tuffnut pats Belch's neck, "oh, sorry guys. I mean on you to, it works." Tuffnut assures. Asher jumps from Stormfly's back rubbing his arms, "I've seen it, I'm used to it." Tuffnut adds.

The blizzard picks up speed and Asher looks back at me, "Your highness maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm." Asher says gesturing to the snow heading our way. I lift up my hand and slowly draw the snow to my hand with blue light. After a minute or so the storm dies down slowly.

"No, we'll just set up camp here. If we need to I can just stop the storm but remember the Snow Wraith likes to attack when you can't see it, I can't remove the entire storm if we want to catch it." I say and Asher shoves his axe onto his back from where it was on Stormfly's saddle.

"Great." Fishlegs says, "Just great."

….

Gobber looks up from the spyglass he was using to look at toes,"My official diagnosis is a thorn." Gobber says and the Viking he's treating looks up at Gobber.

"Yes! I've told you that already!" The Vikings says in disbelief.

"Not to worry I can remove it right quick." Gobber assures.

"The thorn?" The Vikings asks and Gobber shakes his head.

"No, the foot." He corrects and turns axe in hand and see's that the Viking is gone. "Huh, some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine." Gobber says and sets down the axe.

…..

The wind has picked up speed and the blizzard's blinding. Toothless stands next to me and I look around at the other riders, "Use your dragons as extra protection from the storm!" I command and snap my head around as one of the tents we set up is ripped from the ground flying off in the hurricane winds.

"It's the Snow Wraith!" Fishlegs shouts and dives under one of the tents before it's ripped from the ground.

"Hold your ground!" I yell, "And fire back!" I shout.

"At what!" Asher demands, "We can't see it!" He shouts. I scan the snow for the dragon and see it zooming at us.

"Snotlout duck!" I shout and she drops to the ground as the Snow Wraith zooms over her head. I look around at the blizzard, "On second thought, take cover!" I shout and race forward before snow drops onto me and Toothless. Snotlout a few feet away yelps.

I stare at the giant white dragon my eyes widening, "Whoa," I breathe. The Snow Wraith leans down to Snotlout and roars into her face before turning, I look at Toothless, "Toothless! Warning shot!" Toothless fires at the Snow Wraith and it roars angrily.

Stormfly and Hookfang dive forward firing at the dragon and I struggle in the snow for a second before I manage to shove my way out. I wave my hands and the snow flies from off of Toothless. I duck as a blast from Stormfly is fired over my head, "Cease fire! CEASE FIRE!" I shout and Stormfly stops and Asher is whacked off her back out of my line of sight.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud." I say and Toothless nods and the wind whips through my hair snowflakes flying by in the blizzard I lift up my hands in a large arc and the blizzard freezes in place the snowflakes frozen falling, hovering above the ground. The Snow Wraith now fully visible roars angrily before diving forward and whacking into me. My concentration breaks and the blizzard picks up again, I hit the ground with an oof and Toothless fires a blast at the retreating Snow Wraith before it disappears.

I sit up shaking my head and rubbing my shoulder, "Everyone okay?" I ask and stand. "Everybody here?" I ask and the twins walk forward lips tinting blue, skin pale. Asher makes it to the top of the cliff from Stormfly's tail.

"What do you mean by here?" Ruffnut demands.

"I have a question Haedryin, what exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?" Snotlout says and I hold up my hands.

"No." I say quickly.

"Hopefully, when all goes well it will Ruffnut's dead body and the Wraith tooth." Tuffnut says and I lift up a hand and he quiets.

"Be quiet! Gothi wants to tell us something!" I say and Gothi walks forward and Fishlegs looks down at the scribbles.

"She says we should have left when we had the chance." Fishlegs says and looks up at me eyes wide.

"Oh, well that's encouraging." I say dryly and a roar breaks through the air and I jerk up my head looking for the Snow Wraith.

….

Back on Berk, Agnar throws up in his helmet as Gobber makes a "cure." "Don't you worry, Agnar, I've seen her whip up this stomach cure a thousand times." Gobber assure and dumps bottles into a pot. "One dy of eye yak." Gobber says and drops a small amount into the pot and it steams. Gobber looks at the steam before looking back over at the book, "Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye?" He asks and accidentally tips over a cup of green substance.

Gobber catches the cup before it hits the pot and stops for a second before sneezing twice into the pot. He dips the cup into the substance and walks up to Agnar, "Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't cure you." Gobber says and Agnar looks up at him with wide eyes, "I'm just kidding." Gobber says and backs up, "Hopefully." He mutters.

…..

"Okay, that thing was horrifying." Snotlout says.

"Asher are you okay?" I ask and he looks up at me rubbing his arms.

"Yup. Barley." Asher says and I bite down on my lip.

"Iyn, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here, were just sitting ducks in a storm." Fishlegs says and my eyes widen.

"What! What did you just say?" I ask and Snotlout huffs.

"She said were sitting ducks and for once, I agree with her." Snotlout says and I turn looking out at the snow, as everything slowly starts clicking into place.

"Ducks, yes...yes! That's exactly what we need to be!" I shout an idea forming in my head.

"Excuse me?" Asher asks.

"What if we could make the Snow Wraith thinks that it see's us when we're really not here?" I ask and Tuffnut's jaw drops.

"Wait! When did you develop the power to turn invisible?" Tuffnut says and looks at Ruffnut angrily, "How come she gets all the cool stuff." He demands, "All I have is to sit here with you as a sister." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"Will you two be quiet for ten seconds!?" Snotlout shouts.

"Tuff's not that far off." I say and Fishlegs eyes widen.

"You did develop the power of invisibly?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, no, no! I didn't but listen, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow, and Gothi said that it couldn't find her when she fell in a snow bank I think that's because it see's body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound." I say and I turn back to the clouds, "We'll use this to our advantage, and well it's distracted we'll net it and get that tooth!" I add.

"And you're sure it will work?" Asher asks

"Um….."

Asher sighs, "Of course not." Asher says and sighs.

"I hate you." Snotlout says and I turn looking back at her, "You know that." She says and I nod.

"Yes, I am aware of that." I assure before turning around, "Okay, gang let's get to work." I say.

About an hour later I look out at the flammable dolls that we had set up, "Pretty good." I say and Asher fingers the end of his axe.

"So now we have to wait around for another blizzard. We're going to be here a while." He says and I grin looking at Toothless.

"You sure about that?" I ask before I thrust out my hands and blue light shine from my hands. I concentrate slightly before a gust of wind shoots past us in the cliff were in and the thick clouds already above us ripple with thunder before snow breaks from the clouds picking up speed. I pull my hands back and look at the other riders.

"Okay, so if I'm right, if we light those on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have a drop on it." I say.

"Wait-wait! Look how relistinly gorus my statue is! I can't in conscious sent that up in flames!" Snotlout says and the head is ripped off of the statue and Snotlout yelps.

"I'll work through the pain, and do it for you." Asher assures. Snotlout's eyes widen.

"You would do that for me Asher?" Snotlout asks and I ignore the two looking at my dragon.

"Alright Toothless, light them up." I say and Toothless dives forward and fires at the figures and they burst into flames except one that sort of dies as soon as the fire touches it. And that would most likely be mine, ice is hard to set on fire and my doll was covered in it from the stress of this.

"Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried." Snotlout says and I ignore her staring forward and extending my senses searching through my blizzard for the Snow Wraith.

"Iyn I don't know if this-" Fishlegs start and I feel a shift in the storm and the Snow Wraith dives forward.

"Wait! Look!" I command and point forward at the Snow Wraith. It dives down and I let out a breath trying to calm my racing heart, "Okay, next time he dives in we go." I say and the Snow Wraith dives forward taking out Snotlout's statue.

"Oh no you did not!" Snotlout shouts and Hookfang bursts into flame apparently feeling his rider's rage. A cracking noise feels the air and I jerk my head up as the ice ceiling starts to fall down before something smashes into me pulling me outside the cave.

Toothless tightens his grip around me and we roll several times before he stops he pulls back, "Thanks, bud." I say and my eyes widen, "Toothless look out!" I shout and Toothless ducks down over me again and I hear the swoop of the Snow Wraith.

When it passes Toothless pulls up again and I look at the fires burning before I look back at Toothless, "If it can see our body heat then we are way too easy a target out here." I say and get to my feet trudging through the thick snow to the flaming statues, Toothless following after me, "This should even the odds a little it won't be able to see us in the heat of these fires." I say and the blast of heat despite the blizzard hits me like a wall. I shake my head trying to clear it and look up at the blizzard that has picked up intensity even more.

"Do your thing Toothless." I request and Toothless echo locations through the blizzard, I scan through the blizzard with my other senses feeling nothing, "Nothing, where is he?" I ask and Toothless echo locates again and I search through the storm trying to find a odd pattern in it.

The Snow Wraith files into my line of sight and I hold out a hand to Toothless, "Wait." I whisper and Toothless pauses. I look around for the dragon before something dives over me like I'm not even here. I duck and the Snow Wraith tackles Toothless. I was closer than he was! Why didn't the Snow Wraith attack me first? unless….I don't have any body heat.

I shove the thoughts to the side to think about later before race forward to Toothless as Toothless shoves the dragon off of him. I fire a blast of ice at the dragon and it whirls around glaring at a few feet away from me confirming my suspicion, I know I am cold but, I must be at least as cold as snow, maybe more. Oh well, Tuffnut was right, I have the power of invisibility to this dragon.

I jump forward in front of Toothless and wave my hands forward and ice shoot from my fingertips hitting the dragon. It roars angrily and Toothless fires a blast at it. I grab my staff from off my back and race forward a crazy idea forming in my head. I whack the staff into his head and the dragon roars in pain and snaps at the staff.

It roars and kicks me back and I let out a gasp of pain one hand flying to my ribs as I rub the bones. I bite down on my lip before firing a blast of lightning at the Snow Wraith as Asher comes rushing forward as a knight covered in snow head to to, shivering. _My hero_.

The Snow Wraith takes off into the blizzard and Asher looks back down at me, well on the plus side the other riders got out. Toothless nudges me and I sit up, lifting out a hand my staff flying into my hand.

The other riders race forward looking up at the Snow Wraith as it flies off. Asher offers me a hand and I take it and he pulls me to my foot and peg leg. Toothless growls at my questibly and I rub the top of his head, "I'm okay." I assure.

"We need to get out of here!" Asher says and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"But we need to get the tooth!" Fishlegs says and I glance down at my staff before looking up at the other riders.

"Um, guys?" I ask.

"Oh great, it didn't get you." Tuffnut says angrily looking at Ruffnut who punches him on the arm.

"Guys!" I shout and they all turn looking at me Gothi stopping scribbling curses onto the ground, "I got the tooth." I say and lift up my staff where a tooth is frozen on the staff.

…..

I look up at Gobber from where he is in the forge,"So Gobber how was it being Gothi?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but-" Gobber starts before Agnar races forward.

"Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that position you make me earlier!" Agnar shouts.

"So it cured your stomach ailments did it?" Gobber asks and Agnar shakes his head before leaning over and throwing up. I look away from the sight meeting toothless eyes clearly as disgusted as I am.

"Far from it! But it did cure something else. It's made my hair grow back" Agnar shouts and Snotlout walks up to him and whacks him across the back.

"Hey! Congrats!" Snotlout says aad as soon as her hand makes contact with his back he leans over and throws up everywhere. Snotlout backs up and I look over at Gobber.

"So, just whip up some more of that potion for him." I say and Gobber's eyes pop slightly.

"Uh, well it was very complicated and I'm retired, Gothi why don't you take this one?" Gobber asks and Gothi whacks him over the head before walking off, Agnar following after her. I smirk and look at Gobber.

"You really have no idea what was in the potion do you?" I ask and Gobber nods.

"Nope. Not a drop." Gobber assures, "But here's your key." Gobber says and hands me the tooth. I stare at it for a second watching as it frosts before I lower it down into the Dragon Eye and twist it.

I look down at Snotlout follows my suit and we wait, a few seconds pass and nothing happens,"We almost died, for that?!" Snotlout says and I shake my head picking up the Dragon Eye spinning it.

"No, there has to be more to it than this, this doesn't make any sense." I say and twist several more gears spinning the tooth around.

"Welcome to my world sister, nothing makes sense and you've got itchy teeth." Tuffnut say and I roll my eyes before fiddling with the Dragon eyE.

….

Hours later in my room near two or three in the morning I let out a breath, "Okay that it. I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow." I say put the Dragon Eye down on the table. I grab my thin blanket wrapping it around my shoulders and sitting down on the bed looking at Toothless as he goes in circles several times lighting the rock slab on fire. A purple light catches my eye and I jerk my head up looking at the Dragon Eye as it slowly projects a picture on the wall.

I drop the blanket walking over to the Dragon Eye and pick it up off my desk grabbing the chair and setting it down, "Toothless come here," I request and Toothless stands walking over to me I look through the frosted lens of the Dragon Eye before setting it down on the chair. Toothless sniffs it, "Do that again bud, give me a low flame." I say and Toothless opens his mouth a purple flame lighting up through the lens and I look up at the dragon's and language on the wall my jaw dropping slightly.

"This changes everything."


	3. Imperfect Harmony

**A/N Sorry guys! I blame school, i promise you my teachers are plotting against me and going like, "Oh last two weeks of school, lets see how many essays reports and other huge projects we can shove into them!" This took me three days! Normally it takes me three of four hours! Stupid school. ***Sends grumpy look at huge pile of uncompleted homework sitting on desk laughing evily at her.**** Okay, I'm done rambling.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Headryin**!

"Okay bud," I say looking over at Toothless, "Go ahead." I direct and Toothless opens his mouth and the pictures fire across the room and I look back at the other riders.

"Wow." Asher breathes.

"Amazing." Snotlout agrees.

"Cool." The twins say at the same time and I look back and Fishlegs, her eyes were wide jaw dropped.

"Definitely worth getting up at three in the morning for." Fishlegs says and I grin looking at the dragons and weird language on the wall.

"Fishlegs can you figure any of it out?" I ask and she walks forward looking down at the map.

"Part's are maps and symbols, nothing I've seen before, and they're writing, it's in a language I've never read before." Fishlegs says.

"What's that thing?" Snotlout asks pointing forward at a fist looking shape.

"I don't know, it must be some sort of tribal crest or something." I say and leaning down to look at it.

"Ooo, I like that way better than our tribal crest." Tuffnut says and I pause before looking up at him.

"Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest." I say and Ruffnut folds her arms across her chest.

"Well we should." She says.

"And it should be that." Tuffnut agrees.

"Iyn, you realize it-" Fishlegs starts.

"Goes beyond the borders of the Archipelago, ooh, I know." I assure, looking at the map smiling. There's a moment of silence before Asher looks at me.

"So what's our next move?" He asks. I walk forward to projection of the light and stare at the riders.

"Look at this, maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons we don't recognize, It's incredible! This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world out there. A world that must be explored." I say and the other riders look at each other before they all nod in sync, which is weird, but I'm glad they agree with me.

…..

In the Great Hall the next day, I show the map to my father, uncle Spitelout,Gobber and other men on the council,"This sure beats normal council business." Gobber says grinning.

"It's alright lads, you can speak your minds, were a council after all, that's why we're here." Dad says and I look at them from the end of the table.

"We've been at peace for three years. Best years I can remember, I think you know as well as I do that when you go looking for trouble you usually find it." Spitelout says.

"I'm with Spitelout, if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from that." Sven says and I pull my hair over my shoulder.

"I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you how can you say that no good comes from discovering new species of dragons? If they're out there we have to find them." I say and look at Toothless from where he's on the opposite of the table next to the Dragon Eye.

"If there's anything you and the other riders should be doing, it's hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail where he belongs." Spitelout says angrily.

"Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders, he thinks we won't go past them, but that's where we'll find him." I say.

"Stoick, any time you'd like to chime in, so we can put this thing to rest." Spitelout says and I let out a breath. If most of the council had agreed I might have been able to convince him to let me go. But since no one does, the chances of discovering new dragons are flying away with the wind.

"Your right Spitelout, let's put this to rest." Dad agrees.

"Dad-" I start to argue.

"Let me speak, Iyn. This is as important for you to hear as it is them." Dad says and I sigh before backing up. "Spitelout you're absolutely right, these have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace." Dad says and I look back at him. Yeah, peace over sanity, because if I don't do something else soon, I am going to go mad. "Peace among us, peace with our neighbors and peace with the dragons." Dad says and I let out a heavy breath turning around.

Would it kill him to just say no instead of giving a long speech? "Having said that, let me ask you this Spitelout, when you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave him alone what did we do?" Stoick asks and there's a thud.

"Crushed him, that's what you did." Gobber says.

"Thank you Gobber." Dad says sarcastically.

"My pleasure, chief." Gobber assures missing the sarcasm or ignoring it completely.

"When Valka was taken and I went in search of her, could anyone have stopped me?" Dad asks.

"Well technically you're the chief so, no." Gobber says and I rub my forehead trying to be patient as dad gets to his point.

"Yes Gobber, fair point. But you know where I'm going." Dad says and turns back and I glance at him, "Think of the most important thing in the world to each of ya, ask yourself honestly how far you would be willing to go to get it." Dad says walking up to me. I look up at him still waiting for the no, "What would you risk?" Dad asks and puts a hand on my shoulder his fingers twitching. I look back up at him, "The girl's life has been dragon's, her life is dragons and continue to be, we couldn't stop her from going if we wanted to, quite literally she could just freeze us all and go. But that's besides the point. So, we might as well support it." Dad says and I look up at him in shock.

"Go lass, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. And when you find it, Berk will be right here waiting for ya." Dad says and my eyes widen and I zoom forward and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug before pulling back.

"You best get out of here before as this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind." Gobber says and I grin racing forward whistling for Toothless to follow. I rip open the Great Hall's doors and throw my arms up into the air looking at the other riders that were waiting.

"Yes!" I shout and they all break out into similar exclamations.

….

A few hours later I look down at Toothless from where I am on his back, "You ready for this?" I ask him, he looks up at me nodding his head.

"Bla bla bla! Why do you have to make a production out of everything?" Snotlout demands. I look back at the other riders as Snotlout comes into view,"Let's just go already!" Snotlout yells.

"Okay but if anyone has any reservations-" I start and the other riders shoot over my head.

"Into the great beyond!" Snotlout shouts.

"GREAT BEYOND!" The other riders agree. I laugh slightly before Toothless shoots forward after them.

"Great beyond!" I cheer.

A few hours later in heavy thunderstorm clouds I look back at the other riders with dazed expressions. "Great beyond." Snotlout mumbles.

"Great beyond." Asher repeats.

"Great beyond." The twins mutter.

"Great beyond." Fishlegs says tiredly yawning.

I roll my eyes and look back at them, "Oh come on you guys, so we've had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy!" I say cheerily probably the only person in the group still with energy.

"Is that one of your riddles? Because now is not the time, my queen." Tuffnut says sitting up on Belch's saddle. "We have to keep saying "Great beyond." Great beyond." Tuffnut says and I let out a slow exhale through my nose trying not to turn around and rapid fire millions of snowballs at his face.

"Great beyond." Ruffnut says and the other riders start to repeat it. I sigh and pat Toothless side.

"Toothless let's see if there's anything out there." I say and Toothless nods before echolocating. I stare out at the purple rings, "Nothing." I groan and thunder ripples overhead before the sky breaks open rain pouring down.

"Ugh, it seems like the further we go in the worse it gets." Asher says brushing water from his eyes. I flick away frozen shards from my hair and look back at the other riders.

"Iyn, I think we should turn back! We've been flying for most of the day." Fishlegs shouts.

"We just have to keep pushing forward until we're out of this!" I say and look forward at a stream of daylight, and a break through the storm.

"Your highness is that-" Asher starts.

"Yeah, it is. Everybody fly to the light!" I command. Toothless zooms forward to the break in the clouds as lightning strikes behind us.

"Hey miss 'I control lighting' can you do something about that!" Snotlout yells gesturing to the lightning striking around us. I bite down on my lip before I lift my hands up and the lighting shoots into my fingers I bend the electricity and it hisses. I shoot it back into the sky and it explodes with a bang as we fly out of the clouds.

My breath catches in my throat as I look down at the islands, it is beautiful.

"Wow." Fishlegs breaths.

"Whoa." Snotlout says.

"Wow," The twins say in near sync.

"Look at this!" Asher shouts.

"It's incredible." I say looking down at the islands my eyes widening, new dragons, new land, yup, definitely in my happy place.

"I know!" Asher agrees voice rising happily. We made it Haedryin! We made it!" Asher shouts and throws his hands up in the air.

"Uh, guys can we slap each other on the backs later? Meatlug's wings are about to fall off." Meatlug says and I give a guilty half smile.

"Right. Sorry guys, there's a place a little bit ahead we can set down." I say and a sound rings through the air and I flinch from the loud noise and Toothless jerks his head to the source.

"Whoa, whoa, what is it girl? Don't you want to rest?" Fishlegs asks. The sound breaks through the air and the dragons all whip their heads around to it. I brush my hair away from my ears.

"Guys do you hear that?" I ask making sure I'm not going insane.

"What is that?" Snotlout asks moving her two braids away from her face, also uncovering her ears to hear it.

"I don't know. But the dragons are definitely pulled to it." Fishlegs says and gestures forward to a island that looks pretty similar to Breakneck Bog.

"Well then I guess that's where we're going." I says and Toothless jumps dives forward to the island the other riders following.

After landing a few minutes later I plop down next to the river with a waterfall flowing down. Toothless drinks from the water as Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand on rocks in the river trying to shove each other into the water. Asher sits down next to me and I don't say anything staring around at the landscape.

"This place is amazing." Fishlegs says before walking around on the beach again.

"Okay, I'm never going back to Berk." Snotlout says and tosses her braids over her shoulders.

"Berk?" Tuffnut repeats looking up and Ruffnut, "What's that? I forgot." Tuffnut says smirking. I laugh softly and put a hand on my knee looking at Asher.

"Well I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp." I say and he nods.

"Ha! Ha! I'll take care of the fire." Snotlout assures.

A few minutes later all of us our gather together and Snotlout grabs a bottle from out of Hookfangs saddle and spills green liquid all over the sand. She stops next to us, "Hookfang light it up!" Snotlout commands and I jump back as the sticks we had gathered for the fire go up in flames.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel, don't leave home without it." Snotlout says and hold up the bottle to me and I back away slightly from the flammable substance.

"Right." I agree and lift up my hands in a thumbs up.

Hours later that night I lean against Toothless unable to sleep. A figure steps into my line of sight and I look up at Asher. "Hey, I can't sleep." He says and I sit up pulling away from Toothless standing.

"Me either." I admit. We walk forward for a little before Asher sits down on the ground looking up at the moon, on the beach. I plop down next to him cross legged and we both stare ahead for a little.

"Your were right, your highness there's so much more out here." Asher says. "And it's beautiful." He adds.

"And this is only the beginning, Asher. Who knows what we'll find out here." I say and we both look back up at the moon again watching as it slowly raises up in the sky the sound echoing behind us.

…..

A few hours later I wake up, I snap my eyes open for what was wrong and then I hear it, the sound that was on the island is gone. I sit up brushing my hair from my eyes before I grab Asher's shoulder and shake it back and forth a few times. "Asher wake up! Do you hear that?" I ask.

He sits up rubbing his eyes, "What? I don't hear anything." Asher says and I bite down on my lip.

"Exactly. It's gone, the sound is gone." I say looking around at us.

"And so are all of the dragons, gone." Fishlegs says and I whip my head around staring at the empty beach. I scramble to my feet racing over to the other riders looking at where Toothless was last night.

"Stormfly." Asher calls. Snotlout climbs up a small hill looking up. The twins walk around a rock, for maybe the twentieth time and Tuffnut slips off it landing on his back. Asher, irritated walks forward.

"How many times are you guys going to check behind that rock? Barf and Belch cannot hide behind it." Asher says folding his arms across his chest.

"Clearly you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch." Ruffnut says lifting up a hand. I look back at her and whack my forehead, "Or….is that two Barf and Belch?" Ruffnut says after a pause looking at her brother.

"Hmm..Excellent question." Tuffnut says and lifts up two fingers, "Two heads."

"One body."

"-Two brains-"

"One body."

"Two bodies, half a brain." Snotlout says walking past them chuckling. Fishlegs and I walk forward, I grab my staff from off the ground and swing the strap over my head.

"Nothing." I say and look at the other riders, "I don't get it. Where would they go?" I ask my shoulders slumping.

"Ooh! My Meatlug! She wouldn't do this, she wouldn't leave me on her own!" Fishlegs exclaims we all freeze as we hear a rustling in the bushes. I spin my hands together a electric ice ball forming in my fingers, the other riders walk behind me before something jumps out of the bushes onto me.

My blast flies from my fingers landing a few feet away, I look up at Toothless before he licks my head, "He-hey there you are bud!" I say and wipe his spit off of me before it can freeze. "Where did you go?" I ask and Toothless looks up before roaring.

He jumps off of me walking around and I half sit up watching him. "Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind." Snotlout says.

"N-n-n-no I think he's trying to tell us something." Fishlegs says. I sit up and reach out touching Toothless head as he stops in front of me.

"What is it bud? Is it the other dragons?" I ask before Toothless grabs my peg leg and I yelp and he drags me across the forest floor.

"Uh….how far do you think he's going to get before he realizes?" Asher asks. I sit up.

"Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed." I say and look down at my stump where the peg leg should be. I roar breaks out in the distance I sit there for a few more seconds before Toothless jumps over the bush landing next to me. He drops my peg leg down next to me and give an apologetic glance. "It's okay bud, I like the enthusiasm." I say and rub his head before grab the frosted metal of the prosthetic and attach it to my foot.

I stand and Toothless bounds forward jumping slightly I walk forward and swing onto his back looking at the other riders, "You guys stay here incase they come back. Toothless and I are going to look for them from above." I say and Toothless jumps into the air leaving the other riders behind.

We fly forward for a little before the growl breaks through the air. The same noise as before, I look forward trying to find the source as another roar breaks through the air, angrier than the other me and Toothless snap our heads down watching as a purple Thunderdrum weaves through the trees under us.

I look back at the other riders leading Toothless over to them before Toothless switches directions abruptly heading towards the weird hum, "No! No bud, this way." I say and pull on the handles leading him back to the other riders. What was up with him? Generally he's the one who wants to save the riders well I try and convince him to check out the weird sounds.

Toothless pulls back and dives in the direction of the others as the Thunderdrum attacks. I wave a hand creating a wall of ice between the riders as Toothless fires down at the Thunderdrum. It roars angrily before jumping up into the air and flying off. "Good job, bud. Lets hope that's the last we see of that guy." I say rubbing Toothless head.

He nods before diving down in front of the other riders as they walk out from behind the wall of ice. "Anything else you want to draw towards us, ooh! Changewing Screaming Death maybe? I'm sure they're are one of those around here!" Snotlout yells. I slide from Toothless back and look at her.

"Snotlout you're yelling very loudly." I inform.

"Oh really? I can barely hear myself because that's what happens when you get attacked by a WILD THUNDERDRUM!" Snotlout yells. I let out a breath through my nose looking at them.

"Okay, we need our dragons, I'm going to go back out there." I say and they stare at me blankly. It takes a second before I realize the problem. I let out an irritated breath, "I said, I'M GOING BACK OUT THERE!" I shout and Toothless pulls his ears down in distaste.

"NO YOUR NOT! I WILL TAKE YOUR OTHER LEG!" Snotlout screams.

"NO!" The twins shout.

"No way Haedryin, you are not leaving us alone." Asher says folding his arms across his chest angrily.

"We're dragonless and defenseless!" Fishlegs shouts.

"AND WE CAN ONLY COMMUNICATE BY YELLING!"Ruffnut shouts.

"Which although quite enjoyable, IS NOT VERY STEALTHY! ARE YOU HEARING ANY OF THIS!?" Tuffnut shouts I bite down on my lip curling my hands into fists.

"Okay, fine. We'll all go together." I say and they stare at me blankly, "Oh for the love of-WELL ALL GO TOGETHER!" I shout my voice echoing.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Tuffnut asks. I shoot him a glare before turning around, this is going to be very, very interesting.

…..

A few hours later, I walk behind Toothless the other riders behind me as we walk through the dark forest. "Uh, Iyn…" Fishlegs starts.

"I know Fishlegs, no longer amazing." I agree looking at the trees.

"Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?" Snotlout asks and I lift my hand up in agreement before lowering it freezing in shock as we come into a clearing with a huge pile of bones piled up like a small hill.

"Is that what I think they are?" Fishlegs asks her voice gaining several levels.

"Weirdly shaped white rocks?" Tuffnut offers.

"Dragon bones." I correct softly.

"Ah! A boneyard! Yes I like it!" Tuffnut shouts and we all give him death glares. He lifts up his hands in surrender, "I don't like it?"

Toothless walks forward growling, I stare at the bones before Asher nudges my arm. I look at him and he hands me a small amount of amber looking rock. "What is this stuff?" Asher asks. I stare at it for a second lifting it up and it frosts under my touch.

"No idea." I answer.

A roar breaks through the air and Asher rips his axe from off his back his eyes wide.

"Okay, What. Was. That?" Snotlout demands.

"That my friend is a dragon in trouble." Fishlegs answers eyes wide. Toothless looks up for a second his ears twitching before he races off, I chase after him the other riders hot at my heel. A few minutes later we reach a small cove looking place with dragons everywhere underneath the same amber rock thing Asher had given me a few minutes ago.

"Whoa," I breath before walking forward looking at the dragons. Toothless stares at the rock for a second before he bites down on one, and it does nothing. I touch a hand to the rock and it frosts under my touch before the frost seeps into the rock. I back up slightly in shock, it was like the amber ate the frost.

"You guys do know what going on here, don't you?" Tuffnut asks startling me slightly.

"Yeah, something is trapping the dragons in this amber-rock substance and immobilizing them." Fishlegs answers.

"Oh! Oh! I had a completely different idea that involved oily fish and gone bad mutton." Tuffnut says.

"Then it's breaking them out and-and eating them." Fishlegs says her voice gaining several levels.

"Ah come on! Who would be doing that?" Ruffnut demands and roar breaks through the air and I dive to the side of the edge of the rock I was close to, Toothless next to me and look up at the giant dragon, four or five times bigger than Hookfang, yellow with purple and blue spots all over it.

"I vote that guy, yeah he looks like a good suspect to me." Ruffnut says and I duck my head down as the dragon turns it's head. Looking at us, if this thing kills us, I am blaming my death on you Ruffnut. I promise in my head to her. Toothless growls starting to move forward and I grab the handles to his saddle pulling him back, as the dragon dives down and picks up a Gronckle before taking off again.

Toothless hisses again his eyes narrowed to slits, "No Toothless! No bud!" I plead and he stops looking up at the dragon, "it's the sound, it's that song, that's what draws the dragons in." I say looking up.

"Songwing!" Fishlegs shouts and I whirl around looking at her.

"What?" Asher demands.

"That's what we should name it." Fishlegs answers.

"Now? Really? You want to name it now?" I demand and she shrugs.

"We need to call it something!" She defends.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Deathsong might be more appropriate, you know, because you hear the song: You're dead." Tuffnut says making a killing motion with his hands.

"Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point." I say and Tuffnut nods.

"Yeah, I do…..wait. What was it again?" Tuffnut asks and I whack my forehead.

"It doesn't matter what we call it, if it's doing this to all these dragons then it probably did it to ours." Asher says.

"We have to find them." Fishlegs says and before she finishes her sentence I take off running.

"Fast!" I call back to them.

A few minutes later we reach another opening leading to more dragons, "Stormfly!" Asher calls looking for his dragon desperately.

"Hookfang! HOOKFANG!" Snotlout screams.

"Snotlout look!" Asher commands, I look over at where he's pointing and see Hookfang trapped in the amber.

"Hooky!" Snotlout calls running forward skidding to her knees, "I am getting you out of there Fangster." Snotlout assures putting a hand on his head.

I walk forward to a Deadly Nadder digging my staff into the rock drying to break it or bend it but it doesn't do anything. The song breaks through the air again and Toothless races forward, "Toothless no!" I shout looking at my dragon as he jumps onto a rock.

The Deathsong flies into view and Toothless fires several blasts at it as I race forward, the Deathsong fires at Toothless and he's thrown from off the rock onto the ground covered in the amber.

"No!" I shout and race forward to my dragon dropping to my knees and skidding across the ground slightly. "You guys get your dragons free! NOW!" I command and lean down touching the amber and hiss in pain pulling my finger back from the heat.

The Deathsong shrieks again and I gasp looking up at it as it fires down at Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout attaching them to their dragons. "I can't move I'm totally stuck!" Fishlegs shouts. I look away from them grabbing my staff from off my back and slamming it into the amber.

"Me too! I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber." Snotlout groans.

"Yeah? Well at least you got your own cocoon!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Oh yeah? Like this is a picnic for me." Ruffnut retorts. I don't pay attention to them, my staff bounces back in my hands and I let out a breath before I drop the staff pulling on the rock ice shooting from my fingers in the panic.

"Haedriyn! It's coming for you!" Asher shouts and I whirl around as the amber makes it's way towards me, Asher dives forward shoving me out of the way and I'm thrown several feet from the push as Asher takes the blast for me.

"Asher!" I shout reaching out a hand to him. I scramble to my foot holding out my hand and my staff flies into my hand from where it was next to Toothless I break into a sprint diving into the entrance to the cove and hear the Deathsong growl behind me. I pick up speed in panic and slip on the ice I wasn't aware my feet were making.

I slide down a hill rolling several times, before I skid to a stop, I groan and look up at and see the same Thunderdrum that me and Toothless had chased of. He growls and I back up slightly, "oh hey, remember me?" I ask and the Thunderdrum roars angrily. I lift up my hands creating a ice blast and freezing the sound waves."Okay, so I'm thinking that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." I say and the Thunderdrum sends another sonic blast at me. I lift up my hands and freeze the rings again and they fall to the ground shattering. "Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge." I mutter softly to myself.

I yelp as the Thunderdrum dives forward pushing me back from a blast of amber. I sit up and rub my aching head before I hear a growl. I whirl around and look back at the Deathsong. It roars angrily and the Thunderdrum dives forward roaring. The Deathsong whacks him to the side with it's tail. I scramble to my feet grabbing my staff from off my back.

The Deathsong dives onto the Thunderdrum and I race forward and channel lighting to my fingers and fire it at the Deathsong. The blast is bright and I duck my head as the Deathsong roars in pain. The Thunderdrum shoves the still lighting covered dragon from off it. "Don't worry, I've got your back." I assure and swing my staff over my head.

The Deathsong roars angrily and I look at the Thunderdrum briefly before I make a split second decision. "You're not going to like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's going to work out with both of us." I assure before I leap onto the dragon's back. It roars before jumping into the air. It spins and I grab onto anything I can hold onto.

"H-how do we get over this!? I said I'm trying to help the both of us, don't you listen?" I demand and look down at it and feel like whacking myself over the head several times, "Course, course you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum and Thunderdrum's are hard of hearing." I say before the Thunderdrum dives down.

I close my eyes not wanting to see the approaching ground before the Thunderdrum hits something. I snap my eyes open as before I fall backwards onto another tree branch. I hit the ground rolling several times and sit up brushing my bangs from my eyes and shake my head back and forth several times looking back at the Thunderdrum that's staring at me smugly.

I stand up and brush off my clothing looking back at the Thunderdrum, "At least we lost the Deathsong." I say dryly. The song of the Deathsong echoes in the air around us and I pace back and forth ice forming under my feet, "I can't believe this is actually happening. I should have left all those guys back on Berk, now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Deathsong, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear what I'm saying." I say and let out a breath before I jerk my head up looking back at the purple Thunderdrum.

"Wait a second, you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Deathsong's call. And if you can't hear the Deathsong, then it can't lure you in! No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone." I realize and the Thunderdrum roars in agreement. I stretch out my left hand walking forward to it slowly, "So you know what Mr. Thunderdrum….wait." I stop looking at the dragon for a second scanning it for a few seconds.

No way.

"Lloyd?" I ask looking at it for a second , "No, Boom." I correct myself, what on earth did we name that last dragon, was it Llyod or Boom? The dragon looks up at me and I blink in shock. "Wow, you grew up." I say and outstretched a hand and look to the side, the Thunderdrum presses against my hand and I let out a breath looking back at Llyod.

I smile softly before climbing up onto his back, Llyod jumps into the air and we start to fly over to the other riders.

…..

Back in the small cove the the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Asher all struggle against the amber.

"Where's Haedryin!? I knew she'd leave us. I have to go to the bathroom." Snotlout groans.

"She didn't leave us." Asher answers angrily, "She'll be back. Ugh! If I could just reach my knife!" Asher says struggling in the rock.

"It wouldn't matter, Asher. Whatever this is, it's really strong." Fishlegs says and pulls on the rock again, "I don't think we can cut through it."

"If we can't cut it then how do we get out of here, beg our missing Snow Queen to freeze the rock and free us? Hmm, I think we can all see the fault in the that plan." Snotlout says irritation rolling from her words

"Bleh, please don't tell me that my last breath is going to be her stinking fish hair." Tuffnut groans.

"Oh yeah that's real original!" Ruffnut retorts.

…..

"You know what? I hope it eats you first at least I'll have something cool to watch before I die." Ruffnut says angrily and I don't even want to know.

"You just stay on your side of the cocoon missy." Tuffnut responds. I spin my hands together and fire a blast of lightning at the cocoon it flies forward and the twins yelp, "What's happening!? Actually do it again." Tuffnut says and I ignore the comment and look down at Llyod

"So that's a negative on plan A: ramming the cocoon open." I say staring at the twins.

"Please tell me you have a plan B." Asher begs. I bite down on my lip. And what would you say if I don't?

"If it involves cutting, ramming, or ripping Iyn, you might as well forget it. Once it cools down this rock is harder than any rock I've ever seen." Fishlegs says and I look up at her in shock.

"Cools down?" I repeat.

"And hardens." Fishlegs adds.

I look around for a second biting down on my lip, "Nobody move." I command an idea popping into my head.

"Oh thats funny, real comedian." Tuffnut says dryly.

Roughly a minute later, with Monstrous Nightmare gel in hand I dump it all over the riders and the dragons spreading the flammable substance across them. When I get to Snotlout she stares at me eyes wide.

"What are you doing Haedryin?" Snotlout demands.

"Just trust me Snotlout." I command.

"Says the girl who's about to set me on fire!" Snotlout says angrily I flick the gel off my fingers and look back a her.

"Well you said it only stings a little." I tease.

"I was lying! You know I'm a liar!" Snotlout says.

"It will be okay, Snotlout, I promise." I assure before racing forward to the twins. The Deathsong roars angrily and I jerk my head up looking as it dives down and grabs a dragon next to Fishlegs and taking off into the sky again.

"AHH! Hurry up Iyn! It just took the appetizer I think I'm the main course!" Fishlegs shouts and I wipe the final bit of gel onto the twins.

"Fishlegs relax, it could take hours for him to eat that dragon-" Asher says and the Deahsong roars, putting Asher's theory in a very big fire and the ashes jumped and stomped on several times, "Or seconds." Asher finishes weakly.

The Deathsong lands next to Fishlegs and I race race forward to Lloyd and jump onto his back taking my staff from off my back and looking at the dragon.

"Hey! Remember us!" I shout before shoving my hands forward sending a blast of lightning at the dragon. It roars in pain before looking back up at us angrily. Lloyd flips directions as the Deathsong dives into the air after me and Lloyd.

I dodge a blast of the amber fire sent at my head and look back at Deathsong and fire a blast of ice at the dragon before Lloyd flips directions and dives under the Deathsong to the ground below, I look down at the gel before I jump from Llyod's back and land on the end of the staff on my foot and the staff skids forward a low flame starting my feet slide onto the handle and I jump from off the small metal bar and grab it racing away from the fire as the gel takes flame lighting the spread out gel on fire.

The riders break free from the rock, "Yes! It's working!" Asher shouts happily and I race over to him and Toothless.

"Hey bud, good to see yeah." I say happily and rub his head. He purrs happily before we both look up at the Deathsong, and the Thunderdrum. I climb onto his back the other riders mounting their respective dragons.

I pause clicking back the tail to go after the yellow dragon as I hear a small roar, I turn and look seeing a small Thunderdrum. "It's adolescent Thunderdrum, no wonder Lloyd stuck around." I say and look back at my cousin, "Snotlout you get the Thunderdrum, I'll handle the Deathsong." I command and she nods Hookfang flying forward as Toothless jumps into the air.

He flies past the Deathsong and I spark lighting in my fingers and send a small amount at the Deathsong. Toothless zooms forward past it and I pat Toothless's head, "Hey, lets relocate this guy, permanently." I say and Toothless nods, his eyes narrowing with determination.

Toothless dives forward skimming across the ocean, "And I've got just the place." I say looking forward at caves ahead of us, Toothless reading my mind dives forward to them. "Okay Mr. Deathsong! Welcome to your new home!" I call back to it and it roars.

Toothless spins entering the cave and I hear the wing beats of the Deathsong behind us. I stare at the pitch black darkness, "Okay, bud, get us out of here." I say and Toothless nods echolocating and I click back the tailfin and he dives forward for a few seconds before he leaves the cave. Lloyd fires a blast at the entrance and I lift pu my hand creating an ice wall over the entrance as Toothless fires a blast at the rocks over it and the entrance is closed forever.

"Yes! Nice going guys! No one's going to hear his song in there." I say and Toothless and Llyod fly forward to where the other riders are waiting. I laugh as Lloyd's child races forward happily roaring.

They meet and rub heads, I stare at them for a second, "If I were you to, I'd maybe find another island. I don't know how long that's going to hold." I say and Toothless nods.

"Uh…You know they can't hear you right?" Tuffnut asks and I let out a breath.

"Yes, Tuff, I know." I say irritation rolling slightly off my words, "Let's get out of here." I command and pat Toothless face. He pulls away from the island the other riders following after us.

A few minutes pass empty silence before I look back at the other riders, "Hey gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this, if you want to turn back-" I start.

"Are you kidding?" Asher demands.

"No way." Ruffnut says.

"This is the most fun we've had in years. Besides you're our queen." Snotlout says and I laugh softly, I have never heard that term used by Snotlout before.

"But there is one thing we need." Asher says and I snap my head over looking at him.  
"I'm all ears." I assure.

"We need an island, our own island." Asher says and I blink in shock. That's a little much.

"Asher's right, Iyn. Were way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk." Fishlegs agrees.

"What we need is a base of operations." I say the idea growing on me.

"Exactly." Fishlegs agrees, "But this time we don't let the dragons pick it." Fishlegs says and Toothless growls, "Sorry girl, it had to be said." Fishlegs says patting her Gronckles face.

"Alright Snotlout, you're the Viking of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel, you choose." I say and she blinks.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Yeah seriously." I agree my face breaking into a smile.

"What do you say Fangster?" Snotlout asks and Hookfang roars in agreement, "Couldn't agree more." Snotlout says laughing, "INTO THE GREAT BEYOND!" She screams.

"The great beyond!" We repeat before chasing after the girl and her dragon.

 **A/N Hey, here's something that will blow your mind: In Httyd 1 all the shields the teens use represent their dragon. Seriously go watch the clip where they are battling Stormfly. DreamWorks is and evil genius. :)**

 **Also, you guys should totally look up Taylor Davis, she's an amazing song writer person, or in the least listen to her original song, "Reflections" listening to it has kept me sane for the last few days.**

 **Please review!**


	4. When Darkness Falls

**A/N Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I race across the ground, my feet hardly touching it. Snotlout, who is beside me looks over, "'Let's explore the island on foot.'" Snotlout mimics me her voice gaining several levels. I look back at the boar's behind us, "'Rest the dragons for a long trip home, I'm a mutton hea-'" Snotlout starts again and we both freeze as we nearly run off a cliff.

Snotlout and I whip around, "What's our next move, majesty." Snotlout asks and I look at the advancing boars before I wave my hands forward a gust of mist hitting all the boars. They freeze from the flightmare dust and I slip backwards hitting Snotlout from the ice that's spread from my feet. The mist wears off and the boars advance again until a blast of fire hits them. I get off of Snotlout and look up at Asher who is mounted on Stormfly.

"Okay so check that island off the list." I say on Toothless a few minutes later in the sky.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! Searching the high seas for a island outpost to call our own!" Fishlegs says happily. I look down at the ocean looking for more islands as the twins ramble behind me.

"Yeah, I like this idea, move away from Berk, get my own place, away from you know who." Ruffnut says hinting clearly for at brother.

"Yeah, your telling me sister, I am so sick of you know who. He never knows when to shut up. I want him out of here." Tuffnut says and I look back at them.

"Guys let's focus alright. We need to find an island that's safe, secure, inhabitable for both us and the dragons." I say and put a hand on Toothless's head.

"Bla, bla, bla! How many times do we have to hear that?" Snotlout demands and I look back at her.

"Um, until we find what we're looking for, thats usually the way it goes, lets check this one out." I command looking down at an island below us, Toothless dives followed by the other riders. We take a few laps around it before we land.

"Not bad, lots of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply." I say looking around us.

"And lots of cool blue flowers." Ruffnut says lifting up handfuls of the flowers to her face and sniffing, "I'm in." She says. I stare at the flowers for a second my eyes widening.

"Wait. Aren't those-" Asher starts.

"Blue Oleander. Deadly poisonous to dragons." Fishlegs finishes. I blast ice onto the flowers the twins are holding and they fly from their hands. Tuffnut looks up at me.

"So we're not staying." he asks and dodges a blast from Barf and Belch as an answer.

…

A few islands later we try another, "Wow, this island is beautiful." Fishlegs shouts and Toothless dives down ahead of them, I look down at the island. Sort of looking like it has the chickenpox because of all the holes. "I even like those weird dots all over the-" Fishlegs starts.

"Those aren't dots!" I correct. Toothless snaps his wings open hovering over the island, "They're Whispering Death holes." I say and said dragon bursts from the holes looking up at us angrily.

"Been there, done that." Snotlout says she and Hookfang flipping around.

"Next." Asher shouts.

…

The next island is probably worse than the one before. I pick up speed racing across the ground Fishlegs and Asher next to me, "My bad!" Fishlegs shouts. I race forward and leap off the edge of the cliff letting out a yell before I land on Toothless's back.

"O-kay." Fishlegs says pulling up next to us, looking like her insides are begging her on their knees to let them join the outside world.

…

A few islands later we scan another one, "This looks pretty good." I say and Asher nods.

"Those cliffs could work." He agrees. "Good sightlines, easily defensible." Asher adds. I nod and look down at the island. It was the best and probably one out of the fifty or sixty we had visited today that would work.

"The location is great." Fishlegs adds.

"It's perfect." Ruffnut says. I nod agreeing with her.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says slowly, "To perfect. I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor, when something looks to perfect, it probably, sucks." Tuffnut says voice slightly prouder. I look back at him. Seriously?

"Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh really? How to you know? Do you know Thor, have you talked to him recently?" Tuffnut demands and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, but-"

"Well I have mhmm. And I don't recall him mentioning you." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes looking away from him, "Look I just have a feeling about this place. And I think I know what happens whenever I get a feeling." Tuffnut says.

"We ignore it." Asher answers and I smirk.

"Mark my words, there will be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible something, something, something-" Tuffnut stops abruptly as my well aimed snowball hits him in the face.

"Ya finished?" Ruffnut asks bordley.

….

On the island Tuffnut had promised is terrible I look through Toothless saddle bag talking to the other riders, "Okay, the first thing need to do is set up camp for the night, we need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water and we need someone on traps." I list.

"Snotlout what is that?" Asher demands and I let out breath as I realize they have been ignoring me. I get to my foot and walk over to the other riders that are gathered around Snotlout.

"It's an S for Snotlout." Snotlout answers. "I think dynamically it would look nice flying over." Snotlout adds and I poke my head over her shoulder trying to look down at the S.

"Thats ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like, it needs to be functional and operational." Asher says glaring at Snotlout.

"Uh guys?!" I ask and they look over at me,"What we really need is a place for-" I start.

"For rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work." Fishlegs interrupts.

"Camp." I finish and she ignores me, pulling out a shield covered in rocks.

"You're absolutely right, Iyn. Meatlug and I had some thoughts." She says and gestures to the rock formation. Asher walks forward and points down at a small group of the rocks as I whack my forehead.

"Is that a hot tub?" Asher asks.

"No, that's the mud bath." Fishlegs corrects and I facepalm tugging at the end of my long auburn bangs. "The hot tub is over there." Fishlegs corrects and Toothless growls next to me in frustration and I huff.

"Tell me about it." I mutter.

"Wait a minute, everyone stop!" Tuffnut commands and I look at Toothless and we share equal looks of exasperation, "I don't see it." Tuffnut says looking down at the shield, I walk behind them.

"See what?" I demand.

"Um, the boar pit, where is it where is the boar pit?!" Tuffnut shouts looking at FIshlegs. I look at Ruffnut and raise an eyebrow.

"Well you see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut says as Toothless shoves his head onto my shoulder looking down at the shield. I glance at him before returning my attention to the other riders.

"Why?" Asher asks clearly not believing them.

"Everyone needs a little entertainment now and then, don't they?" Tuffnut asks softly. Asher's eyes pop slightly and Toothless looks at me clearly asking how long I'm going to let this go on.

"Well we do know where to get boars." Fishlegs says and I slam my ice heal onto the ground and a snowflake spreads across the ground in less than a second.

"Whoops sorry about that." I say not meaning it at all. The riders look at me and Toothless pulls his head away from my shoulder and I flick my hand and the ice explodes into snowflakes,"Okay, so now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night." I say looking up at the setting sun. Tuffnut looks at me.

"Wait what about the-"

"Uh, da, da, da, da! We will talk about the dragon outpost design in the morning." I assure before lowering my hands, "For now, someone needs to get the water." I say and Toothless nods.

"Ugh." Snotlout groans looking at Asher, "I don't know about you, but I like whiny Berk Snow Queen, then demanding outpost Snow Queen." Snotlout says and Asher nods.

"I know right." He say and looks back at me with a thumbs up. I sigh and Toothless echoes me.

A few hours later that night, the others are gathered around the fire for warmth the chill of the night worse than Berks. I'm as far away from the fire as one can be and still close to the other riders. Toothless lifts up his head and looks up at me from where I'm leaning against his side.

"What is it, bud?" I ask as he lifts up his ears looking around us. Tuffnut looks at me.

"I'll tell you what it is." He says grinning, "Rats, rats the size of yaks!" he shouts and Ruffnut raises an eyebrow, "It could also be, yaks the size of rats! Yak-rats!" He shouts before laughing, "Wait, those would be adorable." Tuffnut says before growing serious again, "I know what it is, it's yaks the size of dragons." Tuffnut says and I let out a breath through my nose, "Right Toothless? You Feeling me T? " Tuffnut asks and Toothless growls in annoyance slamming his head back down closing his eyes.

I look up at Tuffnut, "Changing somethings size does not in anyway make it scarier." I say dryly.

"Besides there's no such things as yask the size of dragons." Fishlegs says leaning down to Asehr before Tuffnut jump scares them. Asher yelps reaching for his axe.

"Yak dragons to you my friend." Tuffnut says leaning on Fishlegs shoulder, "And when you've hear their cries you'll believe." He assures, "Trust me, RAKIANNANANANO!" Tuffnut screams and both Fishlegs and Asher clamp their hands over their ears. "Baboo!" Tuffnut finishes,"Thats right, let that roll around in your head for a minute." Tuffnut says before walking on.

"Okay, knock it off, Tuff." I command.

"Yeah, you're scaring anyone." Snotlout says and jumps as Tuffnut jumps in front of her.

"Really!?" He demands, "What if there were…..Snakes out there in the dark, hmm?" Tuffnut asks and I fold my arms across my chest, "Giant snakes, snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones." Tuffnut says before making barfing noises.

"Ha, please. Barfing out bones." Snotlout says looking like she might laugh before she grabs Hookfangs's wing and pulls it over herself. "What?" She demands when Tuffnut raises an eyebrow.

Tuffnut whirls around storming past all of us, "That's right. Go to bed. Sleep, if you can." He says and sits down leaning against Barf's neck. I let out an annoyed breath as he starts to mutter nonsense about things we need to fear.

…

Hours later in the middle of the night Ruffnut jerks awake as she hears something, "What was that?" Ruffnut demands looking around at the riders, Asher next to Stormfly, a Screaming Death not loud enough to wake him, Snotlout is still using Hookfang's wing as a blanket, Tuffnut a few feet away on Belch, Fishlegs leaning against Meatlug and Haedryin leaning against Toothless's side, Toothless's tail wrapped around her, as she sleeps softly. Ruffnut stares at them debating whether the noise was them or not, mostly debating if it was her brother trying to scare everyone.

The noise sounds again and Ruffnut yelps before she grabs her spear from off the ground and stands. SHe steps over legs and tails before she reaches a mist covered forest. Gripping her spear tighter she looks around herself in fear. Something runs past her and her eyes widen but she walks on, "Uhh…" She trails off.

The thing rushes past him again and Ruffnut jumps looking as a shadow races past her. It sound behind her and Ruffnut whirls around, "It's in the trees, it's…" Ruffnut yelps again as something passes over her head, "Yakrats! Tuffnut was right!." Ruffnut says before something breaks from the trees, Ruffnut slams her spear into the ground and looks down at the chicken she had missed letting out a heavy breath of relief, "Oh, it's just a chicken. It's just a tiny chicken."Ruffnut says taking in a few breaths before she rips her spear from off the ground. "Hello breakfast." Ruffnut says lifting up her spear to the chicken before a shadow looms overhead.

Ruffnut whirls around eyes popping and she takes in a sharp breath as she sees a huge dragon silhouetted in the moon, it snaps it's wings open and roars angrily down at him. Ruffnut doesn't blink and her spear drops onto the ground with a clatter, "Oh. My. Thor."

….

A sound breaks through the air and I half open my eyes watching as Ruffnut grabs her spear and leaves the camp for who knows what, Tuffnut was the one who was telling all the spooky stories. I let out a breath of annoyance, for fifteen years I trained myself to hear things from a very far distance so I could hide my magic from anyone, and it stuck, and I doubt it will ever go away, you might be able to wake me with just dropping a leaf into an empty clearing, far away.

So people shifting next to me? Might as well be a war horn blowing. I close my eyes tightly and grip ends of the frosted grass trying to fall back to sleep. "Oh, Asher you look like a pillow." Snotlout mutters nearby and I sigh in annoyance, nope not going back to sleep, about ten minutes passes before I hear Ruffnut shout.

"HELP! HELP!" She screams. I snap my eyes open sitting up as Ruffnut races into the camp. I jump to my feet walking over to him as he pants for breath the other riders doing to same, "Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken!" Ruffnut scremas.

"Is she saying he say a big roaring chicken?" Fishlegs asks and Ruffnut shakes her head.

"Not a chicken, dragon. Huge, massive, what's another word?" Ruffnut demands.

"Big." I offer dryly.

"Colossal." Tuffnut finishes for his sister.

"But what happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asks.

"Forget the chicken! We gotta get out of here!" Ruffnut shouts, Asher yawns.

"Is anyone falling for this, besides Ruffnut, when did you join in on Tuff's prank." Asher demands, as Tuffnut walks up next to his twin.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her this freaked out since he found a leech on her-" Tuffnut starts.

"I am going to stop you there." Asher says holding out his hands. I let out an annoyed breath.

"Okay, fine. Let's just check this out so can all go back to sleep." I say and Ruffnut leads us forward through the forest before looking back at us.

"Okay, but when this giant beast rips us limb from limb I will expect a full apology from each and everyone of you." Ruffnut says and pauses, "And a handshake…..but you won't be able to shake hands because your limbs will be gone, so just the apology." Ruffnut says and I raise an eyebrow. The bushes rustle and Ruffnut puts a finger to her lips before leaping forward over the bush.

Nothing great big, massive runs out at him just a small chicken. It balks and Ruffnut pauses, "No, no! It was here!" She assures looking back at us,"And it was huge!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Yeah your dragon's tiny." I say lifting up my fingers and measuring the chicken, "Ruff, we may need to take you back to Gothi if you think chickens are dragons." I say and she shakes her head.

"No, no no! I'm not making this up! Here tell them," Ruffnut commands looking down at the chicken,"You were standing right there, tell them chicken." Ruffnut says and the chicken clucks.

"Uh.. you're scaring me, sis." Tuffnut says walking forward and lightly punches Ruffnut on the arm, "And we shared a womb." He says and I sigh before turning around walking after the other riders.

….

Ruffnut stares at the other riders retreating backs before looking down at the chicken, "I can't even look at you right now." Ruffnut says angrily.

The chicken clucks and Ruffnut whirls around to it, "What did you just say?" Ruffnut demands and the chicken clucks again and Ruffnut smirks, "I didn't think so." She says before walking off.

…

The next morning after laying in a daze for a few hours I sit up and stretch looking over at the other riders that have been up for a few minutes before me. Toothless follows me stretching his back like a cat before walking into pace next to me. I look at the other riders, "Okay, let's talk outpost." I say and Asher jumps in front of me large paper in hand.

"Glad you brought it up. I've been working on my design." Asher says and rolls out the paper showing me his picture. I blink staring down at the paper, it was a tower covered in large spikes surrounded by fire and skulls.

"Wow, that's...interesting." I say looking down at the flames, wondering if he forgot my…..issue with fire.

"We'll set up look out posts with interlocking fire-" Asher starts smiling.

"And never get any rest." Fishlegs interrupts holding up her shield again. "But here in my meditation garden-" Fishlegs starts again.

"None of these are S shaped. Did you not see my design?" Snotlout demands angrily. Tuffnut pops up behind them.

"Boar pit, boar pit, boar pit!" He chants. I sigh and hold out my hands.

"Guys, listen to me, we need one idea, we can't design five different outposts." I say and release my lip from my teeth's death grip and look at the riders a sudden idea popping into my head, "Or can we? You know what? Boar pit great idea." I say and Tuffnut blinks.

"Whoa, what just happened, is she riddle speaking again? We talked about that!" Tuffnut says angrily.

"Oh and S shape, I love it." I say and Snotlout blinks, before tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Don't freak me out Haedryin, it gives me the willies." Snotlout says and I shake my head.

"I'm just saying, that we all come up with a design that we think is the best and we'll vote on it." I clarify. "Does that sound fair?" I ask and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout blink at the same time.

"What are you up to?" Asher demands and I lift up my hands in surrender.

"Up to?" I repeat,"Nothing, nothing at all." I lie and he raises an eyebrow, "Just trying to keep the troops happy, you know what they say happy troops is happy groups." I say and Tuffnut walks past me and I finally notice what's off about him, "Speaking of groups Tuff, where's your other half?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Don't ask me. All I know is that, that boar pit is not going to dig itself."

…

In the forest that same morning, Ruffnut spear in hand the same chicken she found last night walking with her, "Okay giant dragon, you are officially on notice, oh you can run, but you can't hide, well I guess you can fly, you can run or fly, but either way you can't hide." Ruffnut says looking around the forest, before walking forward, "Because nothing escapes the watchful eye of-" Ruffnut starts to say before she slips off a cliff, crashing.

The chicken cringes and Ruffnut looks up at the top of the cliff from the overhang she landed on, "Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Ruffnut shouts.

Roughly half an hour later Ruffnut's hand shoots up to the top of the cliff grasping the edge before the Viking herself pulls himself up. The chicken looks at Ruffnut as she spits out a leaf, "You couldn't have warned me?" Ruffnut demands, brushing herself off before carrying on.

Ten minutes later with still no sign of the huge dragon Ruffnut rolls her shoulder back into place, "Okay, so it's going to be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it." Ruffnut says and smirks, "Just ask the chicken." She adds darkly.

Ruffnut walks forward and the chicken clucks in warning. Ruffnut freezes looking down at the cliff she almost walked off, "Ha! See!" She shouts happily, "Oh yeah, Ruffnut Thorston is locked in now, she ain't falling off another cli-" Ruffnut starts to say before she slips, falling off the cliff hitting several rocks as the chicken looks over the side looking slightly concerned. "Multiple ledges!" Ruffnut screams before a final thump.

"This island is very cliffy!" Ruffnut shouts up.

…

I lean against Toothless later that day watching the other riders as they plan out their designs with snow balls I have provided. I let out a relieved breath, "You hear that Toothless?" I ask and he looks up at me with wide eyes."That's the sound of peace and quiet." I say and Toothless nods. I laugh softly, "You know what making them work together may just be the best idea I've ever had." I say and watch them work with the snow.

"Uh excuse me? My snowball." Snotlout says and Fishlegs looks over at her.

"Oh, how do you figure?" Fishlegs asks.

"I need it!" Snotlout shouts and I sigh my shoulders drooping, "That snowball makes the bottom of my S and I need my S." Snotlout practically growls.

"Really your S? Your genius architectural marvel." Fishlegs says sarcastically.

"Give me the snowball." Snotlout commands.

"Oh, since you put it like that," Fishlegs say sn throws the snowball over at Meatlug who eats it and blasts lava onto the ground, "There you go, there's your snowball." Fishlegs says and I whack my forehead.

Snotlout stands and falls forward onto Fishlegs design smashing it, "And there's your architectural marvel." She says.

"And I've spoken to soon." I groan. I stand and grasp the tinted blue ends of my hair and wave a hand and hundreds of snowballs land on Snotlout and Fishlegs who give equal gasps of surprise.

"Hey Haedryin." Tuffnut says and I look over at him, "I'm ready for a try run, you want to be the boar?" Tuffnut asks and I give a sigh of disgust. Tuffnut laughs until Ruffnut looking like she hasn't seen a pair of clean clothing in over a year walks past us, "Whoa," Tuffnut draws out. "What happened to her?"

A few minutes later me and Tuffnut stand in front of Ruffnut as she downs a canteen of water spear and chicken next to her, "So let me get this straight you've really been out there all day looking for that dragon?" I ask.

"Instead of digging our boar pit." Tuffnut scoffs, "Priorities huh?" He asks and elbows my arm.

"Or maybe he really did see something." I say and Ruffnut looks up at me from the log she's leaning against.

"Oh I saw something, you did to you little backstabber." Ruffnut says and the chicken clucks, "Tell them," Ruffnut commands and the chicken starts to cluck, "Ah save it." Ruffnut says angrily and the chicken snaps it's mouth shut. "You had your chance." Ruffnut adds.

"Or, this whole thing is just a bunch of stinky yak dung." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut leaps to her feet.

"You know what first of all, yak dung when made into a nice tea can be quite automatic." Ruffnut starts.

"Agreed." Tuffnut says folding his arms across his chest, "But I still think you're trying to still my idea of scare everyone." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut scowls. "There's no dragon out there." Tuffnut taunts.

"Right, and she saw a magical flying rainbow instead?" I ask dryly, believing Ruffnut, she's dedicated to pranks but not dedicated enough to spend the whole day searching for something nonexistent. Both twins ignore me.

"Uh, yeah there is Tuffnut. You willing to put your mutton where your mouth is?" Ruffnut asks.

"Ooh, you're not suggesting-" Tuffnut starts.

"Oh I am. I'm suggesting like a hot Gronckle in a lava pit, and you know exactly what that means."Ruffnut says and I blink at the two.

"What, what is going on with you two? I ask and Tuffnut looks back at me.

"Silence." He demands before turning back to his sister.

"I officially declare Thorston challenge." Ruffnut says.

"Thorsten-what?" I demand, I've never heard of this!

"Accepted." Tuffnut says ignoring me again, "Usual stakes?" He asks.

"Of course." Ruffnut deadpans.

"What-what stakes!?" I ask.

"It's better you don't know." Tuffnut assures before spitting on his hand Ruffnut doing the same, they shake hands walking past me to Barf and Belch.

Fishlegs, Asher and Snotlout bump into me throwing me forward and I land on Toothless' head. He growls, begging and I read his mind, "I know bud, I'm losing it to." I say before looking at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff wait up!" I command racing forward, "How about of couple of official judges on the Thornston challenge, please just take us with you!" I beg climbing onto Toothless's back as he shoots up after the twins.

…

Several hours later still in the sky Ruffnut mumbles nonsense as she hugs the chicken to her chest. She starts to slip from Belch's neck and Toothless pushes her back up with his wing, I stare at the two Thorsten's, "Yup, I'm thinking we should probably call it a night." I say and Tuffnut perks up.

"Sure, since we never found that quote on quote, "Yak dragon" declare me the Thorston challenge winner and we can all go home." He says and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Okay, sure, by the power vested in me, I, uh, hereby declare Tuffnut the-" I start before a huge dragon dives in front of us proving Ruffnut right. It's roars angrily and swoops around our heads.

"Wow." I breath.

"Ruffnut wins the Thorston challenge." Tuffnut mutters angrily.

"Yes told you!" Ruffnut shouts waking up and grins, "Now pay up." She commands and Tuffnut answers by kicking her in the stomach.

"Guys focus!" I command and Toothless dives forward looking at the tiny dragons, "Look where it's headed, straight towards our camp sight if it finds those guys asleep on the ground…" I start and the twins look at each other and smirk before Barf and Belch dive forward zooming past Toothless, "Guys!" I shout.

Toothless chases after them and they fly behind the dragon for a little before Ruffnut puts the chicken onto his head, "SEE YOU IN VALHALLA!" The twins scream at the same time and I stretch out a hand as they dive to the dragon and...through it? The dragon bursts apart and my eyes widen.

"It's not one big dragon, it's hundreds of little ones!" I shout looking at the small black dragons as they group together led by a larger white one.

"If this is Valhalla, what are you doing here?" The twins ask at the same time. They dive around the dragon and Ruffnut looks at it, "Their joining back up around the white one." Ruffnut reports.

"He must be the leader!" I realize. "This is amazing." I breath. The twins dive forward and I look at them, "Guys what are you doing?" I demand before they race forward net in hand and catch the smaller white one. I let out abreath.

"Bam! Problem solved." Tuffnut says looking back at me, "Alright let's head home." Tuffnut says and the twins dive past me. I stare at the small dragons before I pat Toothless's head.

"I don't know about you bud but I have a bad feeling about this." I murmur.

…..

Later in camp that night Tuffnut throws the white dragon onto the ground. "Amazing." Fishlegs breathes looking down at it.

"It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror." Asher says, "But bigger and meaner." Asher adds.

"And it seems like their nocturnal." I say and Snotlout looks at me with a confused face, "You know, they come out at night." I say and she huffs.

"I knew that noc-erteranl, I was going to explain that to them." She says and points at where the twins are chasing the chicken in a circle laughing.

"I say we call them, Night Terrors." Fishlegs says outstretching her hands dramatically only for Tuffnut's chicken to dive into it clucking.

"Hey I saw him first, so I get to name him." Ruffnut says rushing forward and looking down at the dragon as the chicken clucks. "No, you always say that." Ruffnut says angrily before looking down at the white Night Terror, "Alright, let's think about this logically, they come out at night, and their terrifying, terror of the night-I've got it! Smidvarg and the gang!" Ruffnut shouts happily and I raise an eyebrow.

"And Night Terrors it is." I say before a roar breaks out in the distance. I jerk my head up listening and the Alpha Night Terror struggles under the net harder.

"What's going on out there?" Asher asks.

"I don't know but whatever it is, Smidvarg don't like it and the gang ain't paying attention." Ruffnut says putting heavy enfiness on "gang" and "Smidvarg".

"Let's check it out." I command racing over to Toothless and climbing onto his back. Toothless jumps into the air followed by the other riders and their respective dragons. We fly forward looking for the roars and I look down my eyes widening.

"Changewings!" I shout watching as they attack the small Night Terrors. Toothless growls lowly and I look down at the Night Terrors, "I know bud, not exactly a fair fight is it?" I ask and he growls in clear agreement. "Let's even up the odds." I suggest and Toothless dives down firing a blast at the Changewings. I fire blasts of lightning at the dragons as Asher dives past me Stormfly firing spines.

"No bullies on our island." Asher says angrily.

Snotlout fires a blast at another Changewing looking up at it with a stormy expression, "Hey! You can't treat our dragons like that!" She shouts.

Barf and Belch create a fire line and Ruffnut grins, "Only we can treat our dragons like that."She says. Toothless flies up close to them and I let out a breath of relief.

"Well that should take care of them." I say and roars break out in the distance and Fishlegs points forward.

"But what about those guys?" She asks warily. I clasp my hands together and lift up an icicle looking through it at the at least twenty Changewings.

"Incoming!" I warn.

"How many?" Asher demands.

"To many!"

"Why are they all coming here now?" Fishlegs asks as a Night Terror dives into my face. I look at it in shock before looking back at Fishlegs.

"I-it must be the Night Terrors, when we captured the white one they all split up." I say and Fishlegs eyes dawn with realizations.

"Oh of course! They flock into a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators." Fishlegs exclaims.

"And now they can't-" I start.

"They're lunch." Asher finishes.

"Oh I knew this was going to be bad." I groan biting down on my lip and look back at the other riders, "We have to help them, I'll head back for the white Night Terror, he's their leader, you guys hold them off as long as you can." I say and Toothless dives forward, "Take some assistance!" I shout and twist around in the saddle firing a blast of snow forward. The snow expands into several Snow Furies that roar angrily and start to head for the Changewings.

Toothless zooms forward to camp and before he lands I leap from his back running and rip the net from off the white Night Terror. It spins around me before roaring angrily in my ear. I twitch and rub a finger into my ear, "Yup, probably deserved that." I say and the Night Terror rockets forward past Toothless.

Changewings fly forward after the Alpha Night Terror and Toothless fires a blast at them, I race forward and climb onto his back, clicking my peg leg into place before Toothless leaps forward up into the air.

Toothless zooms forward and I watch my eyes widening as a Changewing outstretches its mouth to eat Smidvarg when a blast fires at it and it pulls away. The twins looking very proud of themselves look down at the Changewing, "You leave our Smidvarg alone!" Ruffnut shouts angrily.

Toothless hovers in front of them and I let out a breath as I see Smidvarg is fine, "Great job." I applaud, "You cover smenchbarf from behind, Toothless and I will lead the way." I say and pause as I see their shocked faces. I roll my eyes slightly, "What? Okay so it's growing on me." I assure.

Toothless zooms forward, the twins and Smidvarg following, when we reach the other riders and the Snow Furies, most the Snow Furies have already been blasted apart by acid, and others are battling the death to keep the Night Terrors alive. Smidvarg dives forward and roars and the Night Terrors group together.

I look down at the other riders, looking as Fishlegs and and Snotlout crash, and as Asher lands on Stormfly's back from where he'd been hanging from a tree. The Night Terrors, now grouped together again roar angrily and the Changewings freeze operation kill and turn around eyes wide before taking off back to wherever they came from.

"Yes!" Fishlegs and Snotlout cheer. Toothless dives in front of the Night Terrors and the small dragons perfectly safe, roar happily at us.

….

The next morning Asher looks down at me as I add the last few touches to the drawing with charcoal, "What's this?" Asher asks. I lift it up.

"A diagram of our new outpost." I answer, and smile softly, "I got the idea from Smidvarg." I say and the others walk forward, "See I combined all your ideas into one giant base," I say grinning, "And I was thinking we could call it the Dragon's Edge, what do you guys think?" I ask and they all nod in agreement. I blink in shock. "Okay, I just need to point out that this is the first time this has ever happened." I say before lifting up the drawing for everyone to see.

"Everyone gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be." I say and look up at Asher with a grin, "Asher you can make yours the most heavily armed bedroom in the known Viking world." I say and move my hand down looking at Fishlegs, "And Fishlegs your place is quiet and overlooking the ocean, very serene, very relaxing, lots of room for your very own rock garden." I say and she nods.

"That does appeal." She agrees. I point to the side looking at my cousin.

"Snotlout your spot is up hear, now it's not S shaped but you can go S crazy and paint them all over it." I say dna she smirks.

"Yeah I can, Snotlout!" She chears.

"Boar pit, boar pit, boar pit!" The twins shout and I laugh softly.

"Yes haha! Glad you brought that up, there's room for one right underneath your hut, just do me a favor and lock up the boars when you're done with them.

"Aw!" Ruffnut says.

"You do care." Tuffnut teases. I roll my eyes slightly before looking back at them.

"We'll connect the different sections with bridges ziplines and gang planks, we'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip and of course a dragon training arena and in the center over looking everything else will be the clubhouse, the eye of Dragon's Edge." I say and the others nod.

…..

A few days later I look at the progress of Dragon's Edge, "Looking pretty good." I say and sense Toothless walk up behind me, "Now for one more addition to our outpost, Ruff." I say and look at the girl.  
She pauses trying to strangle her chicken in a hug and looks up at me, "Uh, what? Oh, Smidvarg!" Ruffnut shouts up and the chicken dives towards her head. She shoves it away as Smidvarg dives down and lands on a piece of the clubhouse.

"Well if we're going to share the island with them, I thought we should share the outpost to." I say and Fishlegs nods.

"Plus it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect." She says.

"They'll be like sneteris." I say and look up at the white dragon, "Right, Smidvarg?"

I look down at Ruffnut, "Okay, so the Thorston challenge?" I ask and she looks up at me, "When's Tuff going to pay up?" I ask. She smirks.

"Oh he is. Can't you tell, he had to switch clothes with me!" Ruffnut says and laughs as Tuffnut turns to the side. I raise an eyebrow.

"And if you had lost?" I ask and she looks up at me and shivers.

"Then I would have had to swop clothes with him." She says and I look at her in disbelief.

"Yeah but you guys are like exactly the-" I start and Asher slams a hand over my mouth and I jump in surprise.

"Don't go there." Asher commands.

I pull his hand away from my mouth and snap my head around as I hear a roar, I turn and look watching as the Night Terrors, "What are they doing?" I ask and Fishlegs shrugs.

"I have no idea." She answers and the Night Terrors pull away from Toothless and dive into the sky creating a Night Fury. My face breaks into a smile and Toothless jumps over happily to me as we both stare up at the Night Terrors.

…..

I stare at the mountain top twenty feet away from me and Toothless blocked by a huge ravin. I look at my other half. "Ready?" I ask and he nods. I let out a slow breath before I race forward throwing out my hands a snow staircase appearing in front of me. I stop and look back at Toothless who gestures for me to take the step with a jerk of his head. I place my ice heal on the snow and it changes to ice, I smile before racing forward on the snow staircase changing it to ice.

I reach the top and sense Toothless come up behind me, the ice doesn't break under his weight, or even creak. I look at Toothless and grin before lifting up the uneven hem of my skirt and slam my ice heal into the ground. Ice spreads across the ground and Toothless slides slightly before he roots himself into place.

I lift up my hands in a wide arc and ice shoots from my fingers and with a flurry of snowflakes ice walls lift up from the ground the ice snowflake me and Toothless are on rising a level. I lift up my hands creating a roof before I spin a hand and lightning shoots from the tip in a chandelier and Toothless rushes across the floor to me and I laugh.

I spin around the room looking at the ice palace before I race away from Toothless throwing open the doors, Toothless chases after me and I reach the balcony laughing. Toothless grinning widely his pupils widened happily. I laugh harder before racing away from the balcony Toothless chasing after me. I spin around and the doors to the ice palace slam shut.


	5. Big Girl On Berk

**A/N** **Hi.**

 **I own nothing but Haedryin!**

Over the seas near Berk I look over at the other riders, "Alright gang, we'll bust past the Scauldron and get it's attention so Asher, Ruff, and Tuff can net it from behind and drag it out to sea, got it?" I ask and look over at the other riders.

"I still think we should blast it." Tuffnut calls behind me.

"Stoick just wants us to move the Scauldron out of Berk's fishing lanes so don't get any crazy ideas." Asher commands looking back the twins.

"Uh, crazy's what we do, Asher sorry!" Ruffnut says and flips around on Barf's neck, "Duh." She says.

"You guys do realize that a Scauldrons hot water blast can rip the scales and skin right of a Screaming Death right?" Fishlegs asks and I shrug.

"Yeah." I respond and a roar breaks through the air and we all whip our heads around looking towards the sea as a Scauldron bursts out of the water, "Okay, there it is, let's focus." I command and look forward at the green dragon.

Asher tosses the other side of the net to Ruffnut and she catches it. "As usual nobody's listening to Fishlegs." Fishlegs mutters angrily behind me. I push her sentence to the side to correct her on later focusing on the task at hand.

"One." I start and Toothless shifts under me, "Two, three!" I shout and Fishlegs sneezes and the Scauldron whips its head around to us. Fishlegs smashes into Snotlout and she screams before she lands in the net for the Scauldron. "Abort! ABORT!" I shout looking back at them.

Fishlegs smashes into me and Toothless and my hands slip from the saddle and if I didn't have my legs attached to the saddle, I would have been thrown from Toothless's back, "Fishlegs!" I shout and she spins some more.

"I knew I hated this mission!" Snotlout shouts.

Toothless dives past the Scauldron, and we spin around it a few times before Toothless pulls in front and blasts the Scauldron on the face. I wave a hand and the surface of the ocean starts to freeze. The Scauldron seeing this dives into the ocean, tail disappearing beneath the waves.

"Oh, I see how it is, you're allowed to blast it." Tuffnut says angrily behind me.

…..

Later that day we land on Berk, Snotlout is released from the net and she walks angrily over to Fishlegs, "You and your snot rockets almost got me killed!" She shouts.

"Calm down, Snotlout." Asher commands walking past her, "You lived, yay us." Asher adds sarcastically.

"Well no thanks to itch legs over here." Snotlout says gesturing to where Fishlegs is itching her legs.

"That's so weird. I mean I never-" She starts but stops lifting up a hand to her nose to prevent another sneeze, "Ever-" She tries again before sneezing on Meatlug. Toothless's eyes widen and he gives a sound of disgust, "Get sick." Fishlegs finishes before scratching at her back.

"Mean either, but no one is immune." I say and Tuffnut smirks.

"Dig deeper, see if you can draw blood." He commands, I cringe and look back at him.

"That is disgusting, and something's clearly not right with you." I say talking to Tuffnut, than Fishlegs. She turns around and looks back at me scratching her legs again.

"I don't see what the big deal is okay, everybody sneezes and scratches sometimes." Fishlegs says and the twins smirk.

"Yeah, except Haedryin." Ruffnut says.

"Besides, no one scratches like a honey covered yak on an ant hill." Tuffnut says and we all look back at him and he lifts up his hands in surrender, "What? You've never seen a honey covered yak on an ant hill? Tuffnut asks and I blink.

"No, can't say that I have." I admit.

"Well those things scratch, it's terrifying. The horrors haunt my dreams." Tuffnut says and I sigh.

"I really don't feel sick, okay. I promise." Fishlegs assures, "I'm fine." She assures before leaning over and rubbing her back along Meatlug's spikes. I cringe looking away from her.

"Maybe you're just having allergy problems, didn't you say it was allergy season this time of year a few years ago?" I ask and she stops itching and bursts out laughing.

"Uh, that's impossible. Allergies don't run in the Ingerman family." Fishlegs assures before scratching along her hairline, "I'm clean serine-" She starts.

"And an itching machine." Ruffnut finishes.

"MIght I interject, we at the Thorsten house have a very simple allergen detection system. It has never failed." Tuffnut says and I turn looking at him. Ruffnut pokes her head out from behind him.

"That's a system?" She asks.

"It is now."

…..

In the Academy about half an hour later Tuffnut lifts up a yellow egg, "Thousand year old egg, slam this down your gullet." He commands and Fishlegs looks at it uncertainly, before she takes it from Tuffnut's hand and bite into it.

I cridge, that looks, and smells disgusting. Fishlegs swallows, "Oh, it could use a little sea-salt." She says and Tuffnut sighs. Ruffnut pushes him to the side.

"What about this?" Ruffnut says and storms up to Fishlegs and slaps her across the face. "Yak hair." She says and rubs it all over her face, "Takes itchy to a whole new level." Ruffnut explains and backs away. I stare at the clumps of hair hanging off of Fishlegs face before looking up at her wide eyes.

"Not really." Fishlegs says and starts to scratch at her chin again, "Kind of feels like my old aunt Greta's you know she used to-" Fishlegs says and I hold out my hands.

"No, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight." I interrupt and Fishlegs doesn't continue, Tuffnut walk forward mug in hand.

"Spoiled goat milk with just a pinch of hoof jam." Tuffnut says and hands the mug to Fishlegs. "I find it changes the whole experience." Tuffnut adds. Fishlegs takes the mug and lifts it up to her mouth, the substance inside still in the shape of the cup falls into her mouth. I heave in disgust and Toothless looks over at me.

"Oh that is-" Fishlegs starts face full of disgust before she lifts up her head, "Cheesy and delicious!" Fishlegs shouts and me, Snotlout and Asher all cringe in distaste.

Fishlegs brushes the yak hair from off her face and walks over to her Gronckle. She tosses a rock to Meatlug and looks back at us, "I'm telling you, I've never been allergic to anything!" Fishlegs says and sneezes.

"Hmm." I voice and twist the end of my waist length side braid.

"What?" Fishlegs asks looking over at me, "What is it?" She asks.

"Fishlegs, I think you might be allergic to….Meatlug." I say and she looks over at me eyes wide.

"Why all the sudden would she be allergic to Meatlug?" Asher asks behind me. I shrug.

"Perhaps it's just a case of adult onset allergies." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods walking past her brother.

"Ah ha! I concur with your diagnoses, Dr. Nut."

"I concur with your concentration." Tuffnut says.

"Adult onset allergies develop in your elder years when you immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance." Ruffnut explains. I blink at her and Fishlegs waves her head.

"Don't be silly, there's no way I'm allergic to Meat-" Fishlegs starts to protest before Ruffnut shoves her head into Meatlug's side and Fishlegs sneezes worsen. Ruffnut looks up at me.

"Oh yeah, Diagnosis confirmed." She says and releases Fishlegs. I walk forward to her.

"Fishlegs there's only one person that might actually be able to help." I say and she sighs.

….

In Gothi's hut a while later, Gothi waves her hands back and forth, "I gotta see this." Snotlout says walking up behind me. Gothi snaps her eyes open and begins scribbling in the sand across her porch.

"What's she saying?" Fishlegs asks looking up at Gobber.

"Huh." Gobber says and Fishlegs looking up at him.

"WHat! What! WHAT!?" She demands looking near hyperveling.

"She wants to paralyze you." Gobber says and I take a step back in shock. That's a little much. Snotlout jumps in front of Fishlegs fist pumping and shouting "yes". Gothi whacks him over the head with her staff and Gobber looks down at the drawing again, "Check that, hypnotize, sorry, she wants to hypnotize you." Gobber says.

Snotlout sighs, "Come on." She groans.

Gothi lifts up her staff and I watch it for a second before looking at Fishlegs as she follows it with her eyes and her head, "Unfortunately guys this is never going to work on me because I'm way too-Okay." Fishlegs says before she falls to the ground unconscious.

"Unconscious?" SNotlout asks leaning over Fishlegs, "Quick! Put her hands in warm water!" Snotlout says and I throw a snowball at her face.

"We're not going to do that!" I exclaim and she huffs wiping snow off her face.

"Okay, now that she's under Gothi want's us to tell her she's not allergic to Meatlug." Gobber says.

Snotlout folds her arms across her chest,"Does that really work?" She asks clearly disbelieving.

"Well I guess we'll find out." I say and walk over to Fishlegs and lean over her. "Here it goes." I mutter before waving my hands over her, "Fishlegs, you are not allergic to Meatlug! You are not allergic to Meatlug!" I say in a whispery voice and snowflakes fall from my fingers landing on her face, but she sleeps on.

"So that's it?" Snotlout asks.

"What were you expecting me to put on a party hat and dance around her yelling really loudly that she's not allergic?" I ask when she opens her mouth in response I interrupt her, "Besides, hypnosis is very powerful." I say and look back at Gothi, "Let's bring him out of it." I request.

"No, no, no! Hang on a second! We've got an opportunity here. We can rebuild Fish-face, we can turn her into a worshipped Viking, a fearless god-like hero, a Vikings as strong as three yaks, demands attention and hates you!" Snotlout says giving me an evil eye. Fishlegs sits up and I whack my forehead."In other words, a Viking worthy of my friendship." Snotlout says and I sense Toothless walk up behind me.

"Yeah, too bad we're not going to do any of that." I say and turn back looking at Gothi, "You can bring him out of it now." I say and she walks in front of Fishlegs and snaps her fingers. Fishlegs stands and rolls her shoulders and they pop several times. I blink.

"Uh…" I start never realising how tall Fishlegs was, "Fishlegs?" I ask.

She turns around, long braid bouncing, "There's no Fishlegs here." He says pushing both me and Snotlout to the side stopping in front of Meatlug, "Who is this pudgy little reptile?" She demands.

"Well that was a bit harsh." Gobber comments.

"Fishlegs are alright?" I ask and Fishlegs looks at me angrily.

"Are you deaf, pretty, skinny, one-legged girl?" She demands and rips Gothi's staff from her hands, "The names Bonecrusher, Thor Bonecrusher!" Fishlegs yells ripping Gothi's staff in half. I stare at her in horror.

"Snotlout do you realize what you done!" I demand and grab her arm shaking it back and forth, "You fool you've created-" I start and she shoves me back and I land on the ground with an oof.

"My very own super Viking! Thor flipping Bonecrusher! I LOVE IT!" Snotlout shouts and I let out a breath of disbelief and get to my foot Toothless suddenly at my side.

….

In the village later, me, Asher and Snotlout follow behind Fishlegs Thor Bonecrusher. I hope she realizes that "Thor" is a guy name. After explaining the situation to Asher he looks at me.

"And Gothi cant just changer her back?" He asks.

"Not without her staff that 'Thor Bonecrusher' crushed and threw off the cliff." I say and Asher sighs.

"Can she just use yours?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, mine is currently on Dragon's Edge, thirty seven hours from here." I say and Asher sighs. Snotlout practically skips into Fishlegs's line of view.

"So T.B you're not afraid of anything, huh?" Snotlout asks and me and Asher share a look. Snotlout draws a sword and Fishlegs grabs the end and twists it out of Snotlout's grip.

"Child's play." She huffs angrily.

"What ice?" Snotlout demands and grabs my arm dragging me in front of Fishlegs.

"Hey!" I say and Fishlegs rolls her eyes.

"Get your eyes checked Snot-girl this girl is clearly not, ice, nothing important anyway." She says and pushes me to the side. I land on the ground with an oof and look up at Fishlegs angrily. Asher rushes forward and grabs my arm pulling me to my feet.

"What about fire!?" Snotlout says lifting up a lighted torch from who knows here.

"I scoff at fire." Fishlegs responds and tosses the torch to the side. It lands in a house.

"AH SOMEBODY HELP ME! My house is on fire because someone threw a torch in it!" A woman screams and I rush forward gathering ice in my hands but something grabs my hair and pulls me back. I bite down on my lip to hold back the yelp of pain that so desperately wants to escape my lips. Fishlegs pushes me back and my ice ball explodes into flurries of snowflakes.

"Leave the rescuing to the real Vikings." Fishlegs says before she rushes forward and kicks down the door to the burning building and a few seconds later emerges with a older women and a sheep. Vikings cheer and Fishlegs drops the Viking and the sheep, "Please hold your applause until after the rescue." Fishlegs says and races forward picking up a tub of water and throws it on the burning building and it extinguishes immediately.

I let out a breath of annoyance and rub my scalp where it was still stinging. "You may commence." Fishlegs says and the Vikings break out into cheers again.

"Fishlegs-" The old Viking starts.

"Fishlegs?" Fishlegs repeats, "Why does everybody keep calling me fish-legs?" Fishlegs demands.

"But your Fishlegs, Fishlegs." The older Viking says.

"Nonsense, old dust!" Fishlegs says and races forward jumping on a rock, "People of Berk, it is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of me! Thor Bonecrusher- the most universally feared and loved Viking in all the land- is hear to enchant you with my presence." Fishlegs says and Asher walks up next to me and we share a look.

"Oh look out the cart!" A man yells and I watch it roll through the village preparing to freeze it in place with a hand slams mine down.

"Stay out of this, dainty." Fishlegs commands and races after the apple cart. I rub my bruising fingers.

"I'm starting to really not like Thor Bonecrusher." Asher says and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that." I assure.

Fishlegs rushes forward and jumps through the air performing several flips "What?" I demand staring up at the impossible stunt. She lands in front of the cart and stops it saving the unattended child. Fishlegs throws the baby through the air and it lands in the mother's outstretched hands. Fishlegs catches all the apples in the cart and looks at me with a smug smirk, "All in a day's work."

"Did you see that?" Snotlout asks turning around eyes wide, "That was incredible! She ran and then did a flip and then a toss and then a thing and then flipped into the other thing! Oooh she's amazing." Snotlout says and I stretch the fingers of my left hand.

"Is it me or did Snotlout finally start liking Fishlegs?" Asher asks.

"Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher!" Snotlout chants and the other Vikings do the same.

"Shh everyone!" Fishlegs shouts, "Thor hears the sound of a baby yak in trouble." Fishlegs says and I sigh looking at Asher.

"No that's actually just a Terrible Terror's stomach." I say dryly but make no comment to FIshlegs as she rushes past me. I'm a little frustrated with her right now.

I don't follow the crowd as they chase after her, Asher included,but about a minute later cheers break up through the crowd "Show us more incredible acts, Thor!" A Viking shouts.

"Oh I shall citizen! I shall." I hear Fishlegs voice ring up, "But first I must find a weapon, befitting for a king." Fishlegs shouts.

"Oh Thor you've got to show me that yak pinch!" Snotlout says then yelps. I ignore them turning to Toothless who is suddenly behind me with wide eyes as he looks over at the crowd.

…

Toothless lands next to the forge and Asher flying Meatlug does the same. Snotlout rushes over and hands Fishlegs a small dagger. "How about this one?" She asks.

"Oh that perfect. For removing splinters." Fishlegs says and tosses the knife behind her I duck as it whizzes over my head landing a few feet behind me. Asher walks up next to me Toothless doing the same and we all watch as Snotlout grabs a random sword from off the wall and rushes over to Fishlegs.

"How about this one!? You can use it to alienate your enemies!" Snotlout says and Fishlegs takes the sword from Snotlout.

"The handles nice I suppose, if I had wee lady hands." Fishlegs says and laughs. Gobber huffs and walks forward.

"I made that with my best leather." Gobber says angrily my dad's axe in hand. Fishlegs gasps before ripping the axe from Gobber's hand.

"Now this, this is an axe for a Viking." Fishlegs says and starts to swing it around.

"That's Stoick's axe." Gobber says.

"Correction, this was Stoick's axe." Fishlegs says and lifts up the axe into the air starting to walk off.

"Um Fishlegs-" I start and she whips around glaring at me, I bite down on my lip, "Fishlegs, Stoick isn't the kind of chief who likes to share his things. Especially his axe." I say purposefully leaving Fishlegs instead of correcting myself.

"Bonecrusher." Fishlegs corrects, "I don't like to share myself, if this Stoick fellow wants it back he can always try and take it from me." Fishlegs says and starts to walk off. I whack my forehead, letting out a low breath mumbling things in Latin that should not be repeated to another soul before looking up again.

"Oh man! She just totally called out Stoick! How much to we love this girl?" Snotlout asks before rushing off after Fishlegs. Meatlug lets out a sad growl and I look over at her before looking at Gobber.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand, we need to get Thor Bonecrusher back to Gothi, before we lose Fishlegs forever." I say and Gobber nods.

"I totally agree." Gobber assures, "Just one question. Where did she go?"

…

In the Great Hall, Fishlegs stands in front of all the villagers, telling a story, "There I was, Thor Bonecrusher. On an inferior dragon as we approached the vicious Scauldron. Faster than Odian on his eight legged horse." Fishlegs starts.

"You can have Hookfang next time!" Snotlout assures looking over at where her dragon was sleeping. "He's a Monstrous Nightmare. Scariest dragon of all." Snotlout says and Fishlegs looks over at her.

"Monstrous Nightmare? Sounds like that Hofferson's cooking." Fishlegs says referring to Asher and the crowd breaks out laughing. Snotlout slightly hurt by the fact that her dragon was compared to Asher's horrible cooking has a little harder time laughing.

"Oh yes, he's a terrible cook!" Vikings shout up and Fishlegs laughs.

…..

I walk through the open Great Hall's doors looking the roaring crowd and Fishlegs finally having tracked her down. Gobber and I look at Meatlug whose slumped in a corner. "Poor Meatlug. She won't even wear her saddle, look at her, so lonely." Gobber says and I walk forward in front of the Gronckle. "We've got to do something with her." Gobber adds and I lift up my hands running my fingers back and forth and snowflakes fall in front of Meatlug that she watches idly.

"I'll take care of Meatlug." I assure.

"The chances of survival were slim. I only had one option." Fishlegs starts up again and I sigh rubbing my bruised fingers of my left hand before focusing on Meatlug again.

"OH oh oh! Fly away!" Someone shouts up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Fishlegs says and continues on, "I had something very special in store for that Scauldron. I was on top of that pungy reptile my glorious axe in hand-" Fishlegs starts and I look back up at her, right, because you certainly had something that you didn't own until about an hour ago, yesterday.

"'Ingage the beast dragon' I commanded, saving the others who were cowering on that Night Fury with that girl. The dragon got close to the Scauldron and I lept forward." Fishlegs says and jumps forward smashing a table in half. She looks up at us, "He narrowly escaped but next time, victory shall be mine!" Fishlegs shouts lifting her axe into the air.

The Vikings break out into cheers, "Put me in your next story! Just in the background!" Snotlout yells and I sigh rubbing Meatlug's head.

"FIshlegs, is that my axe." Dad demands and I jerk up my head looking as he walks in through the Great Hall's doors. I jump to my feet as the crowd takes in gasps, whispers weaving through it.

I reach him as he starts to walk forward, "Dad, that's not Fishlegs." I say and he glares at me.

"Don't be daft. I'm looking right at him, holding my axe." Dad says angrily and I grab his arm and he twitches.

"Ah, you must be Stoick the Vast. Clearly overrated." Fishlegs says and dad pushes me to the side gently, but still forcefully.

"What did she just call me?" Dad asks before looking at me, "what did she just call me?!" He demands angrily.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, she's not herself." I say and lift up my left hand talking with it.

"Give me back my axe." Dad commands.

"Don't you mean my axe?" Fishlegs responds and I let out a breath and Gobber walks forward both of us fully aware how badly this will get soon. I wave a hand forward snow hitting the handle and hold out a hand the axe is jerked from Fishlegs's grasp and I hold out my hand grabbing it.

Dad and Fishlegs look and me and my arm jerks down from the weight but I manage to keep it upright some what. I hold it out to my dad and he takes it, as Fishlegs steps down from the steps angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fishlegs demands. I pull my hair over my shoulder and look back at her.

"Returning the axe, what does it look like I'm doing throwing a party?" I ask dryly and she huffs angrily.

"You really are nothing more than a useless sorceress." She says s and my shoulders slump with defeat and dad, holding his axe walks out of the Great Hall with Gobber.

….

In Gothi's hut a little while later, with Asher and Gobber and Fishlegs we wait for Gothi to finish her….whatever she's making. "This better not take long, elder, I like to nap after a feast of yak." Fishlegs says and I let out a breath through my nose, running my hand over my bruised fingers.

"Thanks Gothi, we really need Fishlegs back." I say and Fishlegs hearing this huffs, before Gothi grabs her mouth with a stick she's using instead of her staff and shoves the substance down her throat.

Fishlegs's eyes widen before she races to a barrel throwing up, "What was in that potian?" Asher asks looking back at Gothi.

"It wasn't a potion just spice and yak liver, she says that will teach Fishlegs to break her staff." Gothi says and I look over at Gothi who has a smug smile across her face. Fishlegs turns around gasping.

"Not the delcet declity." Fishlegs says and I rub the top of my hand looking back at her.

"What about getting Fishlegs back?" Asher asks.

Gothi scribbles in the sand and Gobber looks up, "She can't re-hypnotize her without her staff." Gothi responds.

"Great. Now what?" Asher asks turning to me.

"Fear, only pure terror will snap Fishlegs back to normal." Gobber responds.

"But Ms. Thor Bonecrusher isn't afraid of anything." Asher says and Fishlegs puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Truer words were never spoken my handsome Viking gentleman." Fishlegs says and Asher gives a groan of disgust. "Now, where is that Snotty fellow we have business to discuss." Fishlegs says and walks off, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Iyn, you might want to stop by your house, your father is in a bit of a state." Gobber says and I let out a breath. About what? He has his axe.

….

I walk inside my house Toothless following me and blink in surprise at the sight. Meatlug is on top of dad licking his face,"Get her off me!" He shouts.

"Dad, she's just lonely." I say and he looks up at me.

"If she doesn't get off me, we'll be having Gronckle for breakfast." Dad promises and I grimace.

"That brings horrible mental images." I promise and reach forward rubbing a hand along Meatlug's side. She moves from off dad and I rub her head softly tracing frost across it. "We need to get Fishlegs back before this gets any worse." I say and snap my fingers and a small flurry of snowflakes fall over Meatlug's head.

"Your highness!" Asher shouts racing towards me.

"Let me guess, it's Thor." I say irritation rolling off my words.

"Yeah, and Snotlout." Asher says and I turn looking at him, "And you're not going to believe where they're headed." Asher assures.

…..

Out to sea, Fishlegs stands on Hookfang's neck , Snotlout leading them forward as they go after the Scauldron. "Cant this overgrown lizard fly any faster?" Fishlegs demands angrily and Snotlout laughs.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" She assure and pats Hookfangs face, "Hookfang your embarrassing me." She says and Hookfang huffs angrily. Thunder ripples overhead the promise of a huge storm.

"Onwards Snot-girl. We must find a dragon worthy of my command, my destiny awaits." Fishlegs says and Snotlout laughs awkwardly. The thunder roars wildly before the sky breaks open and rain starts to pour down on the two Vikings but not just rain, rain and snow.

…

"Bonecrushers going after the Scauldron! BONECRUSHER'S GOING AFTER THE SCAULDRON!" A Viking shouts and I look at Toothless both of us fully aware of what this means.

"Oh she's going to tame it." A Viking says and I shake my head rushing past him.

"She's going to get killed by the Scauldron." I correct rushing past him in a blur. I jump onto Toothless's back and he jumps into the air.

A few mint later with the other riders (The twins and Asher) We fly forward searching for Snotlout and Fishlegs. "They have to be down there somewhere." I say and looking down at the ocean as rain pours heavily on us, "What was Snotlout thinking?" I ask voicing my frustration.

"She wasn't." Asher replies, "She never does." Asher adds and I sigh.

"Well you can't get truth truther than that." Tuffnut says behind me and I let out a low breath through my teeth.

"Well despite the no brains on both of them, we better find them before they find the Scauldron." I say and wipe rainwater away from my eyes before it can freeze to ice. I focus forward through the snow and rain for at least ten minutes before we reach the Scauldron.

Snotlout is falling through the air as Fishlegs leaps from Hookfang landing on the Scauldrons head. Lightning flashes overhead and I look back at the other riders.

"Come on!" I command and Toothless rushes forward as the twins laugh behind me.

"Easy now big boy." Fishlegs commands and I look down at my cousin swimming at the top of the ocean. I look back at the other riders.

"Get Snotlout out of the water! Me and Toothless will deal with the Scauldron!" I say and Asher nods.

"Okay." He agrees.

Toothless zooms forward as the Scauldron struggles to get Fishlegs from off his face. "Ha ha! This is what I live for!" Fishlegs shouts laughing hysterically. I duck as the Scauldrons tail whips over my head. Toothless hovers in place as we both try and figure out what to do.

"It would be so much easier if you would just submit to your new mistress!" Fishlegs shouts before the Scauldron dives into the water. My eyes widen, Fishlegs was not part mermaid. She cannot breath under water. Toothless picking up on my worry prepares to dive.

I take in a large breath before Toothless dives below the waves. The water's murky and cold, but not that the cold bothers me. I watch Fishlegs and the Scauldron. The Scauldron spins around in the waves and I focus on Fishlegs trying to keep a tab on her before something whacks me on the side of my head.

I'm thrown from off of Toothless's back my breath stripped out of me. The bubbles float to the surface and I watch them with slight panic. The Scauldron, jumps out of the water. I look back at Toothless trying to focus on him but my vision is blurry from the whack.

I focus on upwards trying to swim up, but my peg leg is weighing me down. I push up with all the strength I have and break surface, I gasp for breath before the waves take me under again, but I didn't get enough air. My lungs scream and I turn around looking for Toothless. Maybe I can save him…

My lungs scream harder and it feels like someone is breaking my ribs one by one. The pain is excruciating. I see Toothless in front of me and start to swim towards him with something whacks me in the chest. My breath is knocked out of me and I don't catch what it is but watch as the bubbles of breath float up to the surface of the water. I suck in water on accident, my lungs desperate for air, I cough and suck in more and the pain increases.

I reach Toothless breath gone, spots dancing in front of me. I grab Toothless saddle handles trying to hold onto consciousness as I lift up my left hand sprained fingers groaning. Ice shoots from my fingers. Me and Toothless grabs onto the block of ice, we float to the surface and I take in a breath before the crashing waves. I breath in more water in air and my grip slips form off the ice and I fall back into the water as Toothless roars at me sounding muffled.

The water is around me but I can't find the strength to kick back to the surface. I look up at the rain beating at the surface of the water before I close my eyes, unconsciousness taking me.

….

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yells looking up for her dragon, "Oh can this possibly get any worse?" She moans and the Scauldron breaks out of the water, "Way worse! Way worse!" Snotlout screams trying to swim against the current before Hookfang grabs her around the shoulders and pulls her out of the water.

"Hey." She says looking at her dragon. Hookfang looks down at her and "heys" back. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I will never try and give you away ever again!" Snotlout promises grabbing his leg and hugging it.

Thor Bonecrusher on the other hand was having the time of her life. Taming a Scauldron, best thing that's happened all day. Granted it's failing miserably but Thor Bonecrusher never gives in!

She grips the Scauldrons horn tighter and whips her head around as she hears a cry of distress, and Thor Bonecrusher always listens to the distress cries. She looks over at Toothless roaring down at the ocean gripping no a large ice clump.

Fishlegs looks down at the ocean watching as Haedryin slips from off the icicle and falls back into the ocean. Fishlegs stares at the ice, gradually trying to piece why she was so worried that the skinny one legged girl. She hates her. But gradually as she stares at the ice Fishlegs memories snap back into place.

"Iyn!" She shouts and leaps from off of Scauldron unsure about what she would do but desperate to save Haedryin. She hits the water with a splash and immediately began searching around for her best friend.

She saw her, sinking through the water, lips parted, eyes closed. Fishlegs swan towards her and grabs her arm trying to pull her towards the surface when she realizes one large problem. Fishlegs has no idea how to swim.

Fishlegs struggles upwards to the surface to the ice with Toothless but can't. Sinking more that going up Fishlegs is sure that this is the end for both her and the Snow Queen when another figure appears in the water.

Asher, on Stormfly reaches both her and Haedryin. His eyes widen as he sees Haedryin but he reaches out his hand and grabs Fishlegs's pulling her on Stormfly.

Stormfly breaks the surface of the water grabbing Toothless around the shoulders pulling him away from the waves as the twins, and Snotlout with the Scauldron in a net between then reach them.

"Is she okay?" Snotlout demands looking back at Haedryin.

"She's not breathing!" Fishlegs shouts her voice gaining several octaves. Asher whips around in the saddle and grabs Haedyrin from Fishlegs's grasp and stares at her pale face before looking back up at the other riders.

"Get the Scauldron out of here!" He commands and the twins and Snotlout nod, dragons flying off. Stormfly takes off in the direction of Berk, Toothless still in her claws. Asher whacks Haedryin's back in desperation to get her to breathe and there was a second or two before Haedryin coughs weakly, taking in small breaths.

"Oh thank Thor!" Fishlegs shouts and Asher looks back at her.

"Aren't you Thor?" He asks and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"No. I'm Fishlegs." She corrects and Asher lets out a breath of relief, holding Haedryin closer so she won't slip off Stormfly as they make their way back to Berk. After a few minutes of silence Fishlegs looks up at Asher, "Where's Meatlug?" She asks.

"Honestly, I don't know." Asher replies. They both fly in silence for a little listening to the pounding rain, Stormfly's wingbeats and Haedryin's pathetic excuse for breathing. The clouds part slightly and through them Meatlug flies out, heading towards them.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts happily and the Gronckle flies up to her and Fishlegs jumps from stormfly onto her dragon. "I'm so sorry!" Fishlegs shouts wrapping her arms around her Gronckle. Asher looks at them, completely satisfied that Fishlegs was back to normal.

…

When they reach Berk a little less than ten minutes later, Toothless is dropped on the ground. Asher slides from off of Stormfly, Haedriynin his hands. THe other riders, having beat Fishlegs and Asher rush forward.

"Where's Bonecrusher?" AVIkings asks looking around Ffor FIshlegs.

Asher pushes on Haedryin's chest trying to get her to take more than the tiny breaths she is. "Come on, Breathe!" Asher shouts and Stoick hearing this rushes forward.

"What happened?" He demands looking down at his daughter.

"She fell in the ocean, and-" Asher starts.

I sit up coughing horribly bits of ice shooting out of my throat. I snap open my eyes looking into the worried faces, of Fishlegs, Toothless Asehr and my dad. I look at Fishlegs who was not throwing out her chest with pride and then back at Toothless,"Where the Scauldron?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"Gone, for good." Tuffnut assures.

"Relocated." Ruffnut adds.

I cough some more before getting to my feet shakily and Toothless croons and I lean on him ,"Fishlegs?" I ask and she jerks her head up to me.

"Yeah?" She asks, voice no longer prideful, or full of sass, and commanding, just Fishlegs. I let out a breath of relief. Staring at Meatlug who was standing next to her and Fishlegs was fine. And Meatlug wasn't wearing her saddle.

"Fishlegs, I think that you're allergic to Meatlug's saddle." I say and Asher blinks.

"You almost drowned and you're worried about saddles." Asher demands angrily. I shrug coughing some more.

"But why would I all of the sudden be allergic to Meatlug's saddle?" Fishlegs asks and I pull my frozen bangs from my eyes.

"Well, I have been using a new type of wax." Gobber says walking forward and pulls out ear wax. I cringe glad I wax Toothless's saddle, "I never run out of the stuff." Gobber says and Fishlegs binks.

"Im allergic to Gobber's ear wax?" Fishlegs asks in both disgust and surprise. "I guess that's better than being allergic to Meatlug." Fishlegs says and I nod, rubbing the top of Toothless's head. Yup definitely better.

 **A/N Hey check out the blog I made for this story. Or at least check our the chapter headings. I spent forever on them. :) The blog is (because this site does not allow links) TheSnowQueenHowToTrainYourDragon. At blogspot . Com. :)**


	6. Gone Gustav Gone

**A/N Hi! Sorry this took forever. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Warning! This end of this is altered, no blood is mentiond, but still be warned. :)**

Eels jump out of the water as the boat is slowly pulled to the surface. Savage turns looking back at the Berserkers, "Keep pulling you maggots, unless you want to be giant eel lunch!" Savage shouts and dives away from the edge of the boat as an eel tries to take off his hand.

"Hello gorgeous." Dagur says and kisses his arm and pulls himself up, "Oh hello again." he says and kisses his muscle again. "Work for me, work for daddy." Dagur shouts pulling himself up in one hand pull ups on the dragon cage.

"The Reaper we just broke through the ice covering it, sir." Savage reports and Dagur looks over at him angrily.

"I can see that!" Dagur shouts.

"Oh, right." Savage says rather awkwardly.

"Ugh." Dagur groans before continuing the pull ups.

Several hours later, close to a day a Berserker throws a trap onto the deck of the boat,"That's the last of it sir." He reports.

"We have everything of value from the dragon hunting ship." Savage says and Dagur stops his pacing and turns looking back at him.

"No. not everything." He says and throws his knife forward and it lands on a picture of the Dragon Eye.

…

I pull out the lens for the Dragon Eye, I remove the frost and insert it back into the Dragon Eye and look over at Toothless, "Okay, give me a slow burn. "I request and Toothless does so. I look at the images for a second, "Okay, we've seen this before. Okay but what happens of I push-" I start and push on a button and look up at the images, "Oh, Strike Class." I murmur.

I look back at Toothless, "What'd you say we check out the Night Fury, bud?" I ask and Toothless yawns, "Try and contain your excitement would ya?" I ask sarcastically and Toothless laughs, "now Monstrous Nightmare gem…" I start and push another button and twist the Dragon's Eye's cylinder "Plus Night Fury equals...nothing."

I sigh and turn pushing on several more buttons and the doors to the ice castle are thrown open and I look over at Asher, "Oh, Asher class." I say laughing and Asher doesn't even break a small smile.

"Your highness we have a problem, a huge problem." Asher says and I look at him.

"Dagur?" I guess.

"Worse." Asher assures and I walk around the frozen fountain in the middle of the room.

"What could possibly be worse than Dagur?" I ask and as soon as the words leave my mouth, something crashes onto Asher. Not something, someone. "Gustav?" I ask in shock.

"Gustav." Asher finishes below Fanghook. I back up putting the Dragon Eye behind my back.

"Gustav what are you doing here?" I ask as he jumps of Fanghook, I fall back hitting the edge of the fountain and the Dragon Eye rolls into it, "I mean, do what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask and he looks around at the castle aw in his eyes.

"Iyn did you hear-" Snotlout starts and she, Fishlegs and the twins all poke their heads through the large doors, "Gustav is standing right beside you, perfect." Snotlout says and I look at Gustav.

"You look a little different there Guster," Tuffnut says and Gustav jumps down from the fountain.

"Yeah, I'm growing a beard." Gustav says and points at his chin.

"Really? Let me see." Tuffnut commands and leans down and laughs, "Ha, even Ruffnut has more hair on her chinny chin chin than that." Tuffnut says and I let out a breath turning around and picking up the Dragon Eye.

"Ow." Gustav cries before something smashes into me. The Dragon Eye flies from my hands landing in Gustav's hand, "Hey what is this thing?" Gustav demands lifting it up to his head and looks down at the light, "Wow, these spots…." Gustav starts and I rip the Dragon Eye from his hands handing it to Fishlegs.

"It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile." Fishlegs explains and Gustav smashes into the railing of the stairs.

"The spots they're not going away." Gustav mutters slipping backwards on the ice floor.

"You need to be careful with it." Fishlegs argues.

"Relax Fishlegs, I know what I'm doing." Gustav assures before ramming into the ice railing, again.

"Hard to see it like that." I say dryly.

Snotlout grabs Gustav's head, "Gustav, Gustav, when are you leaving?" She demands. Gustav huffs.

"That's funny Snotlout. But I'm not leaving. I'm moving here." Gustav says and Snotlout and the twins take in gasps of horror, before Tuffnut bursts out laughing. He smacks Ruffnut's arm wiping a tear away from how hard he's laughing before he stops.

"Wait, he's serious?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut gives a firm nod, "Better get the sticks and firewood." Tuffnut says and he and his sister turn to leave.

"Hold on." I command, "No one is burning anyone at the stake." I say and Ruffnut nods.

"She's right." Ruffnut agrees, "Let's just throw him off the cliff;.

"Guys." I groan smacking my forehead, "I'm sure there's a simple explanation." I argue before turning and looking back at Gustav whose arms are outstretched as he tries not to crash into things, "Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav."

"Yeah, very simple." Gustav assures, "By the way, do not look right into that sun sort thing." Gustav says laughing, "Anyway, you said when I was ready, I could join the dragon riders, well I'm ready and I'm here to join." Gustav says and I take in a sharp breath.

No, no, no.

…..

"Wait a minute, why do I have to work with the Dragon Eye?" Asher demands as I hand it to him a little later.

"I would but someone's gotta watch Gustav and unless you want to, I'm going to." I say and Asher holds up his free hand.

"No, he's all yours." Asher assures.

"I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a dragon rider, I just didn't think said time would be today." I say and Asher raises an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing, I don't even know how it works." Asher argues and I open my mouth to respond, "And well I'm busy breaking this thing, you have to play babysitter." Asher says and I groan.

"Please don't make it any worse than it is. He's sixteen, I'm trying to image he'll be less trouble." I say and Asher rolls his eyes. We both flip our heads around as Smidvarg smashes onto the stairs leading up to my ice palace. I walk over and pick him up off the ice. "What is happening?"

"Hey! Iyn! Did you know they could do this?" Gustav yells gesturing to the Night Terrors forming into a larger dragon, "It's awesome!" He shouts and Fanghook dives through the Night Terrors.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I groan before I race forward and jump onto Toothless's back, "Gustav! Arena! Now!" I shout ignoring Asher's laughs behind me.

…

(In Gustav's head)

 _Haedriyn flies up into Gustav's view of sight and tosses her bangs to the side long auburn hair flowing majestically behind her. Gustav standing on Fanghook's neck looks up at her throwing out his chest. Haedriyn looks over at him, green eyes sparkling as she speaks, "Oh Gustav, you're so much older and more mature, and I just love that rugged beard your growing, oh Gustav…"_

"Gustav." I shout and he looks up at me startled from his dazed look.

"Oh, hey Haedryin, I was just dreamin-" Gustav starts.

"Stop, don't creep me out." I say lifting up my hands, "You're going to start with target practice." I say and wave my hands building several snowmen, "Have Fanghook fire at the barrels." I command and he looks over at them.

"You wanna show me first?" He asks and I sigh before walking over to Toothless and mounting him. Toothless jumps into the air and zooms around the arena. He fires at the snowmen and I draw lighting from the sky blasting it at snowmen and they explode with the combined blast of me and Toothless.

Unprepared for said blast I'm thrown from the saddle. I fall backwards and hit Gustav who is once again in a daze, he looks up at me and I jump to my feet looking over at Toothless making sure he's okay before looking back down at Gustav.

"Hi," He greets voice soft.

"Okay, definitely creeped out."

…..

"If you stack them ontop of each other, it's a four boar stack," Tuffnut says as he and his sister exit their hut, "And-" Tuffnut starts again before he freezes seeing Gustav ontop of a crate smiling wildly, Fanghook next to him, "What's he smiling about?" Tuffnut demands.

"I don't like it." Ruffnut agrees.

"Whatever he's selling I'm not buying." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods firmly.

"Yeah, we don't want your mutton!" Ruffnut shouts and Gustav is jerked out of his trance looking up at them.

"Hey guys!" Gustav says looking up at them.

"What are you doing here?" Tuffnut demands.

"Haedryin went to go grab something from her palace and told me to wait here as she did that." Gustav says and Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a look, both having a pretty good idea what actually happened.

"So, let me get this straight, her exact words were, "Wait here, Gustav?"" Tuffnut asks and Gustav nods.

"Yes…" He answers.

"Oh boy, what did you do?" Ruffnut demands before turning to her brother, "We both know exactly what that means." Ruffnut says and Gustav blinks.

"What!? Means what?" He demands and the twins both smirk.

"You have about twenty hours left to live." Tuffnut answers and Gustav takes in a sharp breath.

"What!?"

"You called her pretty didn't you?" Ruffnut asks and Gustav looks at her oddly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gustav asks and Tuffnut puts an arm around Gustav's shoulders.

"Totally." He assures, "Even Asher-wait." Tuffnut says and looks up at Ruffnut, "She doesn't like Asher does she?" He asks and Ruffnut shakes her head, "Anyway, Gustav, if you run there's still time." Tuffnut says pulling away. Gustav, backs up eyes wide and climbs onto Fanghook's back and they take off into the sky.

The twins look at each other and Tuffnut backs up and they high-five.

….

"Where's Gustav?" I demand looking down at the twins from Toothless.

"Gustav?" Ruffnut repeats and I smack my forehead.

"What did you two do?" I ask and they look up at my innocently.

"We didn't do anything, we were just saving you." Tuffnut assures and I look at them raising an eyebrow, "Now, my fine Snow Queen, Gustav likes you, I would know, I've had the same thing, actually I still have the same thing, anyway, we were just saving you from him." Tuffnut assures and I let out a slow breath.

"I know that, ugh, where did he fly off?" I ask and both twins point in a different direction then switch pointing in opposite directions, again.

…..

Gustav after flying around the island for a while runs across Fishlegs who is meditating in her rock garden and decides the join her. Fishlegs claps her hands and Meatlug spews lava into the small river and it steams.

"This feels weird, Fishlegs." Gustav says and Fishlegs glances at the boy.

"Trust me, this is exactly what you need after dealing with the twins." Fishlegs assures,"Now breathe in, breathe out, focus on avoiding all conflict." Fishlegs instructs and Gustav does so.

"Breath in, breath out." Fishlegs instructs and Fanghook also following the instructions accidentally sets a tree on fire. He bats at the flames with his wings before blowing on it again and that fails and he manages to put out the tree and the leaves fall down in a little pile of ashes.

"Oops, I think we're going to try something else." Gustav says and jumps onto Fanghook's back and they fly off.

…

"I have had enough of you, Gustav! Stay!" Snotlout yells and Gustav looks up at her eyes wide.

"Uh, Snotlout, your-your head!" He starts.

"Stop!" Snotlout yells angrily, "I'm not falling for that again." Snotlout yells angrily throwing Gustav through the ice palace doors and storming out before screaming and jumping into the ocean below.

Gustav slips on the ice floor slightly before looking around at the room, "Hello? Iyn?" He asks. When his voice echoes he shrugs and grabs the railing of the stairs looking back at Fanghook, "Wait here." He instructs before climbing up the stairs slipping.

"Ugh! How does she walk on this?!" Gustav grumbles angrily before reaching the top of the stairway. He looks around at the several rooms before picking a random and walking inside of it, all that was in it was a chest, Gustav walks over and pulls it open looking inside.

"Wow." He breathes staring down at the mass of tailfin prototypes and then looks up at the wall in front of him blinking in surprise as he sees tail fins lining the walls. Gustav shuts the lid walking out of the room and entering the next one.

It had a simple bed, a ice box in the corner leaking clothing and another box, a rock slap towards the middle of the room for Toothless and other bits of furniture all over it. Gustav walks over to the other box and shoves the lid off of it, he stares at the random metal pieces trying to decipher what they are before he pulls out a peg leg. Smirking he puts it under the knee of his left leg and walks around. "Oh, Gustav." Gustav mimics, "Your so awesome, I'm so glad you came to Dragon's Edge." Gustav says and Gustav tosses the leg to the side, "Me to." Gustav says grinning.

He turns to leave the room before he notices a ice desk he hadn't before. "Yes!" He cheers as he sees the Dragon Eye on the desk. He picks it up rushing out of the room, "I'm going to shine this thing in the twins eyes and they'll so get it for pranking me." Gustav says and slips as he reaches the stairs sliding down them with several yelps before smashing onto Fanghook's tail.

Fanghook fires in pain and Gustav scrambles to his feet holding out his hands to calm him, he looks down as he sees the Dragon Eye is glowing. He stares at the projection and his eyes widen, "Is that a treasure map!? Oh yes! We are so in Fanghook!" Gustav shouts.

In the air about half an hour later, Gustav and Fanghook fly towards the island the Dragon Eye had shown them, as Gustav sees a island approaching he pulls out the map he had drawn onto paper and looks at it, "That's it Fanghook! Just like the Dragon Eye said, all we gotta do know is find the cave, grab the treasure, and guess who's going to get his own hut on Dragon's Edge." Gustav says smiling smugly.

"Uh, Gustav." Gustav answers and Fanghook dives forward to the island.

When he lands, Gustav jumps from off his back staring at the cave in front of him. It rumbles and shakes back and forth several times and Gustav's eyes widen and he loosk back at Fanghook. "I'm not worried, are you worried?" He asks and Fanghook shakes his head and Gustav walks forward determined to be brave.

As they go on through the tunnel, naturally, it gets darker, Gustav looks over at Fanghook, "Fanghook, flame up." He commands and Fanghook does so and it lights up around them, "Which way do we head?" Gustav asks holding up the map again.

The island rocks and Gustav is tosses and his paper catches fire from Fanghooks coat. He gasps and drops the paper watching as it burns to nothing, "Ah, that sucks." Gustav says before looking up at Fanghook, "Good thing we brought this along!" He shouts lifting the Dragon Eye up into the air.

Fanghook roars happily and Gustav Fanghook fires into the Dragon Eye and Gustav lifts up said cylinder and stares at the map for a second, "Okay, we go this way." Gustav says turning right, "I think." Gustav adds.

He turns and walks forward when the island rocks again and the land in front of him splits open and Gustav slips forward but is grabbed by Fanghook and pulled back. Gustav lets out a breath of relief and turns around when he realizes that the Dragon Eye is no longer on his person.

"Oh no!" He shrieks turning around and racing forward grabbing the Dragon Eye before it falls down the ravine.

….

"Fanghook!" Gustav shouts and I jump from off of Toothless's back rushing forward to the fingers as they slip and I reach forward grabbing Gustav nearly falling forward from the weight. Ice spreads down Gustav's forearm and I pull him to the top of the edge.

I realise him and back up glaring, Gustav looks up his eyes both dreamy and shocked, "Haedryin.." He says warily.

….

On Dragon's Edge later that day I pace back in forth of Gustav and the other riders, ice forming under my feet as I clench my jaw trying to breath before I explode but failing . Taking the Dragon Eye, and practically playing with it. I told him to wait for me and he left seconds before I could get to me, does he want to be a dragon rider anymore? Thunder ripples overhead and I glance up at it for a second before walking forward to Gustav, "Of all the irresponsible, insubordinate-" I start angrily.

"Don't forget, idiotic, imbecilic, injudicious-" Tuffnut stares and I whip my head over to him glaring and thunder roars overhead lighting crackling. Tuffnu looks up at the lighting visibly pales before looking over at the other riders.

"What? I've heard a lot of words for stupid. " Tuffnut says and leans back with a smirk "People say those more than my proper name."

I ignore him looking back over at Gustav and lighting crackles overhead, "Of all the stupid stunts you could have pulled, this was the most asinine, vacuous, brain-dead!" I say my voice rising. "Do you know what Dagur would do to get his hands on the Dragon EYe?" I demand and clench my hands into fists ice forming under my feet.

"I just thought that if I came back with the treasure you guys would accept me." Gustav says and I walk over to him,

"First of all:There is no treasure, second of all: We've already been there, _twice_. That island is covered with the most unstable caverns we've ever encountered.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Gustav starts.

"You could have been _killed_." I interrupt, "Fanghook, could have been killed." I say and purse my lips before continuing, "Listen, this isn't Berk. It isn't some safe fairytale where all your dreams come true. You have to be smarter, try using your brain for once." I say and Gustav folds his arms over his chest

"I just wanted to prove myself." He says and I walk forward.

"Gustav, please, please think about that sentence for a second, we already accept you. In case you didn't notice I was trying to train you. Besides you've already proved yourself. You proved how you are not responsible enough, not mature enough, and not trustworthy enough to be one of us." I say and let out a long breath before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gustav, it's been a long day. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I say and let him go walking out of the Clubhouse the other riders following me.

I glance back and Gustav and shake my head, thunder rippling overhead.

….

Gustav throws a fish to Fanghook a stormy look on his face,"We'll talk about this in the morning." Gustav repeats angrily, "LIke there's anything left to say!" Gustav mutters. Gustav stands, "I did everything they asked! I shoveled dragon dung for two years without a single complaint!" Gustav shouts angrily as Fanghook tries to take the fish in Gustav's hand.

"For what?!" Gustav shouts, "For them to tell me I'm not good enough?" Gustavs says angrily and throws the fish down, "Well I am good enough, were good enough," Gustav says and walks forward, "And someday, they'll find that out, but it'll be too late." Gustav says angrily and turns around, "Haedryin will beg for me to come back." He says and climbs onto Fanghook, "For more than just a dragon rider."

A few hours pass and Gustav mutters things angrily, "They'll going to be so sorry when they wake up in the morning and see that we're gone. Once they see that were missing, they feel so horrible, they'll have to call themselves stupid in different wording that only starts with "I". those huts were lame anyway, especially Haedryin's castle. I can't wait to get back to my-Whoa FANGHOOK!" Gustav shrieks as a net flies through the air and Gustav looks back down at the Berserker boat.

"Ha ha! Missed!" He yells as Fanghook dodges it. The Berserkers fire another net and Gustav yelps before the net entangles him and his Monstrous Nightmare, thinking quickly Gustav grabs his knife from off his belt and starts to saw at the net but it wasn't enough and he and Fanghook crash into the water with a large splash.

"Ha ha! We captured a dragon rider!" Savage reports and Dagur grabs his knife from out of the railing of the boat and turns looking at said man.

"Oh oh! Which one is it? I sure hope it's my Snow Queen. Or I suppose the boy would work to." Dagur says and Savage looks at him.

"Which boy?" He asks and Dagur looks at him looking slightly startled.

"There's more than one?"

Dagur pushes through the gathered Berserkers and glares at Gustav," This is not one of the Snow Queen's dragon riders. Who are you?" Dagur demands looking over at Gustav.

"Larson. Gustav Larson, and that's all you're getting out of me." Gustav says and Dagur stares at him rubbing his beard.

"Fine. feed him to the eels." Dagur commands and the Berserkers walk forward dragging Gustav to the end of the boat.

"But I know Iyn! And I know the dragon riders I have information!" Gustav shouts and the Berserkers drop him and Dagur walks forward.

"Oh?" He asks and walks forward grasping Gustav's chin, "What kind of information?" Dagur asks.

"I can get you the Dragon Eye." Gustav answers.

"And what's the "Dragon Eye"?" Dagur asks.

"That." Gustav says and points behind Dagur to a drawing of it, "That's the Dragon Eye." Gustav answers and Dagur snorts before he bursts out cackling madly.

That morning, Gustav licks his fingers as he east the feast spread out on the table before him, Dagur on the other side. Gustav tosses a chicken leg to Fanghook and takes a long drink before burping.

"So? Are you enjoying your meal?" Dagur asks, grinning.

"Mh hmm." Gustav assures, probably never even once crossing his mind that it could be posiended.

"Good, good, good, good, good." Dagur says and looks up at Gustav, "So, here's the plan, we'll draw My Queen and her Night Fury into the open, neutralize the other riders and cease the Dragon Eye by lethal force, leaving Haedryin in tact of course even with the lethalness, of course is there any other type of force? Really come on-then the Dragon Eye and the Snow Queen will be mine." Dagur says and Gustav swallows and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's one way to do it, and you might get the Dragon Eye. Or Iyn could crush you just like every other time you've faced against her." Gustav says and Savage and Dagur glare darkly at the sixteen year old.

"You have a better idea, Gustav?" Dagur asks stopping Savage from advancing on the boy with a wave of his hand.

"Can you hand me the sauce please? I do! One that will guarantee that Iyn delivers the Dragon Eye right to us." Gustav assures dumping sauce on a chicken leg.

"More mutton thigh, friend?" Dagur asks and Gustav nods stabbing his knife into his plate.

…..

Toothless lands and I jump off of him looking at the other riders, "Anything?" I ask and Asehr shakes his head.

"I checked the clubhouse, your palace, even the stables he's not there." Asher says. Panic swirls through my chest and I look over as Fishlegs and the twins land.

"Nothing else is on fire around here, so he must be gone." Fishlegs concludes.

"Well, we have to find him." I argue.

"Or, do we?" Tuffnut asks smirking.

"Yeah, why are we worried? Shouldn't we be celebrating the fact that he's gone?" Snotlout demands and I shake my head.

"Not until we know he's safe." I say and Asher raises an eyebrow.

"So you're not against us throwing a party when we do know said thing?" Asher asks and I open my mouth to respond but close it slowly as I realize yes, I am not against it. Asher smirks at this.

"We could ask Fanghook." Ruffnut suggests.

"And Ruffnut, how do you suppose we do that?" Snotlout demands.

"Turn around."

I whip my head around looking as Fanghook riderless lands Toothless races in front of him roaring. "Fanghook, where's Gustav? Where is he?" Tuffnut asks and Fanghook glares at him and moans softly, "Gah! He's not talking guys, completely shut down, typical." Tuffnut says storming off.

I lift up my hands approaching the restless dragon, "Hey Fanghook, it's okay, easy boy, easy." I say and put a hand on his face flinching from the heat. "Doesn't look like he's injured." I note.

"But he's definitely upset. You guys look!" Fishlegs shouts pointing at the letter attached to Fanghook's horn. I rip it from off him reading it my eyes widening the further I go down.

"Dagur, he wants to make a trade, the Dragon Eye, for Gustav." I say looking up at the thick stormclouds. This cannot be happening.

Later that night I put the Dragon Eye into Toothless's saddle bag closing it, "I don't like this, your highness." Asher says and I turn looking back at him.

"Well we have no choice." I answer standing.

"You sure we have no choice? Like none, zip, zilch?" Tuffnut asks and I sigh heavily.

"This is all my fault anyway, I shouldn't have exploded at him like I did." I say.

"Nada?" Tuffnut asks and I turn looking back at him.

"Tuff, that's really not helping." I say and sigh, "I tried keeping him busy and went to go grab the Book of Dragons and he was gone. Where was he yesterday?" I ask and the riders all give equal guilty looks.

"Uh, well he bugged us first." Snotlout argues and I let out an annoyed breath, before mounting Toothless. Great, so they chased him off.

"At least let us back you up out there." Asher pleads and I shake my head.

"Dagur was very clear, I have to go alone. We don't know what he'll do to Gustav if I don't follow his demands to the letter. No we can't risk it." I say and Asher's shoulder's slump. "I'll be careful." I assure before Toothless jumps up into the air Fanghook following.

Less than an hour later I see Dagur's boat,"There!" Savage shouts and Toothless wings whistle before he lands on the deck of the ship glaring lowly.

"Fanghook!" Gustav yells rushing forward and wrapping his arms around his dragon. "I was worried about you, boy." Gustav says and I scan him for injuries and see nothing.

"Aw, dragon and dragon rider love. Makes me want to hurl, bleh!" Dagur spits and Toothless growls looking to the side at all the Berserkers. On the mast, below the deck, all over the boat and on the railing weapons in hand.

"Yeah, I see them, bud." I assure, "Gustav are you okay?"

Gustav nods an affirmative before Dagur whacks him on the shoulder walking over to me. I slide from off of Toothless and the Berserkers all flinch their weapons following me, "Stop." I command and Dagur freezes in place.

"Oh, where's the trust? After all we've been through? No? Nothing? No Haedryin-y barbs, snaps, comebacks, sass? But I really love those." Dagur says and I glare at him.

"Well here's another one, stop before you make us both throw up." I say and he stops mid sentence looking to the side confused eyes glazing before he looks back at me and I can see him mouth the words I said before he looks up.

" _What?"_ He demands and I lift up my head.

"Moving on, send him over." I say and Dagur smirks.

"You first." He commands and I glower darkly, "You have no choice, once false move and my men will take out you, the Night Fury, _and_ the kid. So roll it over and I'll let him go." Dagur says and Gustav gives a brisk nod and I grab the Dragon Eye from out of Toothless's saddle bag and look at Dagur with a soft smirk before I clasp both hands onto it and it freezes over only they end un-iced.

I roll it across the deck and Dagur picks it up picking at the ice, "Really?" He questions and I don't comment looking over at Gustav.

"Gustav, let's go." I command, "It's okay," I say and Gustav looks at me with wide eyes before he slowly leans against Fanghook.

"Yeeaaah, about that Iyn, I've been treated better by these guys then I ever was treated by the dragon riders." Gustav says and Dagur chuckles.

"And the plot thickens." Dagur says.

"Gustav." I warn.

"You could have given me a chance-" Gustav starts.

"Gustav! I did give you one, what do you think we were doing yesterday? Playing with dolls? I _am_ giving you one." I say and Gustav's eyes widen but he glances at Dagur then at me.

"Whatever, I belong here, where you won't toss me from person to person." Gustav says and I glare at him, thunder rippling overhead.

"Gustav, you have _no idea_ what you're getting into." I say and he huffs.

"Oh yes, I do, Haedryin I know exactly what I'm doing." Gustav assures.

"Awkward." Dagur says and thunder ripples overhead matching my frustration, anger, and fear for Gustav.

"Ordinarily, this is where I would double cross you and feel you with arrows, well maybe no arrows, just a nice lock in a cell with arrows, but the kids squeamish and made me promise to let you go unharmed." Dagur says and I glare at Gustav.

"You knew?" I ask rhetorically, this was all just to get the Dragon Eye.

"Besides the kid's leading us to a treasure." Dagur says and I look Gustav in the eyes guessing.

"Thats right, Iyn, we have the Dragon Eye and Fanghook's fire." Gustav shouts and then adds, "You know exactly what that means." He says and I look him in the eyes picking up on the slight plead in his voice, Gustav has no plans to join Dagur he wants me to go to the earthquake prone island and we can trap Dagur. "Untold treasure awaits." Gustav finishes and I clench my fists give a barely noticeable nod to Gustav and signaling I got the hint and turn back to Toothless who is still growling.

"You are going to regret this." I practically growl and grab Toothless's saddle's handles when but stop when I hear the sound of Dagur's voice.

"Unfortunately to both you, My Queen, and the kid, never trust the word of the deranged." Dagur says and I whip my head around looking back at him, "Fire." He says and I my eyes widen and I duck as a row of arrows fire over my head.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Gustav shouts and I lift up my hand shooting it forward ice shooting from it covering the crossbows, "DAGUR!" Gustav shouts and Berserkers jump forward grabbing him. I race forward climbing onto Toothless's back and click my peg leg into place freezing an arrow in place as Toothless takes off into the sky.

I hope you have a cover up plan, Gustav. I think desperately in my head as Toothless starts to pick up speed zooming away from the boats. A sudden pain shoots through my stomach from behind before it shoots through my whole middle. I is agony worse than fire, than falling into the Red Death's flames anything I've ever felt in my life. I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Voiceless screaming.

I take in shaky breaths before I slowly look down. My eyes widen in horror as I stare at the arrow head poking through my stomach, which means I had gotten hit in the back and it went all the way through….

I take in gasping breaths trying desperately to focus on anything but the pain. Toothless growls and I shove my peg leg back into place from where it's slipping and Toothless shoots forward. I grip the handles tighter.

Gustav needs help, I need help. We have to get to Dragons Edge, stay awake Iyn, stay awake. I chant and look forward my vision blurry staring through the whiteness of...of what? Was it just because of the pain or was it something else?

I slowly remove one hand from the handles of the saddle and press it onto my stomach letting another voiceless scream from the contact but slowly as my hand touches my stomach the pain lessens as I numb it.

I keep slipping in and out of consciousness, and I don't know how longs its been before Toothless lands. "IYN!" A voice shouts muffled. I can't focus on it enough to place the owner and the world spins and I tip off of Toothless and brace myself for impact with the ground when I land in someone's arms instead.

"Oh Thor!" Fishlegs shouts and I half open my eyes looking up through the whiteness and can make out Asher's face, something flies into my face and that's when I realize it's snowing. A blinding blizzard.

"We need to get inside!" Asher shouts and there was a moment before Asher picks me up bridal style and I groan from the pain but don't make any further protests hanging in his arms. The whiteness is abruptly ripped from my vision and I assume we've made it into a building.

"Water! We need water!" Asher shouts and feet scrambling is heard and I groan again the wound stinging worse than any wound I can remember. I slip into unconsciousness again and when I wake up again the arrow shaft is gone, and it stings less.

I feel the heat of someone behind me and open my eyes groggily red spots dancing through my vision, "Gu-Gustav…." I mutter voice barely audible.

"What?" Asher asks and I close my eyes tightly as another wave of pain shoots through me.

"The cave...quacks…" I groan trying to explain about the cave but can't through my dimmed thoughts through pain.

"I think she's trying to tell us to meet up with Gustav at the island she found him in yesterday." Fishlegs says and there was a moment of silence.

"We will go!" The twins shout, their voices shouting like their under water.

"Guys...I don't know." Asher starts.

"Asher, we already sent Snotlout to Berk and you refuse to leave her and I can't leave because I need to take care of her." Fishlegs says and I feel Asher sigh heavily and match the person I'm leaning against to him.

"Great, well leave right now and tell you all about it later." Tuffnut says and I hear them rush off and the sound of a door opening.

"Iyn...are you still awake?" Asher asks softly and I groan in answer and he grips me tighter before something falls into my lap purring. The jerk sends waves of pain through my middle and I snap my eyes open looking down at Toothless.

He looks up at me green eyes full of panic, before he sees my open eyes and relaxes exceedingly, I look back at Asher from the corner of my eye before falling back against him and Toothless wraps his tail around both of us, sighs contently and begins purring into my lap.

…..

On the earth quake island from the day before Gustav after loads of work, both assuring Dagur the Dragon Eye is still usable and trying to stall him for a couple of hours, Gustav isn't exactly sure what happened but one second Haedryin was flying off then the next the sky broke open in a blinding blizzard. If it was intended by Haedryin? He's not sure.  
Gustav looks forward at the cave through the snowstorm, "This is it." Gustav says and Dagur looks at him.

"Why are we stopping?" Dagur demands.

"No reason, I was just kind of impressed that you trusted your men enough to show your men exactly where the treasure is hidden, especially when there's so much of it." Gustav says walking forward and Dagur looks back at the Berserkers.

"Stay here!" Dagur shouts.

"Why?" Savage asks.

"Oh, let's see, uh, oh, I don't know.." Dagur says pretending to ponder on it for a second before he leans in close to Savage's face, " _Because I SAID SO!"_ Dagur screams eye twitching. He turns around and storms after Gustav.

"Oh, great idea sir, well stay here." Savage says.

Gustav holds out his hands and Dagur shoves the ice covered Dragon Eye into them and Gustav lifts it up to Fanghook, "Fanghook slow burn." As soon as the map is projected Dagur grins.

"Ah, I see, you outdid yourself My Queen, I love this thing." Dagur says following after Gustav as he walks into the cave. The island rumbles and Dagur looks at Gustav, "Uh, does, that, happen a lot?" Dagur asks and Gustav looks back at him smirking.

"You'll get used to it." He assures.

After over five minutes of walking Dagur looks at Gustav, "Are we there yet?" He demands.

"We're close, very close." Gustav assures.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." Dagur says and laughs walking forward, reaching to Gustav when Gustav flips around shining the Dragon Eye into Dagur's eyes and Dagur gives a screech of pain spinning as Gustav takes off running Fanghook following him.

"Who, bright light! Bright light!" Dagur shouts seeing the sparkling spots, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Dagur calls, the island rocks again and the ground splits apart and Dagur looks down at it before looking up and chuckling as he sees the Dragon Eye's light.

Gustav takes in a panicked breath looking to the side for Dagur. "Got you!" Dagur shouts.

"No my fine fellow." Tuffnut correts.

"We've got you." Ruffnut finishes and she and her brother laugh.

"See becuase you're caught by us, and that's…" Tuffnut says in between laughs and Gustav gets to his feet looking at Fanghook. "Good work, Guster." Tuffnut says and both twins look over at Dagur.

"Oh what's the matter Dagur? No barbs?" Tuffnut starts.

"Comebacks?" Ruffnut adds.

"Retorts?"

"Gibes?"

"I thought you had a short hand, you know you love that stuff." Tuffnut finishes. Dagur stares at the two of them for a second before he reaches forward to rip the Dragon Eye out of Gustav's hands but still blinded grabs the nearest light which happens to be a torch. Yelping he drops the torch and the twins high-five laughing.

"Loki'd!" Both shout at the same time and Dagur looks up at them growling.

"Let's blow this place!" Tuffnut shouts, "Gas me Ruff!" He shouts and Dagur backs up.

"WIth pleasure." Ruffnut assures before pulling on Barf's horns and the gas starts to file into the room.

"Guys I really don't think that's a good ide-" Gustav starts before Belch lights the gas. The explosion is huge and rips open the ground. Gustav and Ruffnut are thrown through the air as Dagur takes off running to the end cave.

"AHHH!" Both Gustav and Ruffnut scream as they fall through the air down the ravine.

"I'm coming sis!" Tuffnut shouts and Barf and Belch dive down the tunnel as Fanghook does the same reaching Gustav. He crashes onto his dragon and lets out a breath of relief gripping the Dragon Eye still in his hands tightly.

Tuffnut reaches out a hand eyes narrowing with determination. He grabs his sisters forearm and she stops her descent her feet lightly touching on the ground, merely a millisecond from breaking both her legs.

The tunnel starts to crack and Tuffnut pulls his sister up onto Belch and they two twins with Gustav following dive out of the large hole into another cavern. Gustav looks at the twins.

"Where's Haedryin?" He asks and Ruffnut climbs onto Barf the two Thorstens sharing a look.

"She was shot." Tuffnut answers and a rock hits him on the head and shakes it, "What the! Actually that felt good, make note." Tuffnut says to his sister and Gustav looks at both of them.

"Guys I'm really sorry." Gustav says, guilt twisting at his insides at the fact that Haedryin was shot to save him. Ruffnut waves a hand.

"Don't be. Seriously that was awesome." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nuges his sisters elbow.

"I've never seen Haedryin that angry. Well I have-once, but that was awesome, we should totally rile her up more often." Tuffnut says and Gustav stares at them warily.

"...Yeah, let's look for a way out." Gustav says and the twins nod.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agrees and Fanghook moves forward revealing a chest behind him. Both twins share a look of surprise and shock and Ruffnut slips off Barf slightly walking over the chest and opening it.

"Wow." She breathes taking out the object, the cave rumbles and Ruffnut gasps pulling out the lens and stuffing it into her pocket before racing forward and climbing onto Barf and the twins take off after Gustav.

…

I lean heavily against Toothless, watching Gustav. Asher stands next to me and I almost feel the need to lean on him and Toothless, but don't. Gustav walks forward staring at me his eyes falling on the thick bandages wrapped around my middle.

"Gustav-" I start trying to apologize for yelling at him but he lifts up a finger to my lips and I stop mid sentence.

"Eh, eh, eh, stop right there, sweets. My mom would kill me." Gustav says pulling away from me and Asher glares daggers at him, "She usually notices I'm gone after about three days." Gustav says and climbs onto Fanghooks back. "Don't worry, babe, Gustav will be back soon! Take care!" Gustav shouts before Fanghook flies off into the distance.

Ruffnut walks forward pulling something out of her pocket, "What's that?" Asher asks and she grins lifting it up.

"A new lens." She says and hands it to me. I take it with one hand leaning heavily on Toothless and watch as it frosts over.

"Oh! That's what the maps must lead to!" Fishlegs says and I nod softly handing it back to Ruffnut and wrapping my hand around my middle pain rippling through it.

"Yeah, so now we need to go recheck all those islands for the lenses." Asher says and I nod.

"Yeah."I agree my voice faint and barely audible. I lean against Toothless heavily looking at the Dragon Eye in Tuffnut's hands and then the lens in Ruffnut's. At least Gustav led us to those, even if I had to get shot for it.

 **A/N Next episode: Reign Of The Fireworms**

 **Please review!**


	7. Reign Of The Fireworms

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. What has it been, a month? Yup. Exactly a month. Sorry. I saw the new season of RTTE and now I want to write it. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Episode 7: Reign of The Fireworms

Above Dragon's Edge, Fishlegs holds a paper in one hand, pencil in the other as she sits on Meatlug's back counting up the Night Terrors, "Okay, that's five hundred and forty two, forty three, oh! Theres one hiding under that treetrunk. I see you little guy." Fishlegs says looking at the Night Terror before marking him down on her paper.

Fishlegs looks down at her dragon, "Isn't this exciting girl? The first annual Dragon's Edge sensis. Once we get all these Night Terrors counted, we move on the Gronckles!" Fishlegs says and laughs before hugging her dragon, "Ha ha! Maybe you'll make some new friends." Fishlegs says and Meatlug growls happily before landing in a clearing.

"Okay, there's a big flock." Fishlegs reports staring at the dragons and writing down on her paper, "Five seventy five, five seventy six…" Fishlegs starts to count but stops as a Fireworm drops on her paper, "Oh, hello." She greets.

The Fireworm, in response, heats up lighting her paper on fire. Fishlegs jumps back dropping the burning paper, and Meatlug helps her to her feet, "What's a Fireworm doing this far out? They aren't supposed to be anywhere near our island." Fishlegs thinks aloud before pulling out another paper, "He probably lost his way, now, where were we Meatlug? Five hundred and seventy six, or six hundred and seventy five?" Fishlegs asks happily completely oblivious to the Fireworm that has set a bush on fire behind her.

Smelling smoke, Fishlegs whips around and sees that the bush is on fire and races over smacking at the flames with her paper, the flames are put out and Fishlegs gives a sigh of relief before the paper she's holding bursts into flames. FIshlegs drops the paper with a yelp.

….

"It began with one Fireworm, and as we were flying back we kept seeing more and more." Fishlegs says and I look back at both her and Asher staring at the flames behind us.

"Do you think their migrating?" Asher asks.

"If they were migrating the whole island would be on fire." I answer.

"Not necessarily." Fishlegs corrects and Snotlout groans.

"Here we go." She mutters.

"When Fireworms migrate they send out scouts to see if their migration route is safe, if this is a stop along that route…" Fishlegs starts.

"An entire flock of Fireworms could be coming through here." Asher finishes.

"Well I say, bring them on. I love those little scourgers." Tuffnut says looking out happily. I look at him and pull my bangs away from my eyes.

"Are you still going to love them, when they burn our entire island to the ground?" I ask and Tuffnut pauses.

"Yes! Wait no. Wait, is that a trick question? Because it it really tricky." Tuffnut says and I groan softly. Fireworms, it couldn't have been some other dragon?

"Fishlegs, how long do we have?" Asher asks.

"Uh...it's hard to say. If it's a full migration, the rest could be here as soon as next week." Fishlegs answers and I bite my lip. Oh joy.

"Huh, good to know." Snotlout says and Hookfang pulls back, "It's been nice knowing you island, Snotlout is out-lout." Snotlout finishes. I look back at her before I guide Toothless in front of them glaring at my cousin.

"We're not abandoning the island Snotlout." I say and she raises an eyebrow..

"Uh, yeah we are. Watch." She commands.

"Guys, we've put to much hard work into this place to just leave," I say and look over at out base where the tip of my palace is visible. I meet Snotlout's eyes,"Snotlout is not out-lout, we're staying, now lets get to work." I command.

Snotlout sighs, "Fine. But I still like my plan better."

...

Several hours later I sit on the small round desk in the clubhouse. Snotlout and Fishlegs in chairs up against it as Asher stands infront. "Okay Asher, you and Fishlegs built the watering troughs right?" I ask and he nods.

"Yup." Asher answers, "Topped off the barrels to." He adds.

"Ooh! I found the perfect cave for the Night Terrors. High enough and desolate enough so the flames wont reach them." Fishlegs says and I nod.

"Perfect, good job guys. Now if the twins would get back, we can find out what they've done." I say and look down at the paper in my hands.

"Oh! I can tell you what they've done." Snotlout answers perking up, "Zero, zilch, Im forgetting something, oh yeah, nothing." Snotlout shouts.

"Oh contrary, my fine madam,"Tuffnut says and I jump, the paper flying from my hands, frozen solid. I whip my head up looking at the two Thorsten's in the doorway, "We have done quite a lot actually." Tuffnut finishes.

Calming my racing heart I let out a soft breath, "Did you clear the brush?" I ask.

"Uh...no." Tuffbut answers.

"Build a fire wall?"

"Nope, not that." Ruffnut answers.

"How about water. Did you bring any back?" Asher asks.

"Couldn't," Tuffnut says and I slide off the desk onto my foot, "To busy."

"With what?" I ask trying to keep my annoyance of my voice.

"Finding something, awesome." Ruffnut answers rolling her eyes slightly.

...

"A rock? You two are aware they're are several thousand back at our base right?" I ask looking at the large rock in front of us the twins are pointing to.

"Yes. But none like this one, we call it, thr Namey Rock." Ruffnut says and Asher huffs walking up next to her.

"And why is that?" He demands.

"Duh, because it has our name all over it. Cool huh?" Tuffnut answers smashing his fist into his hand. Not really.

"Oh yeah, I mean no. Man you two are completely ridiculous." Snotlout says and I roll my eyes slightly before walking up to the rock and kneeling I front of it.

"Ridiculous, perhaps. But answer me this, where's your Namey rock?" Ruffnut asks. There's a moment of silence before the sound of metal smashing together.

I scan the stone my eyes widening, "Asher, you might want to take a look at this." I say and he kneels down next to me eyes flying across the stone.

"I Magmar Thorsten, hereby claim this island in my name and all my family present and future forever and ever." Asher says and Tuffnut leans over him.

"And?"

"Ever." Asher answers and looks at me.

"Ha! Lost great uncle Magmar! Oh my Thor! Wasn't he the one who passed and entire cod through one nostril?" Tuffnut asks and I look back at them.

"Charming. I'd want to be known for that." I say dryly.

"And, he deboned it at the same time! It's really a lost art." Ruffnut says, looking out sadly. She's kidding right?

"People just dont appreciate craftsmanship." Tuffnut says.

"Oh come on! That stone us a fake! It's so obvious that these two made it up." Snotlout says folding her arms across her chest.

"I dont think so. For one thing everything is spelled correctly." Fishlegs says and my shoulders slump.

"You may have a point." Snotlout agrees.

"So let me get this straight, these two own this island?" Asher asks pointing to the twins.

"It would appear that way." Fishlegs answers. I groan and smack my hand against my forehead as both Thorsten's throw their arms up into the air, cheering.

"In. Your. Face!" Tuffnut yells.

"We are _sooooo_ in charge of this place." Ruffnut says.

"Who hoo! Preach sister!" Tuffnut shouts and Ruffnut lifts her hand into the air before Tuffnut slams his hand over her mouth, "That was a rhetorical preach." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut glares at him.

I lift up both my hands and snap my fingers closed. Surprised looks fly across the twins faces as the ice forms over his lips, "Before you two do a thing, were getting this stone authenticated." I say and they both nod.

...

"Mhhm I see." Gobber mutters looking down at the rock.

"Well Gobber?" Dad asks.

"Give me a minute." Gobber says and hammers off a small piece and eats it. Okay...that's, interesting. This rock is clearly not as hard as it looks. "Very interesting. Tastes right to me Stoick, this stone is one hundred percent authentic." Gobber says and my shoulders sag. No way.

"Ahhh! Yeah!" Ruffnut yells.

"Authentic!" Tuffnut shouts.

"One hundred percent no more percents to be had folks!" Ruffnut says and Asher lets out a breath of disbelief.

"No!" He shouts.

"What?!" Fishlegs yells before they all start to shout protests.

"Alright. That's enough, it looks like this island officially belongs to the twins." Dad says and both Thorsten's leap to their feet dancing.

Ugh.

Several minutes later dad holds a sword above both of them,"As cheif of Berk I herby declare that under Viking law the living heirs to Magmar Thorsten are indeed entitled to full ownership of this island. With all the benefits that come." Dad says and I struggle to keep my jaw up. Is he serious?

"Now what?" Tuffnut asks.

"Dont ask me. It's your island." Dad answers sheathing his sword. Gobber laughs and I race over to them.

"Wait, you can't seriously be leaving me with this?" I ask and gesture over to the twins.

"Uh, I am." Dad says and I look over at him, "Welcome to my world. Except now, its your world." Dad says before he and Gobber laugh walking off.

My jaw drops and I put a hand on Toothless who is suddenly at my side,"Great, what do we do now? Any ideas?" Fishlegs asks.

"We could always, well, you know." Snotlout suggests. I sigh.

"Were not killing the twins." I say and she scowls, before her face brightens again.

"Wait! I have a better plan, you can freeze them." Snotlout says and I clench my fists. No.

"She's not doing that." Asher says walking up next to me. "And were not giving them the island." Asher says and I bite my lip twisting the end of my side braid.

"Well..." I say and Snotlout laughs before she stops.

"What?!"

"First off, we don't really have a choice, second once they figure out being in charge isn't the magical rainbow they think it is, and they have to deal with the Fireworm problem on their own, they will beg us to take leadership back." I say and Asher sighs.

"And if they don't?" He asks.

"It's our island! I mean how great is this?" Tuffnut asks before both of them whack their heads together hitting the ground unconscious.

Toothless looks at them growling softly. We'll be a lost cause and Dragons Edge will burn.

...

I lay on Toothless's back as he sleeps, the Book of Dragons in my hands. After the arrow...issue Toothless had been ten times more protective than usual, and before he was practically sitting on me, now... I mean I know I was only able to move a few days ago, so I get it.

I scan the Fireworm page, before a rattling catches my attention,"Little left." Tuffnut says and I roll off Toothless onto my feet.

What are they doing now? I toss the Book of Dragons onto the table/desk and walk forward Toothless at my side, "Would you come on already? My entire body has gone numb, it's nice. But still." Ruffnut groans.

"Hey lets ask Iyn." Tuffnut says.

I whirl around in annoyance and look up at them, "Lets ask Iyn what?" I ask.

"Our new Thorstenton sign. Does it need to be a little higher?" Tuffnut asks.

I stare at the wood between both of them then the red paint across it spelling Thotcotsscopt. "Thorstenton?" I repeat hardly containing my desire to laugh, that is not how you spell Thorstenton, how would you even pronounce that? Tho-tco-tss-copt?

"Yeah the name of our island." Ruffnut says breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It came to us in a dream. That's right, same dream. It's a twin thing,"Tuffnut says and drops his end of the sign forcing Ruffnut to take the full weight. "You wouldn't understand." Tuffnut finishes.

"Nor do I want to." I say dryly.

Tuffnut rolls his eyes, "Anyway thoughts on the sign?" Tuffnut asks and at that moment the sign slips from Ruffnuts grasp hitting the ground and breaking apart. I eye it for a second.

"I think it's broken." I answer to Tuffnut's earlier question.

"Amusing. Never mind, we have more important thing on the agenda today." Tuffnut says.

"I agree, we need to keep fireproofing the island." I say looking at both of turns standing on Barf and Belch's heads.

"No, no,no, that's not it. We need to give out job assignments." Tuffnut corrects looking back at me.

I share a look with Toothless, "Job assignments?" I ask, great.

"Oh we've got some good ones, come along lass, dont be late." Tuffnut commands. I groan softly before I climb onto Toothless's back, clicking back his tail.

...

"Alright Fishlegs, it says here you are now the official poet of Thorstenton." Tuffnut says looking up from the paper in his hands.

"Do you even know what that means?" Fishlegs asks.

"We were hoping you would. It's your job after all." Ruffnut says and Fishlegs blinks once.

"Asher," Tuffnut says and his head jerks up at his name, "You are now the official brush clearer. We dont want Thorstenton burning down." Tuffnut says. I watch Asher from the corner of my eye as Asher's shock turns to anger.

"Or do we?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut lifts up his hand, humming in agreement.

"I'm not clearing brush for you two! I'm not clearing anything for you!" Asher shouts. I walk up to him.

"Come on, Asher." I plead.

"Oh you'll do it. And you'll like it little mister." Tuffnut says, glaring at him darkly. "Snotlout you my friend have an excellent job." Tuffnut says and Snotlout folds her arms across her chest "You madam are our new Sargent at arms." Tuffnut says and I sigh.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that, "arms."" Snotlout days.

"Knew you would! Alright Haedryin." Tuffnut says and turns looking at me, "Oh Haedryin. You are our new stable girl." Tuffnut says and I take a step back.

"Stable girl?" I repeat and Toothless growls behind me, clearly picking up on my frustration and shock.

"Come on, your highness." Asher teases elbowing my arm. I shoot him a half glare before turning my attention back to the twins.

"So uh here's a question. What does a Sargent at arms do anyway?" Snotlout asks.

"You enforce the rules, if someone doesn't follow them, you make sure they do, and if things get really nasty, you show them to our fancy new dungeon." Tuffnut says voice dark and serious.

"Dungun? Got it." Snotlout assures, "Better than stable girl." Snotlout says. I life up my head, glaring at her.

"Okay, speaking of new rules." Tuffnut says and pulls out a scroll.

"We weren't speaking about rules." I interrupt and both Thorstens shoot me equal death glares.

"They should have made you point out the obvious girl." Asher teases and I scowl at him.

Tuffnut rolls his eyes and Ruffnut rips the scroll from his grasp. "Anyway, rule number one: Everyone must bow to your rulers when they enter the room." Ruffnut says.

Tuffnut rips the paper from his grasp. "Rule two: Everyone must also bow to your rulers when they exit the room."

"Everyone must bow to your rulers when they are in the room." Ruffnut finishes. I give and irritated breath.

"So basically we just bow all the time?" I ask.

"Oh stable girl, coming for the big wind. That deserves a bow, from you. I'm not doing any bowing." Tuffnut says and I glare at him before putting a hand behind my back and bow. "Thank you." Tuffnut says.

"Next," Ruffnut says and I sit up, "All magic has been banned from Thorstenton." She finishes and I sit up giving a breath of disbelief. You've got to be kidding me.

"Are you serious?" Asher asks and Tuffnut snorts.

"Of course, we are. Disobey this law and you'll find yourself in out fancy new dungeon, with yak dung tea." Tuffnut says. I whack my forehead.

Idiots.

"Next, there will be a small fee for landing your dragon on the island." Ruffnut says.

"And another small fee for taking off." Tuffnut adds.

"There will be a fee for sleeping."

"A fee for waking up."

"A fee for eating."

"And a small fee for drinking."

"How about breathing?" Asher asks rolling his eyes.

"Good idea, mark that down." Tuffnut commands and Ruffnut kooks up at him.

"Way ahead of you." She assures.

"And finally the letter S has officially been removed from the alphabet." Tuffnut says and I raise an eyebrow. Really?"So your going to want to avoid words like sword, "Tuffnut lists.

"Severed leg."

"Severed head."

"Cyclone." Ruffnut finishes.

"That's actually a C." Fishlegs corrects.

"Ah! Notlout! Quiet her!" Tuffnut yells.

"Notlout? Who's Notlout?" Snotlout asks before shrugging.

"Do you realize there's an S in the name of your island?" Asher asks.

"Ilence! I ubject how dare you ay uch thing?" Tuffnut asks. I glance at Asher both of us sharing a look of disbelief before I return my gaze to the twins.

"Any other rules?" I ask.

Tuffnut nods and pulls out a small scroll and unrolls it. As soon as the paper is unrolled a Fireworm shoots through it burning a hole through the middle. I back up watching it.

"Table girl, clean that up!" Tuffnut commands. I back away from the small dragon.

"In case you've forgotten, heat can kill me." I say and Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"Just freeze it then." She commands.

"I cant. Magic is banned, remember?" I say and Asher whacks the Fireworm with his axe. It flies through the air landing in the woods. I let out a breath thanking him mentally.

"You guys need to stay on top of this Fireworm problem. Its starting to get pretty real." I say looking back at the forest where smoke is rising in heavy waves.

...

Several hours later I scrub at Barf's neck as he sleeps. The soap keeps freezing whenever I touch the brush and this has been an exceedingly hard task to complete. I could have done Asher's job easily, make me work with water? Ha, good luck.

A shadow looms over me and I scrub harder trying to ignore the twins presence. "Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Tuffnut asks and I give an annoyed breath looking up at him.

"What? Oh, right." I say and sigh standing, "Sorry." I mutter before I bow, sending them a dirty look as soon as they walk past me.

"Thats better." Ruffnut says and smiles at me.

"Now let's take a look at your work, table girl." Tuffnut says and I give an annoyed breath, looking up at them. If were bowing all the time, none of our backs are going to last a month. Toothless growls at Tuffnut and I feel like echoing him but watch as Tuffnut inspects Belch. "Good, nice added detail." Tuffnut says and looks up at me.

"Uh, we have a problem." Ruffnut says and I whip around sitting up straight, clenching the brush tighter.

"What? What is the problem?" I ask and Ruffnut raises an eyebrow like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Tuffnut pokes a finger at the top of a bucket of water.

"Pathetic." Tuffnut says.

"Disgraceful." Ruffnut adds.

"Unacceptable." Tuffnut finishes.

"What si it!?" I demand tossing the brush to the side.

"This water," Tuffnut says and lifts up the bucket tipping it over where a solid block of ice hits the ground, "Is a block of ice. We pecifically asked for scalding sorry, calding if I'm not mistaken." Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest.

"Oh you are not mitaken brother." Ruffnut assures putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. scalding-calding it is." I say and grab the block of ice dropping it into the bucket, "Toothless-Toothle, plama blat." I command and point at the ice. Toothless fires a blast at the ice and it explodes with little water at the bottom steaming. The exposition covers the twins in black ash and Toothless laughs.

Tuffnut looks at him and puts on his helmet before walking up to Toothless, "I'm keeping an eye on you Mr. Night Fury. My good eye." Tuffnut says and I look at him in shock.

"Wait, are you saying you have a bad eye?" I ask and Tuffnut walks past me.

"Are you telling me you have a bad leg?" Ruffnut retorts and points at me. I clench my fists to keep from communicating with her Asher style, "Didn't think so." Ruffnut says and walks off after her brother.

"And the weirdness continues." I groan.

…..

Stormfly lands in front of Ruffnut and Asher looks at her groaning inwardly, "That's a two macral charge, little mister." Ruffnut says and Asher groans before pulling Stormfly up and has her land in a different spot, "Two more macral." Ruffnut says and looks at Tuffnut, "Are you keeping track or should I?" She asks and Tuffnut lifts up his hands.

"No, I got it." He assures.

"Look I don't have any more macral, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you for your dumb, takeoff and landing charge." Asher responds.

"Excue me. Are you calling the laws of this land dumb?" Tuffnut asks walking up to Asher

"You don't like dumb?" Asher asks with a fake smile, "How about, dopy, brainless, dim witted, moronic, shall I go on?" Asher asks.

Tuffnut scowls at him for a second, "Notlout!" Tuffnut yells.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout yells as Hookfang lands, Snotlout puts a hand up to her forehead, "Sargent at arms, Notlout reporting." Snotlout says and Tuffnut looks back at her.

"Take Aher to our fancy new dungen. Take his little dragon to, give him some time to think about his attitude." Tuffnut says and Asher scoffs.

"Dungen? Are you serious!?" Asher demands and Tuffnut looks back at her.

"Do we look serious?" He asks and Asher growls in annoyance before leading Stormfly forward, Hookfang and Snotlout following. "You know," Tuffnut says after they're gone, "That's a good question, do we?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut shrugs.

"I dunno, here, give me your best serious face." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut does so. Looking more like he's eaten a sour lemon that serious. "Oh, pretty serious, what about me?" Ruffnut asks and does similar, like she's eaten a bitter food and it being threatened to not eat it.

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut assures.

"Okay, we look pretty serious." Ruffnut agrees.

…..

Later that day, Ruffnut and Tuffnut eat a meal prepared by Haedryin as Fishlegs recites a poem to them. "There once was an island named Thorstenton, where everybody wanted to have fun, fun fun, we sang and we danced, and we all felt the need to prance, when the ruler came up with a great pun...pun pun." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut and Ruffnut pause stuffing their faces looking at her with un-amused expressions.

Tuffnut leans forward next to the chicken he and his sister have both claimed, "The chicken is not amused." Tuffnut says and sits up, "Notlout!" He yells and Snotlout dives into the room.

"Right here sir!" She yells.

"To the dungeon with her." Tuffnut yells and Hookfang grabs the back of Fishlegs shirt dragging her back.

"What! No, no, no! The chicken is wrong! The chicken is wrong!" She yells and Ruffnut grabs the chicken in a hug.

"How dare you!" Ruffnut shouts.

"The chicken is never wrong." Tuffnut adds and rubs the top of the chicken's head, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, that's it, quiet, there we go." Tuffnut says and chuckles softly.

…..

I hold a broom in hand as Asher and Fishlegs are led forward into the stable. "Get back in line! Back in line!" Snotlout shouts shoving them into the cell. I watch her for a second.

"Snotlout what are you doing?" I ask and she waves a hand.

"Never you mind, table girl. This is official Thortenton business." Snotlout says and I sigh. "Welcome to your new home jailbirds." Snotlout says and laughs walking off and jumps onto Hookfang.

I put the broom to the side and jump in front of their cell smiling as best I can, "What are you in for?" I ask and Asher glares at me.

"Funny." He deadpans, "Exactly how long are you going to let this go on? Have you seen all those Fireworms?" Asher asks and I sigh. Yes, I've been watching them get closer all day, wishing magic wasn't banned so I could change to Edge into winter wonderland and they'll pass us.

"Iyn, the migration is picking up steam." Fishlegs says and I whack my forehead against the bars.

"I know. I'll talk to them, I'm sure I can get this all straightened out." I say and Asher sighs.

"Watch out for the Fireworms, you know what they do to you." He says and I nod, climbing onto Toothless's back.

….

A few minutes later after tracking down the twins I guide Toothless to fly next to them,"So you guys surveying the damage?" I ask and Tuffnut rolls his eyes.

"No. were looking for a place to build our summer palace." He answers.

"That might be a nice area once the fires burned all the vegetation away." Ruffnut says and points down at spot next to a lake.

"Any thoughts, table girl?" Tuffnut asks and I sigh.

"Just one." I say and look Tuffnut in the eye, "Have you guys considered the fact that if you throw everyone in jail, there's going to be no one left to build your summer palace?" I ask and Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a look.

"We're listening." Tuffnut assures.

"And what about the Fireworm migration?" I ask and lift up my hands shooting several ice blasts at a few trying to join me on Toothless, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to have everyone together so that we can stop Thorstenton from burning down?" I ask and Tuffnut nods.

"I see your point, but I also see something else." Tuffnut says and I groan.

"What?" I ask and Tuffnut smirks.

"You just used magic." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut finishes his sentence: "And by Thorstenton law that is illegal."

…

I stare at the stable door with an annoyed look and clench my hands together,"So what you in for?" Asher asks and I look at him.

"Asher please." I plead.

"What? Just trying to be funny." He says and I groan.

"Its not." I assure and look up at I hear several grunts. Snotlout walks into my field of vision pulling herself by her shirt. "Snotlout?" I ask.

She throws herself onto the ground and Hookfang steps over her. Snotlout stands and pulls the door closed looking back at us, "I was framed."

"Alright, that's it. Were breaking out of here." Asher says.

"Great. Then we can go back to my plan." Snotlout says and I lift up my hands smiling tightlipped.

"Guys, guys, were fine. The twins cant be that oblivious." I assure. Please dont be! I beg them silently.

...

Tuffnut and Ruffnut toss a sheep back and forth giggling. The sheep races out of the room and Tuffnut races after it, Ruffnut following.

"What?" He asks as a Fireworm dives down next to him,"Whoa. Check it out, Fireworm." Tuffnut says and points down.

"Burns at the heat of a thousand suns." Ruffnut says as the Fireworm leaves a trail of flame.

"I love those guys." Tuffnut says and stomps on the fire.

"Oh look he has a little buddy." Ruffnut says as another dives down. Both Thorsten's whip around as more Fireworms start diving diving down from the sky like flaming rain.

"As the ruler of Thorstenton, I command my ruler sister to do something about this Fireworm problem." Tuffnut says and points at the descending dragons.

"What do you want me to do? Im not to boss of them." Ruffnut says angrily.

"Well if we don't do something, they're going to burn Thorstenton to the ground." Tuffnut says.

"Just like Haedryin said." Ruffnut agrees. A Fireworm lands on their sign and both twins turn to each other.

"This is all your fault!"

...

"That smokes getting closer,"Asher says leaning out the bars. "And where there's smoke,"He starts.

"There's Fireworms." Fishlegs finishes.

I bite my lip before shaking my head softly, "Alright you know what, experiment over. Were getting out there and stopping them before there's nothing left of this island." I say and Asher releases a breath.

"Finally!"

I walk forward, "Toothless plasma blast!" I command enjoying the S's. Toothless builds up a blast and freezes as the twins jump in front of the door.

"Guys!" Tuffnut shouts. Toothless swallows his blast and I glance at him for a second.

"Quick here's our chance, Hookfang destroy!" Snotlout yells. I leap in front of the Monstrous Nightmare looking at the twins.

"Rulers!" I greet, "Hows stuff in the ol' kingdom?"

"Having lots of fun with the smoke and fire?" Asher asks.

"Yes-No. Fine as it turns our we cant save Thorstenton by ourselves so we talked about it and we herby decree uoy can all help us put out the fires." Tuffnut says.

I grin and lean against Toothless,"Ah, its the shame, cause where I see it, you guys are on your own, I mean rules are rules right?" I ask looking down at Toothless who growls in agreement.

"You have to help us save our island!" Ruffnut exclaims.

"Oh I dunno. Guys?" I ask.

"You gotta stick to yourselfs. You make a rule you follow it through otherwise its well you know," Asher starts.

"Anarchy. I'm with them." Fishlegs finishes.

"Come on you guys! Please!" Tuffnut begs. "Is there anything we can do! Anything name it!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Well now that you mention it, I suppose we could consider one possibility." I say. Fireworms start to file into the room and the twins look at me.

"Anything!"

I lift up my hands picking at my nails, "I'll make you assistant ruler! Rulers best pal, second stream ruler!" Tuffnut shouts.

"No. I have a better idea, we divide the island among all of us. We all own it there is no ruler. No sister of the ruler, were all rulers." I say and Ruffnut gasps.

"Blasphemy!" Tuffnut shouts, "You can't do that to the ruler."

"And your not on fire." I return looking at the smoke rising from his back. Tuffnut whips around yelling and I sigh waving a hand and freeze the fire to ice.

"Okay. Fine! The island is all of ours just get these things out of here!" Tuffnut shouts as I grin in satisfaction.

...

In the air a few minutes later I look at the giant colony of Fireworms hovering above Dragons Edge. I turn to Fishlegs "Gather up the Night Terrors into the cave then meet the other riders at our base." I command and she nods pulling away.

"Everyone else, fall back to the base." I command and Asher looks at me.

"Why?" He asks and I lift up a hand.

"Im going to start a blizzard. Run." I command and wait roughly a minute before I flick my fingers and fire blue light up into the air. If Dragons Edge is winter wonderland the Fireworms will flee to another island. They hate cold.

Thunder ripples before the sky breaks open and a blizzard whips through the air. I concentrate forcing the clouds to stay within my limits. The wind whips through my hair and I oat Toothless's head.

He lands and I slide off his back nearly tipping over from the hurricane force winds.

I look around me at the blinding whiteness. Okay, that should do it, hopefully the riders reached the base and are sitting next to the fire. The cold might freeze them to death.

I put a hand on Toothless's saddle handle and release a slow breath. Now all we can do is wait, and hope the Fireworms pass by.

After several hours I jump as a hand is put on my shoulder. I whip around looking back at Asher. He's pale and his lips are tinted blue, "I came out to tell you try Fireworms are gone!" Asher shouts.

I nod and wave a hand freezing the blizzard. After hours of hearing the wind, other sound feels strange. Asher falls forward and I grab him before he can hit the ground.

"Your such an idiot." I say softly and he moans in response. I look over and can't see Stormfly. How long had he been in the blizzard? I pull Asher up onto the saddle and climb up onto Toothless.

"Okay, lets go find a fire."

...

Several hours later I stand next to the twins as they looks down at the claim stone. I put a hand on each of their shoulders and they both flinch, "Ruff, Tuff you did the right thing." I assure. "I just hope you learned something in all this." I add.

"Yeah, I guess." Tuffnut says and looks down at the rock, "At least we still have the-" Tuffnut says before Meatlug leans forward and eats it.

I purse my lips to contain my smile and look back at Asher. Several blankets are wrapped around his shoulders but he's a normal color again. He'll be fine. I smile at him and he returns it tightlipped.

"It's our island!" I yell and throw up my arms cheering. I laugh and the other riders break out into similar expressions. Yes!

 **A/N Hey! :) the ending changed, again. Yay. :) Next episode will probably be out next week. As a bonus, Think you found the backwards word think again there's two. :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Crushing It

**Author's Note: *Throws arms up* _I liiiiivvveeee_! :D Sorry for the wait! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin! *Pets name well saying "My preicooooous."***

* * *

Episode 8: Crushing It

"Give it back, it's my nut."

I jerk awake at Tuffnut's mumble and sigh in annoyance. Stupid instincts. I really want to go back in time and kick myself several times for training to wake up at the smallest noises. I lean back against Toothless trying to pretend I was never awake.

Snotlout yelps abruptly and I clench my fists giving up on sleep, instead listening to Snotlout mutter complaints,"Why do we have to be the ones stay up on Rumblehorn watch?" Snotlout demands, there's a pause, "Hookfang, I'm talking to you." There's no response from the Monstrous Nightmare and Snotlout continues her whining: "We're never even going to stop this dragon from tearing apart the Edge anyway."

There's a moment before several bangs and clashes.

"AHHHH! INTRUDER ALERT!" Snotlout yells rushing past on fire. I leap to my feet and grab her shoulder as she rushes past freezing the fire. She sighs in relief and I release her shoulder glancing over at the map.

"The Rumblehorn it's heading for the eastern beach." I say and flick my finger and a snowflake forms over the X. "Come on you guys!" I command and climb onto Toothless's back clicking the tailfin.

After several minutes we land on the beach. I jump off Toothless rushing up next to Asher who has a lantern in hand holding it up to the thing in the net. "Finally." I mutter before snapping into focus, "We got it! Everybody stand back." I command.

"Bleh. I didn't think it would be so smelly." Tuffnut says holding a hand up to his nose.

"I didn't think it would be so harry." Ruffnut adds.

" _You_ try shaving with a hook for an arm!" Gobber retorts. My jaw falls slightly. What is Gobber doing here!?

"Ah! The Rumblehorn it talks!" Tuffnut declares leaping away from the net. He smirks, "Quick, smack it." He commands.

"Cut me down you idiot." Gobber commands.

"And it's got a bad attitude." Ruffnut says folding her arms across her chest after slamming her spear into the ground. "We're not cutting you down until you say please mister."

"Ah, never mind." Gobber says and slices the net landing on his foot with ease.

"Gobber! What did you do with our Rumblehorn!?" Tuffnut demands.

"Rumblehorn?" Gobber repeats then looks at me, "Whats a Rumblehorn?"

"A new dragon that's been trying to chase us off the island." Fishlegs answers.

"Yeah, us and everything else." Asher adds.

"We've been trying to catch it and relocate it." I finish.

"But we caught you _. Yay us."_ Snotlout says dryly. Hookfang snorts at her and I send her a half glare.

"Well, you are trying to catch a dragon with a net that can't hold a one armed a one legged Viking." Gobber points out. I nod.

"Not too late to club him." Tuffnut says out of the corner of his mouth. "You know just-" Tuffnut whacks an imaginary foe with an imaginary weapon. I give him a look before I eye Gobber.

"Yeah, well we should just get back and check on the base," I say walking past Tuffnut, "besides, you don't even have a mace." At that, Tuffnut huffs.

….

Several minutes later we walk into the destroyed buildings of Dragons Edge. "Well let's see what you've done with the place." Gobber says. I lift up the glowing snowflake hovering in my hand looking at smashed pieces of ice scattered among the wooden buildings. "It looks very…" Gobber starts.

"Trashed!" Asher exclaims angrily. He storms past me to the ruins.

"Your words not mine." Gobber says. I ignore him, pursing my lips.

"The Rumblehorn must have hit us well we were out chasing you." I say and Tuffnut leans in close to me.

"Last chance, I can still club him, come on, club, club, club, join the club." Tuffnut says. I shove him away.

"Tuffnut for the last time, you don't have a mace!" I exclaim. He grabs his spear off his back.

"Yeah, well I can improvise." Tuffnut says. I shoot him a look and he lowers the weapon, "Point taken. Stupid Iyn and her stupid…" He walks off before I hear the rest of his cursing against me. I roll my eyes and turn to Gobber.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask. Gobber nudges my arm.

"You dna I need to talk." He says. I resist the urge to raise an eyebrow? About what? Gobber never comes to me for heartfelt talks and emotions, then again, I'm not entirely sure he ever has any. "I've come with disturbing news about your father." Gobber finishes. My heart drops into my chest.

"Is he alright?" I ask.

"Oh he's fine." Gobber assures.

"That's a relief." I mutter.

"Then again, not so fine." Gobber adds.

"Gobber, seriously, cut the chase. Is my father okay or not?" I ask. Gobber runs his hand across his hook.

"He's as fit as a dragon. Unfortunately, he's as cranky as was to." Gobber whispers to me. Toothless perks up his head and growls at Gobber. "No offense." Gobber adds quickly. Toothless lays down and lays his tail in front of his face, clicking the fin to block Gobber from view. I smirk softly at the childish behavior before turning back to the blacksmith.

"I've never seen him like this, angry, shouting at everyone." Gobber says.

I shrug, "Actually, that sounds like vintage Stoick the Vast to me." I say and Gobber's eyes pop with annoyance.

"You think I would have sailed in a boat for a week, by myself if it were _"Vintage Stoick the Vast?"_ He's driving the village INSANE!" Gobber shouts, eye twitching slightly. I turn to Toothless.

"Alright, well clearly it's affecting you, I'll go see what I can do." I say and climb onto Toothless's back. "You want a ride back with me and Toothless?" I ask and Gobber pales.

"Actually, I think I might stay awhile help you weak dragon base, see if I can offer up any of my dragon killing experience to help defend against that Rumblehorn. If there's time, I'll take Tuffnut on that clubbing."

"Works with Ruffnut!" Tuffnut calls.

"I get it." I say and give him a half smirk. "You're avoiding my father." I say and he shrugs.

"One might look at it that way." He agrees.

"Well bud, I guess we're off to Berk." I say and Toothless nods before he leaps into the air, Dragon's Edge quickly becoming a dot underneath us.

…

Toothless lands in the plaza and I jump off his back looking at the empty streets. Generally it's so packed you barely have room to breathe. "Quieter than usual." I note and Toothless's ears perk up before he looks right. A angry shout rings through the air and I glance at Toothless, "Okay, follow the sound of the angry Viking." I say and Toothless huffs with amusement before we both move forward to the sound.

"I said I wanted these weapons arranged by deadliness." Dad says as we come closer to the armory. "Swords," He lists and I duck out of the way of one diving behind a cart, "axes," He begins again I lift up my hands and ice shoots up in front of me and a axe embeds itself into it. "bludgeons." Dad finishes. A bludgeon bounces off Toothless's wing, then my ice wall then hits the lever of a catapult sending a sheep into the air. Dad storms out of the armory matching the description 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' more than Toothless. "If I used them on you, you wouldn't forget how deadly they are!" Dad shouts and storms off mumbling things under his breath.

I duck behind a wall and watch as dad storms off into the distance. "Haedryin!" Sven shouts and I turn looking at him as his face floods with relief, "Thank Thor you're here! You've got to help us! Your father has become unbearable!" Sven says face palming.

I shrug, "Well to be fair, Sven, you did have the weapons out of order." I argue.

"That's because yesterday he told me to arrange them by length and the day before it was pointiness and the day before that was by name! Did you know he gave each weapon it's own nickname?!" Sven demands.

I glance at Toothless. "Um, alright, I will admit that is really weird." I agree. He never names any of the weapons. It's name is "Sword" or "Axe" that seems more like Tuffnut, Gobber, Asher, even me before it would be my dad. "Huh, well I'll go talk to him." I say and turn to walk off.

"I mean seriously, who names their mace, "Daisy"?" Sven demands. I snort and continue forward down the plaza path trying to figure out where dad went.

…..

Asher stares at the remains of another Rumblehorn attack sighing, he rubs the back of his neck, "These attacks are getting worse, either that Rumblehorn has to go, or we do." He says.

"Hey our boar pit survived!" Tuffnut calls cheerily. Snotlout drops a barrel she's holding and they all look over at the twins staring down at a hole. "I like a pit but I _loooove_ a boar pit." Tuffnut says and looks down at the hole with a happy smile.

Gobber walks over and looks down at it, "You call _that_ a boar pit?" He demands. Tuffnut nods, Gobber rolls his eyes, "I've dug my way out of shallow graves deeper than that." Gobber says and snorts with laughter. Tuffnut gives him a half scowl before he picks up his spear and slides it onto the holder on his back.

"Would you look at these Rumblehorn tracks?" Fishlegs asks laying a hand down on a track. "If you take into account the width and the depth of the footprints and the distance between them, I calculate that this dragon is-" Fishlegs starts to say.

"Hefty." Gobber interrupts, "One might even say, beefy." He adds.

"Does somebody want to tell me why were even rebuilding this place, he's just going to crash through and wreck it again." Snotlout says and folds her arms across her chest.

"Well he wouldn't if you could build a defensive wall properly." Gobber says and snorts. He shoves his hook into a log. "Well don't just stand there, if you want to learn, follow me." Gobber commands before walking off.

The other riders look at each other before shrugging and walking off after the blacksmith.

…..

"UGH! You plow like an old women!" Dad shouts as he storms up to Gothi, standing next to an abandoned plow. Toothless and I sneak past the field behind several trees. Gothi gives dad a stormy look as he picks up the plow and storms across the field, "This is how you plow." He says and shakes his head, "Oh it's so simple!" He grumbles.

Well, he's getting a staff to the head and a potion that will make him up chuck. I look at Toothless, "Huh." I mutter. A staff wraps around my throat and Gothi drags me towards her in a swift movement. I yelp in surprise and look over at her as she removes her staff. I rub my throat and my eyes widen, "Gothi! I-I don't know what he's talking about." I stutter quickly, "I love your plowing! You are by far my favorite plower, in all of Berk, thats some good plowing, yup." I say and she glares her fist shaking with anger.

 _'He's driving me mad! You better do something about him before I take my staff and swing him off a cliff. He's completely out of control.'_ Gothi scribbles in the sand.

"Ye-yeah, I agree he's completely out of control." I say.

 _'You do something quick or I am going to..ON THE BACK END OF A SQUIRREL'S TAIL!'_ she finishes, bits of it blurred out.

"Watch the language, he is still, my father." I say and she glares at me, "I'll talk to him." I assure and wave Toothless forward, "I promise."

…..

 _Thump, thump, thump, thunk._

I poke my head into the Academy and watch as dad throws several axes towards a target, missing every time. He sighs and facepalms picking up another one. I walk into the Academy and purse my lips softly before I clear my throat. Dad whips around and lifts his axe over his head, "Ah!Dadpleasedontkillmeitsyourdaughter!" I shout.

"Haedryin!" Dad says happily he walks forward, throwing the axe behind him and grabs me in a bone shattering hug.

"It's good to see you too dad!" I gasp closing my eyes tightly as he increases the pressure, "Now if I could just breathe!" I say. He releases me and I rub my rips.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see ya, Iyn." He says and what I'm sure to him is light, whacks my shoulder. I groan softly before looking back at him.

"That's great! My-my cracked ribs and I are happy to see you to." I assure. "What are you doing all the way out in the Academy?" I ask. He sighs and rolls his eyes slightly.

"I come up here for the peace and quiet, tired of hearing people complaining." Dad says and moves towards a saddle. He pulls out a cloth and begins to scrub at it roughly. "Stoick you're being too tough, Stoick you're being too picky, Stoick you're cutting of my air supply." Dad says and holds an imaginary person shaking them back and forth. Okay…

"Hey," I say trying to change the subject and look down at the saddle, "is that Thornado's old saddle?" I ask and move forward putting a hand on it. The shiney leather frosts at my touch and I wave my hand over it, "Wow, dad you've really kept it shiney." I commet.

"Well, just because one dragon is gone, doesn't mean I'm going to let a piece of valuable equipment fall into disrepair." Dad argues walking towards the axes in the wall. Thornado. I look back down at the saddle. "But enough about me, what brings my world traveling child back to Berk?" Dad asks.

My mind flashes across the reason _: Well I'm here to see why you're in such a grouchy mood and driving the village mad_. Yeah, that'll go over well. "Well we-we're still-" I start.

"Hey Stoick," Sven says both saving and interrupting me. "I don't mean to interrupt but I've got those weapons arranged by deadliness, just like you wanted them." Sven says.

"And who says I wanted them that way! Doesn't anyone around here listen!?" Dad demands angrily gripping his axe. I leap inbetween the two men.

"Hey dad, dad, dad!" I say and plaster a smile on my face, "I just had a great idea!" I exclaim.

"If it involves me throwing an axe at Sven, let's hear it." Dad says.

"Oh, I hear my sheep calling." Sven says and quickly scampers off.

"I was thinking something a little more relaxing." I correct and walk past him, "You know, to help with the edge-" I start.

"Edge? What edge!?" Dad demands.

I look back at him raising an eyebrow. Really?

He sighs, "Okay, I'm listen'." He says.

"Yeah, so I was thinking, why don't you take a couple of days off, come with me to see Dragon's Edge." I say and he waves a hand.

"No impossible. There's far too much to do around here." Dad argues. I shrug and walk towards him.

"Well, to be honest, we have a dragon problem back at the base we could really use your help with." I say and he strokes his beard.

"Dragon problem? What kind of a dragon problem?" He asks.

"Well you see, we're trying to relocate a new species of dragon and I thought we could handle it, but we can't." I say and bite down on my lip slightly.

"Well I suppose I could take a moment if you really need me." Dad says and I nod.

"Oh, we do." I assure and start to walk off after him, "We really, really do."

…..

"I have to admit, that's one impressive wall." Asher agrees looking up at the giant wall, he, Gobber and the others have made. "It should stop the Rumblehorn, at least from the ground." He adds.

"I'm going to call it Greta, after my first love." Gobber says and folds his arms across his chest looking up at the wall happily, "Large, cranky, beefy some would say." Gobber says a large roar breaks through the air and Fishlegs points.

"It's coming from the west, and it's getting closer!" She shouts.

Stormfly leaps into the air and Asher scans around them before he sees trees breaking in the distance. "Everybody mount up!" He commands looking back at the other riders. They do as he requests and within a few seconds all Dragon Riders are in the air.

Gobber stands next to the wall, arms outstretched on the stone, "I'm not moving!" He shouts. "The wall will hold!" The Rumblehorn hits the wall and it shakes, rumbles, but holds still. Gobber looks up with a victorious smile, "Ha ha! I told you my Greta would hold!" He says to the other riders. A screech catches the blacksmith's attention and he looks up eyes widening as he sees the catapults from the top of the wall start to tumble down towards him. "Oh, Greta how could you!" He shouts before he's smashed by the catapults.

Asher takes in a sharp breath before Stormfly lands next to the catapults and starts to shift them, "Hurry up and move these!" Asher shouts as the other riders' dragons land. They all begin to work together, shoving catapults away. Asher shoves a large log to the side and sees the blacksmith laying on the ground. "Gobber, are you alright!?" He demands.

Gobber sits up, disoriented and crossed eyed, "Good morning mummy, is it time for dragon killing school?" He asks before flopping back down onto the ground. Asher bites his lip before he turns and looks as Snotlout speaks.

"Hey at least his wall held. Of course, everything else got crushed but-" her sentence is cut off as a roar breaks through the air.

000o000

Toothless glides down towards Dragon's Edge, looking more broken and in disrepair than I remember it being. "INCOMING!" Tuffnut shouts and I look down as Barf and Belch move forward, "USE ALL FIREPOWER AND START BLASTING!" He shouts.

Toothless dives out of the way of the blasts and I look down at them, "Guys! Cut it out! It's just us." I say and Toothless lands.

"Oh! Okay! Sorry about that!" Tuffnut calls. I climb off of Toothless and my dad echoes me. Tuffnut chuckles, "Nice to see ya, chief. You're looking very fit, your hands seem to be rough and well worked. Anyway, welcome to Rumblehorn kingdom." Tuffnut says and climbs off of Belch looking at us with a wide happy smile.

"You weren't kidding about the dragon problem." Dad mutters as we walk up to Asher.

"Is anyone hurt?" I ask.

"Well…" Asher trails off and looks over at Gobber. "Sort of."

"Hello lovies, who wants some pudding?" He asks and lifts up a boot. Um...I'm good. I mean, leather really isn't the best thing to eat. I raise an eyebrow and purse my lips.

"Whats wrong with him?" Dad asks.

"Well uh, chief, you can start with the peg leg, and then you add on the hook, and bad breath, weird neck, I mean, look at his neck!" Tuffnut commands and points at his for good measure.

"He'll be fine." Snotlout assures walking up to us, pushing up her helmet, "He got hit in the head with a watch tower." Snotlout adds.

I look over at Gobber as he lets out a long laugh looking at Toothless, "Oh you're killin' me! Who knew you were such a card!" He shouts. A what? When did Toothless become a card?

"Your highness, these Rumblehorn attacks are getting out of hand, we have to do something." Asher says and slams his hand down on his fist for good measure. I nod. Okay, we need to track it, net it and relocate it, so that would be tracking it first.

"Okay then, first things first we start with-" Dad starts to say.

"Asher you search the eastern coast line, Ruff, Tuff you have the west, my father and I will take the middle of the island, Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base." I command and Fishlegs nods.

"Got it." She says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute there, Snow Queen-" Snotlout starts but Gobber nudges her on the cheek.

"Hello there little lady!" He says.

"-Why do I have to sit here and stay behind?" Snotlout finishes. Gobber grabs her and roars attacking something imaginary with his hook.

"Okay fine." I say and turn pulling my braid over my shoulder, "If you want to hunt the unstoppable blood thirsty dragon instead, feel free, well I stay here and guard the base." I say and can't see her expression but know my cousin well enough that I have won this battle. I smirk slightly and rub Toothless's head.

"Blood thirsty dragon? Hmm, you're right, I'll stay here and guard the base, I mean, you do want one of your best soldiers here right?" She asks. I look back at her.

"Why do you think I'm leaving you?" I ask rhetorically before climbing onto Toothless.

….

Asher and Stormfly sail through the air, scanning the coastline. They pass a small herd of Deadly Nadders and when they see nothing wrong, continue forward. When they're gone, something leaps from the bushes, scaring the Nadders away.

…..

I tuck my long bangs behind one ear, looking down at the island trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, "Ah! It's good to be back up in the air again!" Dad shouts behind me, "No wonder you don't come back to visit, this island is spectacular!" Dad adds.

"Thanks dad! But we aren't going to be able to keep any of it if we don't solve our Rumblehorn problem."

"Ah. When exactly did you start having troubles with it?" Dad asks.

I shrug, "A few weeks ago, we didn't even know it was on the island, and then, suddenly it was everywhere, first it was just going after wild dragons and then it started coming after us." I answer and look down at the trees.

"And how many dragons has it killed?" Dad asks.

"None." I answer, "Yet. This dragon is more than just strong, it's smart and it's elusive. We haven't even got a good look at it."

"This does seem like quite the challenge. Doesn't it?" Dad asks then laughs, "Look at warriors on the hunt, scheming to catch a wild beast." Dad says.

I look back at him and give a half smile, "See you're cheering up already, right?" I ask. He huffs.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, Iyn." He says. The trees rustle and several birds take off, I point my hand forward.

"There!" Me and dad shout in sync. Toothless glides down towards the clearing and lands. Nothing. It's gone. I let out a breath of annoyance and look back at dad.

"Do you see what I mean? Every time, we just miss it." I say and slide off of Toothless's back.

"Well, we didn't see it fly away so it has to be on foot." Dad says and I purse my lips nodding softly as I scan around us. "But which way?" Dad asks.

"Over here," I call and point towards a path of broken trees, "that's the direction of the trees he took down."

Dad puts a hand on my shoulder, fingers twitching slightly, "After you, Iyn." He says. I nod and start to move forward, hearing Toothless and dad echo me. "Oh, this is great!" Dad mumbles happily, slamming his fists together. I smirk softly and look down following a trail of footprints. After several minutes and still nothing I lean down and touch the dirt.

"These footprints are fresh, we should be right on top of it." I say and watch the ground frost softly. I look up. Where is this dragon? It's like it can turn invisible, but it's not a Changewing, what is up?

"It's like the beast can sense us comin' and then changes direction, a truly worthy adversary." Dad says and strokes his beard for a second. I stand and we start to move forward again.

After over an hour, I swing over a fallen tree looking at the setting sun. "We have got to be getting close." I say. We still have as of the yet to see it take off, it's still on foot and we're still missing it.

"Nah, I don't think so, we've been here before, look at the broken branches on this side of the trail, the beast has doubled back on us." Dad says and my shoulders slump.

"Wait, so you think it knows we're hunting it?" I ask. Dad shakes his head.

"No, I think it's hunting us."

I whack my forehead running my hand through my hair,"Well that's good," I say sarcastically, "I-I prefer it much more the other way around." Dad moves forward towards the fallen tree, "What are you thinking dad?" I ask he rips off a branch and looks back at me, smirking slightly.

"I might have an idea, on how we're going to catch this beast." Dad says.

….

Toothless's wings flap in rhythm as we fly near, but distant from dad. He stands in a large clearing, rope and stick in hand, singing at the top of his lungs. "Well I got my club and I got my rope, and I smell like a yak 'cause I don't use soap, I'm a Viking, through and through!"

A roar breaks off the next verse of whatever he can come up with and I watch as several bushes are tramped and the Rumblehorn emerges. My eyes widen, it's large, with a beetleish like body, green and red with tall horns and a unhappy and aggressive stance. I tense waiting for a signal as dad murmurs things to the dragon.

"YAAAAH!" Dad yells and tosses the stick to the side racing forward. Toothless dives towards the dragon and I lift the net I have in one hand and throw it forward. It sails through the air and misses the dragon by several feet as it shifts abruptly. I switch hands and lift my left one and fire ice trying to get the dragon to stop. It slips slightly, but carries forward like nothing had ever happened.

Well terrific.

"Dad get out of there!" I shout.

"Not a chance!" He roars back. He swings the rope like a lasso and it flies through the air, wrapping around the Rumblehorn's horn. It roars before it flaps it's wings and tries to take air, "Oh, no you don't!" Dad shouts. He tugs on the rope and the Rumblehorn crashes into the sand.

"Dad let go of the rope!" I command. His gaze flickers up to me briefly and the Rumblehorn leaps into the air, dragging dad with it. "Dad don't let go of the rope!" I shout watching them fly off. Toothless dives forward towards the Viking and dragon fly up disappearing quickly in the clouds.

Oh, rainbows.

If dad slips from the rope, he'll hit the ground with a splat.

Then, as if from some haunting dream I see dad's figure falling from the sky, and the Rumblehorn diving after him. My eyes widen and I urge Toothless silently to go faster. "OH YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? COME AND GET IT!" Dad yells angrily. The wind whistles in my ears before Toothless dives down and dad lands on his back.

Forcing the panic that grasped my voice to leave I look back at my father, "We better get back to Dragon's Edge for reinforcements." I say and he nods.

"Agreed." He assures. The Rumblehorn lands on the beach and dad looks back at it and lifts his fist angrily, "THIS ISN'T OVER RUMBLEHORN!"

…..

When we land later that night at Dragon's Edge, I jump from off of Toothless's back searching for the other riders, I spot Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately but Asher and the twins don't jump into my line of sight.

"Where's Gobber?" Dad asks.

Right. He needs to be accounted for to.

"You hoo! Come back, please!" Gobber calls and races past us, covered in paint, and running after sheep. I blink once, twice. Okay…

"Stupid boar pit." Snotlout mutters picking up several pieces of wood.

"Okay, Gobber accounted for." I say and jump when a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Your highness, did you find the Rumblehorn?" Asher asks pulling his hand away. I shrug slightly.

"Well, he found us." I correct.

"Gave us a run, that one." Dad says chuckling. I roll my eyes slightly and look back at Asher.

"We're going to resupply and then we all need to go out." I say and Asher nods.

"I'm pretty sure I can find the Rumblehorn, like, right now." Tuffnut says. I look over at him. How? You can sense it? I keep the sarcastic comment to myself, but Snotlout seems to have no obligation to hold her tongue.

"Oh really?" She asks

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut says.

"Oh really?" Snotlout repeats.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says looking up, seeming to be unable to tear his gaze away from the sky.

"How's that?" Snotlout asks.

"Wait for it, bing." Tuffnut says and lifts up his hand pointing at a dragon silhouetted by the moon. My eyes widen.

"What the- ugh, every body to your dragons! We need to draw him away from Dragon's Edge." I shout and Asher races off to Stormfly. I rush over to Toothless shaking my head in disbelief, "It tracked us, all the way here!"

"Impressive." Dad nots.

I race past him, "Dad, let's catch it first, then we can admire it!" I shout and climb onto Toothless's back, clicking my prosthetic into place. Dad climbs on after me and I click back the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air. The other rider's dragons echo Toothless and we all fly towards the advancing Rumblehorn.

The Night Terror's zoom past us and I tuck, watching them in confusion, "Where are all the Night Terror's going!?" I shout.

"Why isn't the Rumblehorn following us?" Dad asks. I look down and sigh.

"'Cause it's following him." I answer watching Gobber run after the sheep. Toothless changes direction diving after the dragon. "Let's get his attention, bud." I say and Toothless fires a blast. It explodes next to the Rumblehorn and the rouge dragon lands roaring.

I purse my lips and watch the Rumblehorn chase after Gobber. The blacksmith is laughing merrily running forward like it's a walk on a beach. Stormfly and Asher dive past us, "Stormfly, spine shot!" Asher commands. Stormfly fires but the Rumblehorn smashes through it like it's nothing.

The twins and Snotlout dive in front of it and both the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare fire at the dragon. "As powerful as that dragon is, he doesn't seem to have a thirst for blood." Dad comments.

I snort, "Not yet. But it's still going after Gobber." I say and release a soft breath. "I hate to do this, but it's the Rumblehorn or Gobber." I say and narrow my eyes. I would fire the blast myself, but I would miss, "Toothless, we only have one shot at this." I say and he nods a low whistle building.

"Haedryin wait!" Dad shouts and jerks on my shoulder, causing Toothless to pull up slightly and miss.

"Dad! What are you doing!?" I shout looking back at him. This could be the end of Gobber, because Toothless missed! The Rumblehorn reaches Gobber and roars angrily in his face, and doesn't blast him to Valhalla.

"Oh look! It's Peppy, my favorite pet yak!" Gobber shouts. "We didn't eat you on Snoggletog morning after all." Gobber adds.

I look back at my dad, "If that dragon had wanted to hurt people, he'd have done it by now. Somethin' else is going on here." Dad says.

"Like what?" I demand.

"Only one way to find out, put me down next to 'im." Dad commands. Toothless dives and lands a few feet in front of the dragon. Dad jumps off him and I watch with unblinking eyes as he walks forward and Gobber turns around, still as covered in paint as I remember except now, he's sporting several flowers.

"Stoick, you remember Peppy?" Gobber asks.

"Yes, yes Gobber," Dad assures walking past the delusional blacksmith. The other riders land behind me and Gobber grins, "Peppy and I need to have a wee talk." Dad says.

"Haedryin, have you met Peppy?" Gobber asks. I blink and give a tight lipped smile.

"Umm…" I trail off, not entirely sure what to say. No, I haven't met his yak, but I have met "Peppy the Rumblehorn."

Dad reaches the Rumblehorn and stands in front of it shoulders up, head lifted. The Rumblehorn stomps its feet and growls at him. "What is it you really want dragon?" Dad asks. The Rumblehorn stares at him for a second before he turns his head to the side roaring in the ocean's direction. Dad turns in our direction, "I think this dragon is trying to tell us something." He says.

The Rumblehorn stomps its feet and roars at the other dragons. They all roar back and jump into the air.

"What is happening!?" Fishlegs shouts.

"What the-!" Asher shouts before their dragons fly off. My eyes widen.

"I think you're right." I say to dad. The Rumblehorn reaches forward and shoves its head under dad, throwing him onto his back. I bite my lip and dad gives me a reassuring look before he chuckles softly.

"Slow down big fella." He says and the Rumblehorn takes off into the air.

I click back the tail, "Go get them bud!" I shout and Toothless leaps into the air after the other dragons. After a few minutes of flying over the ocean dad points forward.

"Iyn! There!" he shouts.

I narrow my eyes and stare forward my eyes widening, "The sea level, it's it rising!?" I ask. Toothless dives towards the giant wave and I watch the water my stomach leaping into my throat at the thought of that washing over Dragon's Edge. It's going to wash the entire thing away.

In seconds.

When we land on Dragon's Edge a few minutes later I look at dad shaking my head with amazement, "There's a giant wave heading for us, the Rumblehorn saw it and was trying to get us to leave the island. It was trying to save us." I say staring at the dragon, "That explains why he was chasing Gobber." I add.

"I'm not buying it," Tuffnut says quickly, "guys, real quick, how long does it take to learn how to swim?"

I wouldn't know. I don't know how. "No one has to swim." I assure, "We just need to block the wave from hitting the camp." I say.

"Isn't a little late for that, Iyn?" Snotlout asks. I shake my head.

"No. Gobber's rock wall, that's big enough, we just need to re-enforce it." Asher says. I brush my bangs away from my eyes.

"I have a better idea." I say and release a breath.

"Please tell me she's going to do the ice thing." I hear Fishlegs murmur several times. I close my eyes before I lift my hands up my fingers curling from the pressure, I open my eyes watching as tall, ice towers stretch up and over Dragon's Edge. I wave my hand and spread ice in between the gaps, surrounding us in a large, ice dome.

The darkness is almost chockabule and I lift up a hand, lighting crackling between my fingers, "This. Is. Amazing!" Tuffnut shouts. After a few seconds, Hookfang's coat of fire lights up making it easier to see everyone.

Asher gives me a half look, "And you're sure the ice is going to hold against the water?"

"Um…" I trail off. He sighs.

"Of course you aren't."

A heavy thumping sound catches my attention and I turn my head looking back as the giant shadow of the wave smacks against the ice. It cracks but holds in place, the water reaches well over our heads before falling back down towards the ocean.

…

The next morning, I stand next to Fishlegs watching dad and the Rumblehorn. "I can't believe it guys, if that Rumblehorn hadn't warned us, we would have been wiped out." Fishlegs says. I nod smiling as dad and the Rumblehorn, spin over our heads, "I can't believe this guy, he is amazing." FIshlegs adds.

"Yes, you can say that again, Fishlegs." Dad says as the Rumblehorn pulls to a stop in front of us.

"You know guys, this is a whole new class of dragons, we need a name." Fishlegs says looking at me. I shrug,

"Well it tracked us down, what about, Tracker Class?" I ask.

"Tracker Class?" Snotlout repeats and bursts out laughing, "Yeah right, that sounds like something _I_ would come up with." She says.

"Perfect." I say and smirk.

"Tracker Class it is." Fishlegs agrees.

"What!?" Snotlout says, her jaw dropping slightly, "You like it!? Aw come on!" She shouts in outrage.

…..

Later that day on the dock, I watch Gobber as he stands in his boat, "I'm glad you're back to normal." I say he nods.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what went on but I'm sore in places I didn't know I have." Gobber says rubbing his neck.

"Well, Iyn, I'm glad I let you insist I come here." Dad says and rubs the Rumblehorn's head.

I nod brushing my hair away from my eyes, "You know dad, when I first got back to Berk, I thought you might be missing me, but it was Thornado all along." I say and dad pats the Rumblehorn's neck.

"Oh I do miss that magnificent beast." He says and turns looking back at me, "We had some connection he and I."

I rub the top of Toothless's head, "I get it." I assure and scratch under his chin, "I cant imagine what it would be like, without, Toothless." I admit.

"Well Thornado can never be replaced, but this guy," dad says looks at the Rumblehorn, "we're a lot alike he and I. We're both protectors, both leaders." Dad says.

"And you're both hard headed." Gobber calls from his boat.

"Hard headed you say?" Dad asks and swings onto the Rumblehorn's back. "Skullcrusher's more like it." Dad corrects, "Hey that's what we'll call ya, Skullcrusher." he says. Skullcrusher turns to jump into the air and I wave before turning back to Toothless, "By the way, Iyn," dad says and I twist to look back at him, "I do miss, you. A lot infact."

Skullcrusher leaps into the air,"Back to Berk, I have the perfect saddle waiting for ya." Dad says. I watch them leave a happy fluttery feeling in my heart. Toothless licks the side of my head and I jump slightly before rubbing the top of his head.

I turn and look back at the other riders, "Alright guys, we have a lot of work to do. Let's get to it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next episode: Quake Rattle and Roll. Which will not take me two months to post! :) I dont know when, but in the next few days. :D**

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Quake Rattle and Roll

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry this should have taken less time but I'm not fond of this episode, or the next...four I think. I had to pretty much drag my fingers across every key.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 9: Quake, Rattle and Roll

I pound down on the nail a few times before looking back at Toothless. "Alright, I think one more plasma blast should do the trick, bud." I say and Toothless fires the blast. A wave of smoke rises off the wood and I cough leaning back. "Great job." I say to Toothless. Asher looks back at me from where he's leaning in front of the giant telescopeish thing. I as of the yet, haven't found a name for it.

"Nice, I can see straight to the horizon." He compliments.

"That should definitely make it harder for anyone to sneak up on us." I say and Asher sits up, "Now, I wonder how the twins' look out tower is coming along." I say. Asher huffs folding his arms across his chest.

"I can only imagine." He says dryly.

….

"Huh, yeah." Ruffnut says and lifts up her hands looking at the rock tower, standing perfectly made, and ready to go. Tuffnut stands next to her, eyebrows knit together.

"Does something seem, off to you?" Tuffnut asks.

Ruffnut nods, "Yeah, this should have fallen down a long time ago."

Tuffnut rubs an imaginary beard eyes widening, "Maybe we actually did something-no, thats impossible." Tuffnut says taking in several panicked breaths.

"Say it." Ruffnut commands.

"Something...right?" Tuffnut finishes. His sister gasps. "Bleh, I have a weird feeling inside," Tuffnut says and pats himself, "is this, accomplishment?"

"Whoa, I think I feel it to. Quick! Let's go rub it in Haedryin's face before the feeling subsides." Ruffnut says and waves her hand gesturing for Tuffnut to follow her, they both leap onto Barf and Belch and the Zippleback takes off, all four of them missing as a single rock falls from the tower.

….

In Fishlegs' hut, she stares at the projection from the Dragon Eye, humming with interest, "Hmm. Very interesting." She murmurs and scratches several things down on the empty book she's holding in hand. "Very, very interesting." She says before she turns and drags over a sack filled with rocks towards Meatlug. "Okay girl, lets move onto rock experiment test subject number three: Riverstones." Fishlegs says and moves forward towards the Dragon Eye.

"Hey Fishlegs whatcha doin'?" Snotlout asks from where she's leaning against the door way bordly.

"Oh hey, Snotlout. Well if you're asking, I'm testing out how different rocks make Meatlug produce different flame and how that changes the projection in the Dragon Eye." Fishlegs says and Snotlout huffs rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, thats right. I just remembered, you're boring and I don't care." Snotlout says and turns around walking off.

Fishlegs glares at her back and Meatlug walks forward spitting lava onto the ground. Fishlegs huffs, "Yup, couldn't have put it better myself girl." She assures. Fishlegs turns and looks at the projection, "Oooh, even more interesting."

0000o0000

I hammer at the wood tilting my head to make sure all four legs are even."Iyn!" Tuffnut shouts and I turn looking back as Barf and Belch land. "Drop everything you're doing and bring your face." Tuffnut says.

"Prepare to be rubbed." Ruffnut says and folds her arms across her chest.

Um?

Several minutes later, I stand next to Asher and Snotlout as the twins give us an introduction to...whatever they made. "Dragon Riders! You asked for it, we built it, presenting you," Tuffnut starts and points at Ruffnut who blows and imaginary trumpet,"with your new lookout tower!" Tuffnut shouts and Barf and Belch fly up revealing...empty space.

Wow.

 _So impressive._

"You guys never disappoint do you?" Snotlout asks sarcastically.

"What!? No wait!" Tuffnut shouts whirling around to face us, "It was here a minute ago!" Tuffnut promises and then glances at his sister, glaring, "What did you do with it, Ruffnut?" He demands.

"What? ! I didn't do anything with it!" Ruffnut says.

"Lying she beast! You were always jealous of my rock tower." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut punches him.

 _"Your_ rock tower!?" She demands before tackling him. I cringe at the several punches and kicks before both stand and grab their spears from off their backs rushing at each other. I leap inbetween the two siblings and they ram into my arms.

"Okay everyone step away from the sharp objects." I say and both twins drop their spears. I sigh, "Okay, look, maybe this job was just too tough for you to do alone, I could always but Asher on the project with you." I say.

"Uh, your highness, let's not be hasty." Asher says quickly.

"But we did build it, honest." Ruffnut says.

"Trust me, H. no one was more surprised about that than we were." Tuffnut assures. Okay, well there was no one else there to be surprised about it, so… that doesn't really work.

"Iyn! Iyn! Come quickly!" Fishlegs shouts.

I whip around looking back in the general direction of the huts. "That does not sound good." Asher comments. I race forward past all of them and a few minutes later I reach the huts.

"Fishlegs!?" I call as I step into hers half ready to tackle something.

"Careful where you step!" She calls. I look down at my feet and jump over several piles of different colored lava before I reach her. She sits on Meatlug back, book in hand.

"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Wrong?" She repeats and laughs, "Nothing's wrong except the fact that I may have just made the greatest discovery in Berkian history." Fishlegs says and points up.

I look up and my eyes widen staring at the images projected. My eyes scan over the text and I half glance at Fishlegs, "Whoa, Fishlegs is that-" I start to say.

"Mmm hmm." She says and Meatlug flies up towards the pictures. "This is a Gronckle, there's the boulder, surrounded by water with mountain peaks, oooo! Dark Deep!" Fishlegs says with a squeal.

"The ancestral home of all the Gronckles." I breathe.

"It's real Iyn! And we finally found it!" Fishlegs shouts happily.

"What's so great about this?" Snotlout asks walking up behind me. I turn and grin, what isn't so great about it?!

"Do I really have to explain this again?" Fishlegs asks with a sigh.

"Your boring discovery? Yes." Snotlout answers.

"Dark Deep is that up until now, we were never really sure existed, it's not in the Book of Dragons anywhere, however, in Bork's papers there was a mention, briefly in context to a completely different species, if we find Dark Deep, we can unlock so many secrets, not only about the Gronckles but the entire Boulder Class of dragons, do you understand how amazing this is!?" Fishlegs asks.

Oh yeah.

It's awesome.

I look back at Snotlout who has a finger shoved in her ear, she removes it and lifts up her hands, "Check that, I absolutely don't care." She says and walks off. I raise an eyebrow at her retreating back. Really? Just, really?

"Iyn, taken the liberty of charting a course based on these inscriptions, this island is so remote, is farther than we've ever flown before, I've never seen Meatlug so excited!" Fishlegs says and hugs her Gronckle happily. "Just think, I'm going to be the first Berkian to ever step foot on Dark Deep!" Fishlegs says. I lift up my hands.

"Okay, I get it Fishlegs. Toothless and I should go with you just in case you need help." I say and she nods.

"Okay, you can come to, but I'm the first one to step foot, remember? You can step second." She says. I smile and laugh softly giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay, I promise." I assure. Fishlegs smiles happily.

"Well, then welcome aboard Haedryin!" Fishlegs says and rubs Meatlug's jaw, "Come on Meatlug, we need to go pack." They dive over my head and I duck looking back at them with a smirk.

….

The next day, I stand next to Toothless rechecking the satchel to make sure we have everything. Two equally long groans catch my attention. I look up as the twins and Barf and Belch walk past, the two Thorstens holding various parts of their bodies. What happened to them? Ruffnut looked better after she came back from hunting the Night Terrors a few weeks ago.

"Uh, Ruff, Tuff?" I ask sitting up.

Tuffnut moans.

"Keep it down will ya? We were up all night building the lookout tower from scratch." Ruffnut says gesturing to herself and her twin. Wow, I have never seen them this dedicated to anything, except a pie eating contest, or saving Barf and Belch-this really isn't a fair argument.

"Well great. I should have a look at it then, shouldn't I?" I ask.

Tuffnut lifts up his hands, "Prepare to feast your eyes." Tuffnut says.

Several minutes, both exhausted shoulders slumping Thorstens stand in front of me as I look again out at the empty ocean. "Okay...so what should my eyes be feasting on exactly?" I ask. Tuffnut turns.

"The rock toooo- Oh COME ON!" Tuffnut shouts in frustration. "Wait, maybe we're looking in the wrong direction, no that's it, look at the chicken, hi Chicken. Somebody keeps stealing tower!" Tuffnut growls in frustration.

"Ah come on, you know no one's going to admit to it. Lets just go rebuild the stupid thing." Ruffnut says and starts to walk off, waving a hand for Tuffnut to follow.

"You can't trust anyone. Not on this outpost." Tuffnut says angrily before he storms off after his sister.

"Yeah! We're all the bad Viking!" She agrees.

Um…

I walk forward towards the cliff edge and look down. Lying towards the ocean's edge is a large pile of rocks. The tide, the tide has been washing away the tower, I turn, "Hey guys? You do realize-and they're gone." I say as I see the twins and their dragon have disappeared. Okay then, you can rebuild the tower for the ocean to wash away as many time as you want, I guess.

…..

"Dark Deep, at last I've found you, Dark Deep the Gronckles surround you!" Fishlegs sings as later that day we head towards Dark Deep. I laugh watching her happy smile.

"Fishlegs! I haven't seen you this excited since Snoggletog morning when we were seven!" I say and she squeals.

"I know! I couldn't even finish third breakfast! I hope I don't get too hungry." Fishlegs murmurs the last part before Meatlug zooms forward, "Dark Deep here we come!" Fishlegs shouts.

…..

Several hours later, with the sun setting in the distance, Dark Deep finally appears beneath us. Meatlug lands on the isle and Fishlegs leaps off her, throwing her hands up into the air, "Whoo! Oh yeah! Oh yeah Fishlegs! She squeals. I watch her for a second as she picks up several rocks, "I can't believe I'm actually here." She breathes, Meatlug nudges her back, "Sorry girl, we're here." She corrects herself. "Dark Deep is your home, where all the rock eaters roam!" Fishlegs shouts throwing a rock towards Meatlug.

I watch them both as Toothless hovers in the air, trying to place what's so off about this island. It's almost like the Isle of Night all over again, but, this time, there's no Outcast ambush. Toothless roars up at me and I shrug, watching Fishlegs.

"The rock eaters have fun! Eating rocks by the ton, and the rocks are all rocky," Fishlegs sings. Toothless lands and I can almost feel the unease radiating off of him. "With rock families and the rocks are all rocks, and their eating another.." Fishlegs clears her throat and I look up at the empty sky. Where are all the Gronckles? Going on that, where is all the life? This isle is completely void of living creatures beyond me, Fishlegs, Toothless and Meatlug. "I'll work on that last part later, Iyn." Fishlegs assures.

I jump off Toothless, "No, I-I love the song, it's just one thing: Where are the roaming Gronckles? Do you think we could have landed on the wrong isl-" I start to say.

"No." FIshlegs interrupts looking back at me. "That's Gravel Lake and that's definitely the dull peaks of Mount Grunt. Iyn, this is Dark Deep." FIshlegs assures.

Toothless walks up towards me and growls in disagreement, "Yeah, I'm with you, bud." I mutter. Fishlegs and Meatlug walk towards a crevice and I chew on my lower lip slightly before walking after them.

"Oh, look! Meatlug found some new friends!" Fishlegs calls.

I reach the crevice edge and look down where three Gronckles are eating rocks. Meatlug dives down and walks towards the dragons happily. Fishlegs gives me a half satisfied smirk before she swings over the edge and starts to climb down the steep wall.

Toothless and I share a look before I climb onto his back and he leaps down into the crevice, the Gronckles roaring and growling angrily. "Thats strange behavior for a Gronckle, they're usually pretty friendly." I say. Heavy rumbling and shaking catches my attention and I look up at the top of the rocks.

"Well that could be the problem. No one likes an earthquakey island." Fishlegs says. Toothless hisses lowly and I tense, "See?" Fishlegs asks. Something crackles through the air and I narrow my eyes leaning forward trying to get a better look at whatever it is. Dust and dirt fly through the air and my eyes widen. "RUN AWAY BOULDER!" Fishlegs shrieks.

Toothless dives forward over Meatlug and the other Gronckles landing in front of the boulder. He fires several blasts at the rock, but it doesn't explode or stop. Toothless whips around and races forward, "FISHLEGS!" I shout in warning and she and the four Gronckles dive to the side, the boulder diving past them, barely missing.

"Whoa, ho, that was close." Fishlegs breathes.

The cracking starts again and I look forward my eyes widening as I see the boulder, stop and start to roll up. _Up a hill._

What the!?

"Um Fishlegs?" I ask my voice stuttering slightly, "When was the last time you saw a boulder roll _up_ hill?" I ask.

There's a pause.

"Um, never." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah me either." I say quickly.

"How is that possible?!" Fishlegs demands.

"No time to find out." I shout and Toothless whips around as the Gronckles fly off down the tunnel. I grip the handles to his saddle tighter and spare a glance back down the tunnel, it's advancing. We're going to be squashed. Fantastic!

"We're not going to make it!" Fishlegs shouts with a squeal. I look back at the boulder as Toothless fires a blast at it. I wave a hand back and a sharp whiz cuts through the air before ice smashes into the ground. I lift my hand up slightly and it spreads creating a large wall between us and the rock. Toothless dives left suddenly and I'm nearly thrown from the saddle.

We land in a small room towards the side and Fishlegs and the other Gronckles behind us just as the ice shatters and I see the boulder carry onwards down the tunnel. I release a breath and grab my forehead moaning softly at the sudden headache. I look up and watch the Gronckles try and shove their way through a small hole. "It doesn't look like we can fly out, bud." I say to Toothless and Fishlegs rubs Meatlug head.

"It's okay, I think we lost it." Fishlegs assures.

I climb off Toothless's back and move towards the entrance, "Okay, then let's move out, quietly." I direct and move into the tunnel. I take several steps forward before Fishlegs's stomach gurgles. I freeze mid step and look back at her. She shrugs.

"What? That's what happens when you don't eat third breakfast." She states. The ground rumbles and I stare forward watching the rock reappear. "Uh, Iyn…?" Fishlegs trails off.

"I see it Fishlegs." I assure. I tense before the boulder smashes to the ground. No way.

Not a rock.

Not a rock for sure.

It's a _dragon._

It roars angrily and I snap my hands over my ears before letting out a yelp as it draws closer. I whip around and race down the tunnel, my majestic coordination failing me, again. I slip and fall to my knees yelping. Something rumbles above me and I glance up watching rocks fall, I cover my head before Toothless's wing snaps over me, the rocks hitting it.

The Gronckles squeal in fear and I bite my lip looking over at them. Toothless growls and I glance at Fishlegs, "Impressive! Definitely a Boulder Class!" She shouts."Iyn, what do you think of Catastrophic Quaken as a name?" She asks. I snort. Now? Really? Now?

"Well, I think we should focus on naming it later and not getting killed by it now." I say quickly and stand, climbing onto Toothless's back. Toothless fires a blast at the dragon and jumps onto the wall to avoid the tail as it swings around to hit us.

"Fishlegs! Get the Gronckles into the air!" I command and lean down in Toothless's saddle as he dives up and through the small crevice. I look back down at the Quaken and watch as it soars up in a tight ball before smashing down on the ground. The shock wave, hits us and Toothless's flight falters for a second. My eyes widen and I look back down at it. "On second thought, maybe we're not so safe after all." I say and Toothless dives forward grabbing Fishlegs from the air, stopping her descent and drops her onto Meatlug again. "Fishlegs, Meatlug, retreat!" I command and I look down at the Quaken again.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Fishlegs calls behind me.

Toothless loops around the Quaken as Fishlegs gathers the three other Gronckles. I give a half glance at the dragon again before Toothless pulls up and we start the long flight back to Dragon's Edge again.

….

"Really!? More Gronckles?" Snotlout demands looking over at me as we land on Dragon's Edge. I shrug and climb off of Toothless. Fishlegs doing the same to Meatlug.

"It's just a few stray Gronckles, we should be able to handle that." I say. Really. There are hundreds of wild dragons on Dragon's Edge, three more won't make that much of a difference.

"Just a few strays she says." Ruffnut mutters.

"Yeah, you should really have a look at this." Asher says and points behind him and the twins. I move forward past all three of them and my eyes widen as I see Dragon's Edge. Covered in Gronckles, fifty maybe seventy Gronckles. I purse my lips.

"Well I guess this solves the mystery on where all the dragons from Dark Deep went." I say and Fishlegs looks at me nodding happily.

"Can you believe they flew all this way? Gronckles may be slow, but they are tenacious." Fishlegs says smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tuffnut says before he perks up from where he's leaning against a tree and points at a Gronckle, "Hey! Don't you put that rock in your mouth! You have no idea where it's been mister!" Tuffnut shouts before he starts to chase after a Gronckle.

I turn watching him and Asher sighs, "Haedryin, these guys are out of control, we have to get them back to their island." He groans. I share a knowing look with Fishlegs and tug the end of my hair slightly.

Yeah, if they hadn't run for it for no reason, that would be easy. "There might be a problem with that." I deadpan.

"Uh huh, they've been chased from their home land by a giant Boulder Class dragon, the Catastrophic Qauken to be exatic." Fishlegs says and Snotlout shoves in between me and her.

"Quaken smaken, you let one lousy dragon take over Meatlug's _entire_ island?" Snotlout demands. I fold my arms across my chest, giving her an annoyed look.

"It's not that simple Snotlout." Fishlegs starts.

"Oh I'm sure it is. Quaken one, Meatlug none. Pathetic." Snotlout says and I slam a hand over the Jorgenson's mouth.

"Let's just drop it. We have a bigger problem here." I say and gesture towards the Gronckles. "We need to rangle all these wild Gronckles and since I unfairly doubted the twins, I'm putting them in charge." I say and Ruffnut's eyes pop slightly.

"Awesome." Tuffnut says and walks forward a rock in hand. Huh, I guess he did manage to get that rock from the Gronckle, how, I don't want to know, "It will be great to get to know these guys a little better. We got off to a little bit of a rocky start on our relationship." Tuffnut says and chuckles. I sigh and start to walk off the other riders following after me. "You see what I did there? No? I'll explain later, my humor can be quite complex." Tuffnut says,

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

…..

Several hours later, the twins on Barf and Belch herd up the large quantity of Gronckles, "Back in line, Tuffnut junior." Tuffnut commands and several Gronckles dive forward, a single blue one looks back up at them, growling, "Was that back talking Junior Ruffnut?" Tuffnut demands and scowls down at the Gronckle. "Oh you did not just sass me!" Tuffnut snaps.

"I got you now!" Ruffnut calls.

Fishlegs watches the two Thorstens battle the Gronckles pretty much sadly. She sighs and looks over at Meatlug she pats the dragon's side, "Don't worry girl, I'll get those Gronckles back home, there has to be a way." She says and Snotlout, as if hearing them, lands abruptly next to them, the Jorgenson sliding off her dragon's neck.

"Looks like someone has a problem that needs some solving. Well consider this your lucky day, Fishlegs, because the answer women has arrived." Snotlout says and gestures to herself.

"Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks with disbelief.

"That's right, now I'm going to help you get Dark Deep back for those Gronckles." She assures. Fishlegs stands.

"You don't understand-" Fishlegs starts but Snotlout holds up her hands.

"Yeah, look at me, then look at you. You're much bigger than me right?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes…." Fishlegs says her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Oh but your boots untied." Snotlout says quickly.

"Huh?" FIshlegs starts and looks down. Snotlout whacks her nose and the Ingerman girl is thrown to her back with a grunt. She looks down at her boots and glares at Snotlout, "Hey! My boots don't have laces!" She shouts. Snotlout smirks.

"There is only one way to get rid of this Quaken and that is to fight dirty." Snotlout says as Fishlegs gets to her feet. Fishlegs rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh, I-I-I don't think so." She stutters.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout says exasperated, "Do you want to be you, or do you want to win?" Snotlout asks. Fishlegs looks over at the Gronckles and the twins, her face falling even more. Meatlug gives her a sad pleading look at Fishlegs shakes her head.

"I wanna win, but not your way." Fishlegs says and looks back at Snotlout. Snotlout huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

"Oh, you'll be back! They always come back!" Snotlout shouts at Fishlegs' back. Hookfang puts his head next to Snotlout's. She glances at her dragon, "She'll be back." She assures.

00000o00000

I lift up the connecting rod checking to make sure it's straight. The metal is frosted but is, surprisingly straight, after hammering it for at least ten minutes, it's satisfying. "Hey, what are you up to." Fishlegs calls behind me. I turn and shrug.

"Not much. Just trying to strengthen the iron in this tail piece. Toothless keeps bending it when he makes turns." I explain said Night Fury leaping next to me. I rub his head and look up at Fishlegs, "So what's up?" I ask. She rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, I was just wondering what the plan was." She answers. The plan? What plan? I don't recall anything needing a plan. I glance at Toothless and he returns my confused stare.

"The plan." I repeat.

"For Dark Deep. The Quaken, how are we going to get rid of it?" Fishlegs asks. Oh.

Right.

I purse my lips before tucking my bangs behind my ear, "Well I was thinking about that and I'm not sure we should, "get rid of it"." I say and lean down towards Toothless's tail.

"What?!" Fishlegs asks in disbelief.

"Well, I-I-I'm just not sure we have the right to interfere. I mean that's what happens in nature, all the time, the Quaken has taken over the island for now, and-" I start to say. Fishlegs shakes her head.

"No." She says. I lower my eyebrows in confusion. "We can't let it take over the island, what about Scauldy!? We didn't let nature take it's course there, or what about Toothless? Nature would have let Toothless die!" Fishlegs argues.

I finish setting in the piece and stand looking over at her. "Fishlegs." It's true though. But what are we supposed to do? If we scare it off, it will come back and scare off all the Gronckles again, and then we'll be back to square one. How does that help us in the slightest?

"Haedryin, all I'm saying is can't we this once, try and stop this?" Fishlegs pleads. I let out a soft breath my bangs falling in front of my face again.

"Fishlegs, there's nothing we _can_ do. I'm sorry." I say and she sighs before turning and walks off.

….

The next day after a horrible dream, Fishlegs walks forward and leans over Snotlout."I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, teach me everything you know Snotlout." Fishlegs commands. The Jorgenson lifts up her helmet her eyes widening and she jerks upwards.

"You came back!? I mean of course you came back." Snotlout says with a chuckle. Hookfang huffs and Snotlout glares at her.

"And let's just keep this between us. I mean we don't want to bother Iyn on this." Fishlegs says and Snotlout smirks.

"I feel you on that." She assures and punches her clenched fist into her palm, "Now, it's time to get dirty."

Later in the forest, Snotlout scribbles several things down on a rock elevated. Fishlegs and Meatlug sit behind her as Fishlegs scribbles notes onto paper. "The key to fighting dirty is never face your opponent," Snotlout says and whips around throwing her pencil to the side, "look at the sky, look at your boot, anything but their eyes, then lower the boom when they least expect it!" Snotlout commands.

00000o00000

 _Thump, thump, thump, thunk._

What the?

I stop mid step as I walk through the forest looking for Asher and slip in and out of the trees trying to locate the sound. I step into a clearing as Meatlug smashes a rock with her head. It shatters into several pieces and I look at the Gronckle then the two people next to them. Fishlegs and Snotlout leap into action like they've murdered someone and within seconds the rock is cleaned up and both girls are gone.

 _Okay….._

…..

Several hours later, I walk past the same clearing again, this time carrying a basket of fish for Toothless. I glance at Fishlegs and Meatlug who are teasing Snotlout and Hookfang. I continue but my step falters and I look back at them watching for a second. Something is definitely off. It should be reversed.

What is going on? After watching them for several more seconds I sigh and continue forward. Fishlegs is going to stop the Quaken but...I'm still not sure how Snotlout fits into this. I sigh again and walk forward towards the base.

After Toothless finishes the fish, I spin around and head right back towards the forest, as we draw closer to the clearing I hear Snotlout's voice, "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd say this with you being all...you and all but you're finally ready."

Teacher.

Snotlout is a teacher?!

I walk into the clearing Toothless at my side, "I knew you were up to something. Fishlegs have you been training to take on the Quaken?" I ask and Snotlout leaps in front of her.

"You don't have to answer that!" She assures. I send a withering glare at my cousin.

"She does." I assure pursing my lips. "Fishlegs."

"Okay fine! Yes we have! Only because we can't sit around and let the Quaken take over Dark Deep, the Gronckles can't stay here, it isn't their home, Iyn. You want to talk about nature and such, the Dragon Eye, it says the Gronckles are supposed to live on Dark Deep and we're going to make sure they do." Fishlegs says and I fold my arms across my chest chewing on my inner lip. "We're ready for it this time, Iyn, look, Meatlug battle ready!" Fishlegs commands. The Gronckle leaps into offensive and growls angrily. Toothless snorts before he fires a small plasma blast at her, it explodes not harming the dragon.

"Battle ready?" I repeat. Battle ready? Are you kidding? This is so un-Fishlegs like it's mind boggling. "Fishlegs this isn't you, it's her." I say and point at Snotlout.

"I know, great right?" Snotlout asks.

"Are you kidding!" I demand and walk towards Fishlegs, "Not great. You can't listen to Snotlout that has disaster written all over that, with a side of death!" I say ignoring the Jorgenson's angry huff.

"Hey! I resent that! When has anything I've done ended with disaster?" Snotlout asks. I snort and turn looking at her.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe when you took that Changewing egg, or when we crash landed on Outcast Island because of you, or, or when you freed the Skrill causing me to go crazy, or when you nearly killed Hookfang because of you're over obsession to one up the Berserkers and Outcasts." I say and when she opens her mouth I finish sarcastically, "Nope, _never_ ends with disaster."

"You're totally exaggerating. She's is right Hookfang?" Snotlout asks and looks left, "Hookfang?" She asks and I glance up spotting the dragon in the skies at least fifty feet away from us.

Oh the loyalty is one to drown in.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yells when the Monstrous Nightmare doesn't turn around, Snotlout looks back at us with a sheepish smile.

I turn back to Fishlegs, "You're all brain and heart Fishlegs, not brawn and bragging." I say and send a slight pointed look towards Snotlout.

"But Iyn-"

"Don't worry Fishlegs, we'll find a way to get the Gronckles back on their home island. But fighting the Quaken, thats not it." I say and rest a hand on her shoulder. She flinches and I remove my hand waiting for an affirmative nod or anything.

"Okay." Fishlegs mumbles with a soft nod. I pull away from both of them and walk past Snotlout ignoring her glare. I swing onto Toothless's back and click back the tailfin. Toothless leaps into the air and I glance down at both of them again before Toothless glides towards the base.

00000o00000

Fishlegs and Snotlout watch the Night Fury fly off and both jump as Barf and Belch pop out of a bush. Ruffnut looks at both of them and glances at her brother as he spits out a leaf, "mU, you didn't happen to see, five, or twenty wild Gronckles run through here by any chance." Ruffnut says.

"Not like we lost them or anything, even if we did, we deny it." Tuffnut adds.

"How could you lose twenty Gronckles?" Snotlout demands looking up at them.

"I know right! We built a whole new pen for them!" Tuffnut exclaims.

"Yeah out of rocks!" Ruffnut adds.

There's a pause.

"Oh, right. Rocks: Gronckles." Both Thorstens say in sync.

"Hey would you guys mind giving me a lift back to the Clubhouse? Hookfang is otherwise engaged." Snotlout says and mutters the last part. Fishlegs walks up behind her.

"We'll give you a lift Snotlout." She says and Snotlout turns watching as Fishlegs's expression hardens, "On one condition."

…..

Several hours later, the two girls land on Dark Deep, Fishlegs walks up towards Snotlout, "I feel bad sneaking away." She admits. "But Meatlug and I are the Gronckles only hope." She says and Snotlout looks back at her.

"You did the right thing Fishlegs. You can take this dragon and reclaim Dark Deep for the Gronckles!" Snotlout shouts and raises her hand in victory. The ground rumbles suddenly and Snotlout and Fishlegs looks back Snotlout's jaw dropping as she see's the dragon. "You never said he was _this_ big! What were you thinking!?" Snotlout demands.

"I thought you said I did the right thing!" Fishlegs argues.

"Uh yeah, that was before I saw it!" Snotlout shrieks. Snotlout backs up as the Quaken roars, "I'm going to uh, go get some help! Yeah! Oh, he's really big." Snotlout races towards Hookfang and leaps on him shouting retreat. Fishlegs reaches Meatlug and is about to do the same before she pauses.

"Haedryin was right. This isn't us." She says and the Quaken roars, Fishlegs pats Meatlug's side and the two share a long stare. "But what other choice do we have?" She asks and mounts her dragon. "For the Gronckles and Dark Deep!" Fishlegs shouts. The Quaken leans over both of them and Fishlegs lets out a soft whimper.

00000o00000

Toothless glides through the air his wings whistling slightly Asher is on my left the twins on my right. "We need to find these mutton heads before they get themselves killed." I say and Asher snorts.

"Mutton heads?" He repeats.

"Well there are a lot of other things I would like to say but none of them are very lady like." I assure. Dark Deep appears in the distance and Asher's hand shoots forward.

"There! Muttonhead incoming!" He shouts. Hookfang skids to a stop and I look at the rider.

"Snotlout, where Fishlegs!?" I demand.

"You know that Quaken was a lot bigger than she said it was." Snotlout says and I release a annoyed breath.

"You just left her!" I demand. My head drops backwards slightly in annoyance and I pat Toothless's side. He races forward over Snotlout's head the other riders following after me.

"OH FINE! But my death is on YOUR horns Hookfang!" Snotlout yells behind us. I don't even give her a flicker of my gaze, focusing on Dark Deep.

"There!" I cry and point down towards where the yellowish orange color of Meatlug sticks out like a sore thumb on the isle. Asher and Stormfly dive towards them and Stormfly fires a blast towards the Quaken preventing it from crushing the girl and her Gronckle.

"Fishlegs!" I shout and she glances up at us. Toothless dives towards the Gronckle and over it. I glance back and see the dark grey dragon change directions and start to chase after us. Toothless pulls up next to the twins and Asher and I watch the Quaken fly up towards us before it catapults down towards the ground and slams into it.

The shock wave throws all of us off balance. Toothless flies backwards towards the ground and I glance back down at the ocean before I click the tail fin and lower myself into the saddle, Toothless loops upwards and stretches his wings up towards the air, gaining height quickly.

Toothless reaches the other riders and Asher jerks his head right. I spot Fishlegs and Meatlug easily and my eyes widen as I see both of them in the path of the Quaken's roll. "What is she doing!?" Asher demands.

"Look likes she's trying to get herself killed." Snotlout comments.

"FISHLEGS! Get out of there!" I command.

She doesn't move.

The Quaken dives forward and up into the air smashing down towards both of them.

No.

My heart leaps into my throat and my chest tightens before the dust clears. Meatlug stands in front of her rider, and the Quaken in front of the Gronckle. They're not dead. Meatlug and the Quaken have a staring contest before Meatlug jumps into the air and rubs herself against the Quaken.

What just happened? It's like suddenly the Quaken has a new heart. Alright, as long as it's not trying to kill anyone, I'm good with it.

"It's working."I say.

"Hey I thought everyone said that, that thing is tough. It doesn't look tough to me." Tuffnut says behind me. Several Gronckles fly forward towards the Quaken and it stands up on it's hind legs looking up at them. Toothless lands and I jump from his back walking up towards the Ingerman.

"Fishlegs, was just about the bravest and craziest-but mostly craziest thing I have ever seen anyone do." I say and she looks over at me.

"You were right, Iyn. Fighting dirty isn't me. That was me." Fishlegs says.

"It was." I agree. We both look over and watch as the Quaken smashes rocks with it's tail for the Gronckles to eat.

"The Quaken was just being defensive, it was just scared and all by itself. It wasn't angry at all." Fishlegs says to me. Yup.

"Whoa Fishlegs that was awesome!" Snotlout shouts walking up towards us. "Just like I taught you. No need to thank me, success is it's own reward." Snotlout says. I poke my head to the side from Fishlegs's arm and stare at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really Snotlout tell me more." Fishlegs says and Snotlout lifts up a finger. "Oh yeah thats right I just remembered I don't care." With that said, the Ingerman girl walks off. I laugh and Snotlout sighs.

"I taught her to well."

* * *

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	10. Have Dragon, Will Travel Part l

**Author's Note: Hello! I am properly exhausted and tired. First day of school for me. _yay._ Yup, I am amazed I actually got this posted and a large majority of it is English not past tense tired. ;) **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Epsiode 10: How A Dragon Will Travel Part l

Out to sea, in Berk's waters, a rider and dragon fly through the air. The rider has their hood up, a brown cloth covering their nose and mouth, green eyes narrowed dangerously. Their dragon is silver, with layers of scales, and deadly spikes on her tail. The rider's eyes narrow and he stares forward towards the boats before lifting up a hand. The dragon nods and zooms forward towards the boats.

Mulch and Bucket on the fishing boats watch as the silver dragon dives past them. Mulch lifts a hand up to cover the glare of the sun as he looks at the rider. "Well that's strange." He murmurs. "I don't ever recall seeing a dragon that looked quite like that one." Mulch says and grabs a spy glass trying to spot the silver dragon again. He sees it and it's rider, jaw dropping slightly.

"What is it Mulch? You have that look! I much don't like it when you have that look!" Bucket says, blue eyes wide. Mulch glances at his fellow fisherman. He's about to say something, but pauses and closes his mouth.

The rider grabs their axe from off their back and points it forward at a ship. The inhabitants of said ship dive out of the way quickly as the silver dragon fires several spikes, the wood sliced like butter. People and bits of wood fly over the edges of the wooden vessel as the rider attacks it.

Bucket lifts up the spy glass as Mulch hands it to him his eyes widening. "Bucket what do you see?" Mulch asks.

"Something I wish I hadn't Mulch." The man murmurs.

…

I lift up the daggers to Asher and he takes them from my hands with a brisk nod of thanks. I return the gesture and look back at the other riders, "Okay now remember gang, we're only taking absolute nesesty's to Dragon's Edge." I call and look over at Fishlegs where she's shoving more rocks onto her basket filled to the brim with rocks.

Snotlout laughs, "Aw, I guess we're leaving you behind Fishlegs." She says. I shoot a glare at my cousin and open my mouth to retort but Fishlegs beats me to it.

"Come on Snotlout you're better than that. Oh wait, no you're not." She says and pats Meatlug's side. Meatlug flies up wards trying to lift the heavy rocks. I walk towards them, "Come on girl you can do it, lift up your legs!" Fishlegs encourages.

"Fishlegs." I sigh and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"What? Berk granite has a nicer finish. And trust me, we want the nicer finish." Fishlegs assures and lifts up Meatlug's tail to try and assist her with the rocks. Did FIshlegs take into account the idea that even if Meatlug can lift all the rocks she still has to be able to lift Fishlegs to.

"Huh, not bad!" Tuffnut calls and I hear a clang of metal. I look over at the twins and watch as Ruffnut smashes him over the head, "That's two, do it again." He calls. Ruffnut with a grunt, smashes him over the head again, "Three, I still think we can do better." He says Ruffnut smirks lifting the weapon up higher.

"Yes we can!" She calls before she smacks him so hard he spins several times. I learned a long time ago to not interfere with this sort of stuff, it ends badly for all three of us.

"Ouch!" Tuffnut calls before he rights himself, still swaying, "Oh yeah, that is a four, yup. One, two, three, four." With that said he falls backwards somehow still conscious.

"I'll take it and bag it." Ruffnut assures.

"I'll tell you what, any of you four need any I'll be right there." Tuffnut groans and his head clanks against the ground. Ouch. Making a mental note to not Ruffnut angry I turn as I hear footsteps.

"Which one of the usual suspects was out sinking boats on their dragons this morning?" Dad demands as he walks over to us. Sinking boats? What? "I have suspicions." Dad adds.

"Sinking boats?" I repeat.

"Bucket and Mulch saw the whole thing." Dad says and gestures to the two men next to him. "And don't try convincing me that there's anyone else in the Archipelago who could pull something like this off!" Dad adds angrily. "Well, I'm waiting."

I turn to Asher and ask the question quietly. He shakes his head and I look over at Snotlout and Fishlegs receiving the same answer. None of us were sinking boats. Besides, we've been packing all morning, why would we stop suddenly and to sink a boat and then return back to packing? Not even the twins would go that far in a Loki prank, they do, if believable, have a limit.

"It was me chief! I couldn't control myself, I had to do it!" Tuffnut says sitting up so abruptly it startles me. He moves forward towards dad,"What's wrong with me? Why do I do things like this? I don't even do anything, just stop me! Can't you all see this is a desperate cry for help!?" Tuffnut demands before he bursts into tears. His sister walks up behind him.

"What are you talking about? None of that happened." Ruffnut corrects. Tuffnut _miraculously_ recovers and stands turning to his sister.

"I know that, I just wanted to confess to something. I had a ploy, I didn't over do it did I?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, I mean over all, I think you seemed grounded but it was still a little hard to believe." Ruffnut says. Dad growls behind him.

"Dad, the truth is, we've been together all morning. It couldn't have been one of us attacking the ship." I say and he snorts.

"Well if it wasn't one of you I'd say we have a _much_ more serious problem on our hands." Dad says and turns around.

"Rouge dragon rider." Asher says.

"Not good, not good at all." Fishlegs says. I shake my head.

"No it isn't and we need to find out who it is." I say and brush my hair away from my eyes.

…..

A little less than an hour later, we fly towards the broken abandoned boat that the rouge dragon rider attacked. Toothless lands on the deck and I jump off his back, "Spread out!" I command. Asher walks towards me.

"I've been thinking about this 'rogue dragon rider'." Asher starts.

"Dagur." I mutter.

"It makes sense. If Dagur has a dragon and is attacking ships then who's to say we won't be next?" Asher asks.

"Iyn!" Fishlegs calls. I lift up my head towards her. "You gotta see this!" She calls. I walk forward and look at the hole towards the edge of the boat. I grip the edge of the splintered wood.

"Those are some deep gashes." I murmur and watch the wood frost. I turn to look back at Fishlegs, "Any idea on what it could be?" I ask.

She purses her lips and twirls her hair slightly, "This dragon is extremely powerful. It has the slash and attack power of a speed stinger, yet from the depth of the strikes it appears to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. Yeah," Fishlegs says in awe. Well great.

"You guys!" I call back turning to look at the other riders, "You find anything else?"

"This ship has been stripped of everything valuable." Asher calls and kicks a barrel to the side. I stand and look over at the twins fighting over...something. When they see me and Asher staring they stop shoving at each other.

"Nothing over here. Right sis?" Tuffnut asks.

"Nope, no things!" She assures. Tuffnut turns around one hand behind his back. Well that's not in _any_ way obvious there is indeed a thing.

"Nope, nothing! Behind or to either side of us." Tuffnut adds. A glimmer of silver catches my eye and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Y-You know I can see that right?" I ask.

Surprised faces fly across both of them. "Oh alright, alright but we get to keep it!" Tuffnut says and gestures to himself for good measure. Ruffnut slams her balled fist onto her palm.

"Yeah! Finders keepers." She says.

"Loosers….loosers don't get this thing." Tuffnut says after a pause. He lifts up a long silver spike. It looks really similar to Stormfly's but thinner and longer and well, _silver._ "This is way too cool for a looser." Tuffnut adds.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut exclaims. Tuffnut lifts it up for us to see and Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"A barb!" She exclaims.

"That looks like one of Stormflys." Asher adds. Voicing my earlier thoughts. I walk towards both of them halfheartedly listening to Fishlegs's ramble:"That means the dragon we're looking for could belong to the Sharp Class. In fact, I'd bet my Meatlug on it-No, no don't worry girl it's just an expression."

I reach the two Thorstens and grasp the top of the spine. Tuffnut pulls back and I tug harder releasing an exasperated breath. "Tuff." He pulls harder and I twist my wrist slightly. A small amount of lighting travels up the silver spike crackling over my fingers. Tuffnut rips his fingers back as it hits him screeching something intransitable in pain. I give him a half glance focusing on the spine.

The dragon. If we find the dragon we find the rider, I mean if you track down Toothless I really won't be that far behind, same with all the other riders, and if this dragon is attacking for the rider, they must be close. I look up at the twins and Tuffnut who is still mumbling things. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Ooo! Ooo! Good came Iyn! You think of something and then we'll try to guess what it is, and if we do, we get a prize. Alright, think away my good queen." Tuffnut says and puts his fingers up to rest against the sides of his head, his twin and Snotlout echoing him.

"Hmm, let me see, I'm thinking you two are muttonheads!" Snotlout says shouting the last part. Tuffnut throws his arm up in victory.

"Yes! I win!" He yells. I turn to Asher as he walks up next to me.

"I was actually thinking if we find the dragon we find the rider. And I have a pretty good idea on how we can find the dragon."

…..

A few hours on Berk, I stand next to the other riders my notebook in hand as I draw what Bucket describes, "Sharp! Did I say that? It's sharp!" He exclaims. I nod and purse my lips adding edges to the ends of the tail, body and wings.

"Well it's got a very long tail and it could tie itself into a knot. Yes, yes…" Bucket says as he leans over my paper. "And two large wings to slice through...AH!" Bucket races off and I tuck my pencil in my mouth lifting the book up for better lighting. It's long with a long neck and tail that can shoot spines. Not very large wings but they can still rival Stormfly. It has thick scales covering everything. I've never even seen anything that looks remotely like this.

"So?" Fishlegs asks.

I pull my pencil from my mouth and tuck it behind my ear, "I've never even seen anything like this, in the Book of Dragons or Bork papers. I haven't checked the Dragon Eye yet." I say and Fishlegs nods.

….

Several minutes later, I stand next to Fishlegs the Dragon Eye in hand. Asher stands a few feet away, "So I'm thinking sense Stormfly is also a Sharp Class-" I start to say and Fishlegs finishes my sentence: "Her magnesium blast could possibly illuminate some information about this new dragon."

I hold out the Dragon Eye and Asher walks forward, slamming his daggers onto the table in an X. I rest the Dragon Eye on them and back up as Asher places a hand on Stormfly's neck, "Stormfly, easy now." He commands. The Deadly Nadder's mouth lights aflame and I twist the latches several times.

"Wow, Deadly Nadder. I must have missed some of this the first time around. Who's got some chalk, I have to translate it." Fishlegs starts.

"Fishlegs. Not the time." I argue. I twist the middle again and the Speed Stinger pops up on the projection.

"Oh, Speed Stingers. One of my favorites. Oh, there's so much more to learn." Fishlegs says and I give her an irritated expression. Normally, I'd be just as geeky about this as her, but we need to find this Dragon Rider-who could quite possibly be Dagur and thrust them behind bars or something similar.

"Oh my Thor." Snotlout groans.

"I-I know Fishlegs. I got it, later." I say and twist the Dragon Eye again. The projection leaps up to a dragon. The same one Bucket described.

"That's it!" Snotlout calls.

"It's called a Razorwhip." Asher notes. I smirk and turn to Fishlegs.

"Okay Fishlegs, do your thing." I request and she nods walking forward.

"Okay Razorwhip, Sharp Class dragon with long spiney barb tail. Very aggressive, very dangerous." Fishlegs says using several hand gestures.

"Yeah, we got that. Give us something new." Snotlout commands, annoyance radiating off her voice.

"You wanna do this Snotlout?" Fishlegs retorts.

"Uh duh. I would," Snotlout says and stares at the symbols for several seconds. I can for the most part read it just not as well as Fishlegs can, I mean, if necessary and given paper I could do it as well as her but Snotlout clearly can't, "but you know, I don't feel like it right now." Snotlout finishes.

"Continuing on. This symbol indicates that it can use it's tail to wrap around its victim and literally squeeze the life out of them. Unless it's in a hurry, then it just slices you in half." Fishlegs says.

"Punch me, because I must be dream-" Tuffnut starts to say before Ruffnut punches him across the face so hard he flies to the floor with a cry.

"Fishlegs, is there anything about this dragon that won't kill us?" Asher asks. I watch the symbols for a second and start to translate it quietly.

"How about it's eyeballs?" Ruffnut asks.

"Nope." I answer as FIshlegs opens her mouth to respond. "Poisonous tears." I finish.

"Poseinous! I love it!" Tuffnut declares.

"Yep, poisons fantastic." I agree and turn back to the Ingerman, "Fishlegs, anything else you see that will help us locate it, I'll I'm getting is more death promises." I say.

Fishlegs scans the projection both of us listing off several things.

"Tops meeting."

"Mating rituals."

"Oral hygiene."

"Feeding habits-Wait that's it!" I say and spin around looking at the other riders excitedly. Every dragon has to eat, and with that, we can track it down. "If we can figure out what this thing eats then we can figure out where it eats! Sea slugs guys!" I exclaim and Tuffnut jumps backwards.

"What where! Where!" He demands.

"It eats sea slugs." I correct.

"Slugs, I hate those slimy monsters, they're just snails without homes, giant homeless snails!" Tuffnut shouts. Yeah, that's one way to look at them.

"We've come across a few islands out there that are just crawling with with sea slugs." Fishlegs points out. I nod.

"Hopefully, our Razorwhip is feeling hungry." I finish.

"And for sea slugs, not Vikings." Asher adds.

….

Roughly a day later and over seventeen islands, we fly towards the next one. Honestly it's starting to look pretty hopeless. We haven't even come across a glimpse of an idea where the stupid things are.

"I have a good feeling about this island." Fishlegs declares behind me.

"That's what you said about the last five islands." Snotlout points out.

"Yes, is it my fault I'm an optimist, I mean I'm yak bladder half full kinda girl." Fishlegs defends.

"I don't mean to burst your ' _yak bladder'_ but has anyone considered what we're gonna do if we actually find this Razorwhip?" Asher asks.

"We can make it our best pal." Tuffnut points out.

"And what if Dagur's riding it?" Asher retorts.

"Well, than Ruffnut can have him. I admit it will be complicated but-" Tuffnut starts.

"Tuffnut!" I shout and look back at him, "Please stop, I value sleep." I say and he snaps his jaw shut. "Thank you." I mutter breathlessly before looking back out towards the island lifting up a ice shard. I stare through it for several more seconds before my eyes widen."Guys look smoke!" I shout. YES! Finally!

"A camp fire!" Asher concludes.

"This dragon _builds_ campfires?!" Tuffnut demands. Stormfly leaps next to us and Asher brushes his bangs from his eyes.

"Give me the ' _twins serve a purpose'_ speech again, quickly." Asher pleads.

"Yeah! I've never heard that! I've only heard the twins are muttonheads speech which is also very good." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes.

"I'm good."

Toothless rockets forward and I hear Tuffnut's distant voice, "Okay, or you don't half to."

Toothless lands a little while later in the clearing and I stare around us, there's tons of crates, weapons and barrels spread around the clearing with the smoke rising towards the middle of the space, "Could be the loot from the ship." Asher notes.

"And these gashes look familiar." I point out gesturing towards a rock covered in long slices. I release a breath, "Okay gang, lets split up and search the island for our rogue rider and his Razorwhip. He can't be far away." I say and the other riders take off in different directions. I look at the Ingerman girl. "Fishlegs, you and Meatlug stay here, signal if they come back." I command she lifts up her hand doing a salute.

"Okay, your highness." She says and dips her head slightly. Well I'm used to it from Asher, hearing the title from someone else is just...weird. Toothless leaps into the air and I grip his handles tighter trying to release a calming breath but honestly wishing to everything good on this earth it's not Dagur.

00000o00000

Fishlegs watches the others fly off and picks up a rock tossing it towards her dragon, "You know Meatlug, ordinarily I would pretend to be upset about being left behind, but to be honest, this time I just feel a lot safer being here with YOU!" Fishlegs shrieks the last part as a tail wraps around her pulling her up into the tree.

Oblivious to her rider's capture, Meatlug continues to eat the rocks.

00000o00000

The twins sail over a part of the forest, Tuffnut lifts up a hand, "Alright sis, you look left, and I'll look right." Tuffnut commands. Ruffnut nods and lifts up a hand but pauses.

"Wait! My left or your left!?" She demands.

"Uh, we have the same left, we're twins." Tuffnut points out. She nods.

"Right." Ruffnut agrees and lifts up her hand looking left as Tuffnut looks right, after three maybe less seconds Tuffnut groans.

"Ah, who are we kidding? We're never going to find this thing."

"All I see are trees!"

"All I see is spending my golden years with a Razorwhip vanishing right before my very eyes." Both compain.

The rogue rider leaps in front of both of them, the Razorwhip's tail shooting out and ripping both Thorstens off the saddle. Both Thorstens hit the trees and Tuffnut looks up as it hits the ground looking at his sister, a distorted look flying across his face. "Elgh, and eight that is way too many Ruff-" Tuffnut starts to say before the branch his twin is on snaps and she comes sailing down towards him.

0000o00000

Asher and Stormfly search near a river, Stormfly sniffing around as Asher scans around them. Asher grips his axe in one hand the other over his eyes blocking the non existent sun. Stormfly squawks at her rider to let him know she found something and Asher races over to her resting a hand on a track, "These tracks look pretty fresh, stay sharp Stormfly." Asher commands.

A chicken leg flies through the air and Stormfly's head snaps over to it. Asher races after his dragon as the Deadly Nadder runs into a cave after the fish, "Stormfly!?" He calls in panic. Stormfly looks back at her rider a chicken leg poking from her mouth, "Chicken?" He demands in shock and whirls around as a sharp _shing_ cuts through the air.

"No!" He yells as the entrance to the cave collapses trapping dragon and rider alike in the cave.

0000o0000

Snotlout and Hookfang fly through the air, Snotlout jumping at every sound or even a echo of a sound. Something crashes below them and with her eyes closed tight Snotlout commands Hookfang: "Take us down! Hurry!"

The dragon lands and Snotlout rushes forward towards a bush and rips it apart. "AH! I knew it!" She cries victoriously and looks down at the pack of wild Terrible Terrors, "You aren't getting away with those apples they're-oh great." Snotlout moans as she spots something rolling down the hill, logs, quickly forgetting about the Terrors, she races forward screaming all the power her lungs possess, "HOOKFANG!" She jumps into a river and is rushed away by the current as Hookfang chases after a butterfly.

0000o0000

Toothless glides through the air over a river, the overcast sky dulling the light. Toothless tops and growls softly, I look down at him, blowing my bangs from my eyes, "What is it, bud?" I ask softly. He jerks his head up and I follow his gaze, spotting a dragon and rider on a cliff's edge near us. I rub his head as a silent _'good work'_ and the Razorwhip looks back at us roaring angrily. The rider looks back at us and I lower myself into the saddle as they dive over our heads. "Let's get them bud!" I shout and Toothless whips around chasing after rider and dragon. Toothless's wings whistle through the air and I lower myself onto the saddle letting him pick up speed.

The Razorwhip slices apart two tree's bases and they fall downwards. Toothless jerks to a stop and I throw my arms out freezing the trees into place. Toothless soars over them and I pat his side, "Come on bud, shadow jumping time!" I yell and Toothless growls in agreement and my chest tightens, Toothless's eyes narrowing he dives to the side and into the nearest shadow. I'll never understand how it works, just that it is one of the most convenient things for hunting when you can literally turn into a shadow. Toothless showed me during the Screaming Death attack but it takes a lot of his energy. I spot the rider through the wispy way the shadow's look at see they've stopped, the rider looking around a confusion radiating off them. Upper hand. Finally.

"There." I murmur to Toothless. He nods and pulls up through the Razorwhip's shadow. The rider lets out a surprised yell as Toothless fires a blast at the Razorwhip and the dragon tumbles downwards towards a clearing. Toothless dives towards them and lands. The rider leaps to his feet and races towards the dragon hands touching it's neck. I jump off of Toothless and swing my staff from off my back lighting crackling between my fingers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warn.

The rider freezes at the sound of lighting before they turn and pull their hood off, "I wouldn't either." He says long black hair falls down resting above his shoulders. My eyes widen and the lighting dies with a large explosive pop.

"Heeth?"

….

"You rolled me into a river!" Snotlout exclaims angrily a little less than ten minutes later.

"You trapped me in a cave!" Asher shouts.

"You left me dangling in a tree!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"And I have to admit, the chicken move, that brought back some memories." Asher says folding his arms across his chest and tosses his hair to the side.

"Guys, I'm sure Heeth has a really good reason for doing what he did." I say and turn looking at said person, "Right?"

"Look, I've been living on my own out here for years and I've made more than a few enemies. I didn't want you guys to be involved, I needed to send you guys back to Berk." Heeth says stormly. I take a step back at the venom in his voice and purse my lips.

"You couldn't have just-I dunno _SAID_ that!?" Snotlout exclaims angrily.

"Would you have listened?" Heeth retorts.

"He does have a point. We're a pretty stubborn group." Asher points out.

"I don't listen to anyone!" Snotlout yells.

"Yeah, we noticed." I assure dryly. "Heeth, whatever problems you have whatever enemies you may have made, we can help." I say and he turns at my voice, "You don't have to be out here alone anymore."

"Haedryin, please. Just let this go." Heeth begs.

I shake my head, backing up towards the other riders, "We have a base, not far from here, why don't you come back with us, nothing permanent, we'll get you some provisions and catch up, we can see how you like it." I assure watching from the corner of my eye as Ruffnut drags Tuffnut to a tree where he slumps against it.

His eyes open blurry and he blinks, "Whoa a Razorwhip, this is the best dream ever." Tuffnut says and rests a hand on the dragon's snout. "It's like I can reach out and touch it." He murmurs, "I CAN reach out and touch it!" Tuffnut exclaims wrapping his arms around the dragon's horn. He kneels down next to the dragon, "I Tuffnut Thorston take thee, Razorwhip to be my best pal-Oh, hey Heeth, what are you doing in my dream?" Tuffnut asks. Heeth rolls his eyes.

"You're not dreaming Tuff." Heeth says.

"Oh, well in that case, Razorwhip attack RUN!" Tuffnut yells and rushes off. I walk towards Heeth and he flashes me a smile, eyes lingering for a second.

"I see nothing has changed." He says and laughs softly. I fold my arms across my chest and smile.

"Nope. Same story different year. Let's head over to Dragon's Edge." I say.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" Heeth asks.

"Not likely." I say with a shrug.

"Okay, Dragon's Edge it is." He says with a smirk.

"You're gonna love it." I assure and look down at his belt where I spot something sparkling.

Ice.

Wait. Isn't that _my_ ice?

I tilt my head slightly, my eyes widening as I spot the shards of what looks like a snowflakes strung together in a loop hanging next to his horn a memory flashes through my head.

 _Heeth pats Toothless on the head and looks at me, "I'm gonna miss both of you." He says and takes my hand and kisses it. I pull my hand away and a blush spreads up my face so bad I can feel it. Heeth grins, "You are beautiful, your highness." He says._

 _I look at him, "Why do people insist on calling me that?" I demand. Asher looks at me and Heeth sighs._

 _"You're the Snow Queen." They say at the same time._

 _"Emphases on 'queen'." Asher adds. I roll my eyes and spin my hands together and hand him a small ice snowflake._

 _"It doesn't melt and it glows in the dark." I say and hand it to him._

 _"Wow, thanks." He says. I look at him._

 _"Heeth, just promise me something, when you need help again you'll ask." I say he nods and steps onto the boat._

 _"Your wish is my command, your highness." He says and winks at me._

 _I shake my head and wave as their boat sails into the distance, Heeth returns the waves until their boat is a dot in the horizon._

He kept the snowflake. It's broken now, but it's _there._ I say nothing but give a tight lipped smile turning back to Toothless.

….

On Dragon's Edge, a little more than an hour later, the other riders question Heeth about his Razorwhip whose name I have learned is Windshear. "Wait, where did you find her?" Tuffnut asks.

"More importantly, can we ride her?" Ruffnut demands.

Snotlout shoves against Heeth, "Did you miss me, I think you did. That's why you threw that tree at me isn't it?" He asks. Heeth rolls his eyes, "Playing hard to get, me likey." Snotlout says and Heeth shoves him back with the tip of her finger onto Asher's awaiting boot and she tumbles backwards onto the ground with a thump. The two boys high five.

"Never mind her." Fishlegs says. "How did you find, let alone train a Razorwhip?" Fishlegs asks. "It's incredible."

"Actually, I owe a lot to you guys." Heeth says.

"To us?" Asher asks.

"To me." Snotlout corrects, getting up off the ground. "He meant to me, I mean how much more obvious can he be?" Snotlout asks, she sighs, "Ah men, I totally understand them." Windshear throws her tail forward and Snotlout dives to the side, "Okay great! Check you later!"

"When I found Windshear-" Heeth starts.

"Awesome name! I bet you ride like the wind, shearing through it! Get it?! I used both of the words in in her name to explain why she's called that!" Tuffnut exclaims.

Heeth rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Thor." I groan.

"Anyway, when I found her she'd been hurt in a fight with a Typhoomerang. Winder held her own, didn't you girl? But she needed to be nursed back to health, and when she was better, I used the training you guys taught me back on Berk, we've become the perfect team, we're unstoppable, I mean look at her, no one can take us down, and if they _try_ they'll be sorry for it!" Heeth yells and slams a axe onto the ground.

Snotlout walks up behind me and Asher, "Ha, I guess he's pretty cool, but not as cool as this: Hookfang flame up!" Snotlout yells. I whip around no! NO! NO! To close, TOO CLOSE! I jump backwards as Hookfang lights aflame. I trip over something and fall backwards a surprised yelp escaping my lips. Strong arms grab my shoulders and I look back as Heeth shoves me up to my feet.

Heeth stares at me with a soft longing, his green eyes flashing brightly. I rip away from his grasp my face flushing slightly, and I can almost feel Asher's furious scowl sent towards Heeth. I back up pursing my lips and Heeth eyes me. "What was that about?" He asks when Hookfang calms down.

I brush myself off of imaginary dust and clear my throat, my voice suddenly dying. "She's sensitive to heat." Asher explains. Heeth's gaze flickers down towards his belt where the ice spikes are hanging off.

"Really? I didn't see any of that when I was at Berk, and how long have you been able to wield lighting?" He asks.

I brush my bangs throwing my hair over my shoulder, "A couple months after you left, I was, uh, struck by lightning." I say and his green eyes widen to an unnatural size. Snotlout huffs.

Heeth turns to her as if remembering something, "Hookfang, that's cute." He assures before he throws his hand out, "Windshear tail slice!" He commands. The tail whips over Snotlout cutting in a circle.

Snotlout looks up at us, "Ha. That's not even-" She starts to say before she falls down the piece of wood collapsing under her weight. I look down towards her and she nods her head, her shoulder cropped hair falling in front of her face. "Okay, we'll call it a draw." She assures.

I lean forward and offer my hand. She takes it and I pull my cousin up and out of the hole. She murmurs a thanks and moves to stand next to the twins. I slam my foot down on the ground and ice spreads across the hole. "Whoa, what else can she do?" Fishlegs asks.

"Windshear's breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away." Heeth says and pats the dragons side. Okay, make sure I stand a hundred and one feet away from Windshear in the future. "One single blade of her tail is as deadly as the sharpest battle axe." Heeth says and Snotlout yelps as the spikes are thrown at her feet.

Asher turns to me, "Wow, great having Heeth back." He says a wild smirk on his face. "He's so, I don't know, intense, hardcore. I love it." Asher says and I shrug. I don't like it, I mean, Asher is the same but he does know when to cut it down and just be a normal, sweet person but Heeth, I dunno he seems like he'd go out for revenge and murder without looking back.

"Yeah, yeah, i-it's great. He's really grown up since the last time we saw him." I say and shrug again rubbing my upper arm.

"Your highness, it's been three years, we were just kids, we've all grown up." Asher defends.

"Yeah, but he was so sweet, and now he's so-" I start.

"Edgy?" Asher finishes, "What's wrong with that? I like it." Asher defends. I purse my lips shaking my head so my bangs fall in front of my face.

"Asher there's edgy and then there's destroying ships which I still need to ask him about." I say and Asher pats my shoulder softly ripping his axe from off his back with his other hand.

"Well do me a favor and wait until _after_ I ask him about his battle axe, I want him to show me how to make one for myself." Asher says and removes his hand. We both look towards Heeth as he rips his axe from off his back and swings it a double blade penetrating from both sides. The axe makes a _shing_ and the twins rip their spears from off their backs rushing at him.

Asher grins, "See, hard core." He rushes forward with a battle cry and slams his axe against Heeth's. Toothless shoves his head next to me and I sigh leaning against him.

"I don't suppose you want to talk to him, do you bud?" I ask. Toothless in response races forward causing me to trip and slam into the ground. I groan softly and sigh, "Yeah, thanks again for everything."

…..

"Heeth we need to talk." I say walking up towards him.

"Sure what about." Heeth asks not turning to look at me. I purse my lips and tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"Um, the ships. The ones that you and Windshear destroyed?" I ask folding my arms across my chest. If you lie to my face, Heeth, remember, I can draw lighting from the sky, freeze you, or paralyze you.

"Oh that ship." Heeth says.

"Heeth what are you doing out there?" I ask.

He gives me a half glance, "I'm just taking care of business Iyn, it's nothing you need to worry about." He assures. I snort.

"Your "business" involves destroying Berk's ships? Incase you've forgotten, I'm the heir." I say and Heeth looks back at me.

"I didn't forget, Haedryin." He says, I can tell, I'm waning down his patience level.

"Heeth, you promised me when you left Berk three years ago that you would ask if you needed help with anything." I say and he sighs. "I-I don't understand why you're ignoring that." I say and he finally turns to look at me.

"Look Haedryin, a lot has happened in the last few years, everythings changed we're not kids anymore." He says. I walk forward and stand next to him.

"This isn't you, it can't be." I say.

He shrugs, "It is now. The last time you saw me I….never mind. If-if you want me to leave-" Heeth starts.

"I didn't say that." I say and sigh slightly. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, Heeth we can help. There's always another way." I say. Heeth moves forward and wraps me in a hug.

"You're so sweet. Thank you Iyn, you've always been a great friend to me." He says. Yeah. Can't say the same about you to me.

I sigh.

…..

Toothless grips me tighter as he hands from the rafter his keen eyes watching Heeth. Honestly, I've been carefully stalking him all day and now this. He finishes locking the dragons in the pens and races over to Windshear leaping on her back. The Razorwhip's wing's create a shing as they fight against the air and Toothless leaps down from the rafter, me falling onto his back softly.

I click back the tailfin and pat his head, "Okay Toothless, let's get some answers." I say and he growls in agreement, leaping into the air after Heeth.

After stalking Heeth for about half an hour, he flies towards a boat docked near an island. Toothless land and pokes his head over the side of the rock and I echo him, my fingers scrambling blindly to grab the spy glass tucked at the bottom of Toothless's saddle bag. Windshear lands on the bowsprit and Heeth leaps off his back walking towards the women on the deck. I lift the spy glass up to my eye doing my best to ignore the ice spreading around it in my panic.

"Come on, come on, turn around and let me see your face." I mutter. My eyes widen and I pull the spyglass leaning against Toothless. "Okay, this is getting strange." I say quietly watching Heeth and Julia. Julia of all people.

Heeth jumps onto Windshear and the Razorwhip starts to rocket towards us, "Toothless!" I hiss. He pulls away from the wall and Heeth continues forward not even noticing us. I watch them leave, "Okay, Julia, lets see what we can get out of you." I say and lean down on Toothless. He zooms forward and lands on the deck with a heavy thump. I jump off of him as Julia whirls around hand ripping out a dagger resting on her side.

"Queen Haedryin." She says and gives a dip of her head. I toss my head to the side my bangs flying from my face. I storm up to her, my hands glowing a soft blue, I lean towards her lighting jumping on my fingers freeing causing a sharp hissing to ring through the air.

"Heeth. I want answers speak." I command.

Julia's eyes widen and she tightens her grip on the dagger, freezing as Toothless lets out a low growl. "I'm sorry Queen Haedryin, but I've been sworn to secrecy, the chief of the headhunting Asmat tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips." Julia says. I slam my hands down on the railing as it's the closest metal I see. Lighting travels around the ship and I turn.

"Really? How about Stoick the Vast of the Hooligan tribe on Berk?" I ask rhetorically. "Do you know what trade sanctions are Julia?" I spit.

"Two words that should never be used in the same sentence?"

The lighting picks up and Julia sits stifling on a table. "Right where should I begin?" She asks. I move towards the table the lighting dying down and sit across from her.

"Let's start with why Heeth's out attacking ships all by himself." I say Toothless moving next to Julia and growling next to her ear. The trader pales and runs her fingers over the table top.

"I suppose it could have something to do with his entire village including his own family being decimated by a rather nasty of undesirables." Julia says eyes popping as Toothless moves over her his figure blocking out the little moonlight shone through the heavy overcast."He's made it his personal mission to avenge his island and his family." Julia finishes.

By attacking ships?

What!?

Berk didn't do anything to him, his island or anything!?

Why!

"By sinking and looting ships?" I voice.

"He's not looting, he's redistributing back to the victims of those horrible crimes, every thieving ship that Heeth attacks means they will get back some of what they've lost. Of course, lost love ones can never be replaced." Julia says shoving Toothless's head away slightly.

"But why!" I blurt, "Why now, why him?"

"Many "why's" Queen Haedryin, none of which I can address at this very moment." Julia says. I groan my head flopping down on the table the lighting dying with a pop. I can feel the frost spreading across the table top.

"Julia." I moan and look up at her, "Why do we do this?"

"Sorry?" Julia asks.

I lift my head up, "You know you're going to tell me! _I_ know you're going to tell me! So why not just save us both the trouble and just-" I start and Toothless growls lowly cutting me off. Julia shrugs.

"I do suppose you have a point." Julia agrees, "Picture if you will, a brilliant sunny day, on the Emerald Isle of Carranza, when all was lost and burned to smithereens-"

"Julia." I say slamming my hand onto the table, ice spreading up it in large spikes my patience, snapped, lost, and stomped on several times, "Where is Heeth going?!" I demand. Julia removes the hand that was slammed over her heart in shock and straightens her sailors hat.

"It's not merely where he's going, Queen Haedryin, it's who he's going after."

00000o00000

Heeth and Windshear fly through the air, Windshear's wings making a cutting sound through the wind. Heeth pulls the fabric off his mouth, and rips down his hood, hand flying to grab the handle of his axe as he spots a Berserker ship. "There, there it is Windshear, remember girl, we're doing this for my mom and dad, for our whole village. I want Dagur's face to be the last thing he ever sees." Heeth growls a furious scowl placed on his face as he stares down at the boats.

The clouds clear slightly revealing four more ships Heeth's glare falters for a second, "What in the name of Thor?" He breathes before pulling Windshear to the side.

Dagur on the deck of the ships stares around himself, green eyes piercing through the clouds and snowstorm building in the distance. Savage at his side, points up Dagur following his hand, "Sir, that dragon has been circling up there for a while." He points out.

Dagur hums, "Hmm, never seen one of those before."

"Nor have I. What should we do?" Savage asks. Dagur smirks turning to look at him.

"Well you know what I always say: When in doubt, take it out." Dagur says a smirk playing across his face. Savage nods.

"FIRE!" He roars. Arrows fly through the air that Windshear easily dodges and Heeth smacks a few away with his axe. Dagur looks up at Heeth his eyes narrowed.

"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!" Dagur commands. A single chain flies upwards and wraps around Windshear's tail.

"NO!" Heeth screams in outrage. Another chain flies up and wraps itself around Windshear's left foreleg. Windshear turns and starts to desperately fly away as Heeth pulls out several daggers throwing them at the chains.

"REAL IN THAT SPIKY BEAST!" Dagur screams.

The Berserkers tug on the chains but several duck as Heeth's daggers fly over their heads. Heeth's eyes narrow with determination and he whips around throwing his final dagger forward. It would have been a perfect shot to Dagur's forehead if one: Dagur hadn't ducked and two: Windshear wasn't jerked suddenly. Dagur smirks. "Well, hello Heeth." He says in a singsong voice. "PULL HARDER! HE CAN BE USEFUL TO US!" Dagur yells to his men then grins, "Very useful." He adds.

Heeth turns back to his dragon, "We got this girl!" Heeth shouts and spots more boats in the distance, his heart plummets, "Or not!" More chains fly up, most missing but one winds around Windshear's neck. Heeth turns and starts to pull at it slamming the blade of his axe down on it but it does nothing. Two chains fly up as if in slow motion and Heeth watches them, dodging the ends with a smirk before they wrap around his legs and upper body. Heeth is slammed onto Windshear's neck with nothing he can do but struggle.

0000o0000

Toothless sails through the air and I slam both my hands out to part the thick snow clouds revealing Dagur's fleet. My eyes widen as I watch Heeth start to get tugged down with chains towards the boats, Dagur's maniacal laughter echoing around us. "HEETH!" I scream my voice dying towards the end. Toothless tenses and my breath hitches.

I would love say I have a brilliant plan waiting to take action but the only thing running through my head is: _AHHHH!_

* * *

 **A/N: :) That is by far my favorite ending I have ever written. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Have Dragon, Will Travel Part ll

**A/N*Looks at episode* *Looks at it again* Huh. I um, hate this episode and I got it done in under three hours... I dont understand. Huh.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 11: How A Dragon Will Travel Part ll

"Come on Windshear get us out of here!" Heeth shrieks, his voice sounding so similar to when he was fifteen it's eery. Think, think, think, Iyn for the love of-Chains! If we snap the chains that'll free him.

"OH! Heeth don't fight it!" Dagur roars.

"Toothless." I murmur he dives forward and his wings whistle through the air as he zooms forward, his muscles beating powerfully. "We have to save him." I say and lift my finger up brushing my hair from my eyes.

"Well look who the dragon flew in! Glad you could join us, my queen it wouldn't feel like a family reunion without you!" Dagur shouts up at me. I bite my tongue and look down at him but a sarcastic comment still slips through my lips.

"Glad I could make it." I call dryly to him.

"Now, TAKE DOWN THAT NIGHT FURY!" Dagur roars.

Several bola's sail through the air followed by a few chains, Toothless dives out of the way of the bola's. I tense, before throwing my hands outwards, the ice blast freezes the chains and the now heavy hook falls towards the ocean with a plop.

Toothless pulls up and I duck a bola, "Blast the chains Toothless! Now!" I shout and lift my hands up lighting crackling on the tips, I throw the blasts forwards towards the boats as Toothless's blast hits the chain and bounces off it. What!? "Dragon proof chains are you kidding me!" I say in frustration.

"Nice try my queen you didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, did you?!" Dagur calls up towards me. I release a huff of annoyance and shake my head. Nope, but hey, one can always hope. A whipping noise catches my attention and I snap back to the real world ducking backwards I hear a horrible click.

I hate that click.

"Toothless!" I yell as I slip off his back as both the cords to the saddle, and my prosthetic detach themselves from him. I fall through the air and the world seems to slow into slow motion, my panicking limbs reach out for anything they can grasp and my fingers find hold of a rope. The world snaps back into focus as the twine makes contact with my fingers and I grip it with both hands as I swing forward smashing into something, correction: Someone.

I jump off of Dagur like he contains a deadly plague and lift my gaze up watching as Toothless struggles to keep himself upright, dodging the bolas, and in the air. Heeth lets out another shout of frustration and I panic. To much to process.

Dagur gets to his feet and grabs his axe from off his back, a wild smirk playing across his face. Chain creaks and my gaze flickers left where I see the hinges being turned to the chains wrapped around Windshear and Heeth. Winches.

Dagur starts to race forward axe lifted above his head. "Sorry! Reunion is gonna half to wait!" I yell at him before I race forward and fire a blast of lightning at the winch. The metal and wood explodes with an explosive pop and the Berserkers scramble backwards from the splinters of wood, I jump on the smoking bits of wood and over the side of the deck throwing my arms out. Snow appears under my feet that as soon as my heal and peg leg touch, freezes to solid ice.

Toothless roars in panic and I bite my lip. Pick up the pace Iyn or you're going to be swimming. A bola is fired over my head and I duck, before swinging my hands down and slide towards the deck of the next deck. I fire at that winch and the Berserker's again scramble from the explosion, two down, two to go. I jump on the smoking wood and watch as Windshear starts to struggle against the chain's holding Heeth. Toothless roars louder and I freeze mid step.

No time.

Why is never any time!?

My breath quickens before I leap off the bridge onto the ocean, Toothless is going to crash very soon, I'm amazed he's still gained air as it is. The ice creaks as it spreads across the surface of the water, "WILL _SOMEBODY_ STOP HER!" Dagur shrieks.

Preferably no.

I race under Windshear and twist slightly, spinning my hands together before firing the deep hissing blue ice at the chains. I reach Toothless as he claws hit the thin ice. I swing onto his back and click back the tailfin the Night Fury leaping into the air in a few seconds. I don't see but hear the snap as the chains break and Toothless dives towards them.

"Heeth, you cannot take on Dagur and his fleet by yourself." I say and wave a hand building the ice up the decks of the ships.

"I'm not by myself I have Windshear!" Heeth spits. Windshear and Toothless pull apart and a bola sails in between them. Windshear dives towards the boats and I steer Toothless towards them, "I'm too close! I might not get this chance again!" Heeth yells.

"But this is suicide!" I argue.

Heeth turns to me, green eyes narrowed, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He growls.

"But are you willing to sacrifice Windshear to?" Heeth sighs in frustration and Toothless pulls in front of Windshear, "Heeth, there will be another time, I promise you." I say and Heeth growls in frustration before he pulls Windshear around.

….

A little less than an hour later, Toothless glides along side Windshear as we head back to Dragon's Edge. No words have been spoken between us, not even a huff or sigh. I'm not mad at him, just slightly disappointed, Heeth and Dagur are practically the same person, really good with knifes and out for someone's blood. It's frustrating, I mean I like Heeth.

"Blasting the winches. Pretty smart." Heeth comments suddenly. I look at him and shrug.

"Y-yeah, and a little luck never hurts either." I say and my smile fades. Heeth looks up at me, a faded smile vanishing. I sigh, "I talked to Julia, she told me Dagur wiped out your village, and your family. I'm sorry." I say quietly. Heeth's eyes harden.

"Then you know why he has to pay." He says angrily.

"I do. But you don't have to do this alone." I say and he shakes his head. No, please, don't shut me out again. I spent fifteen years of my life by myself, living in fear of my powers. No one would ever help or assist me, a terror, I still wake up with nightmares of. I don't want Heeth to suffer the same fate.

Heeth snorts, "I don't know, it seems like I'm destined to be alone. First when I was a little boy I got seperated from my birth family." Heeth starts. His birth family? He's adopted?

"Your birth family?" I repeat.

"Yes. But I-I don't remember much, it was so long ago, just a few pictures in my mind. I remember my father's hands. They were rough like sandstone but so gentle, and I remember the sound of his wooden shield, I don't think I was supposed to play with it, but he let me anyway, and then, my brother, just a figure running in the background, and his crazy laughter, and this," Heeth says and lifts up a horn. It's white with rope wound around the end and front. My gaze flickers to the horn from my mother that I had found three years ago, "my father gave me this horn. I don't know if it's supposed to mean something, but whenever I look at it, I think of him, I just wish I knew who he was." Heeth finishes and straps the horn next to the ice shards hanging off his belt.

I hum softly before I purse my lips, "Heeth, where'd you get the icicles?" I ask. I already know, but checking is always good. He looks down and fingers them before looking up at me.

"Your snowflake. It was smashed during the wipeout of Camaraza, but I managed to save some pieces, I should thank you, with it, I've been able to see in the dark." He says and I pull my braid over my shoulder.

"Your welcome." I say and he sighs again.

"Thanks for the save, Windshear and I would be in Dagur's clutches if it weren't for you." Heeth says. I nod and look forward a empty silence playing between us the only sound is the beating of Windshear and Toothless's wings.

…

In the clubhouse later, Heeth swings a satchel over a chair and looks back at me and the other riders. "Look, I'm sorry I locked up your dragons, I just didn't trust that you guys would let me go after Dagur." Heeth explains.

"Mmm hmm." The twins hum in sync.

"Trust does need to be earned, with people and dragons." Fishlegs says and Heeth smiles softly pulling his long hair from his face.

"Thanks for understanding Fishlegs."

Snotlout walks forward, "I don't really trust these guys either." Snotlout admits. Asher whacks his hand against his forehead.

"You know we can hear you." Asher states.

"Jealousy is an ugly quality Asher, but clearly I understand where it comes from." Snotlout says causing Asher to heave in disgust. I ignore them and walk towards Heeth resting a hand on his shoulder gently. He twitches but looks up at me.

"Look the point is we have your back Heeth, you're one of us." I say and he nods.

"Yeah, I stocked Windshear's stable with buckets of sea slugs." Fishlegs says and Snotlout huffs angrily at her.

"And I made room for you in my hut." Snotlout says. Heeth's gaze flashes to me.

"And I already told Snotlout you're not staying in her hut." I say gripping the bridge of my nose softly.

"Even though you were the rogue dragon rider and you sabotaged our dragons and you snuck away in the dark of the night-wait why do we like you again?" Tuffnut demands.

Heeth walks forward, "I'm truly sorry Tuffnut." He says. Tuffnut backs up his eyes wide.

"Whoa, that was….sincere. What am I supposed to do with that? Ugh, I'm feeling a little a little bit flushed, and overwhelmed, little help here, people!" Tuffnut calls.

"Ugh, help yourself." Ruffnut shoots.

"And if you need any help with Windshear-" Fishlegs starts.

"Why don't I show you around the Edge. I'm basically chieftess." Snotlout says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah." I drone.

"Uh, t-thanks guys really I-" Heeth starts as the other riders back him into a wall.

"Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon is rocks." Ruffnut says before Heeth's elbow is grabbed and he's pulled left towards the door. Asher lifts up a hand.

"Let's go have some guy time." Asher suggests.

Heeth gives me a half glance, "Good idea."

0000o0000

Two axes hit separate targets with a heavy thump. Asher looks at Heeth with a smirk and lifts up two fingers, "Two axes are better than one." He says and Heeth nods.

"True." He agrees and pulls his axe off his back, "Unless you have one of these!" He snaps it out the blade whistling through the air. Heeth throws it forward with aim spot on and slices of the handle of a axe on the target the double bladed weapon slamming into the other one. Asher's eyes widen with awe.

"You really have to show me how you made that." Asher says grinning.

"Sure, but I prefer close combat to throwing," Heeth says and throws an axe onto the ground near Heeth's feet, "so I can stare my enemy in the eye."

"Not a bad tactic." Asher agrees, "But don't discount-" Asher starts and rips the axe from off the tree throwing it forward. Heeth dives backwards and then looks back at Asher.

"The element of surprise. I like that." He says.

"It's one of Haedryin's favorite tactics." Asher says and moves forward grabbing another axe. Heeth rips the axe from the tree.

"So you two are a thing right?" He asks.

Asher's axe flies forward into the trees barely missing a Night Terror. He whips around so fast he's a blur. "What?" He repeats jaw falling, a panicked expression flying across his face, as if he's murdered someone and was just discovered.

"You know what I mean." Heeth responds and lifts the axe up.

"Um, no, just friends." Asher says his voice hinting on disappointment towards the end.

"I've seen the way you two are together." Heeth argues teasingly.

"Friends." Asher says and lifts up his hands as if drawing an imaginary line.

Heeth smirks slightly before he tosses the axe forward, "She's kinda enchanting." Heeth says Asher snorts.

"Kind of?" He repeats. He sighs, "She's breathtaking."

Heeth's smirk grows and Asher throws the axe forward the metal landing dead center in the wood. Asher turns and grins, "Now you and Snotlout, that's a match made in Valhalla." He teases. They both laugh, Asher rests a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know whether to thank you or feel sorry for you."

"I can handle Snotlout, and besides, I'm not into the mocho Viking type." Heeth says and walks forward towards the axes. Asher stares at his back. "I like a little smarts, like Fishlegs." Heeth says. Asher's jaw falls slightly.

"Fishlegs." He repeats. "Seriously?"

"What? I think she's funny and cute." Heeth says. Asher points behind them.

"We're talking about Fishlegs right? The girl with the Gronckle?" Asher asks. Heeth rips his axe from off the targets walking towards Asher.

"Okay alright, enough girl talk. What else do you do for fun around here?" Heeth asks.

…..

Asher and Heeth race towards a cliff, both laughing madly, "Keep up!" Asher calls through laughs. He adjusts the strap to his axe as Heeth grins and races forward matching Asher's pace. Asher laughs again before he throws himself off the cliff's edge Heeth following. Asher's hands grasp Stormfly's spikes the awaiting dragon looking back to make sure he has a good enough grip.

Heeth laughs with delight and grabs onto Windshear's tail his grip slipping but holding. He pulls himself up and onto Windshear climbing along her back. Asher and Stormfly fly forwards next to them, "You wanna do two outta three?" He asks. Heeth shakes his head blowing hair from his face.

"No. I wanna show you something, if you can keep up." Heeth challenges.

"Let's get them Stormfly!" Asher calls.

0000o00000

I stare down at a map pursing my lips slightly. Camaraza, Camaraza, Camaraza… where is the stupid island!? I toss my hair from my face and throw my braid over my shoulder placing my finger on the map. Heeth and his family sailed of east and they didn't take any major turns Camaraza should be right there! I draw a straight line with my finger and it hits another island, but not Camaraza. Heeth said he was from Camaraza, Julia said that was the name of the isle, where is the-oh.

I brush away ice from the paper and a good distance from Berk a day or two's flight is Camaraza, not very big but it exsits. Toothless's growls catch my attention and I look up watching him dig through Heeth's satchel, "H-hey would you knock it off bud? Okay." I say and he looks up at me, head shoved in the satchel, "Snooping will not gain his trust." I say and rip the bag off his head. A solid thunk rings through the air and I look down spotting the horn, I lift it up and stare down at the horn my eyes widening.

 _No._

I look up at Toothless words in my throat dying, "This is my dad's chief seal." I breathe. _"my father gave me this horn."_ Heeth. Heeth is my _brother!?_

0000o0000

Stormfly and Windshear land, Heeth jumping off his dragon's back walking forward, "What are we doing back at your campsite. Did you forget something?" Asher asks.

"Nope." Heeth answers without looking back. Asher purses his lips softly before he pats Stormfly's side.

"Stay put Stormfly." He murmurs and starts to walk forward, "Keep your ears up."

Heeth reaches the coast of the isle and frowns, "She has to be here." Heeth mutters.

"Are you gonna clue me in on what we're doing here?" Asher asks swinging his axe from off his back. Instead of answering, Heeth starts to pace back and forth aggressively. "Hello?"

"I-I'm looking for something." Heeth answers nonchalantly.

"Looking for something like-" Asher starts before he swings his axe forward and rips something from a bush smashing it into the ground. "Trader Julia?" He asks in shock looking down at the sailor.

"Master Asher!" Julia says and lifts up her hands in surrender, "So nice to see you again, would you mind please lowering your axe so my frightened soul might be granted safe passage back to my body?" Julia asks. Asher huffs and removes his foot with a grimace of disgust.

"Julia!" Heeth shouts and races forward helping her to her feet. "Thank Thor."

"Oh! Master Heeth!" Julia shouts and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, "I'm overjoyed you're not dead! When the Terrible Terror returned with the message I sent you, I was sick with worry, then when I arrived here and saw that your campsite had been abandoned, I feared the worst." Julia exclaims dramatically.

"Alright. Someone needs to tell me what's going on." Asher says.

"You see master Asher, if you need exotic spices from a foreign land, or one of a kind cures, or incredibly difficult to obtain information detailing the exact location of a certain deranged Berserker, Trader Julia is your woman." Julia says pulling a map out and snapping it out. Asher's eyes widen before they harden.

"Dagur." He growls.

Heeth walks forward, "And if you need a warrior to take care of that deranged Berserker," Heeth starts and throws his axe up into the air spinning it several times, he catches it and swings it forward slamming the blade onto the ground, "I'm your guy."

"So she's got the info and you've got the axe, now what?" Asher asks.

"Dagur's out to purchase a fleet of new ships from a group of salty undesirables in the sea of despair, but be wary, these new ships for his Armada are outfitted with powerful anti dragon winches and catapults, after the deal is done, I won't be able to find him again. Dagur will be back in the wind, adrift, like a leaf in a stream." Julia says and blows a imaginary leaf away.

"Ugh." Asher groans.

"And I've used my last break so I won't be able to offer my invaluable yet at times expense information." Julia says.

"Got it. Thanks Julia." Heeth says and jerks his head towards where their dragons are, "Come on Asher!"

Asher turns to Julia, "You're not coming?"

Julia looks down at herself, "What part of this implies rushing into battle on a flying lizard?" She demands.

Asher rips his axe from the ground and glares at her, "Dragon." He corrects before storming off after Heeth.

0000o0000

Toothless lands in Berk's plaza and I ignore the friendly waves and greetings. My mind focused solely on one thing. Heeth. "Haedryin, from Odins lips to my ears, I was just saying I could use you and Toothless's help with a pesky flock of wild Nadders that have been driving me crazy!" Gobber shouts. I glance at the dragons behind him and wave a hand snapping my fingers towards the end.

Snow appears above their heads and they look up playing with it. "I need to see my dad. It's urgent." I say and lift up the Heeth's horn.

Gobber shrugs, "Okay, well in that case, he's in the Great Hall, but it's Berk's gripe day so their might be a bit of a wait." Gobber says but before he had even finished speaking I take off down the streets.

"Thanks!" I call behind me.

I race into the Great Hall and shove open the doors, shoving through the crowd to the front. I reach it and see Sven holding a sheep, dad sitting on a chair bordley, "Dad!" I call.

"Haedryin!" He says.

I lift up Heeth's horn, the seal showing. "We really need to talk." His eyes narrow.

000o000

"We have to go now!" Heeth shouts in the clubhouse, "Dagur won't be out in the open for long." Heeth says clenching his fist angrily.

"Wait a minute, you want us to go into battle with Dagur and the Berserkers _without_ Haedryin and Toothless?" Fishlegs asks.

"Guys, I wish Iyn and Toothless were, trust me. But they're not and we can't. Wait." Heeth says. "Dagur's ships are rigged with dragon proof chains and grappling hooks and the ships he's buying are even more powerful, but with all of us attacking at once, Dagur won't know what hit him!" Heeth says and slams his balled fist into his open palm.

"Oh, I have to say any aerial assault of this magnitude would be foolish without Toothless. He's the most powerful dragon in our arsenal. Plus then Haedryin is powerful by herself, without her ice and lighting powers, this attack would be suicidal." FIshlegs says.

"Well it's not like we _need_ Haedryin and Toothless." Snotlout says receiving a glare from every other rider. "But it's nice to know that we have a Snow Queen and Night Fury when things get hairy." Snotlout says laughing awkwardly.

"You heard Julia, Asher this is our _last_ chance. Tell them!" Heeth begs.

"Well, look Heeth," Asher starts.

"You to?" Heeth spits backing up towards Windshear, "Just forget it, all of you. I guess all that stuff about trust and having my back, I guess that was just talk." Heeth hisses whipping around towards his Razorwhip.

Asher takes a step back in hurt as the other riders whistle "Oh man! Awkward." Snotlout sings.

Asher watches Heeth walk off, his bright eyes dimming.

0000o000

"Where did you get this?" Dad asks as he lifts up the horn.

"It's Heeth's." I answer. He looks back at me humming, "He's the guy who stole Stormfly a few years back." I explain.

"Yes, Heeth." Dad murmurs.

"Dad, that horn has your chief seal carved into it." I say and look down at my horn. It doesn't bear that, instead the carving is that of a snowflake, then my initials, H.V.H. towards the bottom.

"It does." Dad agrees.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I ask. How about oh, yeah, you have a brother. Or I dunno a mention would have been nice. Dad sighs and turns.

"When a chief or chieftess has a child that child receives gifts from all over. When you were born I asked Gobber to make the smallest axe he'd ever imagined. With a handle tiny enough for a baby to grab. I wanted you to start trainin' the moment you opened your eyes." Dad laughs softly, "Your mother was going to feed me to the boars."

"I remember that axe." I admit.

He turns to me, "Yeah, I woke up one day and it was completely frozen solid and the handle had been exploded. Always wondered how that worked until recently." Dad says. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, about the horn, dad, Heeth told me his father gave it to him. But it has _your_ seal on it." I say and he nods humming as he looks at the wood again. "Dad," I say and the words that have desperately wanted to fly off my tongue for several days now release themselves into the open air, "is Heeth my brother?"

000o000

Heeth stands next to Windshear, axe over his back, black hair covering his face. He pats the Razorwhip, "Looks like it's just you and me Windshear." He says and sighs, "As usual."

"Hey." Asher calls and Heeth whips around. Asher stands axe swung over one shoulder the other riders with weapons in one hand around him, "If we're gonna do this it has to be a capture mission, not a kill mission." Asher says and Heeth's eyes widen,"Agreed?"

Heeth grins, "Agreed. We'll sink Dagur's Armada and drag him back to Outcast Island, let him rot there." Heeth says with a smirk.

Asher grins, "Okay. Then we're with you." He assures.

"You can thank me, I was the one who railed these-" Snotlout starts before Asher shoves her back.

"Please save us of your delusions for the time being." He says. Heeth walks forward towards Asher.

"So, what changed your mind?" He asks.

"Haedryin." Asher says with a shrug, "She would never want you to face Dagur alone again, and, neither do I." Asher admits. Heeth lifts up a map.

"Well, I know right where Dagur is." He says.

"Good," Asher says and takes the map from him. He shoves it against the clubhouse door and slams a knife into the paper, "now Haedryin will be able to find us when she gets back from wherever she is. So whats your plan?" Asher asks.

Heeth swings onto Windshear's neck. "Hit him with he least expects it." Heeth says and Asher smirks before climbing onto Stormfly the other riders mounting their respective dragons.

…..

Dagur sighs as he stares out towards the heavy fog happily, "Ah, it's a good day to strengthen my Armada. Then again, it's always a good day to strengthen my Armada." Dagur says and laughs Savage going in, Dagur whirls around slamming his axe into the Outcast's neck. "What are you laughing about!?" He roars.

Savage clears his throat, "The gold is ready for the exchange, sir. Should we move it to the deck?" Savage asks.

"No. Leave it down below." Dagur answers.

"But sir when they arrive with the ships, they'll be expecting our gold…." Savage says confusion playing across his face.

"YES!" Dagur roars he releases a breath, "But instead of our gold, but instead of our gold, we'll give them our steal." Dagur says and lifts up an axe blade. Savage smirks.

000o000

Toothless lands on Dragon's Edge and I release a breath, "Heeth!" I call and look around spotting no one fighting, no sound the entire thing is empty. "Guys?" I ask."Where did everyone go?" I murmur. Toothless walks forward and sniffs a map.

I walk towards him and rip Asher's dagger from the door staring at the X's."Oh no." I deadpan.

0000o0000

"There he is!" Heeth shouts and looks down at the boats where the Skrill banner is sailing merrily.

"Okay let me guess, you want to attack like the rogue dragon rider that you are, a full frontal assault!" Tuffnut shouts and throws his arms up happily.

"No." Heeth answers he gives Asher a half glance, "Element of surprise?"

Asher smirks.

A Berserker lifts a hand up to his head, despite clouds that still cover the sky, "Dragons incoming!" He yells. Dagur walks forward towards the end of the boat and watches as the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout fly into view.

"Prepare the grappling hooks! Ready the chains, it's hunting season." Dagur says with a leer. The three dragon riders fly forward and fire at the ships, dodging the bola's and chains fired at them. Ice is still spread up the sides of the boats from Heeth's rescue a few days earlier and at that, the riders are silently impressed, neither Heeth or Haedryin had given details on the rescue.

"Ugh! We're to high to hit anything!" Snotlout whines.

"We're supposed to divert Dagur's attention and stay high enough to avoid his weaponry." Fishlegs retorts.

"We have to get lower, I can't-" An arrow whizzes through the air barely missing the Jorgenson, "-Higher! I said higher!" She shrieks and pulls up.

On the side of Dagur's main boat, Asher and Heeth scale the wood as Stormfly and Windshear cling to the side. Heeth and Asher pull themselves up towards the edge of the boat and gasp as a Berserker walks by straightening his helmet, both axe wielding Dragon Riders dive down.

When he passes, the two riders peak their heads over the side of the boat.

Dagur looks up, watching as Meatlug fires another blast hitting the edge of the boat, he paces back and forth, "What are they doing up there?" Dagur growls.

Asher leaps down next to a Berserker and he drops the barrel he's holding an expression like one has swallowed a lemon with little to no sugar and hates all things sour, flying across his face. Asher lifts up his axe smirking. "Nice surprised face." He comments.

Heeth smashes the man over the head and Asher and Heeth fist pump. "Yes." Heeth cheers silently. Heeth and Asher advance towards a winch worker, steps unnoticeable, Asher looks at Heeth. The Hofferson mouths three and slams a bag over the Berserker's head as Heeth pulls his legs out from under him, shoving him towards the ocean.

Dagur whirls around but the two riders have lept behind a crate, neither daring to breathe. The Berserker turns and yells something at the Dragon Riders. Heeth and Asher both freeze as a Berserker walks towards them, a pile of bola's in hand.

Heeth and Asher share a glance.

The man starts to walk forward grabbing a sword and Asher leaps up and tackles the man to the ground covering his mouth.

Dagur looks back unease raiding off his demeanor, Snotlout fires a blast and Dagur whirls around, "OH COME ON ALREADY!" He shouts. He lifts up the grappling hook he has in hand swings it before it lands on the hook of Asher's axe. "Oh no." He breathes. Asher tugs back and the Berserker is sent to the ground. Heeth slams a foot on his back and wraps his hands tightly in ropes. "What are you doing?" He growls before he whirls around and see's Heeth and Asher his green eyes widening. He groans, "You two?"

"Surprised Dagur?" Heeth asks.

Asher lifts up his axe, smirking, "Two axes are better than one."

"Twelve ships are better than two axes." Dagur retorts. Windshear and Stormfly move onto the deck and Dagur groans.

"Windshear. Finish him!" Heeth commands. Windshear's tail snaps up the spikes pointing out.

"No Heeth!" Asher shouts, "Don't! You promised us a capture mission!" Asher pleads.

"Sorry Asher, I changed my mind." Heeth growls, "Dagur didn't c _apture_ my village, so this ends here." He says and snaps his axe out he shoves it against Dagur's throat.

Dagur laughs, "If you kill me Heeth, you'll never know-" Dagur starts but Heeth shoves a small bag into his mouth.

"Save it for the gods." He growls.

000o000

"Windshear!" The call rings out like a lighting bolt zapping me in the head again and my eyes widen, I pull my peg leg out and balance on Toothless's back as he fires a blast at Windshear stopping the spine from hitting Heeth's brother.  
I leap off of Toothless and hit the deck rolling, I land on my feet and rip my staff off my back slamming it under Heeth's axe and shove it up. "Heeth stop." I command.

Heeth shoves back at me, "Move Haedryin!" He shouts. I push harder and fling the axe from his grip.

"You don't understand." I start. He grabs my staff and start to shove back at me.

"You promised me there would be another time and this is it!"

"Look, you told me your father gave you this horn." I say and lift it up.

"He did but what are you doing with-"

"This is my father's chief seal." I interrupt. Heeth backs up his eyes widening as if the pieces are clicking into place. He takes it from my hand.

"Stoick's seal is carved in my horn?" He gaps."What are you saying?" He demands.

"I'm saying," I start and pull my staff back, "that years ago, Stoick gave this horn to the chief of the Berserker tribe Oswald the Agreeible as a gift for his newborn son."

"But-"

"You were that newborn Heeth! Oswald the agreeable is your father, and he is also Dagur's father." I say and gesture to the man lying on the deck.

"No." Heeth breathes.

Dagur shrugs, "Mhhm." He mutters.

"Heeth, Dagur is your brother you can't kill him." I finish.

"Asher." Heeth pleads.

"I-I," He stutters. Rocks and arrows litter the air and Asher and I duck. I whirl around looking back at the boats as they draw closer. "It's the rest of Dagur's ships!" Asher calls. Boulders and bola's spread through the air like a blanket and I duck again. "Look out!" Asher yells. The boat is jerked left the entire thing tilting slightly. I'm thrown to the ground with an oof and sit up on my elbow before Asher's arm wraps around mine and he pulls me to my feet.

Dagur rips apart the ropes and looks at me a wild grin on his face, "I have to say you never disappoint my queen, or who knows maybe you're my _sister_ who knows in this crazy world!" Dagur calls with a chuckle.

"Heeth we have to go know!" I yell back at him, as Asher pulls me to the side to avoid an arrow that would have hit the back of my head perfectly. I race forward and climb onto Toothless as Asher mounts Stormfly."HEETH!" I shout and he looks up at me eyes confused.

"Heeth, I'm the only family you've got left." Dagur calls and I send him a sharp glare. "Join me brother! Don't fight destiny, I know you feel the Berserker blood flowing through your veins." Dagur calls. Stormfly fires a row of spikes at the advancing Berserkers and I look at Heeth silently pleading with him to make a decision.

Heeth looks at me before a wicked grin flashes across his face, he races forward and grabs his axe leaping over Dagur onto Windshear, "What are you doing!?" Dagur yells.

Heeth shakes his head, "I'm not your brother." He spits before Windshear leaps into the air wings flapping furiously. I bite my lip and look at Dagur.

"Come back! Heeth the Unhinged doesn't has a nice ring to it! You'll be back and I'll welcome you with open arms!" Dagur shouts.

"Toothless." I murmur, he leaps into the air and I lift out my hand, the staff that was thrust from it flying into my grasp whacking Dagur in the face. Toothless gains air, Stormfly echoing him. "Okay gang back to the Edge!" I call.

Fishlegs flies up next to us, "Under the circumstances, I whole heartily agree with that plan!" She assures.

….

"You're leaving again." Asher says as he walks towards Heeth, I stay in the doorway, my feet firmly planted like I can't go further anymore. Heeth looks back at him, a sad, lost expression on his face, "I thought you were tired of being alone." Asher says. Heeth swings the satchel shut.

"I am."

"Then don't be." Asher pleads walking up towards him, "It's safer here, you have support and I'm here." Asher says placing a hand on Heeth's shoulder.

"I know." Heeth says finally, turning around, "I-I just, have a lot I need to figure out." He says, Asher lifts up his axe, a sorrowful look playing on his face. Heeth takes it and gives a tight lipped smile, he swings onto Windshear's neck."Thanks Asher, it was nice having a friend again." He says with a smile.

I force my frozen foot forward the heel and prosthetic making a soft clink against the ground. I reach them both and give a dip of my head. Heeth waves softly, "Goodbye, your highness." He says and I nod softly.

"Goodbye." I say softly.

"Come on Windshear!" Heeth shouts and the Razorwhip leaps into the air, a shing cutting through the wind. Asher's shoulders slump and I look at the taller boy biting my lip.

"Hey I know you guys got pretty close." I say and Asher looks at me giving no comment. I fold my arms across my chest watching Heeth fly off. I tap my fingers before I look at Asher's depressed expression, "I'm sorry you're losing a familiar." I say and Asher looks at me.

"I still have you." He says and swings an arm across my shoulder. I freeze in shock before I slowly relax in his touch. Asher's lips twitch to a small smile and I release a breath before tossing my bangs from my eyes and we both look over watching Heeth's silhouette disappear in the setting sun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: :D**

 **Please review!**


	12. The Next Big Sting

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 12: The Next Big Sting

"Ugh, my back hurts."

"Yeah, tell that to my feet."

"My back hurts."

"Will you two _please_ shut it!?"

"..."

"My back hurts."

"I think I lost a toe."

"My back _still_ hurts."

"Ugh, I'm hungry."

"My back hurts."

"My boot is going to have a hole in the end of this! I can promise you that!"

"My back hurts."

"Okay your highness, you dragged us all the way up here." Asher groans. I look back at them a small smile twitching at the ends of my mouth. The twins stand side by side both looking utterly exhausted, Fishlegs, Asher and Snotlout aren't that far behind.

"Now what is it you have to show us? It better involve, food or destruction or a combination of the two." Tuffnut comments.

"I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today," I say looking back at them and lean down towards Toothless a wild smile on my face, "and the answer is, I wanted to show you my latest invention. Presenting the Dragon Fly one!" I say and lift it up. The red fabric is covered in a few layers of frost and the metal securing the back packish thing is also frosted. I glance to the side of my hands looking at the other riders unamused expressions. "Huh? Huh?" I ask enthusiastically and grab a bar pulling it up and extending the wing and repeat it several times.

Tuffnut lifts up Chicken and she clucks several times, "Chicken is _not_ amused." He says dryly.

I grab the bars and pull them out swinging it back and forth in a gliding motion, "What is it?" Snotlout asks.

"It's a flight suit." I answer and lift it up for them to see. When no one does anything I lower the wings, "Don't all applaud at once." I say dryly.

"Iyn, I don't think I need to remind you that we already have flying dragons, why would we ever need a flight suit?" Fishlegs asks. Um, why not? It's cool.

"Well," I start and strab the several leather cords around my torso pulling my hair over my shoulder, "what if we were to get separated from our dragons mid-flight? We might need to solo fly for a bit until we can catch up with them." I point out. Toothless sniffs my hand and looks up at me pleadingly like the last thing on this planet he wants me to do is test this thing out.

"When this doesn't work-and it clearly will not, can I have Toothless?" Snotlout asks.

"Oh for Thor's sake." I grumble and walk towards the cliff's edge. Being honest, this is starting to look pretty stupid.

"Uh, what are you planning on doing here?" Asher asks.

I look back at him and shrug, "Jumping." His eyes widen to the size of dinner plate proportions. "Unless someone else has a better idea." I say and turn back to the edge.

"Uh, girls." Asher groans.

Toothless growls uncomfortably and I hold out a hand to reassure him, "Guys relax, feel that updraft, that's why I chose this place." I say and look down at the wind as it blows against my hand, "It'll pick up my wings and I'll be floating on a bed of air." I say and lower my left hand grabbing the lever. I tug on it and one wing jumps out.

Well rainbows. I grab the second and laugh awkwardly as I tug on it. Come on! Up! UP!"Or crashing on a bed of rock." Snotlout says behind me with a laugh. I look back at my cousin and scowl at her furiously. I roll my shoulders trying to ease the tension building in my chest and the rolled limb.

"Okay everyone, Dragon Fly one in flight." I say and with a running leap, jump off the edge of the cliff. The wings snap my upwards and I look up at wings before a horrible plummeting sensation drops through my chest.

Extraordinary, terrific, great-My own scream cuts off my thoughts as the wings do absolutely nothing and I start to fall back down towards earth the ground suddenly looking a lot less friendly than it did twenty seconds ago, "HAEDRYIN!" Asher shrieks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toothless's talons grab my shoulders ripping me from the descent and his wings wrap around me before we hit the river.

Several minutes later I brush off some ice and tighten a few latches shaking my head back and forth to remove what water I can. "Okay, so I made a few tweaks, now behold some serious flying!" I yell and before anyone can stop me, I whirl around and race towards the cliff ripping the wings open and jumping.

"Yeah baby!" I call and laugh as I make a good five feet more than last time before the wings give out again, "AHHHHH!"

"Now this time," I say a few minutes later sporting several new bruises, I release a breath and I shake my head, "I absolutely know where I went wrong, it's all in the timing. I just judged the updrafts wrong, I assure you I definitely have it now." I say and rip the wings open walking towards the edge of the cliff. Toothless grumbles in protest and I lift my hands up. "Toothless don't worry, bud. I've got this -mostly- under control." I say and walk towards the edge of the cliff.

The wind ripples through my hair and I lift my hand up willing it to move faster snowflakes whip through the air but I ignore them looking back at the other riders. "O-oh see! There it is! Okay now!" I yell and leap off the edge of the cliff.

This is going to fail, this is going to fail, this is going to-Iyn, will you please stop laying your impending doom out? "Come on!" I cry in frustration as the wings once again, fail to take flight, a long yell escapes my lips as the water draws closer and still no uplift. My fingers brush over the top of the water before something snaps up and I sail forward instead of crashing. "I'm flying?" I breathe and look down at my feet watching the water rush past me. "I'M FLYING!" I yell in victory and throw my arms out infront of me.

"Whoo hoo!" I yell and throw out my arms to help my balance, YES! YES! YES! I dive past a sea stack and let out a laugh of victory, FINALLY! "Excellent!" I cry out. I look forward towards a giant wall of rock awaiting with a small pond next to it, "Okay right turn." I murmur to myself. I twist my body but nothing happens, the red fabric outstretched not turning at all.

Cats, cats, cats! My eyes widen and I see the water beneath me freeze solid, "Okay going to have to work on steering a bit, TOOTHLESS!" I scream looking back at where the dragon and their riders are on the cliff edge. I flap my hands trying to stop, fly up or anything. I twist suddenly spinning several hundred thousand times. The wall appears closing and I groan before I pull my hands in front of my head. _This is going to hurt._

Something smashes into me from the left and I hit the water a few seconds later, unprepared for the sudden crash, I have little air in my lungs. Toothless grabs my arm with his teeth and drags me towards the surface, silent secret between only us, I have no idea how to swim.

My head breaks the surface and I shove my way forward my hand grabbing the edge of the rock beach. Tall spikes protrude from my fingers and I grasp it with both hands and pull myself up onto the rocks completely soaking. I grab a piece of the wings and sigh, "Thanks for the save bud, again." I say and sit up. Toothless growls before water hits my back in a stream. I let out a yelp of surprise and get to my feet brushing what water I can from myself. I lift up the piece of Dragon Fly one and sigh, "Looks like our flight tests are probably over for the day." I look up as the other riders land.

Asher jumps off Stormfly throwing his bangs away from his eyes, "You're done with Haedryin." Asher says angrily.

"Right. For now." I say and a screech cuts through the air. I lift my head up listening for the sound again.

"What was that?" Asher asks.

"It sounded like a dragon in distress." Fishlegs notes.

"Uh guys, something about that call seems strangely familiar, but not good familiar, bad familiar." Snotlout says I toss the piece of Dragon Fly one to the side and leap onto Toothless's back ripping Dragon Fly one off as I do.

I look back at my cousin, "Snotlout come on!" I call.

Several minutes later I look forward Asher on my left, "The calls are coming from up ahead." I call and Toothless dives left around a cliff towards where a green dragon is laying on the ground, calling out in pain. A Speed Stinger. Oh, great. It raises its spiked tail and lifts it up towards us threatening, "A Speed Stinger!" I voice.

"Speedstinger. Why did it have to be a Speed Stinger?" Snotlout asks with a groan. I stare at the dragon for another second.

"It looks like young one." I note ignoring my cousin. "Why would it be out during the day? They're nocturnal dragons." I think outloud.

"Ah, poor little guy, lets head home, it's starting to get dark and where there's one Speed Stinger, there's usually a whole pack of them." Snotlout retorts angrily. I watch the dragon limp before falling on it's side.

"Iyn, it's leg is badly injured and Speed Stingers can't fly." Fishlegs calls towards me.

"That's exactly why we can't leave it to predators." I say and look down at my dragon, "Come on Toothless!" I call and the Night Fury looks up at me before he pulls back in a loop heading towards the Speed Stinger again.

He reaches it in less than a minute and I jump off his back looking at the injured dragon. It's tail snaps out and it roars angrily before four thumps sound behind me. I glance back at the other riders as they land, all jumping off their dragons.

I look forward at the Speed Stinger and lift up my hands advancing forward slightly, "Easy," I murmur and move forward towards the dragon it's stinger snaps upwards and I jump back slightly my hair flying from my eyes, "Whoa." I breathe.

"Haedryin it looks like that thing can defend itself just fine, let's get out of here!" Snotlout pleads behind me.

"Quiet down, Snotlout!" Asher hisses.

"You quiet down." Snotlout mutters.

I look back at them, "I have high doubts he'll be a match against wild boars or bigger dragons." I say and then look back at the Speed Stinger as it growls. "A Speed Stinger without it's pack is extremely vulnerable."

"He must have gotten separated from the others and then they had to go to before the sun came up." Fishlegs says.

"That's alright, lets go." Snotlout says and points towards Dragons Edge. I look back at her.

"Snotlout."

"What!?" She demands.

"We can't leave him like this. We'll bring him back to Dragon's Edge and nurse him back to health before taking him back here." I say and Snotlout groans softly folding her arms across her chest angrily.

Several minutes later, I rip apart Dragon Fly one, pulling apart several pieces of the metal and grab a long strip of the ice fabric I've made waving the twins forward, "Ruff, Tuff you understand the plan, right?" I ask. Probably not, I have high doubts they were even listening.

Both of them look at me. "Yeah." Tuffnut says laughing.

"Definitely."

"Of course."

I look at both of them and they shake their heads.

"No."

"Nope."

I sigh and roll my eyes slightly, "Right." I look up at both of them again, "You secure the Stinger so I can set his leg with broken pieces of Dragon Fly one. And be careful, I think we all remember what these guys stings can do to you." I say and we all glance back at Snotlout.

"You don't have to remind me, I know exactly what they can do." Snotlout says and points at the Stinger angrily. He, in response roars at the Jorgensen angrily. "This plan is insane, you know that right? If I'm saying it's insane, it's actually insane." Snotlout adds.

Tuffnut turns to look at me, "Actually, it is insane," Tuffnut says and he and his sister lean down towards each other. I look up at the sky in irritation watching the daylight fade. They have got to be kidding, seriously, compared to other plans, this is perfectly sane, "and for once, it isn't our insane plan." Tuffnut says and I look back down at them.

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Ruffnut says.

"First that lunatic flight suit, now this, could it be…" Tuffnut starts.

"Is Haedryin coming over to our side?" Ruffnut asks.

"Oh Loki please let it be so! We will welcome her with open arms, teach her the way of the truly disturbed!" Tuffnut roars angrily throwing his arms out dramatically. I lift up the pieces of Dragon Fly one.

"Speaking of disturbed, can we please focus." I beg silently.

"Sure." They say in sync before they laugh and straighten. I move forward the twins echoing me. I bite my lip slightly before I toss my bangs from my eyes and take another step out towards the dragon. His tail snaps out so fast I react on instinct rather than thinking. I jump backwards and manage to stay upright.

Tuffnut grins, "Come and get me Stinger! Fresh meat on the fire, right over here!" He calls.

"No over here!" Ruffnut shouts leaping in front of her twin, "I'm all yours," She calls and leaps past me with graceful leaps that really don't match what we're doing in the slightest. "Turn me into a pincushion!" She commands as Tuffnut jumps by doing a cartwheel.

"Uh guys…" I start and the Speed Stinger swipes it's tail over their heads.

"That's it?" Tuffnut asks and nudges his sister's arm, "That's all you've got?"

"Guys what are you doing? I meant secure the tail!" I call, "Not, taunt it!" I add and Ruffnut whips around looking back at me.

"Hey we know what we're doing." Ruffnut defends and the Stinger's tail whips forward hitting her arm, "Whoa, whoa, wait what is happening to me I can't-" Her sentence is cut off as the venom goes through her upper body freezing her.

"Talk." Tuffnut finishes and looks back at me, "She can't talk. At least I think that's what she's saying." Tuffnut says and plays with Ruffnut's jaw.

"Hmm, interesting. Only part of her is paralyzed sense it's an adolescent, it's sting poison must not be at full effect." Fishlegs says somewhere behind me. Yeah, that's great, let's marvel over that later and focus on getting the splint on now.

"Okay, how do we get it to sting her lower half? Here Speedy!" Tuffnut calls and whistles softly, "Get the whole lower half of Ruffnut, come on don't you want it?" Tuffnut asks and the Stinger sits up before crashing down onto the ground again from it's broken bone, I tense my muscles bracing to run as Tuffnut leaps onto the Stinger. "Ha ha yeah!" He calls and the tail, the only part he needs to tackle, lifts up.

Well fantastic, "Some one help Tuff!" I yell back at the riders. Asher races forward and grabs the tail slamming it down onto the ground.

"I got the stinger!" He reports.

"I've got the head!" Fishlegs calls as she grabs the Speed Stinger's jaw and slams it shut. I race forward and skid to my knees grabbing the broken left leg and shove on the bone slightly before grabbing the frozen metal and placing it on either side of the leg, I grab the fabric and wrap it tightly around the limb and tie it off, backing away from the small dragon.

The Stinger shoves, Asher, Tuffnut and Fishlegs off advancing on me. "Okay, okay, okay." I say and lift up my hands sensing as Toothless walks behind me. "We're here to help you." I say to the Stinger and take several steps backwards.

"Oh she's gonna do the hand thing, please tell me she's gonna do that hand thing." Fishlegs says behind me. I ignore her and bite my lip lift my left hand up towards the dragon and looking away from it. Don't bite my fingers off, please. I outstretch my hand and feel the hard scales of the Speed Stinger's head a few seconds later.

I release a breath and look back towards the dragon, "Okay everybody I think we're good, for now." I mutter the last part and Asher raises an eyebrow. "Lets load him up and get him back to Dragon's Edge." I say and the Speed Stinger rubs into my hand happily.

"You know the pack is going to everything in it's power to find it don't you?" Asher asks. I lean down towards the dragon and pick it up my arms groaning slightly at the weight.

"Yup, that's why we need to get it back here, on it's feet as soon as we can." I say and move towards Toothless.

…..

Four days later, I stand in Fishlegs's hut Toothless somewhere behind me, Asher at my side as Fishlegs leans against Meatlug, arm around the dragon's neck. "Have a look at this." She says and pushes open the door to the cage for the Speed Stinger. The dragon takes a hesitate step forward before it starts to race across the room.

"Wow, nice work." I say and she nods.

"Uh huh, all that's to the carefully designed rehabilitation program based on trust and understanding." Fishlegs says. The Speed Stinger races by Meatlug and the Gronckle moves racing away from Fishlegs causing her right arm to flop uselessly.

Ah.

"Fishlegs, whats with your arm?" Asher asks.

Her eyes widen slightly, "Yeah, let's just say the Stinger and I may or may not have a differences of a opinion these last few days." Fishlegs says and rubs the back of her neck. Tuffnut moves forward and grabs the edge of the her hand lifting it up he drops it and looks back at us.

"Look at that, it's a dead ol' fish." He says and smirks.

Toothless growls behind me and I sigh, yeah, that plan didn't work terribly well.

"Okay Meatlug, let's get back to work." Fishlegs calls and walks towards where the shields are, "And we'll bring this, just in case." She adds and throws her shoulder up causing her dead arm to flop onto a shield. Nothing happens, after several more attempts she manages to whack the shield off of the wall and it rolls towards us. It rolls towards my feet and I lift out a hand stopping it.

Fishlegs looks back at me, "Here." I say and walk towards her lifting the shield up.

"Thank you Iyn." She says and takes it with her left hand she swings around and I duck her dead arm the top of my head brushing under the skin. Fishlegs freezes and looks back at me as if I've grown two heads. "Wait." She says and I straighten.

What? I promise I did brush my hair this morning.

"Do that again." She commands. I glance at Toothless.

"Do what?" I ask. She set the shield down and lifts up her dead arm towards me with her right hand.

"Touch it." She commands. _Uh…._

I lift up my hand and place my palm flat on her arm. She shivers but her fingers twitch, before her shoulder jerk forward and she lifts up her arm releasing a gasping breath before she pulls her arm away. I...I just removed the Speed Stinger venom from her arm.

Fishlegs looks back at me, "That was amazing! I mean I know you can do Flightmare and..this is amazing!" Fishlegs shouts and I look down at my fingers again watching as several shards of ice fall from my fingertips.

That is really, really, eccentric.

I back up towards Asher as Fishlegs moves forward and lifts up the shield, "Alright, come on little guy you can do it!" FIshlegs says and Meatlug nudges the back of him. The Speed Stinger looks back at her before it jumps onto the logs that are laid out moving towards Fishlegs.

"Huh, cornery and stubborn but it seems like it's actually accepting Fishlegs and Meatlug." Asher notes.

I nod, "Well it makes sense, I mean, Speed Stingers are pack dragons, they can only function as a group but if they accept you into that group, then you have their allegiance." I say and shrug slightly. Like if you train one and then the rest of it's pack you have an entire pack of Speed Stingers with you.

"Wait, you're not actually thinking of trying to train him are you?" Asher demands.

"What?" I demand and shake my head back and forth, smirking slightly, "No, no, no," I say and move forward, "I-I-I could never." I say and trail off twisting around to look back at the door as Snotlout throws it open and strides forward.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. Our little friend can stand on his own two claws again, only a matter of time before it's trying to sting all of us into oblivion." Snotlout says and points at the Stinger angrily.

"Snotlout, that isn't a problem anymore." Fishlegs says and Snotlout raises a eyebrow.

"Oh really? How so?" She asks with little interest.

"Iyn can remove Stinger venom by touching you." Fishlegs explains quickly. Snotlout's jaw drops and she looks over at me before she shuts it slowly with rage.

"You can do _what!?"_

I throw my arms up defensively, "Hey! I didn't know this until Fishlegs did, which might I add, was today."

Snotlout huffs and she folds her arms across her chest, "Well, I still vote we take it back to where we found it. I'll get the cage." Snotlout says and starts to move forward.

"Snotlout." I warn. The Speed Stinger growls angrily and she jumps before hissing back at it. "Snotlout he's staying here, okay, at least for the time being." I say and she looks back at me.

"Having a Speed Stinger around is way too dangerous. Especially for me." Snotlout says and walks past the Stinger. He leaps towards her and Snotlout jumps away quickly. "Not even on your best day." She promises.

"Good news!" Ruffnut yells as she races into the room, "The Stinger venom wore o-" The Stinger's tail whips around and hits Ruffnut's elbow, "off." She falls backwards and hits the ground with a thump. I lift up my arms trying to keep the Stinger calm before it goes on rage and tries to get all of us.

"No sudden moves." I command.

"Oh, and she's got jokes." Ruffnut mutters sarcastically. "Come on, frozen from the waist down, come on!" Ruffnut groans and pulls herself up towards the chest.

"Easy," I say to the dragon in front of me and lift up my hands releasing a steady breath.

"Ruffnut one, dead leg zero." Ruffnut calls behind me somewhere. Her leg snaps out and hits Tuffnut in the back he jerks forward and the Stinger hisses loudly. "Huh, not so dead after all." Ruffnut notes.

Tuffnut whips around towards her, "Hey what did you do that for?"

"Oh, like I have any contro-" Ruffnut's leg snaps out again and smashes Tuffnut's stomach.

"Ow!"

"Hey guys, quiet down I think he's agitated." I say through clenched teeth. Tuffnut lifts up his head.

"Agitated, that makes two of us. You better control yourself, you're about to be kicked." Tuffnut says before he leaps forward and tackles his sister to the ground.

"Or not." I mutter. The Stinger tenses before he races off towards the left side of the room. Well, rainbows, "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I yell and leap towards the wall Fishlegs has set up for the Stinger scaling it like it's my sole purpose in life. I look back at the Stinger as Asher rips a shield from off the wall dodging a swipe of the Stinger's tail.

"Please remain calm, everything is going to be okay." Fishlegs says and Toothless jumps as the Stinger races under him before it heads for Meatlug and Fishlegs, they race out of the way letting the twins' Zippleback to the sting.

"BARF!" Ruffnut yells before she falls off the chest.

"Stormfly spin-" Asher's sentence is cut off as I shoot my hands forward ice spreading across the ground in high spikes. The Stinger skids to a stop to avoid them and I toss my hair from my face before I pull my hand up creating several more, the Stinger races towards the cage and I draw my hand back freezing the door shut. I jump off of the wall as Ruffnut grabs Barf's head.

"Little help here." She pleads.

"Eh, nah." Tuffnut calls towards her.

Several minutes later I move towards Barf and Belch resting a hand on Barf's neck. The head twitches but continues to pour out the gas in a continuous stream. I press harder but nothing happens, grinding my teeth in frustration slightly I press both my palms down on him.

 _Nothing._

Well great. I look up at where Ruffnut is sitting on a table looking at me hopefully. "I don't know why it's not working." I mutter and lift my fingers above Barf trying to pull away the venom from his icy skin, frost spreads across the scales. Nothing. I get to my feet, "I guess it doesn't work with dragons." I say and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Haedryin, this is exactly how I thought it would end up. That thing is going to paralyze everyone on the island before this is over and then there's going to be no one to take that stupid dragon back to where we found it." Snotlout says and I move towards Toothless rubbing under my eyes.

"I-I'm to tired to argue with you. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" I ask and she huffs before I walk off towards my palace.

….

Nearly two weeks later, Fishlegs moves towards the Speed Stinger with a bright smile, "Good news little guy, your splint comes off today!" She says happily. "Nurse Meatlug if you would do the honors." Fishlegs says and gestures to the dragon. Meatlug moves forward and fires a blast of lava at the Stingers leg.

The ice melts instantly the splint falling away, the Stinger rests his leg on the ground and looks up at Fishlegs with a confused face, "Yeah, you see no more pain." Fishlegs says her smile growing. The Speed Stinger races around happily enjoying it's new feet and starts to race towards Meatlug and Fishlegs' hot tub. "Whoa, you sure had a lot of energy stored up didn't ya?" Fishlegs asks before her eyes widen.

"Meatlug stop him quick! Speed Stingers can't swim!" Fishlegs shouts and both girl and dragon start to race after the small dragon. Meatlug drops onto the ground in shock watching as the Speed Stinger races across the water.

Not sinking, literally running on the water. Fishlegs reaches the sight and her jaw drops watching the Stinger run several laps across the water. The Stinger leaps from the water and looks at Fishlegs, "Whoa, how did you do that?" Fishlegs asks and the Stinger moves forward pressing it's claw out for her to see, "Webbed feet! Of course, you can't fly so you needed a way to island jump, you adapted you evolved." Fishlegs says before racing off, "OH that's incredible I have to tell Iyn about this right away!"

….

On the isle the Speed Stinger was found on, the chief Stinger rests his foot on the beach before roaring. The dragons pick up speed and start to race across the water towards Dragon's Edge.

…..

"This is enormous Fishlegs, finally actual proof of dragon elevation. I-it's historic." I say walking along side Asher and Fishlegs the next day. She shoves open the Clubhouse door looking back at me with a smile.

"I know right?"

"And the Stinger webbing gave me a direction to head in with a little something I've been working on." I say and Asher's hand snaps out towards me pointing angrily.

"If you say Dragon Fly two, I am locking you up."

Good to know.

"Oh no, he's gone." Fishlegs says and I snap my head over to her looking at the empty cage.

Snotlout.

Oh, I am going to-"How could he have gotten out of his cage!?" Asher demands.

"He didn't" I assure and toss my hair over my shoulder, "At least, not on his own. I have a pretty good idea who helped though." I say and purse my lips slightly.

00o00

Hookfang flaps his wings as Ruffnut and Snotlout sit on his back, both more than happy to be delivering the Speed Stinger in Ruffnut's lap to the island. Ruffnut smiles, "Ah, how cute! He's dreaming!" She exclaims and Snotlout looks back at her.

"Uh, no he's not. He's waking up, it's almost sunset." Snotlout says and points towards the rising sun.

"Ah great. Ruffnut gets paralyzed, again." Ruffnut groans.

"Hookfang fly faster!" Snotlout says and the Monstrous Nightmare picks up his pace. Ruffnut and Snotlout look back as the Stinger's red eye snaps open, anger radiating off of him. "Oh no." Snotlout breathes.

"The ropes should hold, I tied them really-" Ruffnut starts to say before the Stinger snaps the ropes wrapped around it. "Tight. Whoops."

"Whoops!" Snotlout retorts and looks back at her, "That's all you have to say!?"

"There are a lot of other things I want to say but none of them are very lady like!" Ruffnut defends. The Stinger moves forward and slashes it's Stinger across Ruffnut's leg. Her left side droops and Snotlout looks at her with a horrified expression, "Uh oh Snotlout, Viking going overboard." She calls. Snotlout's hand snaps out and she grabs her hand the other grabbing Hookfang's horn.

The Speed Stinger snaps his tail forward again and slices Hookfang across the back. "Even greater." Snotlout mutters before she pulls Ruffnut up towards the saddle, "HOOKFANG!" She shrieks before the Nightmare makes a rather, graceful crash.

000o000

Hookfang lights on fire as Toothless sweeps down landing in front of them. I look back at my cousin spotting Ruffnut standing a few feet away, the Speed Stinger in front of us. "Hey Iyn, I got stung again, just my left side this time." Ruffnut says and I move towards her, keeping half an eye on Snotlout and the Stinger.

"Dragon napping Snotlout? That is a new low, even for you." I say and rest a hand on Ruffnut's arm as she moves in continuous circles.

"I was trying to save us." Snotlout defends.

Toothless and Stormfly move forward roaring at the smaller dragon, the Speed Stinger hisses back before a bird like chirp cuts through the air. Oh, great.

"Uh, you guys heard that right?" Asher asks.

Yup, unfortunately. The rest of the pact has arrived.

"I think that was an echo. Please tell me that was an echo-" Fishlegs starts to say before the roar cuts through the air louder this time. I clamp my hands over my ears and remove it when the stinging stops. Asher looks up.

"The pact has come looking for it." Asher groans.

"How is that even possible! Speed Stingers can't fly!" Snotlout says.

"Yeah, but we did just discover that these particular Speed Stingers can travel across the water just fine." Fishlegs says.

"WHAT! HO-" Snotlout starts to shriek before I slam my hand over her mouth.

"Okay if we might not give away our location." I hiss and remove my hand from her mouth. I snap my attention down as our nursed Speed Stinger lets out several return calls to the Speed Stingers. Alright, that is...amazing.

Toothless builds up a blast and I peel my hand away from Ruffnut flicking away the ice shards spinning my hands together building up a lighting blast as Stormfly snaps her tail the spikes poking out. I back up slightly as Asher and the rest of the riders draw their weapons.

"You." Snotlout says and points her sword forward towards the Speed Stinger, "I knew you'd rat us out." She says and starts to move forward towards the Speed Stinger but several dragons leap forward. Speed Stingers. The pact.

Why is it when we try to help it bounces back.

"Guys! Stand your ground!" I yell and back up towards Toothless as the Speed Stingers race forward towards us circling us like wolves hunting their prey. One of them stings Ruffnut again and she groans loudly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She shouts in frustration. Meatlug dives towards her and Hookfang and takes a Speed Stinger slice, "Hey girl, thanks." Ruffnut says.

The Speed Stingers race towards us and I back up till I'm touching Toothless's side, "T-there's just too many of them!" I fire several blasts of lightning towards the small dragons but they jump upwards avoiding them. I lift my hands up my wrists touching and I fire blasts of ice onto the ground causing several to slip, "We have to draw them away!" I call.

Snotlout slices her sword towards them, "I'm not leaving anyone behind!" She shouts. I look back at her.

"Really, since when?"

"Since right now!" Snotlout answers, "Don't ask me why, but I'm suddenly feeling selfless and heroic!" She adds and yelps when a Stinger races past her. "AH! BACK GET AWAY!" She screams.

"Uh oh! Gotta get away!" Ruffnut yells as several more Speed Stingers advance, "Come on, come on, come on leg!" Ruffnut yells as she runs in several circles. I fire more ice towards the dragons and they slip but five or six quickly take their place.

Snotlout races forward and grabs our "trained" Stinger and loops it around herself grabbing the stinger, "Don't worry guys! I'll be back for you!" She shouts and I feel my eyes widen before she whips around and races towards the forest screaming: "COME AND GET ME NEEDLE HAPPY!"

The Speed Stingers race after her and Ruffnut lifts up her hand, "Go get 'em Snotlout!" She shouts.

"Toothless!" I call and leap onto his back shoving my prosthetic into place. The Night Fury leaps into the air and after less than a minute following Snotlout's screams, I point down to where she's standing in a clearing. Oh great.

The Speed Stingers advance on my cousin and I purse my lips tightly before our Speed Stinger races forward and slices it's tail across the Stingers in front of it. It's protecting Snotlout.

 _Our pact._

The Speed Stinger has accepted us into it's pact and is going to defend us with it's life.

"Huh?" Snotlout asks.

"He's torn between his pact and the one that saved his life, ours!" I call down towards her. Snotlout grabs her sword from off the ground.

"But he HATES me!" She shouts.

"But you're one of us!" I say, "It's his instinct to protect you." I add. The Speed Stinger chief dives forward but Toothless fires a blast at it. It leaps away from them and Snotlout looks back at me. "Snotlout get out of here before he realizes he has to choose a side!" I shout. Snotlout looks back at the Stinger. I pat Toothless's head, "Okay bud, let's get these guys back in the water." I say and Toothless dives forward firing at the Speed Stingers. I lift up my hands and build up giant stalks of ice as walls surrounding them.

Stormfly's spikes hit the ground next to the ice and I look left as Asher and his Nadder fly in towards us, "I brought back up!" He shouts.

"Whoo hoo!" Tuffnut yells and he and his Zippleback fly forward. Barf is...having issues the gas is coming out as a continuous stream and Tuffnut is riding Belch with ease, "Ha ha! Yeah!" He yells as Belch turns and sparks the giant flame wall. "Nice Barf! I mean, freaky, but nice just the same." Tuffnut assures.

The Chief Stinger races forward and jumps over several cliff edges slicing Belch's neck. "Barf and Belch are down!" I shout towards Asher. "We need to get rid of that Stinger chief!" I yell before I click back Toothless's tail. Okay, one shot. One.

Toothless dives forward gliding towards the Stinger. I prepare an ice blast, narrowing my eyes as I focus my aim. The Stinger however, has different plans, it races towards the edge of the cliff and leaps off of it.

Well, that's amazing. _Perfect_ timing too.

Everything seems to freeze as if it's in slow motion, Toothless's shoulder jerks throwing me forward everything clicking out of place, my foot and the cords keeping me on his saddle. I fly upwards my hands and the ice blast within them, snapping outwards to help me keep air. A windy sound flies through my ears before I snap upwards.

Time slips back into normal speed and I watch as Toothless lands safely, the Speed Stinger crashing into the beach. I look down at my hands my eyes widening as I see that blue sparkling fabric, an almost sheet of ice is spreading from my arms to my feet in a tilted stant. Wings.

 _Wings_.

Toothless, you are a _genious._

I glide forward over Toothless's head and snap my arms upwards sailing up in a flip. "Yes! Excellent!" I shout my face breaking into a smile. The Chief Stinger gets to his feet, from what I can see, relatively unharmed. Hookfang and Stormfly perk up and a flame coat and spikes landing at his feet is all the chief stinger needs to see before he whips around and chases after his pact.

"YEAH! Swim away Stingers!" Snotlout calls towards them.

I twist my wrists and the fabric explodes into snowflakes, I throw my hands down and a long sheet of ice appears under my feet that I slide onto. I hit the beach and stumble forward slightly but manage to regain my balance. Toothless sends me a knowing look and I give him a smirking smile.

A Speed Stinger squawk draws me from my thoughts and I look down at where our Speed Stinger is. He needs to go with his pact. He has to. I lift up my hand and the Stinger rests his face against it frost spreading across his forehead, "Nope. I-I'm sorry little guy, you need to go back with your own." I say and point to where his pact is leaving large trail across the water. He chirps softly and lowers his head in a bow before he turns around and races off towards his own.

"What are you doing?! We can't let him go back with them!" Snotlout says and points towards where the dragon is disappearing slowly.

"Snotlout, it's where he belongs, that's his real pact." I say.

Her shoulders slump, "And just when we were starting to get along?" She asks before she throws her arms up and walks towards Hookfang, "Why does this always happen to me!?" She demands.

I look back at Toothless and place a hand on his head, "You knew that was going to work didn't you?" I ask and he smirks, actually smirks. "Yeah, thought you did. Thanks Toothless, I really don't think I would have made it out of that one without you." I say and he rubs against my hand happily. I smile and scratch behind his ears laughing softly.

Asher walks towards me, "Can you believe what that dragon did for us?" He asks. Not really. "He helped us, over his own alpha." Asher adds.

"For that little time, he was part of our pact." I say and look out towards the sea, "And we were part of his, even Snotlout somehow." I add and look over at my now back to normal cousin.

"Scared!? Ha. That Stinger was more scared of me that I was of him." Snotlout says. Tuffnut lifts a hand up over his eyes.

"Hey wait, isn't that them, swimming towards us?"

"Maybe they're coming back for you Snotlout." Ruffnut adds.

"WHAT!" Snotlout shrieks before she takes off into the woods. I roll my eyes in the twins direction before I look back out at the Stingers watching them fade into the distance, their feet padding against the ocean surface in consistent, pounding steps.

* * *

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	13. Total Nightmare

**This page and episode have been left as a public service.**

 **Thank You**.


	14. Team Asher

**A/N: :) Yup, skipping another episode. But hey, you cant deny the public services. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 14: Team Asher

The wind whips through my hair as we fly forwards towards the Edge. I look back towards Asher, "Well, very good patrol, Asher. The Edge is secure." I say and Stormfly flies ahead of us, Asher stares down at the Night Terror perches, his eyes hardening. I sigh.

"I know that look." I say and Asher looks back at me.

"Your highness, where are all the Night Terrors? Aren't they supposed to be on watch? They're our last line of defense." Asher says and I release an irritated breath before I look down at the empty perches.

"TUFFNUT!"

…..

Next to the clubhouse a little less than ten minutes later, Toothless lands where the twins are waving a stick in front of the Night Terror's faces. "Oh yeah, right over there, perfect, perfect, yes." Ruffnut says and the Night Terror's leap up grabbing her stick.

I slide off of Toothless's back and walk towards them, trying to keep my patience level in check. "Uh, what are you two doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Ruffnut retorts and looks back at me. "Dragon training."

Tuffnut picks up the Night Terror and looks back at me, "You would think that _you_ of all people would recognize that." Tuffnut says and rubs the Night Terror's back, "Prepare to be amazed my friend, okay ready little guy? Shake." Tuffnut says and the Night Terror falls on it's back shaking back and forth.

Wow. How _terribly_ useful.

"Right! See, you thought it would be a handshake with his little paw, but I taught him to-" Tuffnut starts to say.

"Oh, no, no, no. We understand, I'm just not sure how useful of a skill that is." I say and gesture down towards the dragon.

"Well that's not all he does, you want to see him get in my slippers!?" Tuffnut demands.

"These dragons are not our pets Tuffnut." Asher says angrily hand twitching for his axe, "They're an integral part of our security system." Asher adds folding his arms across his chest in irritation.

"He can also solve math problems! By stomping his foot, as long as the answer is always three!" Tuffnut adds lifting up three fingers. We can solve those just as easily. I move towards the Thorsten and rest a hand on his shoulder he twitches.

"He has a point Tuffnut. And you have a pet already." I say and point down towards where Chicken is standing aimlessly. Tuffnut looks down at me.

"Meh."

"Dagur could park a whole fleet right off shore and we wouldn't even know they were there because the Night Terror's aren't on their perches." Asher says dangerously calm. Snotlout walks forward towards him.

"Lighten up, Asher, Dagur doesn't even know where Dragon's Edge is." She says. Asher slams his finger down on her shoulder poking it several times.

"Not yet. But if you guys don't take this seriously, then he will soon enough." Asher spits.

Snotlout pulls away from him, "I say bring it on! Let him bring that weak fleet in here, Hookfang and I will pummel him and his derangediness into oblivion." Snotlout retorts pointing to where her dragon is sleeping restfully.

Asher snorts.

A Terror whips through the air and I dive out of the way Snotlout and Asher doing the same, the Terror smashes into Fishlegs's face and she's knocked backwards grabbing the Terror mail from off her face.

I lean towards her, "Fishlegs what is it?" I ask.

She looks up at me lowering the paper, "It's Berk, and it's not good."

….

Hours later Toothless's wings beat in a steady rhythm under me as Berk comes into view. My eyes widen, the entire thing is smoking, with nearly everyone covered in ash. The streets are destroyed, the forest burned to the ground, everything is gone.

"Haedryin!" Dad calls and I look up towards him.

"Who did this?" I demand through clenched teeth. Whoever did better start planning a runaway scheme because, I am coming after them with my face. Dagur. It has to be Dagur. "Dagur?" I ask and dad doesn't say anything, but it's enough of an answer. No way is he getting away with this.

"It was a hit-and-run attack,"dad says and pulls Skullcrusher to the side gliding over Berk, "catapults, valleys of fire arrows mostly, hit a few buildings in town," Dad says and turns looking back at us, "Asher one of them was your parents house, you should probably head over to-" Dad doesn't finish his sentence as Asher's eyes widen and Stormfly takes off towards the village.

Stormfly lands in front of Asher's house and he leaps off her racing towards the smoking house. Toothless lands next to Stormfly and I watch as Asher's eyes widen with horror. Gobber walks forward, covered in ash and black smoke.

"Relax, lad, your parents and sister are fine. They were out at the yak races." Gobber says. His parents, Jlerge and Quist and his older sister Astrid are fine. I release a breath and Gobber rests a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry we couldn't save your house." He adds.

"If they had been home Gobber-" Asher starts with haunted eyes.

"But they weren't." Gobber assures. "It'll be alright lad, we'll get this place rebuilt good as new."

Less than an hour later, I stand next to dad as he gives directions to the villagers, "Alright, now that the fires are out, Sven, you start the wall repairs, Bucket you're in charge of roofs." Dad commands.

"Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you ferry whatever supplies they need. Fishlegs you and Meatlug will do the heavy lifting, I'll go looking for Dagur." I say the venom on my voice when I say his name surprising me.

"It was a strange attack, Iyn. A single ship, it fired a few things and then turned tail and ran." Dad says. I move towards Toothless resting a hand on his head slightly.

"That's not Dagur's style. Why attack at all?" I ask.

"Good question." Dad says and strokes his beard.

I narrow my eyes tossing my hair to the side, "I'll tell you what, I'll ask him when I find him." I promise.

"He was headin' due north. Thats your best bet." Dad says. I swing onto Toothless's back.

"Let's go bud!" I call and click my prosthetic into place.

…..

Later that day Toothless lands in the Academy. I swing off his back looking at the other riders. I walk past Fishlegs and Meatlug before I stop and glance back at them, Meatlug's claws are in four separate buckets of water, Fishlegs scrubbing at them. "Um, is Meatlug okay?" I ask. Fishlegs waves a hand.

"Of course, she'll be fine, all that taking off and landing was tough on her insoles." Fishlegs answers.

I back up, "Oh, okay." I say and turn around towards where the twins are sitting next to a giant pile of furniture and valuables. "Well, I couldn't find any sign of Dagur, but he did have almost a full days head start on me. How'd you two do on the repairs?" I ask turning to look back at the twins.

"Awesome. We fixed so many houses." Tuffnut assures.

"Yeah, but everybody was so grateful that they just gave us all this food." Ruffnut says and gestures to the pile of food behind her. I raise an eyebrow. Gave?

"They also gave us this furniture, I mean they just left it piled out in front of their houses for us." Tuffnut says and I sigh face palming slightly.

"Haedryin!" Sven yells and I turn around towards him, "It's a terrible tragedy, someone's been looting all the burned houses, taking food, furniture they can get their hands on!" Sven cries in distress. I turn back to the twins _._

 _"Really?"_ I mouth.

Ruffnut whips her hand back, "That's horrible!" She cries. "What kind of world do we live in?" Ruffnut asks.

I look back at Sven, "Don't worry Sven, I'm pretty sure it'll show up, "I say and give the man a soft shove towards the Academy door looking back at the twins, "very quickly."

Stormfly squawks before she lands. Asher leaps off her back, face down fallen. I move towards him, "Asher, how's your family?" I ask. He rubs his arm.

"They're okay. Their house, the house I grew up in, is gone." He says and sighs softly. Snotlout walks forward and puts a elbow on his shoulder.

"Hey Asher, do you need a shoulder to cry on?" She asks. Asher glares at her before he grabs her arm and swings her around his head throwing her across the Academy. I cringe as she smacks into the wall and she rests there for a second.

"Pain. Love it." She groans.

Asher walks forward and kneels down, holding out a hand towards her, "Thanks Snotlout, I really needed that." He says and pulls her to her feet.

"Ugh, you're welcome." Snotlout says and brushes herself off. I walk towards them.

"Alright everybody, Dagur was last seen fleeing due north, by my calculations he could be heading out of the Archipelago. So we're going back to Dragon's Edge tomorrow we'll use that for our base to search for him, for now, just go back to your houses and get a good night's sleep." I command. They nod and start to walk off. My fist curls as I watch Asher move towards Stormfly. Wow, Iyn, house, too kind. You know what, how about you rub it in about how Asher's house is gone, again! "Hey Asher, where are you two sleeping?" I ask he turns towards me.

"I figured Stormfly and I would just bed down here." Asher says and gestures towards the Academy. I laugh and rub the back of my neck biting my lip slightly.

"What a coincidence. I'm sleeping here too." I say and Toothless shoves his hand under my hand as if asking _, 'Wait. We are?'_

"Why?" Asher asks and tosses his bangs from his face, "You have a warm bed and a house." He states. My fist clenches and I chew my inner lip trying to come up with a reasonable lie.

"Y-yes, but with the way that my...dad snores, he's a saw on logs me and Toothless wouldn't get a wink." I say and Fishlegs jumps next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Meatlug and I were going to stay here too just for old time sake." Fishlegs says and smiles brightly.

"Uh, uh. Nobody is having a sleepover," Snotlout says before she grabs a blanket, "without Hookfang and me!"

A little less than an hour later, I lean against Toothless as far away from the fire as humanly possibly and as close to the other riders as I can be. The twins fist pump before they lay back down and lift their helmets over their eyes. Asher sits against Stormfly, his back leaning against her the same distant sad look in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, this is kinda nice." Asher says and pulls his axe off his back, resting it against his side. I give him a soft smile before leaning against Toothless. He purrs happily before curling around me.

…..

A soft thump echoes in my head and I lift my head up blurrily watching as Asher grabs his axe and leaves the Academy. I lift my head up from where I'm lying over Toothless's side every bit of my body wishing desperately to go back to sleep but my brain has other plans. I let out a soft whistle before I get off of Toothless the Night Fury shifting underneath me. "I'll be back." I assure quietly and rest a hand on his head before moving forward towards the Academy entrance.

My prosthetic makes a soft clank but everyone is so dead to the world, including Toothless I doubt they're going to notice. I leave the Academy and rub under my eyes slightly before I scan the streets. I spot him walking towards the docks, axe over one shoulder head down.

Okay. I release a breath and move forward towards him. "Couldn't sleep?" I ask reaching Asher. He shrugs spinning his axe on his shoulder. I look at him for a second before take another step and stand next to him.

"Not really." He admits there's a silence between us for a little. "Haedryin, how do you do it?" He asks softly. I look up at him.

"What?" I ask. How do I do what?

"You live every day knowing that even the smallest mistake you make could kill us all. You stand under that pressure and don't let it cripple you, I mean how do you make this feeling go away?" Asher asks.

I hum softly pursing my lips looking forward. Ah _._

 _If._

A simple word but yet it affects so much of your thoughts, the way you act, everything. If. "You can't." I say after a second. You can't chase away if, but you don't let it control you either.

Asher looks at me, "What do you mean?" He asks.

"Asher, you wish you could have been here, like some how that would have stopped everything. So, you don't let the feeling cripple you, instead you own it. And you do everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen again." I say and look at him.

He frowns before he sits down on the hill picking out several pieces of grass. I sit down next to him. "You sound like your dad sometimes." Asher mutters.

I laugh softly bumping his arm. "I promise I'm not a chieftess." I assure. He sighs again. I bite my lip trying to think of anything to say to him that will help.

"Haedryin..." Asher trails off. I meet his gaze Asher shakes his head and looks out at the ocean again.

I don't push him and spin my bracelet from my mother around my wrist several times fingering the pearls of Dinja. I release a breath looking over at Asher. He meets my gaze before he sets his axe down next to us with a heavy sigh.

"Haedryin, I don't think, I-I can't go back to Dragon's Edge tomorrow." He murmurs. I blink in shock shaking my head slightly.

"Wait, what?" I ask he looks back at me, meeting my gaze.

"I'm going to stay here and protect Berk." He says. I shake my head.

"Asher, one dragon wouldn't have made a difference." I assure. He nods.

"I know that, but, I'm going to train some new recruits a back up team." He says and I bite my lip pulling my hair over my shoulder. Well, that's great.

"That's really not a bad idea." I say and he nods. "I'll stay back with you-" I start to say.

"Haedryin, I want to do this by myself, I need to." Asher interrupts. I wasn't going to say anything relatively near helping you train the new riders.

"-and patrol for Dagur." I finish. "You won't even know that me and Toothless are here." I assure. He sighs again before he nods.

"Okay."

I get to my feet and hold out a hand to him, "Come on, let's go retrieve what little sleep we can." I say. He takes my hand and I pull him to his feet. His jaw clenches and his fingers twitch his grip tightening on my hand before he lets it go.

….

The next morning I walk towards where Asher is sitting against the ground his head on his knees, I kneel down next to him, "Hey, you get any sleep last night?" I ask. I didn't I spent the entire night awake, my brain replaying our conversation over and over and over.

Asher frowns, "I spent most of the night thinking." He admits.

"Are you sure you want to train new riders?" I ask quietly. He nods.

"I'm sure. I can't leave Berk defenseless again. I just, can't." He says and I bite my lip heavily before he grabs his axe and sheathes it on his back, "I'm staying and training the riders." He says firmly.

I get to my feet and sigh. Okay. Snotlout walks up next to us, Hookfang behind her, "Excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing your conversations-probably because I was eavesdropping, if you need someone to train new riders, I am your woman, a Snotlout trained rider will be able to anticipate his dragons every move, it's like Maces and Talons, but I don't know how to play Maces and Talons." Snotlout says and ducks as Hookfang swings his tail over her head before it smacks her in the stomach. Asher rolls his eyes and looks down at her.

"Sorry Snotlout, but I'll be doing all of the training myself." Asher says and I nod.

"Okay, going with the change of plans, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs follow Dagur's trail north of the archipelago. If you don't find him, resupply at the Edge and keep searching." I say and they nod moving towards their dragons.

I look back at Asher, "Alright, I wish you good luck on your teaching." I say and he smirks. Seriously, you are going to need it.

"Yeah, thanks your highness. But this really relies on the fact of if anyone is interested in our b-team." He says and his smirk grows

…

A few minutes later I watch from Toothless's back as Berkian's file into the Academy, the other riders except Asher around me. "Nice turn out." I mutter.

"Yeah," Tuffnut says and leans Belch's head towards me, "look at 'em all. Fresh faced and full of dreams, dreams that are soon to be crushed, oh, Iyn were we ever that young?" He asks and tilts his head playfully. I laugh and shove him towards his sister.

"Oh, I can feel the sorrow already." I assure smirking slightly.

"Hey Snotlout is that your dad?" Fishlegs asks pointing down to where Spitelout is walking into the arena, followed by, oh no way.

"What! Haedryin you have to let me stay, I will get to make the rules, I will get to point out every one of his mistakes!" Snotlout says with a happy smile. I roll my eyes and look back at her grabbing my staff.

"Not going to happen." I assure.

"You owe me this! The world owes me this! Snotlout!" She screams. Toothless rushes past her and I flick a well aimed snowball onto her short hair.

"Saddle up everybody, Asher's got work to do, "I say and Toothless leaps into the air, "and so do we."

000o000

Asher walks towards the gathered group of people in the Academy a furious scowl on his generally calm face. He holds an apple in one hand and tosses his hair from his face. "So," He starts and looks at everyone, "you all wanna be Dragon Riders huh? Looks like fun, right?" Asher asks and tosses the apple up and down leaning towards Gustav, "Well it isn't." He says angrily and turns back around storming down the line, "It's hard and it's dangerous."

Spitelout laughs a grin spreading across his face, "Dangerous? You came to the right place if you want dangerous." He says.

Asher snorts sliding his axe into his holder, "Good. Stormfly spine shot." He commands and lifts the apple on his head, the Deadly Nadder fires at it and the apple is thrown across the arena landing on the wall not even a single hair from Asher's head attached. Spitelout looks at it, eyes wide, "Your turn." Asher says and lifts up another apple. Spitelout's speech fails him.

"Uh, hold on. I'll need to uh, stretch first." Spitelout says and lifts up his hand. Asher snorts and throws the apple up and down in his hand.

"Come back to me when you are done cowering." He says and walks towards the other Berkians, "Who's next, you, you?" He asks. The Berkian's lift up their hands, fleeing from his presence the only people left are, Gustav, Spitelout, Hildegard, Quire, Gothi, Sven, and Asher looks at the group sending a dirty look at Ista sisters. "Okay for those of you who are left, I suppose you would like to meet your dragons." Asher says and smirks.

"Yeah!" They cheer.

Asher walks by less than a minute later, handing a broom to every person, "This looks like Changewing, you get a Gronckle, what are you laughing at?" Asher demands as he reaches Gustav who is laughing quietly. "Hey look, it's a sweeping death." Asher says dryly and shoves the broom into the Larsens hand.

"Fly in formation can save your life." Asher says a few minutes as they run around on brooms. "It can hide your numbers, like the single file formation, it can allow you to cover each other's flank or-" Asher starts before Quire trips sending everyone but Asher toppling to the ground. Asher whips around and rips the broom from her hand, "Way to go Quire, you just got everyone killed." He spits and the blonde huffs tossing her hair from her hair. "Don't sass me." Asher growls and throws the broom to the side pointing at the ground, "Drop and give me twenty." He snaps.

Quire falls to the ground and starts to do the push ups.

….

"Well I give up, I don't see any sign of Dagur's ship. Let's just head to the Edge, I'm hungry!" Snotlout whines.

"Agreed." Tuffnut assures, "All this focusing wears ya out." Tuffnut adds and Ruffnut agrees before they all whip around heading towards Dragon's Edge unaware of their stalkers.

Dagur lowers his spy glass and glances at Savage who is frantically scribbling on a map, "Well, I'm waiting." Dagur calls.

"Using their direction and our other men's sightings, their base should be in this general area." Savage says and points at a spot on the map. Dagur smirks.

"Oh my queen, so soft hearted and soft headed, I knew my little attack on Berk would draw her and her lizard flying friends out into the open." Dagur says before he starts to move towards the bowsprit, "And you doubted me." He calls to Savage in a singsong voice.

"Um, I-I don't recall that I-" Savage starts to say but Dagur looks back at him with a fierce glare. "Then again, maybe it was me." Savage corrects himself quickly. Savage breathes a sigh of relief when Dagur doesn't question him.

"Who hoo! The noose tightens. Assemble the fleet we'll scour this area until we find Dragon's Edge!" Dagur calls laughing.

….

Several days later, the trainees how officially graduated to dragons, Spitelout on a Deadly Nadder, Gothi on a Gronckle, Sven on a Monstrous Nightmare, Gustav on Fanghook, Quire on a Changewing and Hildegard Gronckle. Asher stares at them all before he sits up straighter on Stormfly, "Repeat after me: This is my dragon, there are many like it, but this one is mine." Asher commands.

"This is my dragon, there are many like it but this one it mine!"They shout, except Gothi who well, scribbles.

"I can't hear you!" Asher shouts.

"This is my dragon, there are many like it but this one it mine!"

Asher leans in towards Gothi, "I still can't hear you!"

"This is my dragon, there are many like it but this one it mine!"

"Drop and give me twenty." He says and Gothi groans inwardly before she literally falls off her Gronckle onto the ground.

…

Tuffnut moves forward and throws a stick forward. The Night Terror, awaiting anxiously his throw chases after it in a black blur. "Alright," Fishlegs says and moves forward, "who's ready to go out there and search for Dagur?" She asks and looks at where the twins proceed to throw another stick and Snotlout carries on with her nap.

"Come here! Come here!" Tuffnut calls and lifts up a stick to a Night Terror, laughing softly. He looks up at Fishlegs, "Sorry I am very busy doing research."

"Guys, Asher and Iyn told you to leave the Night Terror's alone." Fishlegs says with a soft groan. "And you have a pet already! Remember!?" Fishlegs asks and she, Ruffnut and Tuffnut look back at chicken who clucks softly.

Tuffnut looks away from her, "I know you're nodding back there, I can hear your feathers ruffling, stay out of it." He hisses to the bird.

Fishlegs moves in front of Tuffnut, "They're supposed to be lookouts."

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut asks and lifts up the stick in his hand, "Then how come he's so good and fetching things? Leg!" He calls the Night Terror races forward and starts to chew on Fishlegs's foot.

"Ugh, Meatlug." Fishlegs says and the Gronckle moves forward whacking the dragon off with her tail. "Okay, I guess Meatlug and I are going searching alone." Fishlegs says and grabs her dagger, sheathing it on her belt with an angry huff towards the rest of the riders.

Tuffnut lifts up a hand, "See ya!" He calls and Fishlegs walks off with Meatlug rolling her eyes slightly.

…..

I walk forward towards the edge of the ring watching Asher push something forward. We've been here for about a week and every day the riders come out looking more and more exhausted the most surprising thing to me is two of the occupants: Quire and Hildegard Ista. Last time I had given them any attention was three years ago when I punched Quire in the face. She did deserve it and I think she's in her twenty's now. Hildegard is a year younger than her and the same age as Asher but I'm just startled they are here.

"Today's exercise, is to dive at the target, do a barrel roll to avoid enemy fire and then hit the target with a blast like this." Asher says and jumps onto Stormfly. The Deadly Nadder leaps into the air and races down towards the Viking shaped target doing as he had instructed they land and Asher's axe and a single spineshot hit the wood.

Not bad, when I tried to teach that, it was a disaster with wings that ended with Fishlegs in the healer's, it was actually Snotlout's last day in the Academy. Right.

Spitelout and his Deadly Nadder fly through the air and hardly spin the Nadder firing at the target and missing. "Fail." Asher snaps.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Spitelout groans receiving a harsh glare from Asher.

Gothi and her purple Gronckle spin through the air and Gothi flips around hands gripping onto the ears of the dragon, she kicks the target down and I look at Toothless. "Yeah! Gothi coming in hot!" I exclaim with a cheer. That was totally awesome!

"Fail." Asher snaps and walks past her without a glance back, "To be a Dragon Rider you actually have to ride on the dragon."

After another fail from Hildegard, Quire and the Changewing fly through the air, the Changewing fires at the wood and Quire is thrown from the air smashing into the target but still manages a war cry hand flying to her sword. Asher sighs. "Fail." He says.

No way!

"Oh come on!" I groan looking as Quire picks herself up, "You gotta count that!" I defend and look at Toothless, he nods in agreement.

Sven and his Monstrous Nightmare fly through the air and Sven throws his axe at the target as the Monstrous Nightmare fires around it. "Cheating. Fail." Asher says not even looking up from where he's sharpening the blade of his axe. I look at Toothless.

"What is he doing?"

Gustav and Fanghook rocket through the air and perform the move perfectly. I fist pump slightly for him and Asher sheathes his axe moving towards the target, "Lucky shot, do it again." He commands and Fanghook loop upwards towards the sky and dive back down towards it, as they move closer, Asher kicks the target to the left.

"Hey that's not fair!" Gustav shouts at him in frustration. Asher, unfazed looks up at him calmly.

"Element of surprise, key to any battle. Now land and give me twenty," Asher commands moving towards the brooms, "everyone else we need to start over from scratch." He says and throws the brooms forward.

He's gotta be kidding, that was one mess up, even Snotlout or the twins took thirty plus, and Asher himself failed over ten times. I turn to Toothless, "Are you seeing this?" I ask and run my hand through my bangs, "It's almost as if he wants them to-oh." I stop mid sentence looking down at him.

He _wants_ them to fail.

So he can stay here, for a long time. He has no plans on leaving, he just wants to stay here and train them forever.

By failing them over and over.

"Who wants to fail next?" Asher asks as the riders grab their brooms and start to run around him in a circle.

After taking a lap around the isle, I walk into the Academy towards where Asher is feeling the end of his axe next to Spitelout who is doing pushups, "So, what did he do?" I ask and Asher looks up at me, blows his hair away from his face and rubs his finger on the edge of his blade.

"He's Snotlout's dad."

"Enough said." I say with mock cheeriness. Asher turns away from me. I tilt my head slightly, "Can we talk?"

Asher shakes his head and his head stays firmly planted looking forward as if looking back at me will make him crack or something, "I would but I'm busy." He says.

I bite my lip before I leap in front of him, "Hey, Asher I know what you're doing." I say and he again, averts my eyes.

"Really? And what am I doing?" He asks.

"Well you're being overly tough on these guys, I saw what you did to Gustav." I point out. He finally meets my gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"The element of surprise? How is that being overly tough?"

"It's not that, it's you want them to fail, that way you have an excuse to stay here on Berk, we both know what's going on Asher." I say. He whips around folding his arms across his chest.

"You're wrong, your highness, you're wrong." He says and I sigh reaching out a hand to grasp his fingers but my limb freezes. I retract and sigh.

"Asher, I get it. You want to stay on Berk and protect your family. But you can't be there every second of every day for the rest of your and their lives. Just think about it." I say and move towards Toothless, "I'm gonna head to Dragon's Edge check in with those guys see if they spotted Dagur, I'll be back in a few days, we can, talk about it more than." I say and Asher doesn't look up at me, turn or do anything. I sigh and grab Toothless's saddle handles pulling myself onto his saddle, the Night Fury leaps into the air racing away from the Academy, but I can feel Asher's gaze on my back

…..

After a long day of flying, with the sun well beyond gone and the night playing out happily upon me and Toothless we finally reach the outer part of Dragon's Edge. Toothless glides forward where I can see light flashing through the air.

What on Thor's name?

Toothless picks up speed and we finally break around the bend and my eyes widen with horror. No. No. No! "Dagur's found the edge." I breathe. Toothless looks up at me, "This is not good." Okay, plan, plan, plan, plan! "Toothless dive!" I shout and his muscles work powerfully under me before he dives downwards the wind whipping through my hair in large waves.

Toothless sails in between the boats and I lower myself into his saddle guiding him towards the dome entrance. "FIRE!" The call echoes through the air and I look back as over thirty maybe fifty flaming arrows sail towards us.

"Up!" I cry to Toothless and he dives upwards towards the dome entrance, pulling away from the arrows, Toothless rips through the cave and pulls upwards into the clubhouse. I leap off his back before his talons touch the ground and I look around at the riders.

"Iyn!" Fishlegs calls in relief.

"Is everybody okay?" I ask racing forward towards them.

"Meatlug took one in the wing but she'll be okay." Fishlegs says and pats her Gronckle fondly.

"Ruffnut's arm got skimmed." Tuffnut says and I whip around towards where they're sitting. Ruffnut lifts up a thumbs up and grins, the upper half of her arm wrapped in thick bandages.

"They got the drop on us, Iyn! Hit us before we even knew they were there!" Snotlout yells. I look at the twins. Because, the Night Terror's were once again from their perches. Snotlout looks at the twins, "If our early warning system had not been-"

"Hey, hey, let's not go throwing the twins under the yak cart." Tuffnut says and the Night Terror he's wrestling leaps from his hands and lands on my shoulder. I throw my arms out as the clubhouse rocks, something smashing into it.

"We have to fight back." I say.

"We _tried._ It didn't go so well." Ruffnut says and a larger, heavier exposition rock the clubhouse.

"Dagur has us totally pinned down!" Snotlout cries.

"With a dozen ships." Fishlegs adds.

"And they have this catapult that can launch like, fifty arrows at a time. It's actually pretty cool. I'm asking for it for Snoggletog, do you think Dagur will give it to me?" Tuffnut asks.

"I have my doubts." I say before I wave my hand, "You know what, it doesn't matter. This is our home, okay, we're defending it, now think, what are our advantages?" I ask.

"Well we do have the high ground."

"Thats right."

"And good cover."

"And supplies?"

"Magic."

"And we have dragons." Tuffnut finishes lifting up another Night Terror.

I sigh, "Those last two were implied, but I like the spirit." I say and move towards Toothless I pull out my notebook, "We'll send Terror mail back to Berk for reinforcements, in the meantime," I say and look up at them, grabbing my staff from off my back and look towards the ocean, "we hold the Edge."

…..

On Berk, Asher stands next to a painted circle, axe in on hand, Stormfly behind him with the trainees in front of him. "Not all combat is in the air," he says and drops a small bag into red paint, "Today we are going to practice precision landing." Skullcrusher lands dead center in the circle and Asher nods softly, "Like that." He says and looks up at the chief.

"Asher, we just got a Terrible Terror from Haedryin, Dragon's Edge is under siege by Dagur fleet." Stoick says.

"How many ships?" Asher demands.

"At least a dozen." Stoick answers.

"Ugh, long odds." He says before he races towards Stormfly and swings onto her back. The other riders race forward towards him.

"Let us help you then." Spitelout pleads.

"I'm coming to." Gustav says firmly.

"We're going." Quire says gesturing to herself and her sister. Gothi moves forward and smashes her staff against her hand. Asher shakes his head.

"Absolutely not. You are not ready for combat. You will all stay here that is an order." Asher says before he looks at Stoick, "Let's go." The two dragons leap into the air towards Dragon's Edge as Gustav looks at the other riders.

….

Toothless's wings whistle through the air his wing tips brushing against the edge of the ocean. I release a breath before the boat appears, "Toothless fire!" I command and the plasma blast hits the deck of the ship creating a fun sized hole.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO MY QUEEN? BECAUSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Dagur yells up at me. I look down at him and pat Toothless's side pulling my peg leg out of the stirrup.

"Alright," I mutter to myself before I balance on Toothless's back the Night Fury gliding towards the sail of Dagur's commanding ship. I tense my muscles preparing before I leap off of Toothless's back and grab the sail of the ship sliding down the fabric onto the deck.

I rip my staff from off my back and straighten smirking slightly. Dagur looks at me before he grabs his axe and shoves a man overboard, "South!" He calls weekly. I glance upwards and see dad and Asher riding in towards us. Good, we can use all the backup we can get.

I race towards Dagur and his shining blade meets my frosted one with a heavy clange. I swing my weapon forward and Dagur leaps over it, shoving his axe towards me. I duck and spot several Berserkers racing towards me. "Oh, great." I voice before I smash the staff hilt against Dagur's arm and swing onto the railing running across it.

Alright, focus, focus, I reach the edge of the railing and mutter a curse, "This was a bad idea." I mutter before turning as I see the shadow's of Dagur and several men racing towards me. Even better. Ice spreads across the hilt of my staff and I spot Toothless firing from the edge of one of the buildings. Good, he didn't smash into the ocean.

A fireball hits the deck of the ship and I snap my head upwards as the Berserkers give startled cries, I spot Fanghook and Gustav? Um, okay. Gustav looks down at me with a smirk, "Element of surprise key to any battle." He says and I grin before I turn and leap off the edge of the boat. Fanghook's claws wrap around my shoulder and after a few second he throws me onto Toothless's back.

I shove my prosthetic into place, swinging my staff onto my back. "MORE DRAGON RIDERS!" Dagur shouts as Toothless leaps into the air as the rest of Asher's team dives towards the boats, Gustav taking charge. "THAT'S CHEATING!" Dagur calls in outrage.

Toothless pulls upwards and fires down at the boats, the other riders blasting apart what remains of Dagur's fleet to splinters. After a few minutes I look down at Dagur, "YOUR A CHEATER HAEDRYIN YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A CHEATER!" He roars in outrage. I lift my hands off of the saddle handles.

"Right, and let me do some more cheating." I say with a soft smirk. Toothless's ears lower and I lift my hands up the wind howling in my ears. I feel the snow spread forward before I throw my hands out and a blizzard smashes into Dagur's boats practically throwing them away from Dragon's Edge.

The snow follows them howling like madly. I spread my fingers outwards before I lower my hand and wave it around the Edge. I chew on my inner lip before ice spreads across the harbor of Dragon's Edge creaking softly. I look back at the other riders, "Alright, that should make it harder for boats to reach us." I say rubbing Toothless's head.

….

Asher walks in front of the lined up riders a stoic expression on his face, "You all disobeyed my direct order. Whose idea was this little munity?" He asks.

Gustav walks forward, "It was mine." He says and falls forward starting to do push ups.

"It was mine." Spitelout says before he to, falls into push ups.

"Mine." Quire corrects and falls forward.

"Nope, mine." Hildegard corrects and falls into the pushups.

"Mine." Sven says and starts to do the pushups.

Gothi scribbles something before she drops her staff and drops forward.

"Okay everybody get up." Asher commands and the riders rise to their feet. "What you did was dangerous, stupid and completely not what you were trained to do." Asher says and I bite my lip, this can go up or down hill. "But it was also brave, "Asher says and I see the corners of his lips turn up in a smile. "And you worked together as a team, I couldn't be more proud to call you fellow dragon riders." Asher says and folds his arms across his chest.

Hildegard nudges Quire,"You hear that sis?" She asks. Gustav and Spitelout high five as Sven fist pumps and Gothi scribbles happily.

"Gustav, "Asher calls and he looks up at him, "as the most experienced rider, I'm putting you in charge of the Dragon Riders Auxiliary." Asher says and Gustav's jaw drops slightly.

"Oh, yes!" Gustav cheers.

"I'll be staying here, on Dragon's Edge," Asher says and looks back at me smiling softly, "after all I can't protect Berk, all by myself every second of every day and you guys proved you're read to do the job." He finishes.

"They did handle themselves pretty well, for the B team." Snotlout says and I shake my head.

"B-team?" I repeat and look back at Asher, "No, this is Asher's team, the A-team." I correct and the Auxiliary mutters happily among themselves.

"But,"Asher says and grabs his axe from off his back popping his knuckles, "if I hear you're slacking off one inch, I'll be on you guys like a Gronckle on granite." He says and pokes Gustav and Spitelout.

"Well keep the brooms handy." Gustav assures grinning, "Mount up A-team!" Gustav commands and the riders race for their respective dragons all except one. Quire freezes as she reaches her Changewing and looks back at me, rubbing her nose almost self consciously. I smirk slightly unnatural satisfaction feeling me at the thought of her perfect nose crooked from my punch over three years ago.

She glances at Asher before she sends me a harsh glare, "I see the lost puppy still hasn't found their purpose yet." She says sweetly and smirks. I take a step back in shock my breath failing me suddenly. Why, why is it she can still get to me, still knows how to get under my skin.

Asher's axe lands at her feet and she jumps several feet a unnaturally high pitched yelp escaping her lips. She races towards her Changewing and leaps onto it as Asher races forward. "GO!" She yells to the dragon.

Asher grabs his axe and rips it from the ground as the Ista races off to join the rest of the A-team. Asher turns and sheathes his axe. Snotlout walks forward and rests her hand on his shoulder, "Ah, they grow up so fast, don't they?" She asks. Asher grabs her arm and whips it forward throwing her towards the wall.

Asher looks back at me, "Lost puppy,"he says with a smirk and gestures for me to walk forward to the open door of outside. I grin before I walk towards him and brush my hair away from my eyes both of us leaving the clubhouse and watching the A-team disappear into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta da! Quire and Hildegars did not disappear! :D for those of you who have not read the updated version, I changed the three bully girl, what ever their names were to two people. And, Haedryin's reason for punching Quire in the face was a lot more reasonable. Anyway, so yay!**

 **Please Review!**


	15. Night Of The Hunters Part l

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school is amazing (sarcasm) :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 15: Night Of The Hunters Part l 

In the stables, the dragons move forward slightly before collapsing in sleep again. All the dragons are sleeping except one, Stormfly's stall is empty, and from how it looks it's been like that for a while.

Asher and Stormfly glide through the air and Asher lets out a cry of happiness throwing his arms up into the air, "We're going vertical Stormfly!" Asher shouts and lets out a laugh as they dive down and into the trees.

They navigate through the branches easily and Asher laughs, "See you on the other side Stormfly!" He shouts and the Nadder's back arches throwing Asher off herself easily. Asher lands on a branch before he grabs a vine and swings forward leaping into the air towards Stormfly. He lands on her back with ease and grabs the horns smile across his face, "Miss me?" He asks and rubs the top of her head.

The two glide over a river and Stormfly lands. Asher jumps off her back and lays against her side as Stormfly pushes against him happily. "Nothing like an early morning ride to start the day. I know," Asher says and rubs his Deadly Nadder happily, "we should do it more often. I promise from now on-" Asher starts to say but a roar breaks through the distance.

Asher and Stormfly share a look before he races over to her and leaps onto her back. The dragon jumps into the air and Asher scans around them before the dragon roar breaks out again, "There." Asher says and points out towards the boats.

Stormfly lands behind a large rock and Asher stares at the sails eyes narrowing hair falling in front of his face, "I've never seen those colors before," He mutters to Stormfly he stares at the sail and his eyes widen slightly, "but I have seen that insignia it was on the Reaper." Asher says before he takes in a sharp breath, "Those are Dragon Hunters. Come on Stormfly, let's get a better look." Asher says and the Deadly Nadder leaps into the air landing on the beach. Asher jumps behind the two boulders their using as cover and stares as a Monstrous Nightmare's tail swishes back and forth from where it's trapped in a green cage.

A Dragon Hunter walks forward and Asher notes he's tall, strong, wearing armor and carries him with unnecessary authority. He slams his mace on the cage, "Quiet down you useless overgrown lizard." He snaps and Asher huffs angrily. The Dragon Hunter laughs and smacks his mace against the rim of the cage before a hand slams down on his head and slams his face into the cage.

"Just load them up." A deep female voice commands.

Asher scans her deciding she must be the leader, she's a good ten inches taller than himself with a thin but fit body, not muscles the size of tree trunks but more of a firm toned you know they can still throw a house with ease. Her long black hair is tied back in a high ponytail with some hair falling in front of her face, not bangs. Her eyes are narrowed as she glares at the man before her.

"Yes, Rika, sorry Rika." The Dragon Hunter stutters.

Rika shoves her hand down on the man's head forcing him to look down at the Monstrous Nightmare. "Look at him, powerful, perfect, remember they're smarter than you," Rika growls before the Monstrous Nightmare leaps forward. Rika shoves the man away and smirks, "but not me." She sneers before she turns sniffing the air.

Asher slams himself against the rock with a sharp intake of breath. Rika points forward towards their hiding spot, "Grab that Nadder!"

Asher's eyes widen before he practically throws himself onto Stormfly. She leaps into the air and Asher looks down at the advancing Dragon Hunter men and woman racing towards them. They all freeze looking up at him with surprise and shock, "Get us out of here, Stormfly!" Asher commands.

The Deadly Nadder glides forward over the heads of the Hunters, "Archers!" Rika shouts. Several people race forward and lift up bows firing arrows at Stormfly. She dives around them, spinning out of the way.

"Come on, Stormfly we gotta get Haedryin!" Asher shouts. Stormfly fires a rally of spikes towards the archers and they all split apart. Rika shoves them to the side and lifts up a bow and arrow drawing back the arrow and releasing.

Stormfly picks up the pace before the arrow strikes her, "Stormfly!" Asher cries in panic as she spins several times flight jerky before she starts to tumble downwards.

Rika shoves the weapon into a nearby Dragon Hunter's arms watching Asher and Stormfly's descent with slight interest "When a Nadder shoots it's spines, it always leaves it's belly exposed." She says and smirks as Stormfly spins head over tail.

"Whoa Stormfly whoa!" Asher shouts before Stormfly flings him off her back. Asher yells out a startled cry before he plunges into the ocean to far away from shore to swim back out, he shoves out of the water and grabs a log floating aimlessly across the ocean. A chain shoots out and grabs the still descending Stormfly pulling her down on the boat deck. Rika, now on the boat points forward.

"Move out!" She yells.

"What about the rider!?" A man asks.

"Never mind!" Rika yells and walks towards the bowsprit, "We got the dragon."

Asher looks at the boat and lifts up a hand, "No! Stormfly! I will find you!" He shouts and scrambles for a grip on the wood supporting his soaking body.

….

Where is he?

The thought's been playing through my head through several hours on end now since Asher hadn't popped up any time today. It's weird, and not him. If Asher is going on a long trip he'll tell someone, generally me, and report back with a Terrible Terror when he gets there. It's not like him to disappear like this, something is wrong.

"Still no sign of him?" Fishlegs asks walking up behind me. Toothless who is standing by my side and I share a look, no. I bury the chest knotting worry nagging through me and shake my head. "He's probably just exploring and lost track of time." Fishlegs says.

"He's never been gone all day like this, not without telling somebody." I mutter.

"You remember when he didn't show up for his own surprise party because he was setting up a defensive perimeter around Berk?" Fishlegs asks and I turn looking back at her.

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile as I recall the memory. It had been awkward.

"Or, the time he decided to work on his late night axe throwing and surprised silent Sven in the woods?" Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't think he ever really recovered from that." Fishlegs interrupts before she lifts up her head again, "And then there was that time-"

I lift up my hands, "Fishlegs, thank you for trying to make me feel better, but-AH!" I clench my chest as a wave of agonizing pain shoots through it.

"Iyn!" Fishlegs shouts and Toothless growls.. My hands shake and I draw them away from my erratically beating heart the ends coated with frost and small sparkles of ice. I take in a gasp for breath before a brief image flashes through my mind, the ocean, rain, water, cold. I shake my head back and forth several times before I look up my eyes widening with horror.

"Asher." I breathe.

"Wait, did he just…" Fishlegs starts to say and I nod answering her unasked question. Break the ice. After the Skrill incident, I gave every rider a small ice snowflake they're supposed to carry with them at all times, if they're in a horrible situation and need help-and their pride isn't in the way-they can break and I'll feel it, it isn't a pleasant experience, but, I know and can come to their aid.

"Asher." I murmur again sudden panic feeling me as I stare at the electrical storm in the distance the rain falling like a flash flood. I turn looking back at Fishlegs, "Round up the other riders, we're going after him."

….

Asher, from where he's hanging onto the log two pieces of broken ice clutched in one hand, arms swung over the log under him, thunder ripples overhead and he looks up at it, blue eyes tired and he glares at the sky, "Great." He mutters and shifts upwards on the long tired muscles disagreeing with him from hanging onto it all day. He grips the ice tighter, sighing.

….

Over the ocean after two hours maybe more I look back at the other riders my soaking wet bangs sticking to my forehead and skin. "We should go in different directions, I'll go south." I say.

"No, I should head south!" Snotlout interrupts I look back at her.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Because Asher likes warmth, and he'll obviously be expecting me to rescue him." Snotlout argues. The feeling of the ice twists in my chest and I look back at my cousin raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I'll go south." I say.

"Rain, wind, thunder, lightning, all of us splitting up, sounds like the perfect opportunity for a rogue sea beast to leap from the depths of the ocean and pick us off one by one." Tuffnut says. I shake my head slightly.

"Really instilling the confidence Tuff. Alright gang, let's go him!" I command and the other riders take off but Snotlout and Hookfang stay she looks at me.

"He's going to be so sad when you rescue him instead of me." Snotlout points out. Yeah, because I'm sure he cares at this point.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll tell him it was all you." I say sarcastically.

There's a beat.

"You'd do that for me?" Snotlout asks with a teary voice. I guide Toothless away from her calling.

"No, of course not."

0000o0000

"ASHER!" The twins shout in sync, pulling Barf and Belch away from each other. The two heads snap back together with a thunk, the twins' legs getting smashed as well. Both shake the limbs before twisting each twisting over the other heads neck.

"ASHER!"

"ASHER!"

The two smash together again.

"Bad dragon!" Tuffnut calls teasingly before looking back toward Ruffnut,"Okay, new plan, I'll look for Asher well you fly the dragon." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods brushing water from her eyes.

"Good idea!" She agrees.

Tuffnut pulls away from his sister again, "ASHER!" The two thump together for the umpteenth time. "Okay, okay, okay, new plan, I fly the dragon, you look for Asher." Tuffnut says.

"Good idea!" Ruffnut agrees again, "ASHER!" She shrieks before Zippleback heads and Thorsten legs once again meet.

…..

Fishlegs and Meatlug sail through the air, both wet, cold, tired, and growing on whiney and grouchy. "ASHER!" Fishlegs shouts cupping her hands around her mouth. She looks down at the ocean and looks down at Meatlug as she growls uneasily looking down at something shifting in the water Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"Oh Thor! MEATLUG! SEA BEA-Oh, just a Scauldron, just a Scauldron." Fishlegs says before her eyes pop slightly and Meatlug races away from the dragon as fast as her small wings can carry her.

….

Snotlout and Hookfang glide across the ocean coming towards an island. Snotlout spots a light coming from a cave and her face brightens, "Look that must be him!" She declares and Hookfang nods, "Take us down Hooky!" Snotlout yells and the Monstrous Nightmare dives towards the cave.

Snotlout leaps off her dragon's neck, "Asher, your Viking in Gronckle Iron armor is here!" She shouts her eyes widening as she sees that the light, is coming from a Typhoomerang. She gasps and whips around racing away from the hollow fire sent at her, "Not Asher, _SO_ NOT ASHER!"

…..

Toothless flies forward through the heavy rain and I flick away some more of the ice hanging from my fingers as I scan the ocean looking for Asher. Where is he? I try to bury the panic swirling through me to prevent the rain from turning into snow as Toothless echo locates again and nothing is picked up.

I bite down on my lip, "Still nothing." I say and Toothless looks up at me before he flies up into the clouds and I scan the water looking for Asher or Stormfly or both. The ice is growing stronger as we get closer and Toothless levels out over the ocean. I wipe away the ice sticking to my cheek with my brown arm wraps then brush away water with my other hand. "He's got to be out here somewhere." I say and Toothless flies forward over the water. The ice rings through me again.

Down.

I jerk my head to the side as a hand shoots out of the ocean before sinking below.

Asher.

Relief and panic flood through me and Toothless dives downwards and I unattach my prosthetic from his saddle, leaping from his back into the ocean. The water is cold but I can't feel it, I shove myself through the water trying to mimic swimming motions, I know Toothless is there, he can save us both if I fail.

I spot Asher less than a second later, he's sinking eyes closed no struggle in any shape or form. I shove my way through the water harder, panic propelling me snowflakes shooting out around me. I grab Asher's arm and pull up managing to reach the surface. I drag myself onto Toothless, pulling Asher up in front of me. I glance back as a creaking noise catches my attention and where I'd lept into the ocean turns to solid ice. I click my peg leg into place and shake Asher's shoulders, "Asher! Asher!" I shout.

No response.

He hangs limply in my arms axe's blade rubbing at my clothing, "ASHER!" I shout and he barely opens his eyes and looks up at me blue filled with relief and, alive.

"What took you so long?" He mutters softly. I wrap my arms around him hugging him to my chest tightly. He's alive, he's alive, _he's_ _alive_! I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't survived.

"Oh thank Thor!" I say and Asher falls against my shoulder limply with a groan. I hold him to me with one hand trying to preserve what little body heat I have with his shivering form and with my left hand pull my horn from off my belt. I lift the object to my lips and blow long and hard the sound echoing around us. I reattach it to my belt and adjust my hold on Asher looking down at his barely conscious form.

….

"Stormfly!" Asher shrieks throwing himself forward on the bed.

"Hey, it's okay," I say lifting up my arms to calm him, "it's okay, it's okay, just try to relax Asher. You've had a tough night." I say and glance at the other riders all of us dripping wet, hair sticking to us.

Asher shakes his head ripping the blanket off himself, "No, no, no, no, you don't understand. They were all in cages and they have Stormfly." He says and looks over at me with wide eyes. What's in cages.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait, slow down. Cages? What are you talking about, what happened out there?" I ask and his face falls.

"Dragon Hunters."

I take in a sharp breath, I've heard of them they used to make heavy trade with Berk when I was younger until I was six or seven. Business has picked up across the Archipelago over the last few years, but we as of the yet, still haven't run into one."How many?" I ask.

"A whole fleet of them." He answers.

"And they have Stormfly?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, this big ugly one, oh, when I get my hands on her-" Asher starts his hands clenching.

"And welcome back." Fishlegs says behind me.

Asher leaps to his feet racing to the stairs, "Let's mount up, Stormfly!" He calls then freezes in the steps looking back at us. I get to my feet.

"You can ride with me and Toothless." I say and he nods.

….

On the beach a little less than an hour later we scan across the sand looking for any clues on well..anything. I lean down next to a camp fire and grab a piece of the wood, it's cold and been out for at least a day I'd guess. "Ugh, there has to be some clues here somewhere!" Asher says in frustration."Something!"

I look back at him, "How many cages were there?" I ask.

"Remember all the cages we saw on the Reaper?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Double it." Asher commands.

"We got nothing." Tuffnut says walking towards us his sister at his side.

"Just a bunch of trash. "Ruffnut adds, "Looks like these Dragon Hunters are also litter happy." Ruffnut says with a huff.

"Yeah, there should be some sort of penalty or fine for littering, I mean, am I wrong people!? What if everyone were this careless and inconsiderate what would we be then?!" Tuffnut shouts.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea." Snotlout says and closes a chest moving towards us, "What did we hope to find anyway?" She asks before she lets out a piercing yelp of pain. My eyes widen and Snotlout falls back on her rump yelping. "OW! Something bit me! I'm allergic to sand crabs! They make my toes explode, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Snotlout yells and Asher races over to her grabbing her shoe, "Whoa, ho ho, look at you, rushed right over to help me didn't you, well you know what that means, don't you Asher? Ow!" She yells as Asher rips something from her foot.

"This is a Dragon Hunter arrow head." Asher says and looks back at me lifting up a arrow head covered in something green at the tip.

"Or that." Snotlout deadpans.

"Stormfly was hit by one of these right before she was caught, I've never seen her act so out of control." Asher says and hands the arrow head to Fishlegs.

She lifts it up, "Interesting, unexpected," she says and sniffs it before licking the tip, "Mmm, tangy."

"Mind clueing us in on what tangy and unexpected mean?" I ask with a soft shrug.

"I'm guessing it's refined dragon root, I've heard that at high concentrations, it can overwhelm a dragon's senses completely making it almost impossible for them to fly." Fishlegs answers.

"That's exactly what happened to Stormfly." Asher says.

"Think of it, just one quiver of these arrows could decimate an entire flock of dragons." FIshlegs says, at that, I take it from her hands rubbing my fingers across the dragon root and it comes off on my fingers looking at the fist shaped symbol inscribed on the metal. The Reaper.

"How are we going to find her?" Asher groans, "We have no idea where they're going!"

"Maybe not, "I agree and turn looking at him, "but we do know where they've been." I say.

….

"Alright, look for anything that might help us track down the Dragon Hunters, maps coordinates, hidden compartments." Fishlegs lists walking past them with Meatlug at her side.

"There's nothing here!" Tuffnut declares, "Someone totally looted this boat." He says and slams down the lid to a chest.

"This ship gives me the creeps," Ruffnut says.

"Sunken ship, Dragon Hunters, the creeps, I bet this thing is crawling with with ghosts and other such spirits, planning on dragging us down to the dark Viking underworld where they will torture us by tickling us for eternity!" Tuffnut shouts into Ruffnut's ear.

Ruffnut gasps, "Niflheim!?" She breathes.

"Niflheim!" Snotlout shouts and tosses an empty sack to the side, "I knew coming here was a bad idea, what did we hope to find anyway?!" Snotlout shouts and kicks the mast. The boat, as if angered with her, drops the floor and she falls down several feet with a yelp. The other riders race over to her, "Get me outta here!" She yells.

"What if that is just what the ghosts want us to do?" Tuffnut asks.

"TUFFNUT!"

….

I toss the lid to a barrel to the side as Asher climbs out from wherever he'd been searching, "There's nothing here!" He shouts in frustration.

"Just keep looking, we'll find something." I assure. Asher whirls around.

"What if we don't, what if we can't track them down!? Your highness I-" Asher starts.

"I know," I interrupt looking up at him and rising to my feet. Stressed and worried without reason about your dragon. "I know, we have to stay optimistic." I say and he sighs.

"I'm trying. But you didn't see Rika, she actually enjoys hunting and caging dragons. And she has mine." Asher slams his axe against a shield a angry shout escaping his lips. I sigh.

"We're going to find her, Asher. And the other dragons to, I promise." I say and Asher releases his axe handle finally looking up at me.

"Your highness, I don't know what I would do without Stormfly…"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. Now let's go see if the other guys found anything." I say and point behind us. Asher nods before he pulls his axe from off the shield, something clattering to the floor. Asher takes in a sharp intake of breath and I narrow my eyes before leaning down and grabbing the object from the floor lifting it up.

"A Dragon Eye lens." I murmur looking up at Asher.

After gathering the riders and dragons and four fails, I lift the Dragon Eye up to Toothless, a low whistle pierces the air but nothing shows through the projection. "Well thats great. None of our dragons work with this new lens." I say and pull the Dragon Eye back.

"If we can't figure out what kind of dragon we need-" Asher starts.

"I know, I know," I mutter interrupting him for the umpteeth time that day, "I'm thinking." I say and stare down at the Dragon Eye. I have no idea what dragon goes with this, it could be anything from a Terrible Terror to a Screaming Death.

Tuffnut walks forward to the shield the lens was on and I turn to look as he hums softly, "Yeah, it's either the inside of a yak or a Changewing in a cage." Tuffnut says. I stare at it my eyes widening as I see what he pointed out.

"Tuff, you're a genious!" I declare he turns to look back at me.

"I'm actually a geologyious, that's a geologist who's also a genius." Tuffnut says. Short lived but I'll take it. I lift up the lens.

"Looks like we're going to Changewing Island." I say and grin.

….

We land on Changewing Island and Fishlegs slides off Meatlug's back. "Ah, Changewing Island, except for all the Changewing's of course." She says.

I ignore her, "Okay guys, we need some glowing Changewing acid to shine through the Dragon Eye so we can see what's on this lens." I say and lift it up.

"Let me guess, that means we have to somehow find a Changewing, an ambush predator that can blend in perfectly with it's environment and milk it's acid before it rips us to shreds," Snotlout says then folds her arms across her chest with a huff,"great idea Iyn."

"I beg to disagree," Tuffnut calls, "in order to find a Changewing, you must become a Changewing." Tuffnut says and leaps behind several trees and bushes before leaping into a small cliffside. I cringe at several crashes and thumps before it stops and Tuffnut's exhausted voice rings up, "They'll never see me coming."

"Such stealth." Asher agrees dryly.

"Bucket loads." I agree sarcastically.

…

"Your highness this is taking to long." Asher hisses later as we hide behind brush next to a river waiting for a Changewing to come and drink from it.

"Changewings can be a bit skittish just gotta be patient." I say and Asher sighs.

"How do we know a Changewing isn't standing right there or there, they're invisible remember?! Oh and did I mention this is a TERRIBLE idea!?" Snotlout yells out towards us.

"Once or twice." I return.

After a few more minutes, Ruffnut sighs, "I'm bored. Why are we just staring at the water?" She demands.

"All animals need to drink, therefore all animals will visit the watering hole." Fishlegs says with an annoyed sigh.

"Great, now I'm bored and thirsty." Ruffnut mutters before Asher shushes her.

"Look," I hiss and point forward as a Changewing leaps from a tree to a rock blending in easily, it moves towards the water and starts to drink from it. I move away from the bush and take a tensed step forward. Nothing leaps out to eat me and the Changewing stays put. I glance back at the other riders, "Come one." I say and move forward slowly, leaping almost two feet in surprise as Tuffnut jumps in front of me.

"Hey, you guys have any luck?" He asks.

"UGH! TUFFNUT WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO-" Asher roars angrily but I slam a hand over his mouth as the Changewing leaps into the air, rope secured around it's neck keeping it near us. Tuffnut smirks.

"Like I said, see the Changewing, be the Changewing." Tuffnut says.

The Changewing, apparently disagrees with that, because at that moment it fires a blast of acid at us. I jump backwards but the acid freezes to ice as soon as it comes within two feet of me. Snotlout, isn't so lucky, her helmet is coated in the green acid and she lets out a untranslatable shriek and a run along of words as the Changewing flies off.

…

"Would you just hold still Snotlout?" I demand as I lift the Dragon Eye up to her head. She grumbles and sits up straight.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have Changewing acid burning through your skull." Snotlout retorts angrily.

Asher folds his arms across his chest, "If we take off the helmet we'll spill the acid, now hold still." Asher commands. I lift the Dragon Eye up and stare at the projection. Fishlegs walks forward and rests a hand on the wall.

"This doesn't help, we've seen this map before."She says.

"It must be a Hunter port." I conclude sending a half look at Asher before adding, "And it's the closest one to the beach where Stormfly was captured, odds are, that's where they're heading, after that, who knows where."

"Then we have to hurry." Asher says as Snotlout rips her helmet off tossing it to the side.

"Yes please, let's hurry!" Snotlout agrees. Fishlegs looks back at me.

"But how are we going to avoid getting shot by those dragon root arrows?" She asks. I grin and set the Dragon Eye down.

"Funny you should ask, Fishlegs, because for my plan to work, someone has to get shot." I say with a smirk. All but the twins pale. They instead high-five.

"Yeah! Looks like we're up!"

"Cool."

…..

Asher grips my shoulders tightly with one hand, the other gripping his axe firmly as Toothless sails towards the Dragon Hunter boats before firing down at them. I look down at Rika but her figure is blurry at the speed Toothless is flying at. "I'm here for my dragon!" Asher yells angrily.

"A Night Fury!" Rika yells. Toothless dives past her and I pull on the reins guiding Toothless upwards towards the clouds as the other riders dive down firing at the boats. "FIRE!" Rika yells.

Dozens of arrows fly towards Snotlout and Hookfang but they manage to avoid them, "Is that all you've got!?" Snotlout yells at them. Yeah, sure agitate the enemy with large arrows, spears and weaponry we haven't seen yet, brilliant plan Snotlout.

Toothless dives back down towards the boats and I lift up my hands letting him steer clasping my wrists together and firing lightning bolts at the deck of the ship. The Hunters littering the surface stop firing for a flickering second looking up at me with wide eyes. Asher smacks away several arrows with his axe and leans over so he's in my line of sight.

"Are you sure this is going to work? That was pretty close." He says and I smirk.

"Fishlegs your up!" I shout towards her.

Fishlegs flies up next to me and grins before she and Meatlug dive down towards the boats, "Okay girl lets give it all we got!" After several seconds an arrow hits Meatlug's tail, "AH WE'RE HIT!" Fishlegs screams before she hits the deck of the boat.

"They got Fishlegs and Meatlug!" Asher reports. All going to plan, hopefully the rest of it works. Toothless dives in towards the boats and I fire a lightning bolt at it leaving a smoking hole on the deck.

…

"Please help us! There was dragon root on that arrow, look what it's doing to her!" Fishlegs cries as she and Meatlug are dragged below the deck and thrown in a cell. The Dragon Hunters, unconcerned, move forward towards the door taking up their posts.

Stormfly perks up and looks at them Fishlegs sending her a wink. The Ingerman girl rests a hand on her Gronckle, "Just try to be still, we'll be alright." She assures.

….

Toothless dives across the deck of a ship and I twist around as an echoing call of fire rings through the air. A boulder heads towards us and Toothless falls backwards spinning, "Hang on, Asher!" I command before his fingers slip from around my waist. Toothless snaps his wings out and Asher flies off his back heading towards the ocean. "Toothless DIVE!"

Toothless dives down towards the descending Hofferson and I snap my left hand out, "Grab my hand!" I shout towards Asher and he forces himself upright, stretching out his hands. A chain snaps out of nowhere and wraps around Asher's torso ripping him down towards the Dragon Hunter boat.

"IYN!" Asher shouts before he smashes into the ocean.

"NO!"

….

Fishlegs grips the bars of the metal eyes wide, "She's stopped breathing!" She shouts and the Dragon Hunter rolls his eyes turning away, "You don't think your boss wants his newest dragon to die do you? On your watch?" Fishlegs asks. The Dragon Rider sighs before he moves forward towards the cell and pulls open the door looking at where Meatlug is. Her tongue is out and she's on her back, belly exposed to the ceiling.

As soon as the door is open, she whips around and smashes the man in the stomach, he sails away from the door smashing into the cell door. Fishlegs rushes into the hallway, Meatlug following after her.

The other guard races forward towards them but is stopped as Stormfly's spike slam him into the wall. He grabs the spike but freezes as Stormfly's tail snaps up. Fishlegs moves forward, "I wouldn't make a sound if I were you, Stormfly can shoot a flea off a yak's tail from a hundred yards." Fishlegs says.

The man whimpers and Fishlegs grabs the cell door swinging it open. Stormfly races from the cell down the hall, Meatlug and Fishlegs following.

….

"Hey! Let me go! Let go off me!" Asher yells as he's dragged onto the boat the chains are ripped off him and Asher swings his axe forward smashing several people around him over the heads and they fall unconscious at his feet. With a furious war cry he races forward and slams his axe down skimming Rika's cheek. She grabs her sword off her back and shoves against Asher's blade smirking.

"Ah, feisty one aren't you?" She asks almost boredly. She shoves back against Asher's blade and kicks him backwards, the axe is thrown from his grasp his arms gripped by several Hunters. Rika moves forward, "I like your spirit. Throw him in the cell."

The Dragon Hunters move forward and Asher looks back at Rika with a furious scowl, "You're going to be sorry! You're messing with the wrong queens court!" He shouts.

000o000

Toothless flaps his wings as he hovers over the ship, I watch as Asher is dragged towards the bottom deck before the wood bursts apart Stormfly racing out. Asher rips away from his captors grip and races towards his dragon, "Stormfly!" he yells and swings onto her back as Fishlegs bursts from the deck. I look back at the other awaiting riders.

"Now!" I command and Toothless dives down towards the boats preparing a plasma blast but a single word stops him and me.

"Fire." Rika commands. Bola's shoot out and wrap around Meatlug and Stormfly stopping their run towards us. Air has a hard time finding it's way to my lungs.

"It didn't work." I breathe. Toothless pulls back as the bowsprit draws closer and pulls up from a volley of arrows fired at us. I blink rapidly before snapping back into action, "Evasive actions, now!" I command.

"NOT GOOD!" Tuffnut yells and I look back at them as they head down towards the ocean. Barf and Belch were hit, oh amazing.

"GETTING WORSE!" Ruffnut adds.

"We're hit!" Snotlout yells and I look back at my cousin before my eyes widen.

"Toothless!" I shout and he dives down towards the descending towards the ocean and grabs his tail ripping him back into the air. I look back at the boats and draw lighting down from the clouds and the mast becomes a sudden lightning rod. I duck several arrows aimed for my head.

"Headryin we have to get out of here!" Snotlout yells. I look back at the boats mentally shouting apologies, my chest sinking to my feet before I click back Toothless's tailfin, "Get us out of here, bud!"

000o000

Rika walks forward towards the riders hands bound as they stand in front of their dragons. "You're pathetic tricks won't work on me, I'm a Dragon Hunter, I know that Gronckles are immune to dragon root." Rika sneakers. Asher growls angrily and struggles against the man holding him. Rika leans in close to him, framing pieces of her hair falling forward, "I used your useless escape plan to draw your friends in closer." Rika says. As if on cue, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch sail down towards the ocean.

"COMING IN HOT AND BLOWING OUT SNOT!" Tuffnut yells hair flying away from his face, hands across his chest. A net sails down towards them and pulls the Thorstens and Zipplebacks from the water.

Less than ten minutes later, the riders are shoved into a cell, Asher whirls around slamming the Dragon Hunter towards the front of the ontourage over the head with his bound hands. He glares at Rika with his famous death glare. "Where are our dragons!?" He demands. "What did you do to them!?"

Rika smirks, "If I were you, I'd worry about yourself." He says and Asher's eyes widen as he sees a black haired figure walk in front of them.

"Heeth?" He breathes.

"No way." Tuffnut says.

"RUN!" Asher shouts and Heeth turns tossing his shoulder length hair from his face green eyes narrowed. Dagur leaps next to Heeth and throws his arms out happily.

"Surprise!" He shouts and Heeth smirks sending a half look at his older brother. "Did you miss me, of course you did, oh do you know my brother-wait of course you do, you were all buddy buddies and pals." Dagur says and laughs.

Asher's eyes narrow dangerously, "You traitor." He hisses.

Heeth rolls his eyes, "Family is family.

"I can't believe this." Fishlegs mutters.

"It's not Dragon's Edge, but it'll have to do," Heeth says and moves forward as the door to the rider's cell slams shut, "enjoy your new home guys, you're going to be here for a while."Heeth says before his smirk grows, "More like the rest of your lives."

* * *

 **A/N: "You're messing with the wrong queen's court!"-I love that like a lot. Like I could fan girl over that line, and I don't even know why. Anyway. :D**

 **Please review!**


	16. Night Of The Hunters Part ll

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was working on some other stuff. Happy DAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 16: Night Of The Hunters Part ll

Late at night, the day of the riders capture, Fishlegs looks at the other riders who have all been stripped of their weapons and are leaning against various parts of the wall. "Can you guys believe Dagur is here? Heeth with him?" She asks the question that's been playing on all their minds. "I don't believe it."

"Trusting him turned out to injudicious." Asher spits looking forward at the wall from where he's leaning against the cell doors.

"Yeah, who chooses loyalty to their brother over loyalty to their friends, right?" Ruffnut asks.

"I heard that, sister." Tuffnut says with a roll of his eyes from where he too, is leaning against the cell door.

"The bigger question, "Asher says and pulls away from the bars, "is who are these Dragon Hunters and what do they want from us?"

"You're about to find out." Heeth answers walking up to them, a smug smirk playing across his face, two other Dragon Hunters with him. One pulls open the door to the cell and Heeth walks forward, "Rika wants to have a little chat with you." Heeth says and slams a pair of manacles on Asher's wrists before shoving him forward to the hall.

With Heeth's axe pointed at the back of his neck and Heeth's other hand on Asher's shoulder the Dragon Hunters shove down the cell door and start to move down the hall. Asher shoots Heeth a dirty look, "You're lucky these guards are here, or I would take your head off." He promises through clenched teeth.

"Ha, you'd try." Heeth says snorting softly.

"Nope, I could." Asher says before hardening his gaze and looks back at Heeth, "You know it to...after everything we did for you, took you in, taught you to ride, saved your life, more than once." Asher says.

"And I thank you, for all of that, but I have to follow my destiny." Heeth says.

Asher snorts, "Betraying our trust and joining Dagur and these idiots? Wow, Heeth. Really, don't aim to high."

"Hey, you don't know what it's like to be truly alone, Asher." Heeth says angrily. Asher looks back at him.

"No, but Haedryin does." Heeth's step falters for a second at Asher's words but he shoves Asher forward firmly saying nothing for a little.

"Don't bring her into this." He growls and Asher raises an eyebrow but says nothing, "Dagur is my brother, I trust him with my life." Heeth says firmly, almost as if he's trying to reassure himself that those words are true.

"You'll regret that, believe me." Asher promises.

Heeth moves forward to a door and lifts one hand up knocking thrice and looks Asher straight in the eye, "Hmm, well your concern is touching. But if I were you, I'd be more worried about myself." Heeth says and a voice rings out from the other side of the door muffled, "Rika wants information and she can be very persuasive." Asher glares at him before he walks forward purposely ramming his shoulder into Heeth's.

….

Okay, left a little, maybe north-east.

I squint my eyes staring down at the map trying to determine the Dragon Hunter's location, as I've been doing the last day and a half waiting for Hookfang's recovery before Toothless who is next to me gets to his feet and stretches his back upwards sighing happily, "Morning, bud." I say and he purrs in response. Toothless races off and I get to my feet moving towards where Snotlout is sleeping next to Hookfang, her arms wound around his neck in a tight hug. "Snotlout are you up?"I ask despite I already know the answer.

Snotlout's head jerks upwards eyes bloodshot, "Yes," She groans and stands, "somebody snores." She mutters the last part but Hookfang, offended I guess gets to his feet and shoves Snotlout off him moving forward.

Toothless drops several fish down on the sand and Snotlout breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh great! I am starving! We'll just cook these up-" She reaches for a fish but Hookfang snatches it up, "Okay, okay," She says calmly and reaches for another one that Hookfang rips away from her, "stop it." Hookfang snatches the third fish and Snotlout leaps towards the dragon, "Hey! GIve me that!"

I unroll the map smirking softly, "Looks like somebody's feeling better." I comment dryly.

After a few more shouts of struggle, Snotlout stops, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Trying to figure out where the Dragon Hunters are headed." I answer offhandedly.

"That's a bad idea." Snotlout says immediately, "Even if we find them they have those one- shot-me-drop poison arrows, what do we do then?" She asks. Um...well, uh..

"Well I…...I have no idea." I admit and my shoulders slump.

Snotlout laughs, "I gotta be honest," Snotlout says and her laugh dies, "that's not the answer I was hoping for." Snotlout starts to pace and looks at me with a smirk, "Well we always knew this was bound to happen, the day has come, Iyn has gone dry, it's up to Snotface to up with a plan." Snotlout says and smacks herself.

I look down at the map before staring up and looking down. So if we're here that means that Whisper Isle isn't very far from here and Screaming Death scales can resist pretty much everything, except Scauldron water, "I've got it!" I declare and roll up the map turning to my cousin.

"UGH!" Snotlout shouts, "I would've come up with something-I was so close." She grumbles. I move towards Toothless and climb onto his back shoving the map into Toothless's saddle bag. I click my prosthetic into place.

"Come on Snotlout!" I call and Toothless leaps into the air, "We've got some hard riding to do."

000o000

The next morning the twins and Fishlegs are jerked awake as Asher is shoved into the cell hair messy..ier than usual, sporting a bruise on his upper arm. He stumbles into the cell, heavy circles under his eyes. The riders jerk upwards and Fishlegs leaps to her feet racing over to him as he nearly collapses forward smashing into the ground.

"Asher, are you okay!?" She demands. Asher straightens himself and a heavy sigh escapes his lips a glare shot in the guards direction.

"Mostly tired." He says and Fishlegs guides him towards a wall where he leans against it, "They questioned me all night, wouldn't let me sleep." Asher says and Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"They?" She asks.

"Dagur and Heeth mostly, that Rika girl doesn't talk much just stares." Asher says shaking his head back and forth several times.

"Ugh, what's this from then?" Tuffnut asks and pokes Asher's arm. He yelps and shoves Tuffnut's hand away hand clasping over the wound. Asher stares down it a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"That would be when I tackled Dagur and Heeth then tried to do the same to Rika but she slammed me into the desk. Didn't just stare then." He mutters the last part and looks up at them. Ruffnut throws her hands up.

"But you didn't talk you didn't crack, you never talked, way to go, Asher." Ruffnut says and lets her hands falls to her sides. Tuffnut stares at her before looking up and smirks.

"Actually, I did talk." Asher corrects. Ruffnut jerks upwards Tuffnut's face falling.

"Oh, way to go, Asher." Ruffnut groans.

"I told Rika what she wanted to know, the location of the Dragon Eye." Asher says.

"They're after the Dragon Eye?" Fishlegs asks.

"It's very important to them, they've been looking for it for a long time." Asher says.

"And where did you tell them it was, loose lips?" Ruffnut asks.

"Back at Dragon's Edge where it's being guarded by all the other riders we left behind." Asher says receiving confused looks.

"What!? But no one's-" Tuffnut starts.

"Supposed to know about it I know." Asher says and lifts a finger to his lips. Tuffnut blinks.

"Yeah, Dragon's Edge is like a fortress, lots of dragon riders." Fishlegs agrees.

"Under the command of, captain Gustav." Asher agrees.

"Wait, _captain_ Gustav? _He_ outranks me?" Tuffnut demands.

Asher moves forward his voice barely above a hiss, "It was the only thing I could think of to keep them from sailing in and taking over Dragon's Edge."

"Ha, and they bought it?" Ruffnut asks.

"For now. But eventually Rika will send someone down there to check it out." Asher says.

"You bought us time." Fishlegs realizes.

"Exactly. We need to get out of here before they find out I was bluffing. Any ideas?" Asher asks. Tuffnut sits up straight.

"Way ahead of you. I have the perfect plan." Tuffnut assures and tosses the cup to his right hand, "We tunnel out." He says and starts to "dig" into the wood.

"Through the bottom of the boat?" Asher asks raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Into the middle of the sea?" Fishlegs adds.

"Exactly!" Tuffnut cries looking up at them, "They will never see it coming! Even I won't, especially because I don't know how to swim. Okay, mental note, learn to swim by tomorrow, or mid next week." Tuffnut says and starts to "dig" the wood again. Ruffnut groans and rolls over looking over at him.

"You _do_ know how to swim Tuff." She argues but is ignored as Asher and Fishlegs shrug.

0000o0000

"Is that the island we're going to?" Snotlout demands as we fly over another island.

"No." I respond slightly irritated by her never ending questions.

"How about that one!?"

"Also no." Toothless and I share a look of irritation.

A few minutes pass, "That one?" Snotlout asks.

I glare at her, "For the last time-oh, no, yeah that is exactly the one. My bad," I say and Toothless dives down towards the isle. I jump off his back as he lands and walk forward scanning for the Screaming Death or a few Whispering Death's.

"Haedryin, I recognize these holes, why didn't you tell me we were going to an island full of Whispering Death's?" Snotlout demands.

I look over at her, "You didn't ask, and even if you had I knew you would react like this." I say and turn my attention back to the beach, "Besides this isn't an island full of Whispering Death's. Somebody else lives here too." I say at that moment the ground shakes and the Screaming Death at least twice the size it was three years ago bursts from the ground, a single eye as large as Toothless's full wingspan.

"Oh the Screaming Death. Why don't we just lay over and let him kill us?" Snotlout demands. I don't look at her moving forward to the giant dragon keeping my eyes locked to it.

"Snotlout calm down. When he gets closer he'll recognize us and calm down." I say and bite my lip, "I hope."

"Welcome Screaming Death Island! We'll have a few laughs, get killed." Snotlout deadpans. The Screaming Death dives down towards us and I feel Snotlout's glare on the back of my head. "This is the single worst plan you've come up with and you've had a lot of bad plans!" She shouts.

I tense but hold my ground as the dragon draws closer and closer, I outstretch my hand as Toothless roars and Snotlout screeches my name at the top of her lungs and a cloud of sand passes me. My breath catches before the Screaming Death's cry of fury stops and it freezes a inches from my hand, piercing red gaze boring into me.

 _Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!_

His rough white scales push against my hand and my stomach that had lept into my throat starts to ascend to it's rightful place. Frost spreads up across the dragon's snout and he pulls away from me dipping his head in a low bow before he dives back down into the island his tail snapping. Well, that went better than expected.

I pull my hand back and look at where Toothless's eyes are a large as they can go and Snotlout's jaw is hanging limply. "Did you just TRAIN THE SCREAMING DEATH!?" Snotlout roars. I flinch from her loud tone and walk towards Toothless.

"Yes, now come on," I say and swing onto his back, "there's something in those tunnels that we need."

"But, train-it-you.." Snotlout argues before Toothless leaps into the air diving towards the tunnels.

000o000

The struggle is real.

Tuffnut pulls against the cup as Fishlegs does the same both batting over Tuffnut's "shovel." Asher stands next to the door staring out at the boat, they've been on the ship for a total of four days. He's been watching the guards for most of it, none of them coming up with any better ideas.

"Got it!" Fishlegs declares before she throws the cup from the cell. Tuffnut chases after it, looks at Asher then sighs. He throws his hand up as an idea pops into his head.

"Ha! How about this, we set our cell on fire and-" Tuffnut starts.

"Uh, no." Fishlegs interrupts.

"I have an idea we can-" Ruffnut starts.

"How about physiological warfare?" Fishlegs interrupts, "We learn our guards names, get them to like us and then eventually they'll lower their guard and-"

"Bo-o-o-orrrring!" Tuffnut declares.

"What if-" Ruffnut starts.

"Acid." Tuffnut interrupts and his sister clenches her fist in frustration and folds her arms across her chest angrily.

"Okay fine. Shutting down the Ruffnut idea farm, no milk served here." She snaps before moving to a corner of the cell.

"But the Tuffnut idea farm has a mighty fine harvest." Tuffnut assures, grinning, "We use acid to cut through the bars!" Tuffnut shouts.

"And where do we get the acid?" Asher asks.

"I'm still working that out."

"That plan," Asher starts his voice rising slightly, "won't work anymore than, Ruffnut marries the guard divorces him and gets the key in the settlement plan."

"Rika wants to see you." Heeth says walking up to their cell ending the argument.

Fishlegs points at herself, "Me?"

"No, all of you." Heeth corrects, "Let's go." He shoves open the door and Dragon Hunters move forward shoving a pair of manacles onto every rider before shoving them forward. Asher shoves his shoulder against Heeth and he stumbles back slightly before the Hofferson joins the twins and Fishlegs.

…

Rika strides forward high pony tail swishing back and forth as she moves brown eyes narrowed she keeps on hand on her sword hilt at her waist the other resting on her hip. Asher and the other riders stare her down before she speaks thick accent more visible than before. "I am Rika. This is my ship. You are my prisoners, your dragons are now my dragons."

"And how they get treated is entirely up to you!" Dagur says cheerily before moving down the hall after Rika. The riders share looks before the Dragon Hunter behind them shoves them forward and they all stumble before managing to regain their balance.

They walk down a hallway where Meatlug is chained around her neck, rocks being shoved down her throat. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs cries out and the Gronckle looks up at her hopefully but the chain is tugged forcing her to return to firing lava. Fishlegs starts to move forward but freezes when Rika's sword is pointed at her throat.

"This, Gronckle, is being very helpful." She says smirking.

"Her name is Meatlug." Fishlegs says angrily.

"Do you think I care? As long as _it_ makes me metal all day and all night _, it_ can stay." Rika says and if looks could kill, Fishlegs would be a murder.

They move forward.

Stormfly is backed up into a cell, several Dragon Hunters aggravating her. She fires her spines and they imbed themselves into a shield, Rika stares at it smiling, "Perfect, razor sharp tips for our spears and ballistas." Rika says and the Deadly Nadder fires another row of spines and Rika catches one.

"You can't do that to her!" Asher shouts angrily.

Rika whirls around pointing the spine at Asher's throat, "Oh, I can. I am. And I will continue to." Rika says and Asher's jaw clenches tightly together before he's shoved gruffly forward. Dagur and Heeth give Ruffnut and Tuffnut equal shoves and they the sister looks at her twin.

"Oh poor Barf and Belch, what torture are they enduring?" She asks lifting her bound hands in worry.

"I can't look." Tuffnut declares slamming his hands over his eyes, "Because my hands are over my eyes." Tuffnut says then peeks through his fingers nodding. "Well this is more like it." Barf and Belch are getting their faces stuffed with fish as they're rubbed down with oil, almost like they are royalty. "Someone recognizes quality when they see it." Tuffnut concludes.

Ruffnut moves forward and grasps the bars with both her hands. "Hey, rub me down with some of that grease, I'm feeling dry." Ruffnut says before Asher grabs her arm dragging her back towards her sister and Fishlegs.

"This hide will fetch high price on the northern markets." Rika comments.

"Sure, it's soft, supple, the color, oh the color-wait what?" Tuffnut demands his eyes widening as what Rika said and his brain click. Dagur grins.

"Ooo, Zippleback boots, I always wanted a pair." Dagur says. Tuffnut backs up to the other riders in horror.

"This is what faces all of your dragons." Rika says and tosses her hair looking back at them, "Of course, they could get better treatment.."

"Don't just leave me hanging how!?" Ruffnut demands.

Rika's sword flies between them all and the riders duck to the sides, "Start giving me some real answers! Tell me what you know about the Dragon Eye, exactly how many riders guard your base?" Rika demands.

The riders look at her before tightening their lips. Rika narrows her eyes, "Very well," she turns to the guards of Barf and Belch, "keep fattening this one up. More to sell."

Ruffnut races forward and collapses next to a man throwing her arms onto his stomach, "Please! Please don't hurt our dragons! I'll do anything!" She shouts.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Rika snaps.

"Come on!" Ruffnut begs.

"Ruff stop! Thorstens don't beg! Except for food-" Tuffnut starts.

"Please!"

"-Or money-"

"Come on!

"-Or housing-"

"I beg you!"

"-anything we really need. Hmmm, this really isn't a good argument."

"You want to save your dragons? Then give me some information." Rika snaps. Ruffnut gets off the floor and tosses her hair over her shoulder walking towards the other riders hands clenching tightly.

"No. Never." Ruffnut says. "Sorry guys, lost my head there for a second."

"Interesting. Something you and your dragon may soon have in common." Rika states before she shakes her head and turns around, "Get them out of my sight."

000o000

"Does the Screaming Death look even bigger to you?" Snotlout demands as we walk down the tunnel, Toothless and Hookfang trailing after us.

"Yup." I say and look at her with a half smirk, "I was counting on it."

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know." She says dryly.

"Your welcome." I respond sarcastically before I spot something white on the ground. "If he grew, that means if he grew he had to mold and he shed his skin, there should be some old scales like that one." I say and race forward picking it up.

Snotlout takes it from my hands, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I'm thinking your thinking is the worst plan ever." Snotlout says and I sigh grabbing a few more scales and putting them into her hands.

"Yeah, well, if you've got a better one, feel free to fill me in." I say and Snotlout opens her mouth then closes it angrily.

"I would-but I just don't feel like it right now." She retorts.

I gather scales into my hands and look back at her, "Grab as many as you can, we need to bring this to surface and get back to the other riders as fast as we can."

000o000

"What if we tunnel through the ceiling?" Tuffnut asks.

"Technically that's not a tunnel." Fishlegs points out.

"Oh it isn't? There's no such thing as a ceiling tunnel, Fishlegs." Tuffnut says.

"Guys I have the-" Ruffnut starts and Asher moves forward talking over her.

"Listen up, I've memorized the guards schedules and I have a plan. But we need a way to get this door open first." Asher says and all three heads snap to Ruffnut as she lifts her hand up, the key in hand.

"You mean like this key I stole from the guard?" She asks.

"Wait but how did you-?" Asher starts.

"When I was begging for help, I took it from him." She asks and all their jaws drop shoulders slumping the cup Tuffnut is holding slipping from his grip and hitting the ground with a clatter. "Yeah, you guys should try listening to me every once and awhile." She says. "Ruffnut idea farm back in business."

Asher takes the key from her,"Alright, as soon as I take out the guards we split up and get our dragons then blast this boat to Valhalla, understand?" Asher asks.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Uh.."

"When we get out of here, go straight up away from their range." Asher says receiving several nods. He moves forward towards the cell door and inserts the key into the lock. It's clicks and he pulls back grabbing the bars. "Guard! I want to save my dragon! I'll tell Rika what she wants to know, please just let me out of here!" Asher shouts.

The guard walks forward and Asher swings the door open smashing him backwards into a cell door. The other guard rushes forward and Asher repeats the process on him as well. He turns to the other riders, "Okay one last thing, if this is like the other Dragon Hunter ships, they're booby traps everywhere. Be careful." Asher commands before leaving.

Tuffnut turns to Ruffnut, "Oh great _, now_ he tells us." Tuffnut says dryly.

"See you up there." Fishlegs says and moves away.

"She meant in the sky, right? Not in Valhalla?" Tuffnut asks.

"Not sure. Let's ask her." Ruffnut says and both turn. "Aw, she's gone."

000o000

Fishlegs throws her arms around Meatlug happily and the dragon looks up at her licking her tenderly. "Oh, Meatlug!" She grips her tighter before moving back, "I was so worried about you girl. Now, we're getting out of here, just let me check on something first." Fishlegs says and Meatlug gets to her feet happily, sleep forgotten.

Fishlegs runs a hand on the metal, "Gronckle Iron! I knew it! They must have the formula! Now, what was that guy feeding you?"

00o00

Asher races across the ground, purposefully skipping over a trigger and wraps his arms around his Deadly Nadder, "Hey girl! You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you?" He asks hugging her tightly, the two, finally, finally, reunited.

00o000

"Barf, Belch, we are here to save you!" Ruffnut declares as she and her brother step into the cell. The Zippleback heads look at each other then at the twins then at each other again before diving back into the fish baskets.

The twins share a look.

"You heard her you papered lizard. We're here to rescue you so let's go!" Tuffnut says and the two heads growl but dig into the fish. Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a hurt look before Tuffnut folds his arms across his chest,"Looks like somebody forgot who the boss is." Barf and Belch swing their tails forward nearly breaking Tuffnut's nose.

"Who's the boss?" Ruffnut asks and they both move forward dodging their dragons attacks and Tuffnut accidentally steps on a latch.

"Uh oh." He mutters before stepping on it several times like that's going to turn it off.

000o000

"If I could just," Fishlegs says and shuffles through rocks, "find out what the last ingredient is!" Her eyes pop as a Dragon Hunter grabs her arm and drags her away from the cell, and more importantly her dragon.

00o000

"Gah!" Tuffnut cries as he and his sister drag their dragon across the floor.

"We're not leaving you!" Ruffnut shouts.

"You had to get us caught!" Tuffnut retorts to the Zippleback. The dragon, however isn't concerned. A click sound behind the twins and they freeze lifting their arms up into the air as they turn spotting two Dragon Hunter woman archer's eyes narrowed at them.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Ruffnut asks rhetorically.

000o000

Asher tugs on the chain trying to unwrap it from Stormfly's talon but failing. "You're not going anywhere, Asher." Heeth says as he steps into the cell.

Asher looks up at him, glaring before he grabs the nearest weapon on the ground, a shield. "Maybe not." He agrees and eyes several Dragon Hunters move towards the cell, glancing at Heeth. "But I'm really going to enjoy this." He says and Heeth snaps his axe out pulling the cell door closed smirking.

"I doubt that." He says and Asher's eyes narrow.

….

"Did I or did I not warn you about them. They never quit." Dagur says looking at Rika as the twins and Fishlegs are shoved forward. "It's so annoying." He adds. Rika gives him a half glance before she watches as Heeth half drags Asher forward throwing him onto the ground.

Asher shoves his way to his feet swaying sporting a heavily bleeding gash across his cheek. Heeth walks past him axe on his shoulder a satisfied smirk on his face but his fingers are wound around his upper arm.

"Rika! Riky, Rika girl, can we please just work together on this? You know dragons, I know dragon riders." Dagur says and Rika glances at him.

"And?"

"Send a message. Throw one over the side," Dagur says and chuckles several times, "it'll be so fun!"

Heeth moves forward towards them, rolling his eyes, "An excellent idea, unless of course you think Viggo will want to question them personally about the Dragon Eye." Heeth says and Dagur pokes his head from behind Rika looking at him. The riders share a look and Asher rubs the back of his hand against his bleeding wound but all hold gazes of who? "I have a better idea, why not put them to work?" Heeth asks.

Tuffnut lifts up his hand, "I'd prefer to go overboard."

"Split them up so they can't plot anymore escapes and make them serve you as their dragons do." Heeth says and Rika nods.

"You know, I like that idea." She says then turns to her hunters, "Put them to work, the next one who tries to escape goes over the side." She says and the Hunters nod pointing their weapons at the riders and they walk away. Rika turns but stops adding before she walks off, "Well it's obvious who got the brains in your family."

Dagur glares at Rika's back and turns to Heeth, "What was that all about, bro?" Dagur demands.

"I was protecting you, brother. From what you've told me about him, I doubt Viggo takes kindly to losing valuable property. If anything happens to the riders let Rika be on the hook for it, not you." Heeth says and Dagur stares at him for a second before he throws his arms around him in a tight hug.

"You are my brother, aren't you?" He asks.

000o000

I stare at the white scale pieces littering the ground and turn to Snotlout my eyes wide. "Thats amazing, you're almost done already and Snotlout, your workmanship." I complement. She laughs.

"My mother taught me everything I know." She responds cheerily. Yeah, wish I could say the same.

"Well if this works, remind me to thank her." I say and brush my fingers over the top before shaking my hair from my face, "Alright, next step, find those Dragon Hunters." I say and lift the map up. Hang on guys.

000o000

Asher and Tuffnut both hold brooms in hand as they sweep the deck of the Hunter's ship like they've been doing for several hours. Tuffnut pauses leaning against his broom. "So let me get this straight. Heeth took you down all by himself?" He asks. Asher whirls around.

 _"He had an axe!"_

"Yes, and you had arms. Which are axes without blades." Tuffnut points out. Asher sighs in annoyance, "This is yet another argument for why I say always carry an axe!" Tuffnut shouts causing Asher to glare at him murderously.

"I _would_ have been carrying an axe, Tuffnut, _if_ , we hadn't been stripped of our weapons!" Asher shouts and Tuffnut starts to walk away but freezes as he sees a Dragon Hunter in front of him.

"Yeah, I mean, cleaning. Yeah, my fine fellow."

000o000

Ruffnut scrubs Barf and Belch's underbelly angrily. They nudge her sides and she glares at them both, shoving Barf and Belch away. "Don't try and make up with me, mister. This is your fault. Oh! Don't you go trying to take his side other mister! You're in this too!" Ruffnut shouts. Both heads, in response start to lick her.

0000o0000

Fishlegs shuffles through the rocks but pauses looking over at Meatlug as the Dragon Hunter drops rocks next to her. "Three parts limestone, two-part sandstone, one part iron oar! One giant spoon of hardened Gronckle lava yeah!" Fishlegs shouts but freezes as a Hunter leans in close to her. "Uh, back to sorting." She says and turns to the rocks.

000o000

Asher sweeps the deck as Tuffnut leans against his broom. Asher clenches his handle tightly his expression darkening, "How do you not get that having an axe is a huge advantage in a fight?" Asher demands.

"It isn't. If you have a mace." Tuffnut points out.

" _I didn't have a mace!_ Or a sword, a staff, a spear, or a crossbow." Asher spits.

"Oh so now we're getting hypothetical. I bet you didn't have eyes that could shoot fire either." Tuffnut says and chuckles. Asher grips his broom tighter looking ready to smash Tuffnut over the head with it several times before a call stops him dead in his tracks. "DRAGON RIDERS OFF THE STAR WORD BOW! WITH RIDERS!"

Dagur turns to Rika, "It's Haedryin and Snothat." He says.

"Load up the catapults." Rika commands. "Archers at the ready, wait until they're in range, then bring them down from the sky."

0000o0000

"Iyn, as far as worst plans go, this has to be by far your worst plan ever." Snotlout assures behind me. I look back at her shaking my head softly.

"And you are just instilling confidence today." I assure before turning back to the Hunter boats. "Okay," I mutter before patting Toothless's side. He dives down towards the boats his wings whistling in the wind.

We reach the boats and I glance at them, "ARCHERS! FIRE AT WILL!" Rika yells out her thick accent ringing through the air. The arrows fly up and bounce off the white Screaming Death armor attached to Toothless and Hookfang. YES! I didn't think it was going to work in the slightest.

"Toothless fire!" I shout and Toothless blasts down at the boats exploding several ballistas. Hookfang dives next to us and Snotlout and I share a look before Toothless and Hookfang fire down at Rika and….no way. Dagur? Toothless blasts the side of the boat before pulling upwards towards the sky again. Okay, next move would be….I have no idea.

….

Asher and Tuffnut look up at the sky before moving forward, "Okay, now or never." Asher says and Tuffnut nods before racing forward and knocking a Dragon Hunter off the side of the boat.

"I hate cleaning! A lot as you can see." He says and moves back towards Asher.

Asher glances at him before he lifts his broom up, "Yeah, well looks like there's still some cleaning up to do.

….

The boat rocks from a plasma blast and Fishlegs grabs the nearest axe and races forward slamming it down on the chain around Meatlug. The Dragon Hunter guard pulls out several weapons and Fishlegs grins, "Meatlug hug!" She shouts. The Dragon Hunter glances to the side in confusion before he's smashed by Meatlug's hug.

….

Ruffnut hearing the sounds of exposition grabs two fish and rushes forward towards a Dragon Hunter slapping him across the face with the sea food. He slices down on her fish and she smiles weakly pulling her hands back in towards her sides.

The Hunter kicks her in the hip and she falls backwards hitting the ground with a cry of pain. Barf and Belch freeze, look at their rider before they turn and look back at the Dragon Hunter, daring him to make another move to assault her. Barf hits the man in the stomach and Belch whacks him backwards.

Ruffnut sits up, groaning and grabs her hip before looking at both of them, "Okay, that's a start, but don't even think for a second that we are close to being even, misters." She says.

000o000

Snotlout pulls up towards us and her eyes widen, "You're armor's loose! I knew I should have used the lock stitch not a cross stitch, stupid Snotlout, stupid, oh, mom's going to be so disappointed." Snotlout says and I shake my head looking down at Toothless.

"Let's just hope it holds." I say and point forward, "Now, take out those two support ships."

….

Asher smashes a man over the head with his broom before ramming the other in the stomach with a boot. He races forward to Tuffnut who's broom is broken and he's dodging swipes from the axe. Asher leaps forward throwing the broom up and tackles the man away from Tuffnut shoving him back away from the Thorsten and stands catching the broom with his left hand and looks at Tuffnut.

"Now, let's go get our dragons." He says and Tuffnut nods.

Two archers lift up their bow and arrows and Heeth moves forward shoving them apart, "He's mine!" He shouts and leaps off the forecastle deck landing in front of Asher. Tuffnut races up the stairs as Asher avoids swings from Heeth's axe. He slices Asher's broom in half and Asher stares at the two pieces before he races forward and Heeth ducks his swings towards him before Asher grabs Heeth's leg with one hand and flips him to his back.

The axe flies from the Berserker's hand and Asher stares at him before tossing the pieces of the axe to the side as silent mockery moving forward.

In the bottom deck, Asher rips the chain from off of his Deadly Nadder's leg and pauses as he hears footsteps. Looking up, Asher grabs his reclaimed axe and glares, "Don't you ever give up?" He asks Heeth.

Heeth slams the cell door down with his axe, "Don't you?"

….

Toothless's wings whistle as he glides across the water, the hulls of the ship's within our sights. Toothless dives around a sail and I look back as I hear several plops in the water. The bits of Toothless's armor float up to the surface and I inwardly groan. Great.

"MEN! CONCENTRATE ALL FIRE ON THE NIGHT FURY!" Rika yells.

Great.

Toothless pulls up preparing to fire but ducks out of the way of several arrows. I duck as one sails over my head and I purse my lips together tightly before I move my hand back, ripping my staff from off my back tossing my hair from my face, "Hang on, bud. This should only take a minute." I say and duck another arrow, "Maybe two."

I pull my prosthetic from the stirrup and stand on his back as he glides forward towards the boats, I leap from off his back when he's roughly ten feet from the ground and land in a crouch before I race forward and lower my staff swinging my staff under the feet of several men knocking them to their feet. I tear across the deck and lift up my hand freezing the catapults towards the arrow launchers and repeat the process.

I duck a blow from a sword and lift my staff up slamming my foot onto the ground. Ice spreads across the deck and the man I'm fighting slips to the ground. I turn, preparing to race back to Toothless when a green sword smashes down onto my staff. I shove against the fighter and look up spotting Rika. Her eyes are narrowed before she slams back against my blade and the staff is thrown from my hands.

I back up and she swings her blade towards me. I duck and my prosthetic slips on the ice causing me to tumble backwards. I hit the deck with a soft grunt and Rika points her sword down at me. "Any last words?" She asks and I spot Toothless behind her and smirk.

"Just one: Duck." I roll away from her as Toothless fires a small blast at her back causing her to be thrown across the ship. I race forward and climb onto his back clicking my proteic into place and we rocket upwards towards the sky in a few seconds. The ice spreads across the deck and I look over at Snotlout as she races towards us.

The ice creaks before it explodes open Asher on Stormfly bursting out. The Dragon Hunters still on their feet draw back arrows. Asher looks down at the boat where Rika is on her feet, "I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE MESSING WITH THE WRONG QUEEN'S COURT!" Asher shouts and I breathe a sigh of relief as Fishlegs and the twins pop from the hull rocketing towards us.

I lift out my hand and there's a few seconds before my staff flies into my outstretched fingers from where it was on the deck as I summon the ice to me. I look at the rider's, "Head for Dragon's Edge!" I shout and they nod pulling ahead.

I stop and look back at Rika, "Hey Rika! A gift from me to you!" I shout before I lift up my left hand palm up and blow. A blizzard shoots from my fingertips racing towards her ships as Toothless and I head towards the other riders.

….

Rika stares at the rapidly falling snow, her eyes so wide they could-will pop soon. She takes a step back looking up at the sky, "Snow Queen." She murmurs several times before Dagur and Heeth walk up next to her. "Snow Queen." She mutters again looking down at the ice covering the deck and climbing up the railing. She looks up at the sky, "I may have underestimated these dragon riders and their queen." Rika says.

….

Toothless glides across the ocean the rest of the riders in a soft V formation. I turn and look back at Asher, "Did I see, Dagur on that ship? Is he with the Hunters?" I ask and I turn as Ruffnut speaks.

"Not _just_ Dagur!"

"Your highness," Asher says and sighs, "we have a lot to talk about."

Fishlegs moves forward and rests a hand on Hookfang's side, "Screaming Death armor. Makes sense, thickest scales of any dragon." She says and the twins pull next to them.

"Excellent workmanship!" She complements.

"Eh, I dunno. I'm kinda surprised you didn't use the lock stitch." Tuffnut says.

"Oh, I'll use it right now on your mouth." Snotlout threatens.

I shrug, "Hey it did the trick."

"But it looks heavy, maybe we should try a set out of Gronckle Iron now that I have the formula." Fishlegs says and I do a double take. She's kidding right!

"Well we made need to do just that." I say and look back at the white covering the horizon of my blizzard biting my lip, "I'm sure this isn't the last we've seen of these Dragon Hunters."

….

"S-s-so w-what's next?" Heeth asks walking up to Rika teeth chattering from the cold.

"We report back to Viggo." Rika answers.

"A-a-and we t-tell him what?" Dagur demands.

Rika narrows her eyes, "Tell him that we're one step closer to the Dragon Eye."

* * *

 **A/N: :D**

 **Please review!**


	17. Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Sorry for the wait, I was working on some other episodes. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 17: Bad Moon Rising

"Are you sure you got the recipe right?" Gobber asks FIshlegs as we all stare at the dummy made from Gronckle Iron.

"Of course I'm sure. Three parts limestone," Fishlegs lists and Snotlout and Hookfang dive down firing at the metal.

"Three parts limestone." Gobber echoes.

"Uh huh!" Fishlegs calls. I narrow my eyes and Toothless looks up at me.

"Combined blast! Come on Toothless give it all you've got!" I shout and he builds up a blast as I prepare a ball of lighting, Toothless fires his as I fire mine and the lighting and plasma merge together hitting the target. It rattles hisses but remains intact.

"Two parts sandstone." Fishlegs adds.

"Sandstone, check." Gobber agrees.

"One part iron ore." Fishlegs lists.

Barf and Belch walk forward and stomp all over the metal but it doesn't shake. "One giant spoonful of cooled and hardened Gronckle lava." Fishlegs finishes. Toothless lands and I slide off his back walking up next to the blacksmith and Ingerman girl. Asher walks forward, Stormfly trailing after him.

"Alright, let's see how your Gronckle Iron holds up against a close range spine shot." He says.

"Be our guest." Fishlegs says and gestures to the metal.

"Stormfly spines," Asher commands and the Deadly Nadder starts to walk forward.

"Giant, furry, teeth," Tuffnut mutters and I look up seeing the Thorsten walk forward.

"Tuff NO!" I shout and Stormfly fires her spines barely missing taking off his arm. He looks up at us.

"Thank Loki, you guys are not going to believe what just happened to me, it was-" Tuffnut starts to say before the target tips and smashes him beneath it. Me, Ruff and Asher all race forward, Tuffnut lifts up a hand, "We'll talk in a little bit."

….

In the Clubhouse a little less than half an hour later, Tuffnut explains his adventure, "There I was me and my inner nut." Tuffnut says. I finish forming the ice block and hand it to him, he presses it against his head.

"Tuff, what happened out there?" I ask.

"It was dark, it was so dark out there Iyn." Tuffnut says and swings an arm around my shoulders pulling me in close to him for dramatic effects, "Not even the moon to light my merry way. And all of the sudden out of the darkness, red eyes, ferocious teeth, a growl that could peel the beak of a Chicken!" Tuffnut shouts and releases me. Chicken clucks and he looks down at her, "Sorry, metafore."

Tuffnut grabs his pet and shakes her back and forth, "It grabbed me and shook me around like a rag doll, a very handsome ragdoll and then, it left me for dead." Tuffnut finishes.

"Tuffnut can you tell us anything else about what attacked you?" Fishlegs asks.

"It was far too fast to cagy, to quick give me another adjective." Tuffnut commands. Snotlout sits up and tosses her shoulder length hair behind her shoulder.

"Ooh, how about imaginary?" She asks dryly. I burst into a fit of giggles with the other riders and Tuffnut looks at us.

"Laugh and gafa if you must, but would an imagonary beast give you one of these?!" Tuffnut demands and throws his hand up revealing a bit mark up the whole length of his upper arm. It's red and swelling looking like it's going to start bleeding again soon. Chicken pops up next to him and clucks nudging his arm slightly.

…

"Ugh, there's nothing anywhere that matches this, the Book of Dragons, Bork's papers, even the Dragon Eye." Fishlegs says and looks back at us after several hours of research. Gobber snorts.

"It won't be in any of those." Gobber says and I look up at him.

"Gobber?" I ask.

"It's obvious we're all thinking the same thing." He says and I look up at him. No we are not.

"Well I can pretty much guarantee were not. But, uh, why don't you tell us what you're thinking, Gobber?" I ask and fold my arms across my chest.

"Lycanwing." Gobber says and then adds onto the word, "The Lycanwing dragon is a rare beast, and a vicious one at that, those who survive it's bite are not actually survivors at all, they are doomed to a half man half Lycanwing. At the height of every full moon, the condemned Viking transforms into a terrifying dragon! Wings the size of a house, teeth stronger than Gronckle Iron and a thirst for blood." Gobber finishes.

Tuffnut leaps back with a gasp of horror, "Tuff, the Lycanwing is a legend, it's not a real dragon." I assure and look back at the blacksmith, "Gobber, have you ever seen a Lycanwing?" I ask and he taps his chin then shakes his head.

"No." He answers.

"Has anyone on Berk ever seen a Lycanwing?" I ask and the riders look at each other than shake their heads.

"Not that I can recall." Gobber admits.

"I rest my case." I finish.

"But the stories," Gobber argues, "they'll straighten the hairs on a curly haired yak." Gobber says. Later that night we all sit outside listening to Gobber talk, "His name was Gestuler." Gobber says and leans in close to Snotlout's face.

"That's a weird name!" She squeaks.

"Weird kid. Bright red hair, eyes as black as night, and naughty as a Nadder in a chicken coop." Gobber says and Tuffnut grips Chicken tighter.

"That's seriously naughty. Am I right? High three." Tuffnut says and receives no response from his pet. "Eh, never mind."

"One night little Gestuler against his parents wishes went exploring in the forest. Days went by, no sign of him, only a far away scream, coming from the woods, the little bugger never returned." Gobber says in a teary voice and turns before whipping around with a war cry causing the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and slightly Asher to jump, I completely used to his storytelling and random yells don't even flinch, "Or did he!? Every year from then on when little Gestuler's birthday came around a red black eyed dragon would fly over his parents house and pluck one of their sheep right out of the paddock. The dragon would look back, taunting them-but I wouldn't worry Tuffnut you're not exhibiting any symptoms." Gobber says and Snotlout shakes her head.

"Hey, hey, hey, can we really say what our pal Tuffnut is exhibiting? Come on Gobster lay them on us, just for the sake of argument." Snotlout says and Ruffnut leans forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea Snotlout." She says.

"Well first off, you'd be looking at sensitivity to light." Gobber lists.

"Aren't you always telling me it hurts your head when you look into the sun?" Snotlout asks. I sigh and smack my forehead.

"Snotlout that's a normal human reaction to staring into the-" I start to say but I'm cut off as Tuffnut speaks.

"Yeah. I did say that." Tuffnut says and looks at Gobber's torch flinching back.

"Unquenchable thirst." Gobber adds.

"You look thirsty." Snotlout comments as Tuffnut starts to pant.

"Hey! He always looks thirsty!" Ruffnut shouts and shoves at the Jorgenson.

She doesn't, however, back down, "What else, Gobber? There's got to be more than that."

"Fidgety arms on account of the wings starting to sprout." Gobber says and Tuffnut's arms start to twitch. He smacks Ruffnut across the face and she glares at him.

"Hey watch it!" She commands.

"Sorry, fidgety." Tuffnut mutters.

"Well, what else?" Snotlout asks with a chuckle.

"Finally, the overwhelming desire to eat fresh." Gobber finishes. Tuffnut leaps from his seat and races over to where he and his sister's dragon are eating fish, He grabs several and shakes them back and forth before racing off.

"That tastes terrible!" He yells.

Snotlout watches him leave and laughs, "How awesome was that? What an idiot." She says and Ruffnut rips her spear from off her back and points it at Snotlout's throat.

"You have no idea you've done." She hisses.

…

The next day at dinner, Tuffnut walks in pulling a cart. "Uh, Tuffnut what are you doing?" I ask. Tuffnut moves forward and grabs something from the cart lifting it up towards Snotlout.

"I give you Macy. Hold her dearly, she likes sitting by the window looking at the moon, the full moon. Ha the irony." Tuffnut says and Snotlout takes it from him.

"Oh my Thor that's so thoughtful." She says and as Tuffnut walks past her she tosses the mace to the side.

"Fishlegs, I give you my favorite bowl." He says and hands her the dish. She stares at it for a second.

"Hey that's _my_ bowl!" She says.

"And now, now you have found it." Tuffnut says and pats her shoulders, "Eat well my friend, eat well."

He moves next to Asher, "Asher, I present you with Dag-ar. Chop many trees with it." Tuffnut says and hands Asher a dagger about the length of my forearm before continuing, "Haedryin, oh Haedryin. What do you give the Queen who has everything?" Tuffnut says and looks around for a second before he grabs his sister.

"Hey! You can't give me away!" She snaps.

"In time, she'll come to you. She's going to take this very hard and will most certainly go through a prolonged mourning period. She's going to need a new twin and I nominate you. It's a terrible job and she smells horrible, but you'll have to dress like me and cut your hair shorter than it already is so you can have long hair, so there are some perks." Tuffnut says and starts to move away. I whirl around.

"Alright, alright, what did I miss?" I demand.

Tuffnut sighs, "I'm just preparing myself." He says.

"For what?" Asher asks.

"Asher, have you seen that moon? When it rises to its apex-which I think is a word that means the tip top, I'm going full dragon. Tuffnut Lycanwing." Tuffnut says and Snotlout laughs, "You're a funny girl, Snotlout. I'll eat you first." Tuffnut says before he moves back making growling noises.

I get to my feet and move towards him, "Tuff, we went over this. The Lycanwing it's not real, you're not turning into a dragon. Fishlegs will you please back me up on this?" I ask and look over at her.

"Um." She says and shrugs.

"Now, I must go and say my most difficult goodbye of all. If you'll excuse me." Tuffnut says and leaves the room. Snotlout bursts out laughing.

"What did I tell you?" Ruffnut demands moving towards her, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? YOU are going to help me fix this Snotlout! _YOU HEAR ME!?"_ Ruffnut yells before she storms off after her brother.

"Wow, they can really get riled up." Snotlout comments offhandedly. I look at her and huff angrily.

000o000

"Barf, Belch, my winged brothers, see you in the friendly skies, who knows, maybe we'll slide down a rainbow together." Tuffnut says before Chicken clucks. He looks at her, "Okay, you ready?" He asks and receives a nod from the bird. The male Thorsten moves forward to the dragon stables and shoves open a stall door, "Hmm, this should work, good veiw, adequate ventilation, to keep the others safe from me when I turn." Tuffnut says.

He slams the door shut and sits down in the corner, Chicken leaping onto the seat next to him,"I feel you my animal brother." He says then releases a low sigh, "My last night as me, for tomorrow at this time, alas, I shall no longer be human, I will be Tuffnut Lycanwing, killing machine!" He shouts then starts to growl lowly.

000o000

Gobber walks forward towards us. "Well I did my best, he's not talking to anyone but that chicken." Gobber says and I grip the bridge of my nose. We have all tried to beg him to come back to being normal, but he's beyond convinced that he is turning into an imaginary dragon. If Ruffnut doesn't beat me to it, I think I might strangle Snotlout. "And he's conviend the moon didn't apex last night so it must be tonight." Gobber says and we all look over at the stables as Tuffnut speaks to his bird.

"Talk to me Chicken. What are they saying? What are they saying!?" He demands.

"Well that's great." I mutter sarcastically. I turn at wingbeats and Asher's eyes widen.

"Is that-" He starts to say.

"Ruffnut riding Hookfang?" I finish.

"Where's Snotlout?" Asher asks.

"There he is, big lump behind her, tear stained face," Gobber answers. Hookfang crashes into the wood and Ruffnut and Snotlout are thrown from his back. Ruffnut leaps to her feet and brushes herself off.

"Whoa, rough one." She says. I look at them both.

"What are you two doing? We could use you about right now." I say and Ruffnut shoves Snotlout who is groaning forward.

"We've been gathering samples." She answers.

"Samples of what?" Asher demands.

Ruffnut throws Snotlout's hand forward and I cringe leaning back slightly from the puffing bleeding mess. "Dragon bites. One of these has to match Tuff's and convince him that this Lycanwing deal is just another one of his paranoid fantasies." Ruffnut explains.

"And why is Snotlout…" I trail off not sure how to phrase it. The test thing?

"She started this stupid thing with her impressive yet sinister powers of suggestion. It's all Snotlout's fault that my dopey brother thinks he's turning into a dragon." Ruffnut says. Snotlout groans. I smirk slightly and fold my arms across my chest.

"Well looks like you're in this one Snotlout." I say.

"Not so funny now is it?" Ruffnut asks looking over at her.

"No Ruffnut, not funny at all." She says quickly.

"Let's go, pal," Ruffnut says and drags my cousin forward to the stable.

"Iyn! Iyn! You're not going to believe this!" Fishlegs shouts and I turn to her voice as she and her Gronckle land. "I was at my wits end trying to think of something-anything that could help with this when my perfect little angel crushed my desk and look what I found!" Fishlegs shouts and lifts up a Dragon Eye lens. My heart leaps upwards. "It's the one the twins found in the cave with Gustav, I've been meaning to give it back to you, normally I'm not so irresponsible."

I don't care how long it took you! "Fishlegs we have got to go see whats on it!" I say and she nods both of us racing of towards her hut.

000o000

"I'm telling you it's not flat. It's gotta be round or oblong at the very least." Tuffnut says as he paces in front of Chicken. "Think about it, the moon: round. Sun: round. My head, oblong." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt the fascinating debate but-" Ruffnut starts and Tuffnut whips around looking at her.

"Stand back, sis! It's not safe to be around me right now, I could go at any minute." Tuffnut says and looks down at Chicken.

"Yeah, whatever." Ruffnut says and grabs Snotlout's arm, "Just hold out your arm, we need to check something." She says and drops the Jorgenson's limp on the wooden bars.

"Oh for the love of Thor do it." Snotlout begs. "I'm pretty sure I need serious medical attention."

Tuffnut moves forward, "Whoa, what happened to you?" He asks.

"Ask her."

"What happened to her?" Tuffnut asks.

"She's helping me find out what happened to you." Ruffnut answers.

"I think we all know what happened to me." Tuffnut says darkly.

"Any day now!" Snotlout shouts. Ruffnut grabs her brother's arm and lifts it up to the Jorgenson's staring at it for a second.

"Oh, well we can cross Terrible Terror, Night Terror, wild Nadder and Gronckle off the list." Ruffnut says and then perks up again,"Let's go."

Snotlout's eyes widen, "I'm not going anywhere with you! You're stark raving mad!"

Ruffnut grabs her ear, "Let's go I said."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Snotlout shouts quickly, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

….

"This is the last one, then I'm officially paid back." Snotlout says as she and Ruffnut trek across Dragon's Edge later. "And anyway, how was I supposed to know that he'd go this crazy?" Snotlout asks. Ruffnut shoves her arm down.

"What! Have you _met_ my brother?" She demands.

"Fine." Snotlout agrees before Ruffnut grabs her and starts to drag her forward again, "man I am so glad you're not my sister." Snotlout says.

Ruffnut rips her spear off her back and hold it out in front of Snotlout. "No. You wish I was your sister. You think I'd be dragging your lazy insubordinate self all over the island if my brother weren't the most important thing in the world to me!? Think about that." Ruffnut commands before she grabs Snotlout's arm and starts to drag her forward again.

000o000

Tuffnut watches Chicken for several seconds, arms tucked in at his sides like "wings." Chicken flaps her wings several times and Tuffnut mimics her flapping harder and harder before he leaps into the air, "Ha, ha yeah!" He calls before he crashes down onto the earth again.

"Uh," Ruffnut says before she shoves Snotlout's arms through the bar again.

"Whoa, awesome! I love the puss." Tuffnut says and walks forward laying his hand next to her arm, "What kind of bite is that?" He asks.

"Sea snake." Ruffnut answers.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." Snotlout says groaning.

"Ugh, another no match." Ruffnut says.

"Hey, aren't those things supposed to be poisonous?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Don't think so."

"No, no, I'm pretty sure they are."

"Nope you're wrong."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." Tuffnut finishes at that moment, Snotlout falls back muttering something untranslatable before she smashes into the ground. "Ha! Told you! Do I know my sea snakes or what?" Tuffnut asks. Ruffnut looks down at her for a second.

"Ugh, whimp." She says before she grabs the Jorgenson's leg and starts to drag her towards Hookfang.

000o000

"Ugh! Well that's it, that's every combination I can think of!" Fishlegs says and throws the Dragon Eye onto the desk in annoyance. Toothless looks up at her and I bite my lip before whirling around as I see something glowing from the corner of my eye.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait! I see something."I say quickly and stare over at the faded projection. "Lets try this, Toothless." He stretches and gets to his feet before walking forward and opening his mouth a soft purple glow illuminating.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

The projection illuminated looks like a man, with dragon wings. The Lycanwing. "Am I crazy, or does that look like a man dragon wings instead of arms?" I ask.

"You're not crazy." Fishlegs says and grabs the Dragon Eye twisting it slightly, "And there it is again, with a tale to go with the wings." Fishlegs says and we both share a look before looking forward at the words. No man shall tread on these shores lest he become he has most feared. "That must be Lycanwing island." Fishlegs says and I shake my head slightly biting my lip.

"And that, my friend, is why we always listen to Gobber." I say. Why don't we? The Boneknapper was.

Fishlegs looks over at me, "Iyn, this Lycanwing, it could be, well...not a myth." Fishlegs says. I look up at the projection again before looking back at the Ingerman.

"That islands not far from here." I say and look over at her with a soft smirk.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going on a little Haedryin Fishlegs recon mission?" She asks her voice twiding slightly with fear. You and me the same.

…

"Okay Fishlegs,"I say less than ten minutes later as we walk through the stables to grab Meatlug, "if we do happen to run across a Lycanwing we need to have a really good plan." I say and she looks over at me. Beyond running, well running is a good idea. When all else fails you can almost always run.

"How about don't get bitten? That sounds like a really good one to me." Fishlegs says and pulls open the stall door to her dragon.

"Yup, me to." I assure quickly before we turn around and start to walk towards the entrance, "Lycanwing island, here we come." I say and we leave the stables, mount our dragons and take off in the direction of the isle.

000o000

Tuffnut looks at the direction of Haedryin and Fishlegs's footsteps before he stares at Chicken who is on his head, "Lycanwing Island?" He questions and Chicken clucks. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but, I didn't actually believe it before. I was just trying to mess with their heads, you know, be quirky and eccentric by giving away my stuff and locking us in here. Plus, I get along really well with you." Tuffnut says before he whirls around.

Chicken clucks.

"How could it come to this? HOW COULD I KNOW IT WAS REAL!" Tuffnut shouts before he leaps forward and grabs his chicken, growling softly, "How could I know?"

000o000

Toothless lands in front of the cave and I jump off his back, Fishlegs echoing me with Meatlug. I clasp my hands together before I rip them apart lightning crackling between the tips, glowing snowflakes work better for seeing more open space, but I don't really want to see everything in this cave.

I narrow my eyes before dozens of bats leap from within the blackness. I duck and after they pass I glance at Fishlegs who's gone white with fear and is starting to look like she's hyperventilate. "Let's go Fishlegs, don't worry, I'll be right next to you, the whole time." I assure and move forward my peg leg and heel making a distinct clink on the cave floor.

000o000

"Alright this better match, 'cause I don't know how much more she can take." Ruffnut says before she looks in the stall her brother was in and now sees it empty. "Tuff? She asks and glances over at Snotlout who's wearing bandages up and down her arms and across one eye. Ruffnut's breath has a hard time entering her lungs, "Do you see what I see Snotlout?" She asks with small horror.

"I don't know, I think I've gone blind from all the venom." Snotlout says and sways as she stumbles forwards next to Ruffnut.

"He's out! Tuffnut on the loose. This is bad, this is very bad." Ruffnut says her eyes as wide as they can go.

000o000

"Ralgherth! Rooaaar!" Tuffnut shouts as he and his loyal bird walk through the forest, Tuffnut making growling noises, "I can't be contained Chicken! Look at that moon, in a manner of ho-ours it will apex and I will transform into a great, scaly beast with nothing to do but feast on my prey!" Tuffnut shouts and falls to his knees sniffing the ground. "ROAAR!"

He laughs and smiles in a unhinged way, "Oh, it's like all my senses are alive for the first time! I can feel things, see things, hear things that I've never been able to before! You know what I mean, Chicken?" Tuffnut asks.

 _"Yes, Tuffnut. I understand."_

Tuffnut leaps back with a terrified yelp. _"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to converse with C-Chicken?"_

"Oh, oh, Chicken I did. I've longed for this moment." Tuffnut says and picks the bird up, "If only it could last forever, but only a fool lives his future in the past. Our time is short, Chicken, come, fate awaits." Tuffnut says and sets the bird down grabbing her wing and they walk off into the forest.

000o000

"Beware the beast, turn back back before you become him," Fishlegs reads from off the walls as we move deeper into the caves depths, "You're fate is sealed, did you hear that Headryin, our fate is _sealed_!" She shouts.

"Fishlegs! We're fine. It's just an old cave drawing." I assure.

"I can't believe we're going to die chasing an imaginary dragon." Fishlegs says and we both turn as Toothless bares his teeth growling lowly. We both look up at a silhouette of a dragon on the wall, "Oh there it is! If I have to go, I'm glad it's with you girl!" Fishlegs shouts. I move forward taking a hesitant step and Toothless follows after me, practically on my heel.

I lift up the lighting and my eyes widen "Look at it's eyes." I breathe.

"I am _not_ looking into that thing's eyes! Do you _know_ me!?" Fishlegs shouts.

"Fishlegs, would you just look." I command and walk towards the rock's set up to look like a half man dragon and rip out one of the eyes.

"Iyn are those?" Fishlegs starts and rips out the other lens. I lift it up smirking slightly.

"Dragon Eye lens." I finish.

….

Toothless and Meatlug land next to the stable and I climb off his back moving towards the stable as Gobber swings the door shut, "Gobber, how's Tuff doing?" I ask.

He laughs, "Gone. He and the chicken flew the coop last night, said something about taking flight off the tallest cliff when he went full dragon." Gobber explains. And you did _nothing?!_

"You didn't try to stop him?" I ask.

"I was a bit busy." He defends.

"Doing what?" Fishlegs asks.

"Extracting sea snake venom from Snotlout. You should have her. She sounded like a yak being turned inside out." Gobber says and chuckles. That's horrifying.

"Well we better go tell Ruffnut." I say.

"Gone to. Went to look for her brother. She seemed to think that weather he was a dragon or not, he wouldn't survive the flight. Dragged Snotlout with 'er. Personally I'm surprised she made the trip. The girl's not looking well." Gobber explains.

Fishlegs and I share a look.

000o000

"I don't know if Gobber got it all." Snotlout whines as she and Ruffnut make their way through the forest looking for the male Thorsten. "I'm starting to feel a little woozy and all I see is fog." Snotlout adds.

"It's _foggy_ you muttonhead!" Ruffnut shouts, "Hurry up Snotlout before Tuffnut jumps off a cliff or something!"

"Do you think when he's full dragon he'll remember all the nasty stuff I've said to him?" Snotlout asks and Ruffnut smirks turning to look at her.

"Well he did say he was going to eat you first. Hopefully it'll be quick. No actually I hope it will be slow and painful." Ruffnut says before they both whip around as they hear something.

Tuffnut swings down from a tree and lets out a low roar, "AHHHHH! I am Lycanwing! Run, run for your lives!" He shouts. Snotlout whips around and starts to race back towards Dragon's Edge.

"AHH! No! No!" Snotlout screams. Ruffnut looks at her and sighs.

"Oh Thor." She mutters before she takes off through the woods, "TUFFNUT GET BACK HERE! I COMMAND THEE LYCANWING!" She screams before she trips and falls flat on her face. "Oh great." She mutters before scrambling to her feet and racing after her brother again.

Snotlout takes a glance back as she races through the woods, hardly seeming to notice the fog. She freezes when she hears a low growl and looks at a bush, "Tuff? Is that you, buddy?" She asks slowly before the thing in the bushes leaps forward and tackles her to the ground.

….

Tuffnut on the edge of a cliff howls into the full moon happily, he looks down at Chicken, "The apex is upon us! Come on, do it with me, Chicken if feels so good!" Tuffnut shouts and laughs, "And we only have a few minutes left till we can fly!" He throws his empty arm out happily.

"F-L-LY RIDING HIGH! H-I-IGH! The currents of the wind blowing through our hair-well feathers you have feathers not hair-free from the bonds that bind humankind!" Tuffnut shouts and then pulls the panicking chicken in front of him. "We have to fly away, right? Of course we do, I would never forgive myself if I ate the other dragon riders, alrgh! Though on the other hand though, I'm sure as a dragon I would find them delicious! Especially that Fishlegs, good Thor he looks like a giant marshmallow. Flesh colored with a little hair on the top."

Tuffnut shakes his head back and forth before his arms shake widely, "Oh it's happening! It's happening I can feel it! Are you ready Chicken, are you ready to be free?" Tuffnut asks and lifts a hand over the cliff's edge.

"TUFF DON'T DO IT!"

Tuffnut growls in frustration and looks down at the chicken, "Oh, we've been through this, Chicken, don't try to impersonate my sister! We made a pact, I'm doing it and you're coming with me."

"Tuffnut, it's me, look at me brother." Ruffnut commands and walks up behind him with hesitant steps. Tuffnut turns and lays his eyes on his sister, "You can fight this!"

"I can't, sis. You don't know the hold it has on me. It has it's claws in me." Tuffnut says.

"What if we fight it together?" Ruffnut suggests, "We do everything together, we always have! Look! I refuse to spend the rest of my life doing anything alone!" Ruffnut shouts and Tuffnut nods, tears pooling in his eyes.

"You always were the brave one. Mom should have named you Tuffnut." Tuffnut says.

"But she didn't she named you, I'm begging you and you know how much I hate to beg! Just get down from there!" Ruffnut pleads.

Tuffnut shakes his head, "It's too late to stop the-metamorphoses, can you not see what I've become!?" Tuffnut shouts and roars into the wind.

000o000

"Tuff stop!" I shout and leap off of Toothless racing next to his sister, "There is no metamorphoses, alright? You are not turning into a dragon." I assure and look back at Fishlegs."Fishlegs please tell him." I beg.

"It's true, we found the cave of the Lycanwing and it was just a myth to keep people away from these!" Fishlegs says and lifts up the two Dragon Eye lens we found.

"No, no, I don't believe you, look at me! I'm hideous! Terrifying!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Tuff you're not hideous! Terrifying, at times, yes." Asher calls from behind me. "Hideous, no."

"Well, than how do you explain this?" Tuffnut asks and throws his arm out where the bite mark is faded, but there, "Can't do it, can you? That's what I thought, now it's time to fly!" Tuffnut shouts and turns towards the cliff's edge. Don't you dare Tuffnut Thorston!

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Snotlout shouts and rushes forward dragging something behind her. "I can explain it! I can explain it!

"Whoa, you look worse than I do." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, Snotlout? What do you have in that bag?" I ask.

"I have what did this." Snotlout says and throws open her arm where a deep bite mark is identical to Tuffnut's.

"Ah! The Lycanwing got her too! Save yourselfs!" Tuffnut shouts.

"It's not a Lycanwing! It's not even an dragon! It's a wolf and I caught her. You're not turning into a dragon Tuffnut." Snotlout says.

"I'm not? I'm not!" Tuffnut shouts happily.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." I say.

"I just made you think that! But it's not true-it's funny but it's not true!" Snotlout shouts. Tuffnut nods and starts to take a step forward but the ground he's standing on cracks and he falls back. NO!

Toothless leaps forward so fast he's a blur and I hear Tuffnut shouts stop, "Don't worry I got you buddy! We're going home Chicken, we're going home!" Tuffnut shouts before Toothless pulls he and his loyal bird up onto the cliff's edge.

Ruffnut moves forward and I release a breath, rubbing the top of Toothless's head, "Oh, thank Thor." I breathe.

Tuffnut gets to his feet and Ruffnut wraps him in a hug from his back, "Oh, I know what you're going to say, you realize how much you love me, you were scared you were going to lose me and I better never do that again." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut releases him and whips him around.

"Nope, I was just going to tell you how much of an idiot you are." Ruffnut says and then laughs, "Come here!" She says and throws her arms around her brother tightly, Tuffnut doing the same to her.

I turn as the growling of the wolf stops and I spot an empty bag my eyes widening, "Um, Snotlout, "I start and we all turn, "Where's the wolf?" The white and grey animal leaps from within the bushes tackling my cousin to the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note: :D Please review! :)**


	18. Snotlout Gets The Axe

**A/N: Yay! Got this one done faster than normal. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin! :D**

* * *

Episode 18: Snotlout Gets The Axe

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout yells before she smashes the target with her axe, Hookfang whacking it with her tail, "That's right Dragon Hunters get some, uh, get some!" Snotlout yells and I share a glance at Asher both of us slightly impressed with the fact that Snotlout, as of the yet, looks like she's actually been practicing.

As soon as the thought enters my mind, Hookfang stops dead and Snotlout is thrown forward skidding across the ground smashing into Tuffnut and Ruffnut's feet. Ruffnut lifts up seven fingers and Tuffnut lifts up eight. He leans down next to her, "The judges from Berserker island give you a six." He informs.

"Nice effort, Snotlout." I assure with a smile and walk over to her holding out a hand, she takes it twitching slightly before I pull her to her feet, "We all need to stay sharp with those Dragon Hunters on the loose." I say before turning to Asher. "Asher, you're up." I say.

He grabs his axe from off his back and walks forward freezing at a voice, "You really should loosen your grip a little, darling, it maximizes the bone shattering potential." Spitelout calls.

"Dad?" Snotlout asks.

"Spitelout," I greet rubbing the back of my neck slightly, "what a-what a, pleasant surprise." I say and Asher gives a tightlipped smile. Spitelout walks forward and grabs a spear from the ground fingering the end.

"Hmm. A little dull." He says.

"Ha, ha, yeah, I was just telling them that, dad. Hey did you see that I-" Snotlout starts to say but Spitelout slams a hand onto his daughter's shoulder talking over her.

"I come with news from Berk. There's to be a union tomorrow between two proud houses, our family house Jorgenson, and," Spitelout starts but Asher leans in close to me smirking.

"What kind of muttonhead would marry into the Jorgensons?" He asks.

"Asher's family. House Hofferson." Spitelout finishes. Asher's face falls.

"Wait, did he just say, "house Hofferson"?" Asher demands.

"That is unprecedented. There's never been a union between these two families, Hofferson's have always disliked Jorgensons and Jorgensons have always-" Fishlegs starts to say.

"Annoyed Hofferson's. Wait this means Snotlout is going to be..family?" Asher asks and I snort slamming a hand over my mouth to restrain my laughs. Snotlout puts a hand on Asher's shoulder.

"What's the problem, cuz? This is just going to bring us, closer." Snotlout says and Asher elbows her shoulder then shoots a glare at me. I stifle my laughs as best I can but fail miserably.

"Welcome to the family, lad." Spitelout says then turns, "Now, onto business." Spitelout grabs something draped in purple silk from off his Deadly Nadder and brushes away the fabric revealing a axe.

"Whoa," Snotlout breathes. "The Jorgenson family cenerimonal axe. There's never been a union without it." Snotlout adds.

"Aye. And as you know, it will need to be present tomorrow, at Berk's secret cenirmonal island, Friga to chop down the parallel bearch for this union to official, so you Snotlout, will be delivering it." Spitelout says and hands his daughter the axe. She takes it from him her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sweet." She breathes.

"That's quite an honour Snotlout." I comment.

"This privilege is only given to the bravest and most brutal member of the Jorgenson clan, and you guys are looking at her!" Snotlout says and swings the axe around happily.

"I would have done it myself, "Spitelout says and brushes off imaginary dust from his shirt, "if I wasn't already responsible for procuring the beasts for the union ceremonial four hundred beast feast."

"But I am the family's natural second choice." Snotlout says.

"Of course Hexlout wasn't available he's still missing at sea." Spitelout says looking to the side almost sadly.

"Third choice…" Snotlout trails off before piping up happily again,"that's still good. Right?" She asks and looks up at Hookfang.

"Oh, then Janenlout was available, she's too busy dealing with her children." Spitelout says and I snort. She has over seven kids. "And then Ilgsilout couldn't lift it." Spitelout adds.

"Do you mean, Snotlout's little sister whose five?" Tuffnut asks receiving a nod.

"And then there's Griplout." Spitelout adds.

"Griplout?" Asher repeats.

"Are you talking about the Jorgenson that lost both his arms in that freak mutton accident?" I demand.

"Aye. He just couldn't get a good enough hold on the axe with his teeth." Spitelout says and clenches his fist tightly. Spitelout turns and rests both his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Remember, there's a lot riding on this, darling. No axe, no wedding, no wedding, well, I hope you're smart enough to figure that out." Spitelout says and turns, "Well, I have to be on my way, boars don't grow on trees you know." Spitelout says and mounts his Deadly Nadder.

"Thank Thor, I don't have to go to that ridiculous-" Asher starts.

"Oh, lad, you're folks are expecting you to represent your family at the ceremony, so better get a move on it." Spitelout says and the Nadder lowers onto the ground preparing to jump as I burst out into another rally of laughs, "You to, Iyn." Spitelout calls. I freeze.

 _What!?_

"Wait, what! Me?" I demand.

"Aye, Stoick's orders, you're representing the Haddocks." Spitelout says and the Nadder leaps into the air as Toothless growls behind me.

I huff, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"See you at the ceremony! Onward dragon! Spitelout, Spitelout, Oi! Oi! Oi!" He shouts.

"Don't worry dad! I got this!" Snotlout says and turns back to us. Yup, you got it in the bag for sure. "Hey, what are you all looking at? I can do this." Snotlout says before the axe slips from her grip barely missing taking off Chicken's head.

"Don't you just love union ceremonies?" Fishlegs asks clasping her hands together. Nope, they're long, hot, boring and go on forever. I am beyond thrilled to be going to another one.

"Don't know, never been to one." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs whirls around like they insulted her mother.

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, us Thorstens really aren't the marrying type." Tuffnut says and gestures to he and his sister. "We're more of the mutton type." He adds.

"Well as luck would have it, I am somewhat of an authority on Viking union ceremonies, what'd you say you two meet me at my hut later and I will teach you everything you need to know." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut nods.

"Great! Because we know very little about _most_ things."

….

The next morning Toothless, Hookfang and Stormfly glide side by side as we head towards Friga, Snotlout has the axe firmly grasped in both her hands a angry expression playing across her face. "Last one picked, he could have had more faith in me than that." She mutters angrily. I look over at her raising an eyebrow, Asher giving an annoyed expression, "What? What did I ever do?!" Snotlout demands.

"Well there was that time you brought all those Changewing eggs and nearly destroyed the village." Asher points out.

"Fishlegs fault." Snotlout says quickly.

"There was that time you released the Skrill from it's ice block." Asher adds.

"And nearly destroyed the village." I add.

"Twins idea."

"Or how you've nearly killed Hookfang, like, ten times." Asher says.

"Only three."

"What about when you flew us into that water spout and crashed landed us on Outcast Island, that was terrific." I say sarcastically.

"Act of Thor."

"Act of _Snotlout,"_ Asher corrects angrily.

"All I know is that when I ride in with this axe, I'm going to shove it in all of the other Jorgenson's faces. Whoo! 'No axe, no wedding,'" Snotlout mocks and tosses the axe from her left hand to her right back and forth. The weapons slips from her grip and sails through the air falling down and quickly disappearing through the clouds. Snotlout draws her hands back with a horrified expression playing across her face.

I look at her for a second, "Toothless power dive!" I shout and Toothless folds his wings in close to his sides diving down into the clouds. Snotlout and Asher at our sides.

"I don't see it!" Snotlout yells. We pull up from the dive above a island and Snotlout looks at us, "It's gotta be down there, we have to go and get it back." Snotlout shouts.

"It could be anywhere, that island isn't exactly tiny." Asher says dryly, "If it even landed there not in the ocean." He finishes and folds his arms across his chest.

"We're finding that axe. We have till sundown." Snotlout says and Hookfang dives down towards the island. Great. Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than look for a hunk of metal with wood strapped to the end.

….

Several hours later, I hack through the bushes with my staff walking forward through the hot sun. I groan and wipe my sweaty bangs from my forehead Asher and Snotlout behind me. "Hey, is it too late to call Griplout?" Asher asks.

"Ha, ha, that's funny! Keep it up Asher." Snotlout calls behind us dryly. "Keep it up."

We break into a large clearing and I stare around for the axe spotting nothing. I toss my hair from my eyes and put a hand on my hip humming softly. "HA! Ha! There it is!" Snotlout yells and points forward. I spot the axe, looking perfectly fine a little past a bush, "I'll just grab it and we'll get back in the air. Problem, solved." Snotlout says and walks forward towards the weapon.

Toothless walks up next to my side and growls lowly, teeth baring. "What is it bud?" I ask. He narrows his eyes looking forward.

"What's gotten into them?" Asher asks looking over at me.

"And it's in once piece, this could have gone WAAAY worse." Snotlout says and I look over at her. Something's wrong. She grabs the handle and shoves at it, "It's very stuck in there," She mutters the ground rumbles and I look up at her. Okay, we should probably go, like, now. Snotlout, shrugs and continues to tug at the axe harder.

"Snotlout!" I shout.

The "ground" she was standing on shifts abruptly and she's shoved off of it, a dragon raising up in her place. Oh, great."Okay! NOW IT'S WAY WORSE!" Snotlout shrieks her voice gaining several octaves in fear and surprise. The dragon looks a lot like a Monstrous Nightmare but dark brown and covered in metal. Snotlout grunts in frustration before she races forward onto the dragon's back grabbing the handle to the axe.

"Snotlout forget the axe!" I command and she gives me a half glance.

"No way Haedryin! I'm not leaving this island without it!" Snotlout shouts before the dragon leaps into the air Snotlout on his back, still refusing to drop the stupid axe.

"She's going to get herself killed." Asher says.

"What else is new?" I ask dryly before I whip around and race towards Toothless, mounting him quickly, the Night Fury leaping into the air chasing after my cousin. The dragon whips around and fires a blast of pure white fire, Stormfly, Toothless and Hookfang split apart and Hookfang dives forward towards the dragon and fires a blast causing Snotlout to duck.

"Hey watch it!" Snotlout shrieks.

"Keep blasting Hookfang. We'll get in close, Asher follow me." I command and he nods before Toothless and Stormfly dive forward towards the dragon, Hookfang letting out a stream of fire towards it. The rogue dragon turns and blasts a stream of white fire in front of Stormfly and they start to crash. I focus my attention on Snotlout, Asher and Stormfly will be fine, and try to grasp a plan together before any of us are obliterated.

"Iyn! That blast does a number on the eyes!" Asher calls up towards me. Alright. Keep that in note. I yelp and duck a blast from the dragon.

"Good to know!" I shout down towards him before looking up again, "Okay bud, let's stay clear of those blasts." I say and he nods before diving forward. The dragon whips around and fires a heavy stream and Toothless pulls up preventing the hot stream from hitting me. His eyes narrow to small slits before he starts a steady stream downwards crash.

"Toothless!" I shout in panic before he hits the ground, I'm thrown forward several feet and roll before I shove my palms onto the ground and stagger to my feet racing towards my dragon, "Toothless!" I rest a hand on his head as he shakes and rubs at his eyes. The axe stealing dragon lands in front of us and I stand in front of Toothless, "Hang on bud, things are about to heat up." I say and snap my hands outwards firing a steady stream of ice as the other dragon releases a stream of white hot fire.

The fire freezes and the dragon pulls back a few seconds later huffing angrily. I draw my hands back and shake my bangs from my face. The dragon prepares another blast but a small fireball hits it in the neck causing it to stop. I snap my gaze upwards where Hookfang is, wings flapping heavily as he prepares another blast.

"Don't let up, Hookfang!" Asher shouts.

Yeah no kidding.

"Pour it on!" Asher adds. The Monstrous Nightmare fires at the other dragon again and it turns throwing Snotlout of his back with a single snap of his back. The Jorgenson is thrown forward smashing into a pile of bushes. "It's gone." Asher breates.

"And so is the axe." Snotlout adds her voice full of horror as she stumbles out of the bush pushing her helmet up. She stares forward before she huffs angrily and races forward.

"Snotlout! What are you doing?!" I demand.

"There's still time!" She responds and disappears into the bushes. Hookfang looks at me, shrugs before racing off after his rider. I turn and Asher shakes his head.

"No." He says firmly.

"Asher we have to." I say.

"This is her mess, let her clean it up." Asher says and stops when both me and Toothless shoot him identical glares. He sighs in irritation throwing his hands out. "Fine."

000o000

"Okay so table edicate really isn't your strong suits." Fishlegs notes as she stares at the twins happily digging into the food and ignoring any table edicate she knows of. Ruffnut and Tuffnut shoot her a half glance before continuing to dig into the food. "Why don't we move on to the actual union ceremony?" Fishlegs asks and the two Thorsten's stand.

"Tuffnut you can stand in for the groom and I will be the bride." Fishlegs says and moves the male Thorsten next to her. "Ruffnut you can be our officater." Fishlegs says and she groans throwing her head back.

"Ugh! Why does she get to be official!?" Tuffnut demands. The Ingerman girl ignores him and grabs a paper snapping it out and handing it to Ruffnut.

"Those would be the traditional Viking words, you read them," Fishlegs says and hands the paper to her. Ruffnut takes it and starts to scan over the parchment, "outloud." Fishlegs adds.

"Oh! Okay." Ruffnut says and turns looking back towards the two, "Yay Tuffnut Thorsten, child of Odin, doth thou taketh Fishlegs Ingerman, daughter of Freya to be his betrothal. And by utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the in the halls of Valhalla!" Ruffnut shouts dramatically throwing out her arms before looking at both of them, "You may headbutt the bride." Tuffnut looks at Fishlegs before he smashes his head against her skull. She spins slightly and Ruffnut laughs, "I just added that part." She says and laughs again.

"Great so that's how a Viking union ceremony is performed. It's nice isn't it? Now we dance," Fishlegs says and grabs the male Thorstens hands pulling him, unwillingly, into a dance.

Ruffnut's eyes squint before she nudges Tuffnut and they both look down at the paper, "Huh, this all looks familiar, right?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut nods scratching his chin. "It's all coming back to me know, this is the same as when I trained with the town officer back on Berk." Ruffnut says and Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"You did what?" She demands.

"I took a course in performing Viking union ceremonies it slipped my mind, I am a woman of many talents after all." Ruffnut says and Fishlegs walks forward towards her.

"So you officially trained with the town officer?" She demands.

"Yeah," Ruffnut says and then points at her and her brother, "We both did."

"Yeah, we can perform Viking union ceremonies we've just never been to one before, I can check that off the to-do list. Moving on to number twenty two." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"Wait. Do you know what this means?" She demands.

"A whole new career has been opened up for me?"

"No, Tuffnut and I just got _married!"_ Fishlegs gasps in horror, "And Viking unions are forever, they can only be broken in Valhalla!" Fishlegs shouts and Tuffnut laughs nudging her arm.

"Oh, what a jokester, I mean-wait, are you serious?" He demands and looks up at the Ingerman her face the only confirmation he needs. He laughs, "Cool!"

000o000

Toothless lands and I leap off his back racing towards Snotlout who is crouched next to a bush, the dragon in the clearing she's looking at. "There he is." I mutter. The dragon grabs a piece of metal from a large gathered pile and welds the piece to his back.

"If it welds that axe to it's body, I'll never get it back." Snotlout says and starts to move forward. I grab her shoulder and she twitches slightly as I pull her back.

"Easy Snotlout. We can't risk another dust up with old Armorwing over there." I say and gesture to the dragon.

"I cannot go to that wedding without the axe." Snotlout says firmly.

"But we can't get close enough to pry it free." Asher points out.

Snotlout's eyes narrow before she throws her hand up, "Hey, you know what's near here? Iyn hand me your map." She commands. I grab the paper from my side pouch and hand it to her. "Ah ha! That's it!" She shouts and I look at her.

"What's "it"?" I ask.

"We can't get close to that dragon, but something else can." Snotlout says and Asher sighs.

"You know, you never really make much sense." He says then adds, "But this is bad, even for you."

"We have an axe to steal and I know the perfect guys for the job." Snotlout clarifies, "We're going to Breakneck Bog and we're training ourselves some Smothering Smokebreaths." Snotlout finishes. Oh, and the plan just keeps getting better. Asher and I share a look.

000o000

"UGH!" Fishlegs shouts and tosses the twentieth (probably more) book onto her desk. She looks at her Gronckle, "Don't worry girl, there has to be some way to dissolve this union, it can't really only be broken in Valhalla right?" She asks hopefully but a crashing sound catches her attention.

Tuffnut moves forward tossing a fish onto the table before he shoves a cart filled with things into Fishlegs' hut. "Uh, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm thinking we should totally do a dead animal carcass thing in the corner am I right?" Tuffnut asks and laughs patting the Ingerman's shoulder, "Of course I am, right dear?" He asks.

"Uh, dear?" Fishlegs asks. Tuffnut looks up at her.

"Oh, sorry, would you prefer intimate?" Tuffnut asks.

"Um, not really." Fishlegs admits.

"Than dear it is." Tuffnut concludes. "Now, we're going to have to get rid of some stuff to make room, let's start, oooh, what is that?" Tuffnut asks and walks towards a wall poking at several dragon figurines, "That has to go." He says and Fishlegs sighs.

"But they're vintage!"

"And now they're gone." Tuffnut says and shoves the box into her hands.

"What exactly are we making room for?" Fishlegs asks and Tuffnut moves forward shoving open the doors.

"For us." Ruffnut answers where she, Chicken, Barf and Belch are standing outside the doors. "What you didn't think we weren't part of this deal, did you?" Ruffnut asks.

"Don't worry, girl, I will figure this out." Fishlegs assures. Ruffnut nudges her arm.

"I always wanted a sister, you've made us so happy Fishlegs!" She shouts.

000o000

"Can I just remind everyone that Smothering Smokebreaths cannot be trained?" Asher asks as we stand outside the entrance to their cave.

"Maybe, but they love metal and could be the only hope I have of getting that axe back." Snotlout says and Hookfang moves forward towards the entrance of the cave Toothless echoing him as Asher sighs in irritation behind us.

When Toothless enters the cave, nothing jumps up at us, it's completely empty. I release a relieved breath. "They must be out hunting. We got lucky." I say and Snotlout climbs off of Hookfang grabbing a sheet of metal from a large pile.

"This is perfect, we'll use whatever metal we pull to lure them to the Armorwing." Snotlout says and Toothless and Stormfly jump forward grabbing several sheets of metal.

"We need to work faster, they will not be happy when they see what we're doing to their nest." I say and as if summoned, the second the words leave my mouth an echoing hiss rings through the air.

"Uh, guys?" Asher asks and points towards where a cloud of fog is drifting towards us at an alarming rate. The Smokebreaths drift into the nest and circle us hissing loudly. I tense and Toothless bares his teeth.

"Everyone grab as much metal as you can carry and lets get these guys to the Armorwing." Snotlout shouts before Hookfang leaps into the air, "Hookfang! Wing blast!" Snotlout commands before her Monstrous Nightmare leaps into the air and rockets from the nest. Stormfly echoes him followed by Toothless.

"Ha ha! Is this the best idea I've ever had or what!?" Snotlout demands and I snort softly tossing my hair from my eyes.

"Bars really not to high on that one, is it Snotlout?" I ask.

"Yeah well you're bars so...Shut it Iyn!" Snotlout commands and I roll my eyes slightly tightening my grip on the sword I'd snitched.

000o000

"Whoa this is so cool! Can I-"

"No Tuffnut DON'T TOUCH-!"

An explosion rocks the house and a few seconds later Fishlegs and Tuffnut covered in ash and smoke stumble from the house. Tuffnut looks at her, "Whoa, that was awesome. We should totally do that again am I right?" Tuffnut asks.

"No." Fishlegs says and coughs walking forward.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that dear." Tuffnut says and moves back towards the house. Ruffnut leaps in front of Fishlegs.

"Hey! Sis-in-law, Tuff wants you back in the house, says you need to start learning how to fly Barf cause you guys are married now." Ruffnut says and Fishlegs groans before she moves back towards the blackened hut.

"But Meatlug-" She starts and turns towards her Gronckle.

"Dear! We need to start this right away, oh my Thor that is so cool!" Tuffnut shouts and Fishlegs leaps to her feet racing towards the hut.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" She yells.

Ruffnut watches them and laughs nudging Meatlug's side, "Newly weds am I right?"

000o000

"Ye-ah just a little further boys, you're going to be so happy we ripped you off, feast your beady eyes on that!" Snotlout calls as we race towards the Armorwing all our dragons staying a good pace ahead of the smaller dragons before they take us out.

Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang pull up over the Armorwing's nest and the Smokebreaths look at it before the fly towards it, ripping the pieces apart in happiness. Wow, it's actually working, I'm impressed.

A low growl echoes through the air before the Armorwing stumbles out, roaring angrily at the small dragons. He fires several blasts of white hot fire at them but the Smokebreaths stare at him for a second before they race forward and start to rip apart his armor, "It's actually working!" I say in disbelief.

A Smokebreath dives down and grabs the hilt of the treasured weapon, "That's it, bring the axe to Snotty." Snotlout says. The smaller dragon rips the axe from the armor and starts to fly forward, Snotlout lifts up her hand to rip it from his jaws but misses, "Hey! We had a deal you little deal breakers!" She shouts before Hookfang dives down towards the dragon.

"Asher go!" I shout and point towards my disappearing cousin.

"On it!" He yells and Stormfly dives after the dragon and Jorgenson. I watch the Smokebreaths rip apart at the Armorwing and the Monstrous Nightmare like dragon roars angrily firing at the Smokebreaths but can't shake them.

"There's to many of them, we need to get in there and break this up." I say and Toothless nods. A smokebreath rips off a large part of the dragon's armor and my eyes widen, "No scales, that's why it needs metal." I realize and Toothless nods.

"What's happening?" Asher demands as he and Snotlout dive up next to us.

"The Smokebreaths think that the Armorwing is one giant piece of metal. We can't let them pull it's armor apart it'll be defenseless." I explain quickly. Asher nods.

"So what do we do?" Snotlout asks. I smirk.

"Follow me!" I command and Toothless dives down towards the Armorwing's stashes of metal and grabs a talonful. I look at Asher and Snotlout, "We have to fly it through the Armorwing's blasts." I say.

"We have to _what!_?" Asher demands.

"Trust me." I say and he grumbles something under his breath before Toothless rockets forward towards the dragon. He flips on his side and I duck into his neck as the fire hits the metal sparking off. When it's red hot, Toothless pulls up away from the fire and Asher and Stormfly take our place.

"Okay Stormfly! Now twirl!" He shouts.

Hookfang and Snotlout fly through the blast and toss the piece of metal to Stormfly who throws it to us. Toothless catches it in his forepaws and throws it onto the giant pile of metal the red hot fire melting them together. Toothless grasps it in his paws and leaps into the air as the Armorwing gives up the fight and flops onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey Smokies! Check this out!" Snotlout yells and points towards me and Toothless. The Smokebreaths immediately forget about the Armorwing and dive forward grabbing the metal from Toothless and we bank right. They take off into the sun and Toothless looks up at me before diving down towards the ground and landing in front of the Armorwing.

Asher and I share a look. Toothless moves back towards the pile and grabs a hunk of metal with his teeth and moves forward dropping it in front of the dragon as Hookfang and Stormfly do the same. The dragon looks at us before it grabs the metal and sets it on it's back, welding it into place. The dragon looks at us before throwing open his wings and roaring.

I look at the other riders, "Well I think we earned his trust, but I still wouldn't push our luck." I say.

"Sundown! Snotlout you need to get out of here!" Asher says.

"He's right. Go, we'll be right behind you." I assure. She nods before Hookfang leaps into the air racing towards Friga.

….

Toothless lands on Friga and my eyes widen, the entire thing is trashed like someone let the twins run through and do whatever they want for hours on end. Snotlout's shoulder are fallen every part of her ringing with failure. I leap off my dragon and race towards my cousin, Asher doing the same.

"Snotlout we'll say it was our fault." I say.

"Yeah, we can say we're the ones who made you late!" Asher agrees.

"No." Snotlout says firmly and looks at both of us. "It was my fault. I got this." She assures before moving forward towards her father standing at the cliff's edge. Asher and I share a panicked look before we both look at Snotlout and Spitelout.

We're to far away to hear what they say, but Snotlout gestures wildly with her hands before she lifts up the axe and then looks away almost demanding her father to take it. Spitelout looks at her for a second before the takes the axe and slams the axe down on the ground next to their feet and grabs his daughter in a hug.

Asher sucks in a breath and I freeze in rigid shock. Spitelout and Snotlout are not the huggy types. Not in the slightest. Spitelout releases his daughter before he grabs a boar under either arm and starts to move back towards his dragon. Snotlout moves towards us as if in a daze with a wide smile on her face she looks at us and her smile grows.

"He knew he could count on me." She says softly.

….

Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang glide side by side as we glide into Dragon's Edge, the first thing I spot is Ruffnut on Meatlug the Gronckle bucking widely, "What on the name of Thor?" I demand and Toothless dives down, landing next to Fishlegs's hut with a soft thump.

I jump off of Toothless and walk towards Ruffnut, "Um, what's going on?" I ask.

Ruffnut looks up at me, "Whoa, welcome back, welcome to the Ingerman-Thorstens. We are the model of a modern Viking family!" Ruffnut shouts happily.

"We've only been gone a day, what possibly could have happened!?" I demand.

"You know, you remember how me and Tuff studied with the officiator back on Berk, well, well you were gone I accidently married Fishlegs and Tuff but it's okay, everyone happy." Ruffnut says and I shake my head. She can't perform union's she's a girl.

"Uh, Ruff I hate to break it to you but you can't perform Viking unions." Asher says and she looks up at us.

"Wait what?"

"Ruffnut, only _guys_ can perform them, you just tagged along with Tuff because you were bored, and besides he didn't complete his training because halfway through the lesson his teacher raced of declaring he was never teaching anyone again." Snotlout says.

There's a beat.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense." Ruffnut says.

Fishlegs riding Barf and Tuffnut riding Belch walk in, "Why are you guys here, shouldn't you be at the union?" Fishlegs asks.

"Ha, long story." Snotlout assures.

"But we did find a new dragon." I say.

"A new dragon! Ye-great I get married and no one calls me anymore!" Fishlegs shouts in frustration.

"You have got to see inside her hut, she has the most explosive things ever in there." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs sighs.

"I _did_."

Ruffnut moves forward and punches Fishlegs softly on the shoulder, "Hey sis-in-law you remember how I married you and Tuff, well it turns out I can't actually marry people so, whala union dissolved!" Ruffnut shouts.

"YES! Oh I haven't been this happy since my wedding day!" FIshlegs shouts before she looks up at Tuffnut, "My wedding day."

Tuffnut looks at her for a second before he headbutts her. She sways slightly before she looks up at him, "My door's always open." She assures.

"And I guess you can keep the shark." Tuffnut says.

Asher snorts and cover his mouth with his hands to stifle his laughter. "Fishlegs married Tuffnut. I guess anything is possible." He says. I smirk and laugh softly.

"Well one things for certain, a Jorgenson will never marry a Hofferson." I say and Snotlout laughs.

"Never say never right Asher?" She asks. I bite my lip and Asher's gaze flickers to me before he folds his arms across his chest.

"Never." He assures.

The twins laugh and there's a small beat, "How long is never?"

* * *

 **A/N: I actually really hate that episode. So yay for me on not throwing my hands up and refusing to write it. :)**

 **Please reveiw!**


	19. The Zippleback Experience

**Author's Note: You wanna know what the most amazing this is? Prewritten episodes. This one's been done for a few days. :) :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing buy Haedryin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 19: The Zippleback Experience 

"Okay guys, let's drop the fondation, right about here." I say and point down towards a spot. Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, and Hookfang all drop the stones they're holding. "There, that should work, perfect location." I say and look back at Fishlegs.

"I for one couldn't be happier that we're finally-" Fishlegs starts to say.

"Setting up the new watch tower. We know. We've been hearing about it for the past I dunno, week, month. What comes next?" Snotlout asks dryly.

"Guys look, this is important. We've been seeing ships off the northern coastline that have absolutely no reason to be there. Now with this, we can send up a early warning signal if they come into our waters." I say and Toothless lands the other dragons following.

"If you're talking about Dagur and Rika and that's who I assume we're talking about-" Snotlout starts to say.

"Actually, I wasn't referring to-" I start.

"How about this: Whoever's out there, that shouldn't be out there let's just get on these very effective, fire-breathing, war machines and blast them into oblivion." Snotlout says. I whirl around.

"Because that's not who we are Snotlout!" I exclaim. When, _when_ have we done that, _why_ would we, "Since when do we go blasting people into oblivion!?" I demand.

"Don't worry, Hookster. She doesn't speak for us." Snotlout says and shouts of happiness cause me to look left where the twins are dragon sledding down the mountain. "Or them," Snotlout adds, "Definitely not them."

Explosions fly up into the air and I tense, Asher glaring at them, "Those two muttonheads better not bring all that snow down on us." He says.

"Uh, it's really not the snow I'd worry about Asher." I assure and he looks over at me before a cracking sound cuts through the air, "It's the ICE!" I shout and at that moment, the snow slips down the slope crashing down towards us.

Toothless leaps into the air followed by the Snotlout, Fishlegs and Asher. I scan the snow for the two idiot Thorstens and spot them rolling down the mountain, "Somebody get the twins!" I yell and pull Toothless right, "We'll get Barf and Belch!"

Toothless loops around Stormfly and Meatlug, each dragon holding a separate twin.

"BARF!"

"BElCH!"

"Come on, bud!" I yell and narrow my eyes focusing on the Zippleback. Toothless dives downwards towards the edge of the cliff and I throw my hands up above us the snow lifting above our heads. I stare up at the white powdery flakes and Toothless jerks forward grabbing the twins' rapidly descend Zippleback. Toothless rockets forward and I drop my hold on the snow the avalanche smashing down towards the ocean.

Toothless flies forward and drops the Zippleback on the ground, Asher and Meatlug landing next to us. I take in a few breaths before Barf and Belch lean forward and bathe me in their spit. I laugh and shove their heads away, "Okay, okay I get it. You're welcome." I say. I pull my prosthetic out and swing my leg over the saddle.

"Um, your highness I wouldn't do that if I were-" Asher starts to say. I place weight on the metal and slip backwards slamming onto the ice.

"Ow." I groan.

"-You." Asher finishes.

"Right." I grumble and shove myself to my elbows before Barf and Belch grab my arms and lift me up I stare at them in confusion. Um, "Can you guys put me down, please." I say and they set me on the ground. I stumble forward slightly but fall forward onto Toothless's neck. I open his saddlebag withdrawing a spare peg leg. "It's for moments like these that I always carry a spare." I say and grab the metal climbing up onto Toothless back both my feet facing towards the other riders, I roll up my pant leg slightly and undo the frosted leather straps securing it to my leg and place the extra in the saddlebag. I attach the new one and look up at the other riders.

"So," Tuffnut says and clasps his hands together, "if that's all you need from us then we'll just be going back to-" Tuffnut starts to say.

"Toothless." He fires a blast at their feet forcing them to stop. Tuffnut whirls around.

"Hey! Your dragon just shot at us!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Yes, I know. I told him to." I say and slide from Toothless's back hitting the snow softly.

"Not cool, T. Not cool at all." Tuffnut says.

"Anyway," I say and move forward to both of them and smile, "since you two seem so eager to spend some time away from the group, you get to pull the first two shifts of patrol duty." I say and fold my arms across my chest.

"She's really become a tyrant." Ruffnut comments.

"Power will do that to you." Tuffnut says. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Think what you will, doesn't change anything." I assure.

…

Toothless glides into Dragon's Edge followed by all the other riders except the twins and their Zippleback. Toothless lands next to my palace and I slip off him wincing slightly with every step as the wood pokes into my stump, "Ugh, this wood needs to be filed down, it's pinching me to-AH!" I cry as I push open the doors as a giant pile of fish smashes down on me. I look forward in shock for a second before looking at Toothless. "I.." I trail off. At first, I'm not sure how to react, then, everything clicks. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were probably so busy doing this, they haven't been on watch duty."RUFF, TUFF! I got another shift with your names on it!" I shout even though they aren't anywhere nearby. Toothless digs into the fish happily and I twist around blinking, "Really? You're eating the evidence?"

….

"Oh where are they." I mumble looking down at the island, "Just look for a fire or some other catastrophe and they'll be close by." I mutter angrily. I look down towards the island scanning for something when wing beats catch my attention, I jerk my head up just as Barf and Belch dive down grabbing my arm and ripping me from Toothless. I let out a startled yelp and look down at Toothless's descending form before I look at Belch. "Drop me! Right. Now!" I say and Belch releases my arm.

I fall downwards cry escaping my lips, "TOOTHLESS!" I shout and Toothless twists around flying down towards the sea. I outstretch my hand and grasp the handle to his saddle pulling myself onto it before we smash into the trees. I'm thrown from his back and land flat on my back groaning. I roll over and sit up looking at my dragon. "You all there, bud?" I ask and he shakes himself nodding, "I think I am." I say and lift up my foot sighing.

"And I stand corrected." I say and remove the broken peg leg. Oh, great. I move forward towards him hobbling, Toothless grumbles, "Don't worry, bud, I always carry a spare for my spare." I assure pulling out the extra leg. A spare for the spare of the spare. Barf and Belch land and drop several fish in front of us. I lift up my hands in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say and look down at the fish again, "It was you guys? You left me all that fish." I say and Barf nods leaning in close with more fish, "So if you guys are here, and the twins are Thor knows where, who's patrolling the island?" I ask and climb onto Toothless looking for the missing Thorstens.

000o000

Out to sea, a rowboat with two Berserkers moves towards Dragon's Edge, both of them with a sole mission in mind. The Night Terror, on it's post looks at them and starts to fly off, "Dragon centuries." One man says slight impressed.

"Oh this'll put it to sleep for a bit." The other assures and lifts up a crossbow firing at the dragon. It meets it's mark and the small dragon falls back down to the sand asleep. The two men dock their boat then race off into the island.

00o00

"This is all your fault!" Ruffnut shouts as she and her brother scout the base for Barf and Belch.

"My fault, _my_ fault?" Tuffnut repeats.

"It's your attitude bro, it's always been your attitude and it finally drove our beloved dragon away!" Ruffnut shouts.

 _"My attitude?_ My attitude is, fun, carefree adventurous, and loves to take long walks. It doesn't even matter if it's on a beach or not!" Tuffnut defends.

"You're ridiculous!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut says and leans forward taking a whiff of his sister, "Well you smell like a barrel of twenty year old cod livers. That's what drove them away!" Tuffnut declares.

"Hey!" Ruffnut says and sniffs herself, "This smell is not achieved easily."

000o000

Toothless lands in front of the twins and they race over towards me, "Iyn you found them!" Tuffnut shouts and runs towards Barf and Belch. Ruffnut grabs her dragon's head.

"Where did you two go, you had us worried sick!" Ruffnut says and I snort.

"Wh-where'd they go?" I repeat, "Let's start with they filled my palace with fish, crashed me and Toothless out of the sky, and for their finale, they broke my second spare, leg!" I say and point to the metal counterpart.

"So," Ruffnut says and backs away a smirk twitching on the corner of her lips, "if my calculations are correct, and they usually are." Ruffnut starts.

"That would mean, "Tuffnut adds smirking, "that our dear Snow Queen is on her,"

"LAST LEG!" They shout in sync and laugh. Yeah, that's hilarious.

"Get it!? It's because of your leg, you don't have anymore!" Tuffnut says and I glare at him.

"I think she gets it." Ruffnut assures.

I shake my head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen-" I say and get off of Toothless moving towards them.

"Well if you want to flip the script the new leg is slimming." Ruffnut says and I glance down at it. Do you think I care?

"Not like you need to be slimmed, you're already unnaturally, thin, weak, pretty and scrawny." Tuffnut says and I grab Barf and Belch's heads and shove them towards the twins.

"-The four of you belong together," I finish and move back towards Toothless, "now can you please get back on patrol and-and try to keep these two well...never mind." I say and climb onto Toothless's back clicking my prosthetic back. "Last leg." I mutter and Toothless laughs I glare at him and toss a snowball in his face, "Don't laugh, you're above that." I say and the Night Fury rockets up into the air.

000o000

Tuffnut and Ruffnut are thrown off of Barf and Belch and the Zippleback takes off after Haedryin and Toothless. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at each other.

"Attitude!"

"Cod livers!"

000o000

A flash of green makes me look back and I groan, "Oh for the love of-let's ditch the Zippleback, whatta say bud?" I ask and Toothless nods picking up speed. Not that having them follow us around all day is at all, annoying, it's just incredibly, annoying. Toothless dives into the dome and up through it. I look behind us groaning in annoyance, what is going on with them!?

Toothless dives into the trees and navigates through them easily, Barf and Belch look at them and I shake my head before Toothless pulls up and dives around a cliffside slipping into a cave. I breathe a sigh of relief as the two headed dragon passes us. "Okay, I think we lost them." I say and drop my hands onto the saddle in annoyance as I hear a dragon grumble, "And they're right behind us." I deadpan before the two heads lean in close to me, confirming my suspicions.

….

 _Really?_

Barf and Belch are curled up in a happy ball in the corner of my room the two smiling happily at me. "I think, I'm starting to see Zipplebacks in my sleep." I mumble before I grab the thin blanket and fall back against the bed rolling over so I'm not facing Barf and Belch.

Toothless nudges me softly and I scratch behind his ears slightly, "Night, bud." I whisper and he moves towards the rock slab charring it and curling up contentedly. Green gas makes me jerk upwards and I look over at where Barf and Belch are bickering Belch's head snapping with sparks, I throw my hand out to stop them, "No don't-" I start before Belch lights the gas and an explosion rings through the palace.

A few minutes later, I rip open my palace doors and a wave of smoke follows with me. I cough several times before my foot slips backwards and I hit the ground hardly conscious. Barf and Belch lean over me showering me in hugs and slobber and I look at Toothless pleadingly, he in response, glares at the twin's Zippleback like, _hey! Covering her in spit and hugging her is my thing! I_ wish it would go back to that as much as he does.

000o000

The two Berserkers stare at Haedryin, Toothless, Barf, and Belch, one pulls down his spy glass looking at the other, "Those hinds will fetch a high price at the northern markets." One comments offhandedly.

"Focus." The other Berserker commands, "That's not why we're here for."

"Well how are we supposed to take her if she's guarded by two dragons?" The second demands.

"We wait," the first says and lifts up his spy glass again, "until she's not guarded by two dragons."

000o000

I sigh watching Gobber pound down on the metal of my peg leg wishing I could do it myself, but without a leg, and a block of wood replacing it, I can hardly stumble a few steps before falling flat on my face. Barf and Belch hug me with their necks as if that will make me feel better and I shove them away.

"What is this?" Tuffnut demands.

"A neck hug!?" Ruffnut says.

"I never got a neck hug." Tuffnut pouts.

Gobber looks over at me, "So you ruined all your legs, eh? Every single one?" Gobber asks. I shove Barf and Belch away gently and look down at my feet.

"Well all except this piece of garbage. Which, let's be honest, can we really call it a le-" My sentence dies in my throat as I look at Gobber and see that he is, infact, wearing an identical peg leg to mine, "-of course we can. It looks great on you, Gobber." I assure the blacksmith before Barf and Belch start to lick me and Toothless again. I groan. "Guys." I plead and they pull away looking at me happily.

"Really? Right in front of our faces?" Tuffnut demands.

"We're here you know. _Right here."_ Ruffnut adds.

"That's weird. Zipplebacks are normally fiercely loyal, why are they doting on Iyn and ignoring you two?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well, didn't Haedryin pull them out of the way of a deadly avalanche?" Gobber asks.

"And Toothless." I add wiping spit from my face.

"Well there you go, "Gobber says, "same thing as my cousin, Bard, he saved a Zippleback from a Changewing, the two headed beast wouldn't leave him alone for years."

"So this could go on for-" Tuffnut starts.

"Ever." Gobber finishes. My stomach plummets to my feet. "It's a life dept. Barf and Belch will now serve Haedryin and Toothless for the rest of their lives or until the debt is repaid, whichever comes first." Gobber says.

"So this means we could be stuck with Barf and Belch forever?" I demand. I can't take them from the twins!

"Does this mean we could lose Barf and Belch forever?" Tuffnut asks.

Gobber looks at both of us, "Yes, and yes."

….

Okay, okay, I look over at Barf and Belch watching them for a second before I race across the planks to where the twin's have set up a Loki trap. "Toothless!" I call before I slip downwards the rope grabs my foot. "AHHH!" I scream and hang upside down from the rope, the twine wound tightly around my ankle. "TOOTHLESS!" I yell and look down the large crieve the twins have set it over.

"Barf! Belch!" I cry as the dragon flies up next to me. Okay, if this doesn't work, making mental note to zap the twins later for not telling me I'd have solid ground over my feet. Barf and Belch stare at me for a second before they start to bat me back and forth. "Guys, that's really not helping, at all." I deadpan.

Tuffnut pokes his head over the side, "What happened? They were supposed to save you." Tuffnut says.

I look up at him, "Does it look like they're saving me? The most I'm getting is unnaturally large bruises on my hips and stomach." I say dryly and Tuffnut scowls slightly.

"Hey! They're playing bat the nut!" Tuffnut calls, "Ruff, hurry, bat the nut!"

"I call next!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Guys the point of this is for Barf and Belch to think they're saving my life." I say still swinging back and forth.

"You're right, Iyn, our dragon is way too smart for this." Ruffnut says.

"Exactly, I guess we'll have to put you in some real danger." Tuffnut says and both chuckle. A snap draws me from my thoughts and I look up in horror as the rope holding me up snaps from the batting and I fall back down towards the ocean. I let out a scream of terror for real this time and Barf and Belch look down at me before something grabs my wrist stopping my descent abruptly. Correction: Someone. I look up at Asher holding my wrist and breathe a sigh of relief before he pulls me onto the saddle with him.

"The twins?" He asks.

"The twins."

….

Several hours later, I move forward towards the spot of ambush. This is a really stupid idea. I mean, the other one was as potentially lethal, but this time, there's a seventy two percent chance of death. But despite all that I shove the thoughts to the side. I have to get the twins back their dragon, I would hate if Toothless ditched me and just thinking of it makes my soul ache. I have to get them back their dragon.

I spot the Zippleback heading through the forest and look up at the twins, "Now!" I shout and drop to my knees picking up sticks like I'm gathering it for a fire but keep my eyes on the logs.

000o000

The twins leap off the top of the wood and Tuffnut looks at his sister, "Now this is the best plan to kill Haedryin ever." He says and Ruffnut raises an eyebrow.

"You mean pretend to kill Iyn." She corrects.

"Sure, tomato tomahto," Tuffnut agrees before he slams his hand down on the lever sending the logs rolling down the hill.

000o000

I look up at the logs my whole bottom lip missing any over coat from how much I've been biting it, I bite down harder looking at the Zippleback, "Come on Barf and Belch the logs are rolling!" I say and watch as the twins' dragon's neck slams in between a tree stopping their run. I look at the logs and duck down covering my head, "Oh Thor." I groan.

The sound of a plasma blast draws me from the feeble position and I look up racing towards Toothless. "Thank you." I mumble and scratch behind his ears. He purrs and rubs against me before our stalkers lick both of us on the head. I sigh and look up at the twins with an irritated expression, they lift up their hands in a thumbs up.

They have no idea what to do next.

Amazing.

000o000

Later that night in their hut the twins look over ideas spread over their table, Ruffnut drawing new ones. "Too dumb, not dangerous enough, that won't work, wait! Wow! That is awesome, Iyn would never go for it. Would she? No," Tuffnut says and tosses a paper he grabbed away, "that's way too destructive even for us."

The end of Ruffnut's pencil breaks and she lifts it up shaking with fury before she throws it forward and it lands against the wall with a clatter. Tuffnut looks at the pencil before he picks it up and walks towards his sister, "What is it, sis? I haven't seen you this sad since Bjorn boar, lost in the inter archipelago finale's." Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut sighs, "Bjorn boar. That, was a sad day. But this is worse, do you realize we have nothing?! Nothing I tell you if we don't think of something we may never get Barf and Belch back from that Snow Queen. Why? Why Tuff why!? Why they love her more than us!" Ruffnut demands. WIth that out in open air, she collapses onto the table shoulders shaking.

Tuffnut rests a hand on her shoulder, "It's the forbidden fruit. You always want what you can't have." Tuffnut says, "The dragon's always hotter on the other side. We need help, we need someone to diabolical, someone completely devoid of any confidence or any human emotion whatsoever." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut sits up at that.

"I can only think of one woman that soulless." She says and they both smirk.

000o000

The next morning, I open the door to my palace and slip outside rubbing under my eyes, I'd spent the whole night trying to prevent Barf and Belch from killing each other and had gotten close to no sleep whatsoever.

"Hey." Snotlout calls and I look over at her shaking my hair from my eyes.

"H-hey." Snotlout's fist swings forward and punches me across the face. I'm thrown backwards and hit the ground with a thud. I grab my eye with my left hand look up at her, "What! What is wrong with you!" I shout and she punches her fists together.

"Haedryin Haddock I'm calling you out, defend yourself!" Snotlout shouts and I look up at my cousin.

"D-d-defend my-" My question is cut short as Snotlout draws her sword from off her belt and slams it down next to my foot. What is she doing!

"Fight me!" Snotlout hisses.

"W-what-what are you doing!" I demand.

"I said, fight me!" Snotlout says and looks behind herself again. "What's that Haedryin, you want to fight to the death!?" Snotlout shouts.

"WHAT! W-who said that! Nobody said that!" I say quickly my words looping together.

"You did." Snotlout says and I duck her sword swings over my head.

000o000

"Here they come." Tuffnut says as he spots his dragon coming towards Snotlout. He nudges Ruffnut and hands her the spyglass. "Life debt no more!"

"Do you think Snotlout'll get barbecued?" Ruffnut asks.

"Sis, I'm afraid to tell you, I always new Snotlout would end up as collateral damage." Tuffnut responds.

000o000

I get to my feet as Snotlout swings her sword down on a table blade and it sticks there. I roll my eyes and shake my head slightly before moving past her. I learned a long time ago that fighting back only makes it worse. Snotlout moves forward and grabs my braid tugging down on it. I rip my long hair from her hand and turn to her, "I'm not going to fight you Snotlout!" I shout and turn moving away from her.

"You see that!?" Snotlout calls, "The future chieftess is a coward." She yells and I freeze mid step my shoulders tensing _. I am not a coward_. "Come on, hit me! You know you want to." Snotlout taunts. I whip around my braid flying to my back as I move forward.

"Fine." I agree and poke her shoulder several times with my left hand, "But remember you wanted this." I say before I swing my hand back, clench my fist tightly and punch her across the face. She stumbles backwards letting out a ear breaking shriek and I wave my fist several times trying to regain the feeling back in my fingers.

"OW! OW! OW! What you do that for!?" Snotlout demands before she sways on her feet,  
"Hold on I got to take a-" She falls back and the ground with a thump. I pull my hand back and wiggle my fingers cringing slightly before a splat catches my attention. I turn and look at Barf and Belch as they drop a large pile of fish. My gaze follows their path of flight where I see the twins standing on a platform.

000o000

"Whoa," Ruffnut breathes looking down at the two cousins, "that was incredible."

Tuffnut nods, "Who knew that, that scrawny, pretty, skinny, one legged Snow Queen had that in her." Tuffnut says and points down. Ruffnut sighs.

"Oh brother." She groans, "That's it, there's nothing left."

"I guess Gobber was right, we've lost our dragon for good." Tuffnut agrees.

"But on the bright side, Snotlout did just get punched in the face." Ruffnut points out.

"Yeah! If only I could enjoy it."

000o000

I rest a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, helping her sit up when she regains consciousness, few seconds later coughing on ice. She looks up at me swaying slightly,"Mom, dad, Iyn punched me! I'm really thirsty!" Snotlout says and falls back against the wood with a thump.

I look at the twins as they approach. "Clubhouse. Now." I command and wave my hands pressing a block of ice to Snotlout's face, "And help her get there."

….

I pace back and forth my fists tightly clenched the twins sitting on the table, Snotlout on a chair the ice pressed against her face. Toothless growls questionably and I stop release a breath and look back at them. "Well a little warning would have been nice!" I say.

Snotlout nods, mouth too swollen to talk and points at the twins aggressively. I turn my gaze to them, "Well to be honest, Iyn, we figured out what was ruining our plans." Tuffnut says.

"It was you." Ruffnut says.

"Me?" I repeat.

"You, my friend, are not the best actor." Tuffnut says.

"So you-you made Snotlout attack me?" I finish.

"Surprise, is the word we prefer to use." Ruffnut says quickly.

"She punched me in the face!"

"We needed a real reaction from you!" Tuffnut argues.

"And boy did we get one." Ruffnut says smirking. "Eh, Snotlout?" She asks and I look over where she's sobbing slightly and coughs up a tooth holding it in horror.

"That's my tooth!" She cries.

"Unfortunately, we weren't expecting Thor's mighty hammer to meet Snotlout's paper jaw." Tuffnut says and my fingers twitch at that.

"Okay, so y-you do realize that if Barf and Belch had actually tried to save me,"I say and gesture to my cousin,"Snotlout would have been roasted alive." At those words Snotlout jerks her head up in horror looking at the twins then at me again.

"Yeah we took that into account in our risk assessment." Ruffnut assures.

I groan and rub my temples, I am willing to do most things to give the twins back their dragon, but sacrificing another person or dragon is not one of them, "This has gotten out of hand." I groan and look over at them.

"Please Iyn you've got to help us! We're completely lost without our dragon. We have nothing to live for, don't you understand?" Tuffnut demands. My shoulders build up with tension and I look back at them.

"Guys, I get it." I assure, "But, you two have to stop plotting my death okay, real or not. I will figure this out," I say and move towards the door, "I just need time alone." I add and they nod softly. Toothless starts to move after me and I lift up my hands, "You too, bud." I say and he tenses but sighs and backs up towards the other riders as Snotlout coughs up a second tooth.

I move across the base, gripping my upper arms tightly in a hug. What am I supposed to do? Leap off a cliff and hope Barf and Belch save me? A soft sigh escapes my lips and I move towards my palace my hand gripping the railing to the staircase. It's not like I have a life debt-be-gone plan up my sleeve, if I did, this would be long over. I grab my braid and pull it over my shoulder leaping to the side when an arrow nearly hits my hand.

I twist around and spot two Berserkers a few feet behind me crossbow pointed at my back. And it just keeps getting better. I pull my hand away from the railing very slowly as their crossbows click. Alright...I whip around and race up the stairs diving away from the arrow's launched at me. I scramble up the final steps and throw open my palace doors racing across the ice floor grabbing my horn from my hand and lift it up to my lips preparing to blow for Toothless before the carved wood is thrown from my hands as well aimed arrow catches it.

Even better.

The Berserkers race into the palace and I turn racing up the stairs my feet making a clanking noise against the stair way. My gaze flickers backwards towards where the Berserkers are climbing up the ice behind me. I throw open the stairs to the main room and race towards the middle of the room. My bangs fall in front of my eye and I toss my head as the Berserkers reach the room. They lift the crossbows they have in hand up and I lift up my hands.

"No." I breathe and back up slightly towards the balcony. Toothless! Asher! Anyone! I scream mentally. The crossbow clicks and I snap my hands up to cover my head. Nothing hits me. I open my eyes and look up my eyes widening as I see the arrow frozen in a large stalk of ice. Frozen.

Ice.

I look up at the Berserkers and throw my hands forward a ice firing up towards the Berserkers. They leap out of the way and I throw my hands out, "Stay away." I command and throw my arms out ice snapping out towards them.

"Come on." One of them calls and throws an arrow towards the other. I lift my hands up and ice spikes rise towards them, I throw my hands out towards them and one is slammed up against the wall on a ice spike heading towards his throat. I push against the the ice and lift my other hand up pursing my lips tightly as I wave my hand to the side trying to corner the other Berserker.

A whizzing whistles through the air and I jerk my head up before I hear a snap. My eyes widen with horror.

The chandelier.

I whip around and start to race away from the falling ice as it starts to fall down towards me. My prosthetic slips on the ice and I fall skidding across the ground before the chandler hits the me and the ground. My vision spins and I lift my hand up to push myself back up to my feet but my conscious gives out departing without my permission and the world goes black.

….

I force my eyes open blinking rapidly and jerk my head up staring at Dagur whose head is tilted a happy smirk playing across his face. I bite my lip scanning around myself and see I'm on a Dragon Hunter ship, the two same Berserkers who captured me standing on either side, Rika a few feet away from Dagur. I struggle against the ropes wrapped tightly across my wrist and upper arms before deciding I am indeed stuck. "This is the single handle worst plan you have come up with." I state sarcastically shaking my head trying to remove the headache pulsating pain.

"Oh I don't know about that, my queen, you're our prisoner, seems like a brilliant plan to me." Dagur says before he looks at Rika and laughs. I take in several deep breathes watching as Dagur walks across the deck pacing, "So, looks like your little 'island stronghold' isn't so strong after all. It's completely unguarded from the north, you know it doesn't take much to put in a watch tower," Dagur says and I scowl at him.

Yeah, we were working on it and got caught up scheming my death.

"No watchtower, what would you do without a watchtower? It-it's preposterous." Dagur says and I, in response deepen my scowl.

000o000

Toothless stares out to sea, a angry fierce scowl on his face, that if the riders could put Haedryin and Toothless side by side at that moment, they're expressions would have been identical. Toothless growls lowly, every part of him needing to go out to sea.

Asher walks past the angry Night Fury and looks at Fishlegs both of them carrying crates of Nightmare gel. "What's Toothless doing here?" Asher asks looking back at Fishlegs. Normally, Toothless and Haedryin would be on a flight or at her palace, seeing one without the other is like seeing the ocean with no water.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut throw themselves into the room, "Have any of you seen Iyn!?" Ruffnut demands.

"I thought she was with you two." Fishlegs says.

"No she bailed on us and guess who's gone too." Ruffnut demands. "Can't trust anybody.

"They're probably out there having the time of their lives, blasting everything in sight, remember when random destruction was our thing?" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut wipes away a tear.

"Seems like yesterday."

"It was, it actually was. Now here we are, no dragon, no destruction, no fun." Tuffnut concludes.

Asher turns looking back at the Night Fury, "Something is wrong, if Toothless is here and Haedryin's not…" Asher trails off and sets the box down on the ground as Toothless returns his stare towards the ocean.

000o000

"We are going to extract every little piece of dragon knowledge from that tiny coconut shaped nogen. We're going to use you to lead us to every island that Dragon Eye has lead you to." Dagur assures cheerily as he paces in front of me. My fingers work tirelessly against the knots and I look up at him.

"And if I don't?"

Rika draws her sword and points it at my throat, "Oh, I hope you don't." She promises. I glare at her green blade before an explosion rocks the boat. I jerk sideways and watch with wide eyes as Zippleback gas starts to spread around the boats.

"What the-" I start and straighten myself. Barf and Belch. That all that is good in this world! Rika and Dagur growl in frustration and I leap to my feet with my hands still tied behind my back and race towards the the Zippleback as it lands on the deck. I smile in relief, "First time in a good long while that I've been happy to see you guys." I say and turn around watching as several Dragon Hunters and Berserkers draw their weapons moving forward.

I open my fingers and grab the twine with them and feel the ice spread across the ropes before I break it apart and throw my arms forward grabbing a Berserker's arm with both my hands, forcing his weapon to stay raised above my head. The man looks down at me with a startled expression and Belch grabs the man throwing him off the side of the boat.

I spin my hands together and fire a blast of lightning towards a few men, the Dragon Hunters getting thrown backwards against the railing of the ship. The sound of weapons draw's my thoughts back to the other men littering the deck and I clench my fists before spinning my hands together, alright, going to be a little harder than I thought.

000o000

An exposition rings through the air a cloud of black smoke rising into the air. The riders from where their watching stare at it with wide eyes. "That's Barf and Belch!" Tuffnut yells.

"Thats their distress signal!" Ruffnut adds. Both duck as Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Asher fly over their heads. The two Thorstens look at each other.

"Hey wait! That's our dragon out there!" Tuffnut calls.

"What do we do?" Ruffnut demands before both freeze then look at each other then at Toothless. Tuffnut smirks.

"Hey, T. How you been?"

000o000

"Gah!" I cry in frustration and slam my newly acquired sword at a man's axe, ice travels down the weapon causing his to whistle then explode. I kick him back with my prosthetic as Barf and Belch move forward banging several men overboard.

I lift the sword up with both hands as a Berserker slams his axe onto it. I push back with all the strength I possess before a kick to my hip sends me sprawling on the deck. My hand flies over the forming bruise and I look back gasping as Rika lifts her sword up. She's going to kill me! Barf and Belch's tail's swing around hitting the woman in the chest and she flies backwards towards a pile of ropes.

"Wow, nice job guys." I say and stagger to my feet wincing from the bruise. "Get us out of here." I command and grab the horns of Barf swinging onto his saddle.

Dagur shoves something forward and grins, "Oh boys!" He calls happily. I lift up my hand and flick my fingers a blast of ice spreading over his giant crossbow preventing it from firing. Gas spreads across the deck and Dagur sighs, "Oh no!"

I look down at the Zippleback, "And now I owe you one." I promise. Dragon Hunters race forward and I grab Barf's horns, "Time to go!" I shout and the Zippleback leaps into the air, racing towards the direction of Dragon's Edge. A blur dives past us and I duck looking back. Asher, Snotlout and Fishlegs all pull their dragons to a stop.

"AH!" Tuffnut shouts and I pull my attention forward spotting the twins and Toothless staggering through the air. My eyes widen, "Oh, no, no, no, no!" I chant before Toothless's head smacks into my stomach and me, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Toothless, Barf and Belch are all sent plummeting to the ocean.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shout before I manage to grasp his saddle handles and pull myself onto his saddle clicking my prosthetic into place, I click it back and Toothless snaps open his wings. We rocket across the water, the sea so close I could touch it.

Toothless pulls up and turns. I watch as the twins, Barf and Belch hit the water, sinking below it's depths. Dagur fires out his net shooting catapult and I watch with a sinking feeling of dread for roughly a minute before the twins, on their respective dragon's necks bursts from the water.

"YES!" Ruffnut shouts.

"BACK IN THE SADDLE BABY!" Tuffnuts yells and they pull up closer to us. I look back at the other riders. I hold up my hand commanding them silently all not to fire and spin my hands together a purple blast of lighting building between my fingers. I fire it forward and it hits the mast every part of the ship that's metal sparking with it. There's a brief second of nothing before every wooden grain bursts into purple fire.

I look down at the boat, "That is amazing." Ruffnut breathes.

"Instant lighting rod!" Tuffnut calls and I breathe a sigh of relief before Toothless turns away from the boat.

"Let's get out of here, I doubt their ship will be in any condition to go anywhere but the bottom of the ocean." I say and smirk slightly.

…

"So, looks like the whole 'life debt' has been repaid." Asher comments the next morning as we walk across Dragon's Edge.

"Barf and Belch saved me from the Hunters and Ruff and Tuff saved their dragon from drowning." I agree and look over at the twins, "Thank Thor everything is back to normal."

"Hit me again!" Ruffnut commands as she and her brother hang upside down being whacked on either side by their Zippleback.

I shrug, "Well…"

"Normal for us anyway." Asher finishes with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :D**


	20. Snow Way Out

**Author's note: Yay! Another episode! :D I think this is my favorite one so far. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Iyn!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 20: Snow Way Out

Toothless groans and looks up at me the Gronckle Iron shifting as he moves it back and forth. I pat his side, "Yeah, I hear you bud, wearing metal on skin can be itchy." I say and look at my peg leg, "Trust me, I know." I assure. "But we need to stay focused, there's no margin for error this time." I say and Toothless nods looking back up at me.

"Whatta say we go in fast and low?" I ask and he nods, "With this new armor and your moves, they won't touch us." I say and he grins before diving down towards the sea, snapping his wings out at the last second and rocketing forward. Toothless claws at the armor looking up at me pleadingly, "I know, I know, it's heavy just-NET!" I shriek and Toothless banks right.

"Hooks!" I shout and the armor stretches as Toothless pulls up. "Arrows!" I cry and wave my hands forward freezing several mid flight Toothless pulls upwards the armor giving out and falling down towards the ocean. Cats. A arrow hits Toothless dead in the chest splattering orange paint all over him.

I sigh. Yet, another fail.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouts and I look down at her.

"Nice shot, Snotlout." I say and she smirks leaning against the arrow cannon laughing. Toothless rolls his eyes in annoyance before he fires down at the cannon and Snotlout is thrown backwards tumbling down the stairs.

…

"Ugh, I really thought we had it this time." Fishlegs says later as she and I stand next to the Clubhouse, Toothless at my side.

"Hey, this batch of Gronckle Iron lasted longer than the last one." I point out.

"Yes, but not long enough." Tuffnut says as he, his sister and Snotlout walk forward. He freezes before looking at Fishlegs, "Unless….you wanted Haedryin to get shot down!"

"Interesting hypostensess, brother." Ruffnut says and they both fold their arms across their chests.

Tuffnut leaps next to Fishlegs, "Why are you trying to kill Iyn!?" He demands.

"I'm not trying to kill Iyn." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut narrows his eyes.

"That's exactly what someone trying to kill Haedryin would say." Tuffnut says.

"Indeed." Ruffnut says coming up to the Ingerman's other side, "We're keeping our eye on you, pal."

"Our good eye." Tuffnut adds.

"So...what do we try next?" Fishlegs asks. I shrug.

"I think we need to go thinner. That should make it lighter and more flexible." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"But it won't make it Snotlout proof. Nothing can." Snotlout says grinning. "It's a good thing for you guys that I'm on your side." Snotlout says and Stormfly, suddenly here, shoves Snotlout to the ground. Asher looks at her.

"You are? Huh, honestly sometimes it's hard to tell." He says.

"HEY!" Snotlout shouts.

"Asher!" I greet smiling, "You're back from Berk already?" I ask. He was supposed to go and check up on the A-team. Gustav had sent a Terrible Terror reporting that, surprisingly, Quire was acting up and needed some assistance beyond my father yelling at her. Because Asher, apparently is more terrifying than him..Huh.

"Never made it there." Asher admits, "I ran into Trader Julia along the way and she had some interesting news. Your highness, we need to talk." Asher says.

…

"Julia flagged me down on the way to Berk to tell me she'd seen Rika, Heeth and the Dragon Hunters in the northern markets buying all the cold weather gear they could get their hands on." Asher explains less than ten minutes later. Winter gear, in the middle of summer..thats weird. Unless they're hoping for good deals.

"Why would you buy winter gear in the middle of summer?" Snotlout asks.

"Hello, that's when you get the best prices." Ruffnut states.

"Ruff is an excellent shopper, "Tuffnut says and his sister nods in confirmation. "She actually got both our outfits, two for the price of one."

"No one's surprised by that." Snotlout assures quickly.

I move forward,"Where would the Dragon Hunters be going that needs heavy weather gear this time of year. Did Julia hear anything else?" I ask Asher. He nods.

"They needed the gear right away and they were after something rare. A bone or claw." Asher says. Everything clicks. Glacier island.

"Or maybe a tooth?" I ask.

Fishlegs moves up behind me, "The Snow Wraith of course! The Dragon Hunters are after the Snow Wraith to get one of its tooth's." Fishlegs says.

"Yeah, good luck with that. We barely got out of there alive." Tuffnut says. I purse my lips tightly.

"The Dragon Eye used to belong to the Hunters. They must know they need a Snow Wraith tooth to make it work." I say and Snotlout moves up behind me.

"Who cares? All it means is that they aren't coming our way." Snotlout says.

"Which means if they do get their own key, they'll be coming for us next." I say and clench my fists tightly. We have to go to the Glacier island and blast them back to their boats where they can sail away on burning wood

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Asher begs.

I fold my arms across my chest not answering, "Oh she's thinking." Ruffnut assures.

"That's definitely her thinking face." Tuffnut adds.

"We can't let that happen." I say and turn away from the clubhouse, "Get a good night's sleep gang, we leave for Glacier Island at first light." I call and leave the building Toothless chasing after me happily.

….

The next morning, a little less than five minutes from Glacier Island Tuffnut pipes up. The flight for the most part has been quiet, I sort of feel like I'm dragging half undead warriors to go with me to the island, as all, except Asher, fell asleep again sometime during the ride. "Hey can I ask a stupid question?" Tuffnut asks.

"You sure can! Better than anyone I know!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Thank you sister." Tuffnut says.

"You're welcome!" Ruffnut assures.

"Haedryin, are we really trying to protect a dragon, that the last time we saw it, tried to kill us from Dragon Hunters who, every time we see them, try to kill us?" Tuffnut asks. Yes, why do you think we're going? To throw a party?

"And Heeth and his dragon! Don't forget them! They like to try and kill us to!" Ruffnut adds. Yeah, fair point.

"Heeth won't be a problem." Asher assures. What? Why?

"Why wouldn't Heeth be a problem?" Fishlegs asks. I look back at Asher awaiting his answer.

"Just that we-we, uh, outnumber him right?" Asher asks.

I look forward again, shifting my staff on my back before narrowing my eyes, "Look, Heeth or no Heeth all we have to do is find the Snow Wraith first and relocate it to a different island where the Hunter's won't find it." I say and shake my hair from my eyes.

"Oh that's all?" Ruffnut asks. I look back at her. Yes. That is all. All the riders have scrambled for what winter gear they have and are bundled up in thick coats, scarfs and gloves. Compared to them, I look like I am going to freeze. But I can't. I literally, cannot freeze to death.

"That sounds sort of like the "extremely dangerous plan" I would come up with." Tuffnut says putting his hands up and making quotation marks. "And no, I do not mean that as a complement." Tuffnut adds.

I smirk, "I didn't think so. Come on, let's head over to where we found the Snow Wraith last time." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"Oh, you mean where it found us." She says.

"Thats one way of putting it." I say dryly.

Snotlout rolls her eyes, "It's the only way."

…..

On Glacier Island later that day with a blizzard blowing around us in high volumes Toothless blasts echolocation into the air as I try and sense movement through the blizzard. I look at Toothless, "Anything?" I ask and he shakes his head,"Yeah, me to." I mumble.

"This is summer on Glacier Island?" Ruffnut asks from even in her winter clothing, is shivering, "No wonder they don't get any tourists." She mutters.

"What would their slogan be? If the Snow Wraith doesn't kill you, the weather will." Tuffnut says and I raise an eyebrow at his words, "Okay, everyone but you." He adds at my look.

"Thats a good slogan." Ruffnut agrees.

"That's a terrible slogan." I say dryly, "But the good news is, if we run into any Dragon Hunters, they won't have much luck with those dragon root arrows in this weather." I say smiling softly as the temperature drops again, Dragon's Edge really isn't the coldest place on the planet and it feels amazing to be in feet of snow again. But, we can't stay here long before the other riders freeze and I am not going to let that happen.

"But the bad news is," Snotlout says and looks down at herself where both Thorstens have wrapped themselves around her hugging tightly. I stare at them.

"...What are you doing?" I ask.

Ruffnut looks back at me, "It's called body heat management."

"Also known as the Thorsten Sandwich, served cold." Tuffnut says and I blink.

"That's horrifying." I lift my hands up in a surrender way, "Okay, w-why don't you guys set up camp. Asher and I will scout the island." I say and look back at Asher who nods, mouthing thank you.

"Gladly," Snotlout assures, "Let go!"

"No! We're saving your life!"

"I don't care!"

Ruffnut looks at Tuffnut, "I can't believe she'd rather freeze than be hugged by us."

"I blame you. You're clingy." Tuffnut says.

"I am not! You're clingy."

…

Asher and I glide side by side as we look around for anything on the Snow Wraith's location. "You see anything down there!?" I ask and Asher looks at me.

"I can barely see you!" He shouts. "Maybe we should split up, cover more ground-" Asher starts.

"No!" I shout and look over at him, if we split up, it will end badly, what if there's Dragon Hunters and they get him, or the Snow Wraith attacks? "Stick together, it's safer okay!" I ask but when I look back, the Hofferson is gone. "Okay?" I ask.

No answer.

I groan softly and guide Toothless away from the spot back towards camp. When he lands, I slide off his back looking at the camp slightly impressed on how fast it was up, generally they'd still be arguing about what goes where. "Wow, you got the tents up fast." I compliment to Snotlout whose hands are over the fire, eyes wide.

"I had to." My cousin answers, "It was the only way to keep out of that Thorsten Sandwich." She says and points back to where the twins are now clinging to Fishlegs.

"Where's Asher?" Fishlegs asks.

"We got separated in the storm." I say biting my lip slightly. Correction: He left me.

Snotlout snorts, "Ha, he ditched you?"

"What!?" I demand though my voice stutters, "Why would he do that?"

000o000

Asher and Stormfly glide through the air, both scanning around for something. Stormfly squawks up at her rider and Asher nods. "Easy girl, I see them." He assures and grabs his axe, "Let's go in another way."

Several minutes later, Asher and Stormfly move across the snow, feet making little sound as they advance on Heeth and Windshear, both next to a fire. Windshear's wing is up, blocking more of the fiercer winds from hitting Heeth. Asher grips his axe with both hands, the gloves he was wearing absent."Well, well, well, Heeth. Fancy meeting you here." Asher greets and narrows his eyes, "Surprised to see us?"

Heeth gets to his feet grabbing his axe and snaps it outwards turning back to look at Asher, "Not really, I've been listening to you stomp through the snow for the last five minutes." He answers and both of their eyes narrow the two spiked tails of their dragons pointing out.

Stormfly and Windshear roar at each other angrily and Heeth stares Asher down before pulling down his face mask and tearing off his hood, "What took you so long?" He asks moving towards Asher. The two embrace in a hug before pulling away moving towards Heeth's fire.

"Haedryin isn't the easiest person to sneak away from." He admits. Heeth clicks back his blade both of them putting their respective weapons on their backs.

"Yeah, Rika thinks I'm out scouting." Heeth says and they both sit down next to the flames, Heeth looks at Asher, "How did you get her to come here anyway?" He asks.

"I just told her what you told me, but let her think it was coming from Trader Julia. Any problems on your end?" He asks. Heeth shrugs.

"Well, Rika doesn't trust anyone and Dagur's paranoid but so far I think I'm okay." Heeth answers.

"You took care of Dagur?" Asher asks.

Heeth smirks, "I sent him on a fool's errand looking for a "second Dragon Eye"." Heeth says and they both laugh.

"That should keep him busy." Asher agrees before getting serious again, "So fill me in." He commands.

Heeth pulls out a map and Asher moves closer to him, "We've been here for two days, searching pretty mechodcily. According to Rika the Snow Wraith digs itself a ice cave to hibernate in during the summer months." Heeth informs.

"We didn't know that. That explains the rush to get out here, to get a tooth from a hibernating Snow Wraith." Asher says.

"Exactly." Heeth agrees.

"Too bad we don't know where the cave is." Asher mutters.

"But I think I might." Heeth says and Asher looks up at him, "Windshear and I spotted a cave on a plateau about halfway up that mountain. You find a way to get Haedryin up their and check it out. Meanwhile, I'll tell Rika I didn't find anything and try to keep her as far away as possible." Heeth says and Asher nods before his shoulders slump hand digging into his pouch and he withdraws a small ice glowing snowflake about as big as a necklace charm. "What?" Heeth asks.

Asher turns and runs his finger over the glowing ice, "We should tell Haedryin. This doesn't feel right." He says and Heeth shakes his head.

"No, we agreed." Heeth says. Asher pockets the snowflake.

"I've never lied to her before." Asher says and Heeth puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but this is the best way to take the Dragon Hunters down. From the inside." Heeth says clenching his fist.

"Haedryin could help us! She's really good with this stuff!" Asher says and Heeth pulls away.

"She also cares to much. Asher, if we told Iyn I was lying to the Hunters we both know she'd try and pull me out of it." Heeth says.

"I get that, but-" Asher starts.

"I'm this close to getting to Viggo, I can't quit now." Heeth says and Asher sighs, still looking slightly downfallen.

"I really hope you're right because if any of the riders got hurt or you got hurt because I held something back-" Asher starts. Heeth sighs.

"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." Heeth says and they both look down at the fire again, now other words uttered.

000o0000

"When I spotted the cave from the air, it got me thinking," Asher says as we walk towards said cave, he and Stormfly next to me and Toothless, "last time the Snow Wraith was on us right away, remember? Why not this time? Maybe because it's hiding out or hibernating in that cave or something." Asher says and I nod.

"Yeah, that's not a bad theory." Fishlegs agrees.

"I agree." I say and look back at Asher. We were scouting in the opposite direction. "I-I'm just wondering how was you came all the way out here when you and I were scouting in the opposite direction." I say and Asher doesn't meet my eyes.

"I must have gotten lost." He says. I lift my head up slightly, I lessened the storm so he could make it back to camp with no problems, there was no way he couldn't have "gotten lost."

"Lost?" I repeat.

"Fine, I got carried away, okay, you know how I am." Asher defends.

"Yes, I do." I agree and shake my head slightly, "But you can't just disappear like that, Asher." I say and run a hand through my hair before finishing, "I rely on you!"

"Okay." Asher says so quietly I almost miss it.

000o000

Heeth stands next to Rika, map in hand, "I think we should concentrate on the coastal area." Heeth says and Rika gives him a half look before lifting her hand up.

"We head for the mountain!" She shouts.

"I-I told you I didn't see anything when I searched up there." Heeth says. Rika smirks.

"From the air. I do things the old fashioned way." Rika states, "Boots on the ground."

"But-" Heeth starts.

"We're headed for the mountain. Do you have a problem with that?" Rika asks leaning down next to him. Heeth glares before he backs up.

"Of course not. After you." Heeth says and Rika moves forward towards her men as Windshear comes up behind Heeth. The double-bladed axe wielding rider rests a hand on her snout clenching his fist tightly.

000o000

Sound catches my attention and I lift my hand up and hear the sound of the other rider's dragons stopping. Something moving on the ground towards us quickly. I lift my hands up building a ice blast between them as I hear the other riders draw their weapons.

"So much for your hibernation theory!" Snotlout shouts.

"Shh!" I hush and look back at her before lowering onto the saddle, "Toothless, make the first shot count." Toothless nods and opens his mouth a low whistle building and he lowers onto the ground. Wild boars race from behind tall mountains of snow and Fishlegs lets out a ear splitting war cry the boars retrace their steps squealing as they go.

As soon as they leave, I turn and look back at Fishlegs with a startled expression. She lifts up dagger and smiles awkwardly. "There it is!" Asher hisses abruptly and points towards a cave. He and Stormfly move forward, "I'll go check it out." He says and I look up at him, glaring slightly.

"We'll all go check it out." I correct and Toothless moves past him. I am not getting ditched by you again Asher, you're making me uneasy.

Several minutes later I run my hand across deep claw marks on the sides of the walls, "Look at these claw marks." I say and as soon as my hand touches them, the ice starts to repair itself, I look up, "I think we found the right cave." I say and Tuffnut nods.

"It's nice. It's no boar pit, but it's nice." He agrees.

"Alright, let's take it slowly and quietly," I say and start to move forward,"Snotlout get the Nightmare gel out." I request quietly.

000o000

The Dragon Hunters move towards the cave, a heavy blizzard blowing around them. Rika kneels down and rests a hand on a footprint, "Dragon riders." She says and looks up angrily. A soft orange and blue glow is eliminating from the cave.

000o000

Toothless's ears perk up and he stops turning to look back at the cave entrance. I look down at him closing my palm and the hovering snowflake on it explodes, "What's wrong bud?" I ask and a sound of spikes being dragged across ice rings through the air.

"What is that?" Asher asks and I tense before I whirl around.

"Behind us!" I shout and whirl around as several Dragon Hunters race towards the entrance, "Everybody get down!" I shout and Toothless dips his head underneath himself firing a blast. I clasp my fingers together before ripping them apart and send a giant ring of lighting towards the entrance, every arrow Toothless missed disintegrating from my lighting. The Dragon Hunters whip around racing towards the exit.

000o000

Rika dives to the ground, covering her neck as several Dragon Hunters leap in opposite directions before Haedryin's purple lighting explodes the sound ringing around them. Rika gets to her feet, brushes off her coat and looks at Heeth angrily, "Can't you control that beast? She gave us away!" She shouts looking at where Windshear's tail is dragging across the ice.

"She's a dragon covered in spikes walking on ice, she's going to make noise." Heeth defends.

"You keep that thing quiet or I will." Rika promises and turns to her men, "Go." She shouts the three men race towards the cave, rushing through the entrance. Heeth puts a hand over his eyes trying to spot what's going on but gets blasts of blue light, fire and lighting before two men walk from the cave, dragging a third. Rika growls angrily.

000o000

"Oh sure, shoot my helmet will ya?" Tuffnut asks and points towards where an arrow is sticking from the metal. Ruffnut laughs and the two smash their heads together. I look back at them.

"Keep it down will you? We wake up that Snow Wraith, things get a whole lot tricker." I say and look back towards the entrance.

"What do you think Rika's next move is?" Asher asks.

"Surrender?" Ruffnut offers.

"Or I guess she could do that." Fishlegs says and points forward where Rika's shadow is moving forward towards us.

Well terrific.

"Dragon Riders! Send out your leader to talk!" Rika yells down the tunnel. My stomach drops to my feet and I look back at the other riders.

"It's gotta be a trap, I should go out." Asher says and lifts up his axe, I swing off of Toothless. Are you kidding, no! Who's to say you won't ditch us again!?

"Yeah, let Asher go out." Snotlout says.

I shake my head and swing my staff from off my back the metal hissing softly as I snap it into full length.

"HAEDRYIN HADDOCK! I'm calling you out, let's talk this out like warriors." Rika shouts and the sound of a blade being shoved into ice echoes around us.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs breathes. I release a breath.

"If there's one chance to settle this without bloodshed, I have to try." I say and walk forward my heel and peg leg making a clicking against the ice. Toothless growls uneasily and I hear him start to walk after me. I turn and lift up my hands. "No bud, this is a trap, I'm gonna need you to get me out of it." I say and he growls, but backs off.

"Word of advice," Tuffnut calls to my back, "open with a compliment."

I reach the tunnel to the entrance and for the first time, get a actual look at Rika. She's tall hardly shorter than my dad I'd guess, her long black hair is up in a ponytail with thin pieces hanging out towards the sides, not the macho, muscles the size of tree trunks cover her arms but she has a fit build like she could lift a house easily and battle a Red Death with her other arm. She stares me down, probably taking into account, my tinted blue hair frozen on the edges the little muscle I have that doesn't bulk out and the fact that well she's covered in coats and heavy winter gear, I am wearing a tunic and no heavy clothing.

She sneers, "Dagur was right, you don't look like much." She says and I toss my hair from my face.

"Asher was right, you look like a psycho." I return, her brown eyes harden, and she tosses her head back letting out a low laugh. I narrow my eyes and harden my gaze, "What do you want Rika?" I demand.

"The Dragon Eye."

"Not a chance." I assure.

"It belongs to us, the Hunters, you stole it from our ship and I will have it back." Rika says pointing at me accusingly. Are you kidding?

I slam my staff into the ground and lean against it, "Last I recall, abandoned ships are free reign. If it's yours why did you leave it on a sinking ship to rot?" I ask. She glares.

"I will have it." She assures.

"Not today you won't." I say and she laughs.

"Oh no? Look around, were in front of you, the Snow Wraiths behind you, one time offer, hand over the Dragon Eye and you're free to go." Rika snaps.

I pat myself down humming softly before I finger the edge of my horn I look up at Rika, "Uh, sorry I must have left it in my other pants." I fold my arms across my chest and Rika growls lowly.

"In that case, surrender and you won't meet the same fate as your dragons." Rika says. I grab the hilt of my staff and rip it from the ground.

"Nice. Here's my offer, leave now and your men won't have to find out what burning flesh smells like." I say and Rika sighs.

"You really don't have the Dragon Eye with you?" Rika asks.

"No."

"And you aren't coming out?" Rika questions. I smirk and toss my staff to my left hand.

"Not anytime soon." I assure.

Rika huffs and grabs the hilt of her sword, "Don't say I didn't give you a chance." She says her voice growing darker towards the end. Okay, that's great, didn't plan on saying that, but the thought is nice. Rika rips her green sword from the ice and it cracks slightly. Something whizzes through the air and I barely have time to glance up before I see the point of an arrow whizzing towards me.

"HAEDRYIN IT'S A TRAP!" Asher shrieks. Yeah, little late for a warning.

I lift up my hands,closing my eyes tightly a repeat of four months ago rushing through my head. Gustav and Dagur, not again, please not again! I hear the sound of the arrow smash into something. I open my eyes, my eyes wide as I see frozen in place barely half a millimeter from going through my palm is the Dragon Hunter arrow, frozen in place by a tall spike of ice.

Rika turns to leave as several more Hunters rush forward bows in hand. Ha, ha, ha, no. Now, _now_ I am frustrated with you, not humoring. I click back my staff and swing it onto my back before leaping away from the ice. I wave my hands upwards gathering energy before I throw my hands out ice spikes spreading up across the ground towards the hunters. They whip around and start to race away from the ice twisting around to fire arrows.

Toothless leaps next to my side and shoots several plasma blasts at the Hunters and they duck rolling away from the blasts. I throw my hands out and spikes protrude from the walls traveling towards them and throwing off all aim.

Ha.

They race from the tunnel and I lower my hands the glow dying down. I turn and look back at the other riders all with dropped jaws.

000o000

Rika storms forward and grasps Heeth's hand throwing him a few steps, "I saw that! You did that on purpose." Rika snaps and Heeth rips his hand away from her.

"Of course I did. How many times to Dagur and I have to tell you: Haedryin is more valuable to us alive than dead." He snaps.

Rika stares at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Maybe you're right, Heeth. Maybe Haedryin can be useful to us. Have your dragon shoot the cave." Rika says and Heeth takes a step back.

"What?" He demands.

"Tell your animal to shoot the cave." Rika repeats and points at the entrance.

"Why?" Heeth says.

"Just do it!" Rika shouts.

Heeth moves towards his dragon and rests a hand on her neck, "Windshear." He says solemnly. The dragon blasts a wave of fire at the cave and the entrance collapses in on itself, sealing the riders inside.

000o000

Toothless removes his wing from over me and I get to my feet lifting up my hand and raising a snowflake up. I grab my staff and click back the blade swinging it onto my back. I stare at the entrance before turning, "Is everyone alright?" I ask and Meatlug gets off of Fishlegs.

"Define, alright." She commands.

Hookfang, coated with fire stands next to his rider and I look at them as Snotlout speaks, "Why would Rika seal herself off from the key?"

"She wasn't sealing herself out, she was sealing us in." Asher corrects.

"Asher's right." I agree and move forward, "Rika figures we'll fight the Snow Wraith for her and then she'll come in and deal with whoever survives."

"Uh, ho, ho, awesome." Snotlout says and as she stares at my expression her face falls, "But we're not going to do that right?" She asks.

I swing onto Toothless's back clicking my prosthetic into place, "The plan hasn't changed. We grab the Snow Wraith and get it out of here away from Rika." I say and the other riders mount up.

"Oh, is that all we have to do? So easy." Snotlout says sarcastically. Toothless shoots down the tunnel like an arrow past all of them and I look up my eyes wide as I spot several Snow Wraiths on the ground asleep. There is more than one!? This just got slightly more complicated. Toothless lands and I slide off his back looking as the other riders land as well.

"I choose to think positive, we can do this." Tuffnut declares.

"Sure, we beat the Snow Wraith before, sort of." Ruffnut agrees.

"Yeah, and t-that one had a blizzard to hide in." Fishlegs says.

"And we out number him five to one." Tuffnut concludes.

Yeah, not really.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Asher says and we all look over towards where the Snow Wraiths are sleeping.

"Well at least they're still asleep and they won't wake up-ooh." Tuffnut says as his voice echoes around the cavern causing one of the Snow Wraiths to stir. Ruffnut grabs his mouth.

"You're the worst positive thinker ever!" She hisses.

"That's a very positive thing to say." Tuffnut points out.

000o000

Rika runs her hand along a wall staring at the ground around her before looking back, "Here." She says and moves forward walking somewhere else. "And here." She commands. Heeth walks up behind her, eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to tell me what you're doing?" He asks.

Rika turns and walks past him, "No."

000o000

The Snow Wraith shifts it's nose sniffing around eyes unopened. I tense and all the riders hands slowly grab their weapons. "If we don't move maybe it won't notice us." Tuffnut says practically yelling it because of how his voice echoes I cringe.

"Maybe if we didn't move and kept our mouths shut!" Fishlegs hisses.

"What do we do!?" Asher hisses looking at me.

I glance at Tuffnut before I spot the arrow sticking from his helmet and look down at the staff in my hands, "Maybe we can put it back to sleep." I say and race forward ripping the arrow from Tuffnut's skull receiving a sharp yelp of pain from him. I race towards the Snow Wraith and skid to my knees throwing the arrow forward like a throwing dart. The Snow Wraith leaps into the air the arrow clattering under it. "Okay, so that didn't work." I deadpan and the Snow Wraith roars alerting it's fellow dragons of our presence.

Oh, great.

The other four Snow Wraiths leap into the air and I get to my feet, resting a hand on Toothless's head as he rushes up to me. I climb onto his back and the Night Fury leaps into the air as a blast explodes where we were seconds before. The Snow Wraiths roar in anger before they dive down towards the ground and through it. "Burrowing! That's a new one!" I shout.

"I know, I don't think I like it." Fishlegs says.

The Snow Wraith's leap from separate tunnels firing at us. "Oh I _know_ I don't like it." Snotlout assures. The dragons disappear again and I scan around us for a second.

"Quick defensive formation!" I shout and the dragons dive downwards landing in a tight circle. "Everybody take an angle! Fire a soon as you see them!" I command.

The ground rumbles and I narrow my eyes looking down at is, "I think they're going left, no right! Left! Which one's which!?" Snotlout shouts.

"Forget that!" I command, "Just cover your zone!"

The Snow Wraiths burst from the ground and I tense before one of them leaps into the air in front of us, "Just a stun." I murmur to Toothless. He fires a blast and the dragon falls to the ground with a thump. The other Snow Wraiths dive forward and grab their fellow dragon leaping into their tunnels again. After a few seconds of nothing, Asher speaks: "Anybody feel anything?"

"Just a profound sense of relief." Tuffnut says.

"And perhaps just a tinge of sadness." Ruffnut adds.

"Oh, exactly sister." Tuffnut says.

"I think they're gone." Fishlegs says finally.

But the only place they could have gone was..out! Oh! No, no, no, no, no! "Maybe they tunneled out, if they did-" I start.

"That could be our way out to." Asher finishes.

Roars cut through the air and Toothless leaps towards the tunnel entrance, "The Hunters! Let's go!" I shout and Toothless leaps into the tunnel racing through it the blue ice blurring past us. There's entrances to several tunnels up ahead and Toothless banks right, pulling up towards the one on top. The other riders will cover the others and send a signal.

He reaches the end where it combines into one where Asher, Snotlout and the twins with Fishlegs and Meatlug are tangled in Barf and Belch's necks. I don't even want to know. They all start to shout and I hear a roar break out above us. I lift my head up spotting a tunnel above us.

"Follow me!" I command. Toothless leaps upwards towards the tunnel and through it, breaking into the open air and snowstorm. There's traps littered across the ground and not a single Dragon Hunter or Snow Wraith."Rika knew about the burrowing the whole time." I breathe and look back at the other riders, "She used us to flush the Snow Wraiths out then he captured them." I say and release an angry breath through my nose.

"Looks like they're headed back to their ship along the south side of the glacier." Asher says pointing down to a trail of drag and footprints. I narrow my eyes.

"They aren't going to get there."

….

Toothless dives around the glacier and I can see the Dragon Hunters and the Snow Wraiths netted and caged with them. "Great time for the snow to let up." Asher states sarcastically. I purse my lips together, if I restart the storm that'll alert Rika of in the least, my presence, but we'd have cover.

"Okay, we can't get to close, we need to stay out of the range of their arrows." Fishlegs says and I bite my lip.

Okay, what do we do then? I scan around us before I spot a long spike of ice and snow hanging over their camp. I smirk looking back at the twins, "Maybe we don't need to. Ruff, Tuff see that ice sheet up there?" I ask and their faces brighten eyes widening with happiness, and that, that is why I'm letting them do this. I wave my hands forward slightly and loosen the ice.

"Please say avalanche. Please say avalanche, please say avalanche." Tuffnut chants, I smile slightly.

"We need an avalanche!"

"Yes! Positive thinking words!" Tuffnut shouts before he and his sister's Zippleback dive down towards the ice sheet Barf letting out a large amount of green gas. The explosion is massive, I cover my eyes instinctively and when the light passes, I open my eyes and watch as the ice falls down towards the Dragon Hunters the men scrambling away from it.

I look back at the other riders, "You guys get the Snow Wraiths out of here. I'll deal with Rika." I say and they nod diving down and picking up the caged dragons. Toothless sails downwards and snaps his wings open. "Rika!" I shout and look down at her smirking slightly, "Looks like you're in the tough stop this time."

A flash of grey silver leaps forward and grabs the woman pulling her up. My eyes narrow and I look at the rider. "Heeth." I hiss my voice so dark it scares me slightly. He betrayed us, used our teachings about dragons to help trap them, accepted Dagur the Deranged over us. Attacked the riders with no mercy and now, he's helping them with this. That simpleminded, injudicious, vapid, idiot!

"Sorry, majesty, we have to go." Heeth shouts back at me throwing the title out mockingly. Toothless looks up at me as if asking should we chase them. Is that even a question. I nod and he picks up the pace wings beating heavily beneath me.

Arrows fly through the air and Toothless avoids them all easily. I grin and pat his side, "Nice flying, bud! Now it's our turn." I say and spin my hands over each other several times building up an ice plast as Toothless prepares a plasma blast. My muscles tense and I prepare to fire before Asher leaps in front of us. "Asher, LOOK OUT!" I shriek before Toothless dives under Stormfly flying towards Heeth. We have to get them, without Rika the Hunters will cripple.

"HAEDRYIN NO!" Asher screams.

Toothless prepares hsi blast again and I grab his saddle handles forgetting trying to build up another ice one. Toothless prepares to fire before Asher's words stop me dead, "Heeth's with us!" I rip up on the saddle handles and Toothless's blast misses Heeth and Rika by a good ten feet. I take in a breath before I twist around in the saddle looking back at Asher. He is _what!?_

"What did you just say?" Asher remains silent, a guilty look playing across his face and he doesn't look me in the eyes.

….

In the clubhouse later that night Asher explains to us what has really been going on. "Heeth pretended to join Dagur to avenge his family. When he found out about Dagur's alliance with the Dragon Hunters he decided to get closer to him, to find out more."

"But when Rika captured us on her ship you and Heeth were fighting all the time." Ruffnut says.

"That's what we wanted people to believe." Asher says.

"Heeth's not evil?" Snotlout asks and sighs, "Well there goes that dream."

"Aw, I knew he was good at heart." Fishlegs says happily.

Asher turns towards me, "Haedryin, would you please say something." Asher begs.

 _Say something?_

How about, oh, I dunno, you broke my trust, trampled it, stomped and threw a party all over it, then burned it in a fire and for your finale, you threw it into a volcano to simmer and die. It's very, very dead. And it hurts.

Toothless nudges under my hand trying to comfort me. I clench my fist and hear the build up of the blizzard outside. "We're supposed to be a team, Asher." I say quietly not meeting his eyes or looking anywhere but my forearm. _Supposed_ to be. We _aren't._

"I-I know. I should have told you I wanted to, I really did!" Asher promises. I don't look up at him.

"But you didn't."

"I'm sorry." He says voice so broken I finally look up at him meeting his eyes,"But without Heeth, the Dragon Hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be relocated safely on another island." Asher says and moves towards me. Oh, no, these answers is not an apology, it just makes it sting more. I back up slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me and Toothless shoot him and Rika down." I say and Asher looks down at his feet, I shake my head, "We could have captured the _head_ of the Dragon Hunter's, Asher." I say and turn to move away.

"Haedryin, Rika isn't the head." Asher corrects and I freeze. Now, _now_ you tell me. Asher, I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again. "According to Heeth, their real leader is somebody named Viggo Grimborne." Asher says.

"Awesome name." Ruffnut complements. "Scary, but awesome."

"I dunno, Viggo Grimdeath would be cooler. Or how about, Gore Grimskull, GRIMSKULL!" Tuffnut shouts dramatically.

"He lives in the shadows, everyone's afraid of him, even Rika. Heeth hasn't met him yet, but he's our best shot at drawing him out." Asher finishes. Yes. He is.

I turn away from Asher and the other riders and lean against the doorframe hearing a falter step as Asher starts to go after me, but doesn't. Another man, another leader, another secret. Everything is wrong with this, nothing feels right, or in place anymore like my whole world was just rocked out of orbit. I sigh and turn looking back at the other riders, "Well I hope he knows what he's doing. For all our sakes."

* * *

 **A/N: :) Please review!**


	21. Edge Of Disaster Part l

**A/N: Annnd this is the last of the prewritten episodes. Updates will be a little slower. Plus (Not really a plus) I am sick! Yay! I absolutely _love_ having a throat that can challenge the Sahara for dryness. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 21: Edge Of Disaster Part l 

Asher and Stormfly glide through the air, Asher laying on his back a happy expression on his face, not a smile, but close. He sighs, "Oh, I could stay up here all day." He says and sits up, "But we have work to do." He says and Stormfly squawks in agreement. "Don't we girl?"

The two glide over Dragon's Edge before coming up to the south watchtower where the twins are on watch duty. "Hey guys! You are officially relieved from guard duty!" Asher shouts and receives no answer. He sighs in annoyance, "Ugh, Stormfly get me in close would ya?"

The Deadly Nadder lands on the platform and Asher leaps off her back walking towards them, "Why do we have to go through this every single ti-are you kidding me!?" Asher demands as he sees that instead of the two Thorsten's two dummies take their place. Asher moves forward and rips the two helmets off the dummies heads. He growls in frustration before moving back towards his Deadly Nadder.

000o000

"They didn't stand there watching, those two dummies left two dummies in their place." Asher explains in frustration and shakes the helmets back and forth aggressively. I lean against my palace wall and fold my arms over my chest smirking slightly.

"Well you know those dummies could, conceivably be just as effective as the twins." I point out and he scowls at me.

"Not funny. We built that watch tower so that-" Asher starts.

"I know why we built it, Asher." I assure.

"I just don't understand how this isn't driving you completely insane!" Asher shouts and I shrug. Well for one, it's the twins, they were bound to pull this anytime soon, for two, it's really not as terrible as he's making it sound, and for three the twins in the least are honest. When they don't want to do it, they say so and don't do it

"Well then there would be two crazy people in this conversations and we probably wouldn't resolve anything." I say finally.

"Are you saying that I'm-" Asher starts.

"Asher, let me talk to the twins." I interrupt. "I'll get their side of the story then we can figure out what we need to do."

"Ugh, I guess it's a start." Asher says before the twins land behind us. Asher turns, "Well if it isn't our crack security team." He says dryly and tosses them their helmets. They catch them easily and Tuffnut smirks.

"Please, please there's no need to shower with accolades." Tuffnut says and puts his helmet on.

"Tuff, you left two dummies to guard this entire base." Asher says and I turn as a Terrible Terror flies and lands on my forearm.

"Terror mail." I murmur and take the note from his claw.

"Dummies, you say?" Tuffnut asks and I unroll the paper looking down at the scribbly handwriting looking slightly like someone was writing well battling someone else with the other hand.

"Poor confused thing." Ruffnut says.

 _Queen Haedryin,_

 _I have a large issue with DRAGon Hunters, assistance woUld be great, wanted, and needed, please sEnd someone or come yourself as soon as you can. My ship is taking water quickly and I have high doubts that it will last much longer. Hurry._

 _Trader Julia_

"Are you following any of this?" Asher demands and looks back at me. I look up from the note. Um, no, not in the slightest.

"Not super mostly, I'm actually reading this, it's from Julia, she's in trouble." I explain and look up at them.

….

A little less than half an hour later, Snotlout and I strap Gronckle Iron armor over Toothless and Hookfang as Fishlegs prepares Meatlug. I tighten a strap and turn when I hear footsteps behind me, "You can not be leaving me with these two muttonheads!" Asher hisses.

"He knows were standing right here right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Look, Julia is surrounded by Dragon Hunters and her ship is taking in water we have to get out there and help her." I say.

"Then let me saddle up Stormfly I'll-" He starts to say.

"I need you to stay here and hold down the Edge," I say and lift up the frosted Dragon Eye handing it to him, "and make sure nothing happens to the Dragon Eye."

Asher looks down at the cylinder before he sighs, "I can't believe this is happening, this actually may be the worst day in history." Asher groans. Oh for Thor's sake, the twins are not that bad, if anything they're like an odd pair of older siblings I never had, well at least to me.

"Asher, Hookfang and Toothless have the only working Gronckle Iron armor and Meatlug is immune to the Dragon Hunter's arrows." I say and gesture in her general direction.

"You hear that girl, what a special dragon! Meatlug is so special!" Fishlegs says and rubs the Gronckle's head. I look up at Asher.

"It just makes sense for us to be the ones to go." I say and he tosses his hair from his eyes.

"Your highness, please! For all that is sacred in Thor's world, you cannot leave me alone with these two-" Asher starts and the twins pipe up.

"What do you say? Simpletons, blockheads?" Tuffnut asks.

"I was always partial to dimwit myself." Ruffnut says with a smirk. "It rolls trippingly off the tongue." She adds.

"Oh yeah!" Tuffnut agrees, "Watch this, what with dim with the twins dimwit if dimwits could wit dim?" He asks and he and his sister both laugh, "Say that five times fast." Tuffnut commands. Asher turns back to me.

"You see what I'm talking about right?" He asks.

"Hey, it's not like we woke up this morning hoping to spend twenty four seven with you either, Asher. I mean, you are not exactly a picnic and I think you know what I'm saying, you have never been a blanket on a grassy hill with delicious food." Tuffnut says and I sigh walking my forehead slightly, "But," Tuffnut says and I look up, "we are team players. We will do what is necessary for the good of the group. Hence, we shall remain behind and enjoy your good company my fine fellow, Asher. Even if you have no grassy knolls or blankets to offer." Tuffnut says and Asher sighs.

I rest a hand on his shoulder and he twitches, "We'll be back by tomorrow at the latest, just do the best you can okay? And try to get along, please." I say and move back towards Toothless rubbing the top of his head before climbing onto his back.

"No need to worry about us, your majesty." Tuffnut assures.

"Oh, Asher. I know these next twenty four hours will be difficult to you." Snotlout says walking up to the Hofferson, "Unable to look into these deep, romantic yet hauntingly beautiful eyes, shimmering like gold dust in the wind-" Snotlout starts but Asher grabs her back and shoves her against Hookfang's neck with a disgusted face. "Okay! So we'll see you when we get back, have fun!" Snotlout calls and Asher sighs before moving back towards the twins. "Don't talk to any strange Dragon Hunters!" Snotlout yells. Toothless leaps into the air followed by Hookfang, Meatlug, and Toothless narrows his eyes before he starts to glide in the direction of Julia's sinking boat.

"Bye! We'll miss you write home often!" Tuffnut shouts up at us as he and his sister wave cheerily.

000o000

Tuffnut looks at Asher and Ruffnut, "Alright, I think the first team building exercise we should perform is that of going back to sleep-I mean as a team, of course." Tuffnut says and Asher sighs in annoyance.

"Couldn't agree more, what say you, Asher?" Ruffnut asks.

"I have to go hide this, "Asher says and lifts up the Dragon Eye. "and when I get back, expect both of you to be sweating profusely from hard work."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut shoot murderous scowls in his direction.

…

"What say you, Asher? Really? Haven't I always told you it's better to beg for permission than to ask for forgiveness?" Tuffnut says later as he and his sister drag a log towards the edge of a cliff, Barf and Belch carrying two.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Ruffnut says.

"Oh so now you're the literary authority of the subject of permissions and forgivenesses and-" Tuffnut starts.

"Quit talking, you lose focus when your mouth is moving." Asher snaps and returns to looking down at his paper.

Tuffnut frowns, "Bleh, bla, eghl, I'm Asher." Tuffnut mocks.

"Real mature guys." Asher says sarcastically. The twins reach a large pile of lumber and Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"We've done all of these already. We are kicking some serious-" He starts.

"No, no, no. That's your first one, all the others I did by myself. Go team." Asher drones. The twins share looks of irritation before they throw the log onto the pile. The rest of the wood tips and rolls down the cliffs edge Ruffnut and Tuffnut watch it for several seconds and Barf and Belch throw their logs over the side as well then headbutt. Asher looks back at them looking seconds from taking his axe and chasing them from Dragon's Edge to Berk with it. "You know what, I'll get the rest of the lumber myself, you two start lashing together some pulls for the first level of stairs, do you think you can handle that?" Asher snaps before walking off.

"He didn't let us answer." Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest.

"That's what they call a rhetorical question." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut rolls his eyes.

"Please, like that's even a thing, and you don't know what it means." He says and Ruffnut glares at him for a second.

"A rhetorical question is one asked solely to produce effect or to make an assertion, not to elicit a reply. Bam!" Ruffnut says and Tuffnut's stares at her before he shrugs and moves forward.

Asher drags a log across a stretch the twins are supposed to be putting stairs in, he shoots them a half glance as he sees them both hopelessly tangled in the ropes and laughing madly. He sighs and throws the log onto the ground storming off. Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut, "Not to teamly if you ask me." He says dryly.

"Not in the slightest." Ruffnut agrees.

….

Asher throws two smaller logs onto the ground and looks up his eyes narrowing, "Really?" He asks as he sees the spot the twins should be are absent of the siblings, "Where could you two have gone?" He asks and whirls around as shouts of joy ring through the air.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut calls as he and his sister swing down a rope laughing. Asher's eyes widen as he see's them and if he'd been holding anything, it would have slipped from his fingers. "AH!" Tuffnut shouts before he smacks into the end of the wood falling back against the lumber Asher's collected. Ruffnut turns to the side to prevent being smashed by her brother and groans.

"That hurt." She mutters.

The twins roll off the logs and Asher scowls at both of them as the logs he once again gathered roll of the side of the cliff. Tuffnut leaps to his feet, "Asher, you have got to try this! The landings a little rough, but-" Tuffnut starts.

"Asher, I know this isn't what you were planning, but we really onto something here." Ruffnut interrupts, Tuffnut nodding behind her, "The stairs have their own use for sure but this can truly come in handy." Ruffnut says.

Asher rips his axe off and slams it onto the ground and looks up at both of them, "It can, can it?" He asks.

"Yes! In the right situation-"

"And what situations would those be, Ruffnut?" Asher demands.

"Well I mean, we could, if we were in a-" She starts.

"You have no clue do you?" Asher asks and Ruffnut scowls at him, "Didn't think so."

"Is that a rhetocical question?" Tuffnut asks.

"And do you know why? Because the two of you don't think, you don't plan, you just come up with these crazy ideas and you forge ahead with no regard for logic or what you're supposed to be doing, what am I going to do with you guys? Seriously, tell me." Asher demands.

Ruffnut moves forward clearly as done with Asher's attitude as he is of them. "Well you could start by being kind-oh wait! You can't do that because kindness is nowhere in that tiny empty brain of yours!" Ruffnut snaps.

"What?" Asher demands.

"Easy, sis." Tuffnut says and rests a hand on her shoulder. She throws his hand off.

"Back up, bro. I got this." Ruffnut says and moves forward.

"Do you know what your problem is, Ruffnut?" Asher asks.

Ruffnut snorts,"You bet I do. I've got a list of problems so long I can't even keep track. The question is, do you know what _your_ problem is, Asher?" Ruffnut demands and points at him. Asher folds his arms across his chest daring her to say it.

"My problem, are you serious?" He demands.

"Allow me to lay it out for you my flaxen haired friend," Ruffnut says and straightens so she's to her full height which really isn't much taller than she was before, "you have no respect for the people around you who are just trying to help and be a part of the team. You have no respect for Fishlegs, certainly none for Snotlout, only any for Haedryin's powers and you couldn't have less respect for the two of us!" Ruffnut snaps and Asher's fists clench tightly as he shakes his head back and forth, "Now, you can shame the others, you can mock this entire island of dragons if you wish but I am not going to sit here and watch you insult the ENTIRE NUT FAMILY TREE!" Ruffnut shouts and with that said she tosses her hair and storms of, shoulders tense, hands clenched tightly.

Asher takes a step back in shock and Tuffnut moves forward, "She's wrong, you know, I do, I, I..respect you guys." Asher says the word having a hard time leaving his tongue. Tuffnut snorts.

"Please, you can't even say it." Tuffnut says and moves forward past the Hofferson, "So sad, Asher, so, so sad."

Asher sighs as Tuffnut starts to leave and grabs his axe from the ground clenching his jaw slightly, "Iyn, where are you when I need you?" He whispers softly.

000o000

"Okay from what the Terror mail said Julia sent it from this general area." I say and point down at a spot on the map then looking up scanning for the Trader.

"And it said her ship was incapacitated." Fishlegs adds.

"Correct so she should be somewhere right below us." I conclude and roll up the map stuffing it into Toothless's saddlebag. Toothless dives forward his wings beating against the wind easily.

"Hey, good thing Meatlug is immune to those arrows right? To bad you aren't." Snotlout calls from behind me and Toothless and laughs. Yeah, that's hilarious.

"It's okay girl, we'll be fine, right?" Fishlegs asks.

"Um, not so sure about that." I say and look forward at Julia's boat the vessel is being attacked by wild dragons. Those are not Hunters.

"Hey I thought she said it was Dragon Hunters." Snotlout calls behind me.

"Not actual dragons." Fishlegs adds.

"She did. But you know Julia." I say and Snotlout nods.

"Dragons, Dragon Hunters. What's the difference?" Snotlout asks. I sigh and release a breath before Toothless dives down towards the boat and the attacking dragons.

"I wonder what Julia did to get them so riled up." Fishlegs says and I shrug snorting softly. Maybe she wouldn't stop telling them her stories, after a long period of time, I would attack her like this.

"Probably told them one of her dumb stories." Snotlout answers literally voicing my thoughts.

"Not funny, Snotlout." I call back at her.

"I wasn't even _trying_ to be funny." She retorts.

"Okay let's just get Julia out of there and be careful we don't want to hurt any of these dragons." I say and look at the boat planning how best to take this.

"What about them hurting us!? That never seems to enter your mind." Snotlout says and Toothless dives by the boats causing several of the dragons to pull away causing after us.

"Queen Haedryin, they're everywhere!" Julia shouts up at me.

I lift up a hand snowflakes trailing after my fingers the dragons dive towards us and start to attack Toothless, bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! "Okay, nevermind, nevermind, nevermind!" I shout and Toothless snaps his wings out pulling back and fires several blasts at the dragons, "Wow, we really got these guys on a bad day." I say and Julia smacks at the dragons with her broom again.

At least it's a broom, relatively harmless unless you're afraid of being clean. "This reminds me of the time I was attacked by a flock of rabid wild fruit bats on the coast of Paulo-" Julia starts.

"Quiet! You're only making them more angry and us to." Snotlout shouts.

"Miss Snotlout, thank Thor." Julia calls up. Toothless circles the boat several more times before the dragons all pick up and leave as if bored of taunting Julia and leave. I look up in confusion watching the dragons fly off. What happened?

000o000

"Asher, Asher, Asher." Ruffnut mutters angrily as she storms up steps to the south watchtower sighing, "He's such a jerk, I don't understand how anyone can like him. I mean seriously." Ruffnut says and sighs lowly before she looks up at the dummies she and her brother made, "I mean how can he not see the geinous in Stuffnut and Fluffnut?" She asks and the two tip over causing the female Thorsten to groan.

Tuffnut walks through the forest, going for a nice calming walk slightly looking for Ruffnut but also giving her time to cool off. Chicken bursts from the woods and Tuffnut leans down next to the panting bird, "Chicken! What is it! What's wrong?" He asks and the bird gasps for breath. "Shh, relax Chicken, easy, now gather your strength. Is it Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asks and lifts the bird up looking at her.

Chicken clucks.

"Oh, it is. Is she in trouble?" Tuffnut asks and Chicken clucks harder. "Oh, you have such a way with words, I will find her and bring her back, you, you rest. Don't ruffle your feathers, I shall return." Tuffnut says and sets his bird down on the ground before taking off down the snow covered forest. He stares at the watchtower spotting it empty and his eyes widen.

"HELP!" Ruffnut's voice rings out and Tuffnut's gaze snaps down towards where Ruffnut is being dragged by several Dragon Hunter's.

"RUFF NO!" He yells and rips his spear off his back throwing it forward. The weapon sails through the air and the two Dragon Hunters holding his sister captive leap to the sides, the weapon barely missing them. They race down the beach and Tuffnut scowls at them, "Asher, I've got to get Asher." He says before he whips around and races down the forest.

Ruffnut struggles against the ropes around her entire torso and scowls at both the Dragon Hunters, "When I get out of these ropes I'm gonna-" She starts.

"You're going to what?" One of the Dragon Hunters asks.

"Uh, I haven't decided yet, but rest assured you are not going to like it!" Ruffnut snaps.

"Feisty, isn't she?" One asks.

"I like it." The other says and shoves Ruffnut onto a boat.

000o000

"So they just picked FIshlegs up and flew off?" I ask for probably the twentieth time since learning of her capture. We're scouting the island the dragon's landed on after tracking them here, unwillingly dragging Julia with us.

"Yeah definitely, that's how it happened." Snotlout says.

I turn, "Julia, did the wild dragons take anything from the ship, food, freshwater, anything?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, Queen Haedryin. They seemed only interested in terrorizing me until you lot came along, then they started terrorizing you. Which was a bit of a relief if I'm being honest, I've always been a great friend to the dragons, that they would turn on me, it's-it's inconceivable." Julia says and we start to move forward again. Terrorizing her. Just terrorizing her? That is not normal dragon behavior, as far from it.

"This doesn't make any sense, Nightmares, Nadders, Gronckles, even in the wild these dragons shouldn't be this aggressive, I mean from a Speed Stinger or a Changewing those dragons I could understand but maybe these guys have just never seen humans before." I suggest and Snotlout shakes her head.

"All I know is that we've been around these guys, in the wild, none of them have ever acted like this." Snotlout says and I nod.

Yup. That's true.

"Snotlout, I hate to admit it, but you've got a point." I say solemnly.

000o000

Asher sits next to Stormfly, sharpening his axe as he tries to bury feelings of guilt from Ruffnut's words. Tuffnut bursts into his hut, gasping for breath. "Tuff," Asher says and leaps to his feet walking over to him, "you okay?" He asks. Tuffnut staggers forward, leaning forward his entire body sagging, "Tuffnut, breathe." Asher commands resting a hand on the Thorsten's shoulder. "What's going on?" He asks.

Tuffnut sits up and points back to the stairs, "You have got to do something about those stairs, there's got to be hundreds of them, there's over ten at least." Tuffnut gasps.

"That's it the stairs?" Asher asks relatively calm.

"No, no! It's Ruffnut, they got Ruffnut!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Who did?" Asher asks.

"The Dragon Hunters!" Tuffnut answers causing Asher's eyes to widen.

Several minutes later, with both boys on Stormfly's back, Asher scowls and groans, "Oh this is all my fault!" He shouts.

"Oh, tell me about it." Tuffnut says.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on her." Asher says and Tuffnut nods.

"You were way to hard on her, pour sis." Tuffnut agrees.

"She can't help it. She's just Ruff being Ruff." Asher says.

"Truer words, ay? Truer words." Tuffnut agrees and his eyes widen as Asher looks back at him with one famous death glare across his face. Tuffnut stares at it for a second before he shrugs and says: "Sorry, just trying to help you work through, you know, the shame, all the bad things that you did. All the things you should feel bad about, you know get some closure."

Stormfly lands on a watchtower and Tuffnut jumps off her back his eyes widening. "What is it?" Asher asks and moves next to him.

"There may not be a Ruffnut to apologize to. Infact, there might not be any of us at all." Tuffnut says and he and Asher both stare forward at the fifteen Dragon Hunter ships sailing towards their base.

…

"Okay what's the plan!? We have to get my sister back!" Tuffnut shouts as he and Asher run into the Clubhouse. Asher rips out a piece of paper from who knows where and starts to scribble down on it.

"The first thing is to send a SOS to Berk. We need reinforcements fast, the axillary team." Asher says and ties the note around Sneaky's leg and the dragon races of in the direction of Berk.

"How do we know it'll get there in time?" Tuffnut demands.

"We don't." Asher answers and throws several weapons onto the table.

"Well how do we know they'll get back here in time!?" Tuffnut shouts.

"We don't." Asher repeats.

Tuffnut moves forward, "Okay there is a terrifying lack of clarity in those answers." Tuffnut says and Asher moves forward and rests his hands on Tuffnut's shoulders.

"It's all going to be okay, Tuffnut. We're going to hold down the Edge,defend this base and we _will_ get your sister back, okay?" Asher asks and Tuffnut just stares at him ,"Say. "Okay, Asher."."

"Okay Asher." Tuffnut repeats.

Asher turns back to the map, "Now there's no way we can defend the Edge against a full out assault with only one flyable dragon. But maybe we can slow them down until help gets here if we use our spears and arrows sparingly." Asher says rubs his chin.

"Wait!" Tuffnut says and moves forward. "I know an even better way we can slow them down."

"Not now, Tuff I-I need to think." Asher says.

"No seriously Asher! You need to hear this, listen to me." Tuffnut commands.

"What , what is your idea?" Asher says and turns looking at him.

"Okay, well as you know, tricking is my area of expertise. I am the official Dragon's Edge trickster. Trickster extraordinaire, the mayor of tricks-" Tuffnut starts.

"Yeah, I get it, we all know how tricky you are." Asher snaps.

"But they don't." Tuffnut says and gestures back to the advancing boats, "So I figure, we trick them into thinking there's more of us than there are. We can start with our scareships we can build our own little tricking army, it'll be so awesome." Tuffnut says and grabs a handful of weapons looking over at Asher with a smirk. "Wait! I think I just had another idea, whoa! Do you know how many Lokiish thoughts are running through my mind right now?"

"Tuff." Asher says.

"It's like a hurricane of practical jokes pounding on the inside of my head! Whoa! Here comes one!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Tuffnut." Asher says in irritation, "This is not the time for pranks or Loki'ing, this is a time for strategic thinking and precise preparation." Asher says and takes the weapons from Tuffnut's hands looking back down at the map. "There are times in life that you have to be serious, deadly serious or people can die." Asher says and smashes his dagger onto the table top. "We can die, Ruffnut can die, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, I am taking it seriously, I am seriously a trickster and I seriously have some ideas that can help!" Tuffnut argues.

"Tuff listen to me, do you know all those times early in the morning when it's still dark outside and I'm out by myself on Stormfly?" Asher asks and would have laughed at Tuffnut's look had the situation been different.

"Uh, well I do know. Is this going to get weird?"

"No. What I'm doing is training, day and night I train myself for situations just like this, that's why we're gonna do it my way." Asher says firmly and folds his arms across his chest.

"But I have ideas! Good ideas!" Tuffnut argues.

"And I believe you." Asher says.

"No you don't." Tuffnut says and whirls around, "The only thing you believe is that I'll mess this up and get us all killed." Tuffnut says and Asher's eyes narrow with annoyance at the twins sudden ability to read his mind.

"No, that's not true the only thing I believe is true is that we're wasting time arguing when we should be preparing come on, there's a lot of work to do." Asher says and Tuffut finally turns.

"That's my sister out there Asher. If this goes wrong and we don't save her, I couldn't live with myself."

Asher's lips purse tightly before he sighs, "You know what, you're right, you do what you have to do and I'm gonna set up our defenses then we'll come together and the time is right we'll decide which one to use. Alright?" Asher asks and Tuffnut nods.

"Awesome plan. I like it, and we'll definitely end up using mine so it's great!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Good." Asher agrees. "Just so long as we understand and agree that I lead the counterattack and you follow me.

Later that day, Asher pounds down on a nail hammering together a line of defenses, Tuffnut turns another Scareship around and Asher sighs taking the nail from his mouth, "Oh boy."

Asher dumps a giant container of Monstrous Nightmare gel on the ground and looks over as Tuffnut fishes drawing a smile onto yet another laughs and looks back at Asher who gives a thumbs up with a tight lipped smile.

Asher throws another barrel of the gel onto the ground and rips his axe from off his back as Tuffnut walks out laughing with shoes on his hands, "It's him right?" Asher asks Stormfly rhetorically. She growls an affirmative.

000o000

The Dragon Hunter boats dock as close as they can to Dragon's Edge which really isn't all that close a good hundred yards away from the shore thanks to Haedryin's ice barrier around the base, the ocean is completely frozen from the shore's edge to a hundred yards out to sea. Something she'd made after Dagur found Dragon's Edge nearly two months ago.

Ruffnut shoved across the ice reaches the row boats docked at the frozen water, Rika turns to Dagur who's standing next to his little brother, "Well I guess you don't know the Dragon Riders as well as you thought, ay, Dagur?" Rika asks and Dagur scowls at her.

"Pfft. He doesn't know us at all." Ruffnut says.

"Hey, at least my brother had a plan to get the Dragon Eye. It's not his fault they didn't bait." Heeth argues.

"They never left to rescue Trader Julia from those dragons, the girl proves it." Rika says and points at Ruffnut who is struggling against her captors grip.

"Yeah! I prove that you have all been fooled!" Ruffnut shouts.

"I guess we better leave, come up with a better plan." Heeth suggests.

"No. We'll just have to deal with all of them instead." Rika says and sends a scowl at Dagur .

"Listen if you all wanna go on a suicide mission, that's your problem buddy! But don't say I didn't warn you!" Ruffnut shouts

"She's lying, she's trying to confuse us!" Dagur says.

"I'm always lying!" Ruffnut retorts.

"Or she's telling the truth to confuse us." Heeth says.

Rika nods and looks at the Dragon Hunters, "Gather the men, we move slowly, destroy anything in our path, until we get our Dragon Eye, then we destroy whatever's left." Rika says and the Dragon Hunters climb into a rowboat sailing towards their boat.

Ruffnut is thrown onto another rowboat, Dagur, Heeth and Savage climbing in after her. "Excuse me sir, oh, and sir two, but uh, there's something I've been wondering about." Savage says and Dagur huffs.

"A daily occurrence, but go ahead." Dagur says.

"In regards to this Rika fellow, it seems as though she's taken on the role of leader and well I was always under the assumption that that's your role." Savage says.

Ruffnut snorts, "Pfft, that's not his role!"

"It is you dunderhead." Dagur says and looks back at Ruffnut, Heeth echoing him.

"We're just using Rika for the time being, when she leads us to the Dragon Eye," Heeth starts.

"We figure out the most painful and horrible way to get rid of her and the rest of her crew." Dagur finishes. A gangplank is thrown out to them and Heeth starts to scale it.

"Oh, that's a relief." Savage says and shoves Ruffnut towards the deck.

"Once we get the Dragon Eye, Rika and her men, see ya." Dagur says and makes a slashing motion across his neck.

"That is the single worst plan I have ever heard and I have heard a lot of bad plans." Ruffnut says.

"Would you STOP TALKING!" Dagur shrieks.

000o000

"Stop, don't move." I command looking down at the dragons littering the ground everywhere. I grab Julia and Snotlout's shoulders receiving and equal twitch from both of them before pushing them to the dirt.

"Oh, finally, do you know how long we've been walking? My feet are swollen to the size of watermelons." Snotlout groans and I shush her. Would it kill her to be quiet for three seconds? I stare down at the dragons, they leap around each other hissing and growling.

"Queen Haedryin, I realize that you are the dragon expert among us-" Julia starts.

"I wouldn't say _the_ dragon expert I-" Snotlout starts but both me and Julia shush her.

"As I was saying, it appears to me that this island is occupied by a rather unfriendly pack of wild dragons." Julia says and I clasp my hands together forming an icicle, I really should start carrying around a spyglass. I lift it up and my eyes widen as I see that in the center of the pack is Fishlegs.

"You're right, Julia. But it's worse that that." I say and hand her the ice.

"Oh, you are just full of good news aren't you?"Snotlout asks sarcastically. Julia takes in a sharp breath and Snotlout shoves over me, "Give me that!" She demands and grabs the icicle from Julia lifting it up to her own eye. I scan the area looking for anyway into the dragon's nest. Normally I'd say, let's wing it in a better grouping of words but this, is something we should most definitely not wing. "So this means we get to go rescue her doesn't it?" Snotlout asks.

Yes!"It does." I say and look over at her, "And thank you for volunteering. But it's not going to be easy." I say and Snotlout smirks looking over at me.

"With you as queen, I know it won't."

Yeah, hilarious, "Alright you see up there, dragon centuries, "I say and gesture upwards with my head, "they look like they're ready for anything it's going to be really, really hard to get anywhere near Fishlegs." I say and Julia clasps her hands together.

"Well I suppose the life of a dragon rider is shorter than most. I'll miss her dearly." Julia says and I scowl. Really? Have you never have to deal with something hard before?

"Good point, Julia. Let's get out of here." Snotlout agrees. I leap to my feet and grab both their shoulders.

"We're not going anywhere!" I say and shove them both to the ground at a dragon roar, "I said it's going to be hard, not impossible."

000o000

Stormfly drops a piece of wood into a large pile and Asher looks up at her, "This is our last line of defense, Stormfly. If they make it this far, hopefully these will take them out." He says and Stormfly rubs against his back reassuringly. He pats her and they both look up at Tuffnut's grunts.

He sits on the top of he and his sister's hut. The balloon filled with Zippleback gas he's holding starts to float up, taking the Thorsten with it. "Uh oh." Tuffnut says and looks down at the ground growing further and further away. Asher and Stormfly fly up next to him and Tuffnut looks at the Hofferson, "Uh, regardless of how this looks, I can assure you I have a master plan for these balloons." Tuffnut says and Asher raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you do." He agrees and Stormfly starts to fly past him.

"Um, but Asher, I just have a little quick thing, can you bring me back down to earth before I fly into the sun?" Tuffnut asks. Asher shakes his head slightly and Stormfly grabs the rope to Tuffnut's balloon dragging him back down towards the hut. Tuffnut ties it off and looks up at Asher, "Is it time?" He asks.

"It's time." Asher says.

…

Next to the Clubhouse, Asher walks towards Stormfly resting a hand on her snout, "This is going to be a rough day Stormfly. Whatever we have to face, I'm glad we're facing it together." He says and rests his head against the Deadly Nadder's snout. He turns as he hears a thump from Tuffnut dropping a box of weapons onto the ground. "Hey, whatcha got there?" He asks.

Tuffnut looks up at him, "Ta da! Only the solution to all our problems!" Tuffnut says and gestures down the crate, "I call Macy, but you can have any of the other except maybe this sword and this axe." Tuffnut says and Asher's gaze flickers briefly to where his axe is on his back, like usual and then back at Tuffnut. "Can't decide huh? Yeah I can understand that." Tuffnut says.

"Um, Tuff, these weapons are for close combat, if it comes to that there's two of us...were finished." Asher says.

"Oh, well I know that but-" Tuffnut starts.

"Listen we don't have time, just do me a favor." Asher says.

"Fine but-"

"The ballista on my roof, you know how to use it right?" Asher asks and they both look back at the giant arrow firing weapon.

"Uh, it's a massively destructive weapon isn't it?" Tuffnut asks and looks back at Asher. He smiles.

"It is. So get up there and massively destroy things. But, on my command, not before, got it?" Asher asks and Tuffnut lifts up his hands in a thumbs up grabbing his mace.

"Got it! Come on Macy."

Tuffnut walks off and Asher looks towards the boats the only thing separating them is the giant sheet of ice from here to the boats.

000o000

Fishlegs gives a squeak of fear and I look at Julia and Snotlout from our position over the side of the cliff. This has a ninety nine percent chance of death with the other one percent being losing a limb. Again, in my case.

000o000

Heeth stares ahead at the base as Savage shove Ruffnut to the ground, the dragon rider gives her a half glance before continuing to look forward. Dagur and Rika standing side by side smirk. Rika looks at the Berserker, "You feel that in the air? It's fear, "She says and her eyes narrow, resting a hand on her sword hilt the other on her hip as she finishes, "soon, it'll be death."

* * *

 **A/N: Mentally adds the cantaloupe, carry the two, :D only three more episodes till Maces and Talons! For some reason (I hate those episodes) I am really excited to write those. :) I know a large majority of you are excited for the Skrill episode how do I know, because I CAN READ MINDS! Kidding! You've left it in your reviews. Okay, I am done blabbering now. :)**

 **Please review!**


	22. Edge Of Disaster Part ll

**Author's Note: Yay! My throat can no longer challenge the Sahara for dryness! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 22: Edge Of Disaster Part ll

Asher stares out at the advancing Dragon Hunters crossing over the ice before he whips around and races back towards the base Dragon Eye in hand. He shoves up several rocks and dirt and places the cylinder inside, "Just in case." He mutters.

"Come on, Asher, my hammies are starting to cramp!" Tuffnut whines.

Asher looks up at the Thorsten before he looks forward at the boats plowing through the ice, he lifts up his hand, "Wait for it, wait for it-now!" He shouts. Tuffnut pulls down on the lever and the ballista fires several giant spears some on fire some not. The two advancing boats sink in less than a minute.

Tuffnut throws his arms up,"Yes! Who kicks Dragon Hunter's behind? Tuffnut kicks Dragon Hunter behind." Tuffnut says and Stormfly leaps into the air above the Thorsten.

"Let's not start kissing our own behinds yet." Asher calls to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut twists, "I didn't even know that was possible."

"This thing is far from over. GO!" Asher shouts. Tuffnut turns and races from the top of Asher's house sliding down the roof and leaping upwards grabbing the zipline he and his sister made two days before. He sails down the rope and comes to a stop barely missing flinging head first over the side of the cliff.

Tuffnut backs up and grabs a torch and lifts it above a catapult armed with a container of Monstrous Nightmare gel. "Monstrous Nightmare gel plus open flame equals:" Tuffnut lifts the torch to the barrel then slams his hand down on the lever. The barrel goes flying through the air, smashing into the boat. "FUN FOR ALL!" Tuffnut finishes and watches the boat start to sink, "Well not all, just for me actually." Tuffnut corrects and lets out a startled cry and Stormfly grabs his upper arms snapping him up towards the air.

"Hey Asher, I was thinking, you know what would be great?" Tuffnut asks.

"If we stuck with what seems to be working really well?"

"Uh no, that wasn't it at all." Tuffnut answers, "I was thinking-"

"Save it Tuff. That's what we're doing!" Asher yells down at him. Tuffnut scowls and looks up at Asher sticking out his tongue.

0000o00000

I look over the side to where Fishlegs is sitting the midst of the dragons squealing madly. Toothless looks up at me and I put a hand on his head reassuringly. "Alright, we all know the plan, correct?" I ask.

"No!"

"Yes," Snotlout says ignoring Julia's panicked cry, "we all know the plan you told us twenty five times! Just so you know, I _still_ object." Snotlout finishes and folds her arms across her chest.

"Objection still noted." I look at the dragons before sending a half glance at Julia who is struggling to climb onto Meatlug's back. "Julia remember your only job is to distract the dragon century on the far cliff, approach him from the rear so Meatlug doesn't see Fishlegs." I say and Julia finally manages to climb onto the over energized Gronckle.

"Queen Haedryin, why shouldn't Meatlug see miss Fishlegs?" Julia asks and I tense sharing a look with Snotlout. Uh...Only along the lines of Meatlug will leave Julia for dead and happily tackle ever dragon in sight to get to Fishlegs then we'll have a likey very injured trader, Gronckle and Fishlegs will still be fine.

"Because she might well-we don't know what she'll do." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"Sure we do."

"Snotlout."

"What? Don't you think Julia should know what can happen to her?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes! I do, I think I should know what can happen to me!" Julia calls.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Julia. You're going to be fine, as long as you stick to the plan." I say and her eyebrows lower in distress before Meatlug takes off followed by Hookfang and Snotlout. Breathe, breathe.

Toothless looks up at me and I give a tight lipped smile before he leaps down from the cliff's edge behind a rock. I jump from his back and move towards the edge making as little sound as I can before I reach the end. I poke my head from the side and look at Fishlegs who is standing towards the edge of the group.

"Psst, Fishlegs!" I hiss and she turns looking back at me, "We're here to rescue you."

"Iyn!" She calls.

"Yes, yes it's me now let's go while they're not looking." I say and point behind me and Toothless. Fishlegs glances at the dragon's before moving towards me.

"Look at these dragons, they have scars all over them." Fishlegs says and I glance at the dragons. Yeah, well they probably fight all the time. I mean, our group of dragon riders is a odd mixture and we fight all the time.

"Well this is quite a diverse pact, they probably fight all the time. Now can we we just get out of here?" I beg.

"The scars aren't from other dragons, Iyn. They're from humans. Those are arrow scars, bola scars." Fishlegs says and gestures towards the dragons.

"Dragon Hunters." I breathe, "That explains why dragons that can usually be trained would be so aggressive."

"They attack humans because they've all been hurt by Dragon Hunters." Fishlegs concludes. But this island isn't near one of their ports? What were they doing here?

"But why would Dragon Hunters come near this place? Unless, they drove Julia here on purpose." I think aloud and my eyes widen. Dragon's Edge! Asher, Ruffnut and Tuffnut! Cats!

"Knowing she would send for us?" Fishlegs asks.

"It was a trap. And we flew right into it." I say and whack my forehead. Iyn you idiot!

"Speaking of flying, where's Meatlug?" Fishlegs asks.

"Right over that ridge," I say and point up towards the cliff, "Julia's riding her."

Fishlegs freezes before she looks back at me, "Julia? You let _Julia_ ride my Meatlug, _MY MEATLUG!?"_

I flinch from her yell and there's a second before Julia's scream's pierce the air. "EASY GRONCKLE, PLEASE!" She yells before the orange dragon zooms past us in a blur heading towards Fishlegs. The dragon's watch her fly past before looking back at me and Toothless. I cringe before I smile awkwardly me and Toothless sharing a look before he leaps in front of me roaring angrily at the dragons.

They fire at him and he returns the blasts, "I knew this was going to happen!" Snotlout cries, I whip around on my feet and look back at her.

"Please just get down here and help us." I say and twist around ducking a blast of fire over my head.

"Oh, sure come bail us out again! It's always the snot that has to clean up the mess." Snotlout yells before Hookfang dives forward towards Toothless. I race forward and climb onto Toothless's back swinging my peg leg into place.

"Don't hurt them, none of this is their fault!" Fishlegs calls towards us. Yeah, I know.

Toothless leaps into the air as a Monstrous Nightmare fires at him, "Fishlegs! Come on!" I shout towards her and look over as Meatlug races towards Fishlegs several of the other dragons leaping in front of Fishlegs.

"Meatlug no! There's to many of them, they don't know how awesome you are!" Fishlegs shouts towards her dragon. The dragons snap at us and I purse my lips tightly before clicking back the tailfin.

"Alright guys, fall in behind me and Toothless!" I shout and the Night Fury leaps into the air Hookfang chasing after us followed a few seconds later by Meatlug. Well that went terrible.

000o000

"Both ships, they sank _both ships!?"_ Rika shouts and looks back at her men that are scattered on the beach after walking across the ice. Ruffnut with her hands still bound looks at Rika and smirks.

"I'd like to take this moment to point out that I did mention that you'd be sorry for attacking the Edge. Just saying." Ruffnut says. Rika draws her sword.

"The only thing I'm sorry about is that my men took you alive." Rika growls pointing the blade at the Thorsten's throat. She pales.

Heeth walks forward, "Rika, we've been over this, we don't kill any of the riders until Viggo tells us to." Heeth says Rika scowls and sheathes her weapon walking towards the edge of the beach. Heeth walks forward towards Ruffnut, "You need to be out of the way so you don't cause anymore trouble." Heeth hisses.

"Me? Trouble. Heeth, you know me better than that. In fact, might I remind you I tried to warn her and she wouldn't listen." Ruffnut says and turns, "You might want to think about putting your listening ears on young lady!"

Rika turns and scowls, "No talking!" Heeth shouts and grabs Ruffnut's arm dragging her back, "I'll take care of her." Heeth assures.

Several minutes later Heeth finishes tying off the knot to the ropes around Ruffnut, she looks at him and grins, "You really think these ropes are going to hold me? They're not even ti-" Ruffnut starts to point out but Heeth slams his hand over her mouth and aggressively looks over at his brother, Rika and the other men gathered on the beach. "Yeah, I mean I could seriously just undo these and-" Heeth's hand slams over her mouth again and he clears his throat again looking over at the leaders aggressively. "What are you doing? Do I have something in your eye? Do I have something in my eye?" Ruffnut asks.

"Second wave, go now!" Rika shouts and Heeth looks at Ruffnut before he looks over at Rika, "You take the dragon and attack from the sky!" Rika shouts and Heeth starts to move forward towards Windshear.

"It could be sand, I mean we are on a beach or smoke. That always gets me." Ruffnut says to no one in particular.

Heeth and Windshear glide over the Edge, the Razorwhip's rider scanning the forest, "That looks like a good place for a an ambush as any ay, Windshear?" He asks and the Razorwhip dives towards the trees, "AMBUSH RETREAT! BACK TO THE BEACHES!" Heeth shouts and the Dragon Hunters whip around and race back towards their bots.

Heeth and Windshear walk forward through the heavy brush the Berserker's hand no his dragon's neck. "I hope you're holding the fort guys." He whispers softly.

Several Dragon Hunters walk up a hill, Asher and Stormfly stalking them, "Stormfly, spine shot! Right where we practiced!" Asher shouts and the Deadly Nadder swings her tail the rocks keeping up several logs stationary rolling away. The Dragon Hunters race away from the logs and Asher watches them, "That better be the last of them, cause that's all we got girl."Asher says then takes in a sharp breath as several Dragon Hunters break away from the bushes.

"Oh boy." Asher breathes.

….

Savage walks towards Dagur and Rika bone in one hand, "Ma'am, sir, unfortunately we've had some injuries and several deserters." Savage reports.

"Deserters!" Dagur shouts angrily, "Who?"

"Scar-scar, Nygren, Lars number two." Savage lists using his fingers.

"Completely expandable all three. Including two. " Dagur assures.

Rika leans in close to Dagur, "Lars number two is my cousin."

"Oh! Well, isn't that a great show of family support? Things get a little sticky and old cousin Lars leaves us with our swords in our hands!" Dagur shouts then turns looking at Rika, "Tell me is that how you Hunter's do things? Because I'd rather know now than-" Rika growls lowly and Dagur lifts up his hands, "-relax, I trust you. Every family has a Lars number two. Now, back to the attack, I was thinking-" Dagur starts and Rika grabs him by the throat.

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done, do not let anything happen to the Dragon Eye," Rika says and turns releasing the Berserker and walks off calling: "Everything else can burn to the ground."

Dagur scowls, "I don't have to take that from that girl!" He shouts and looks at Savage, "I don't have to take it from that girl, right?" He asks.

" _Trraaaap, snnaaaappppy_ trap!" Ruffnut sings.

"What is she mumbling about?" Dagur asks as he and Savage whirl around.

"Hello! Obviously it's a trap." Ruffnut says.

"Will you shut her up please!" Dagur calls and walks past Heeth.

"Glady," He assures his older brother and pats his Razorwhip, "Windshear." The Razorwhip fires a spine and Ruffnut ducks her eyes wide as she stares up at the spine.

"Okay, felt the wind on that one." She says Heeth clears his throat and points above him, causing Ruffnut's eyebrows to lower in confusion, "Huh?"

Heeth sighs in annoyance, "Ugh, she's killing me. "He mutters before looking up, "I better check her ropes." he calls and walks over to the Thorsten, "Take the spine and take the cut the ropes take Windshear they need help up there." He says and Ruffnut smirks.

"Well listen up, I was just waiting for the right moment to pounce at that moment is now!" Ruffnut shouts and grabs the spine above her head and snaps it down on the ropes. She kicks Heeth in the chest and runs over his chest towards the Razorwhip leaping on her neck.

Heeth groans and sits up watching her fly off with a heavy sigh, "And she's going the wrong way."

…

"There you are!" Tuffnut calls as Asher walks into the Clubhouse later that night, "I've been thinking a lot-"

"It's over Tuff!" Asher snaps, "We tried, but there's just too many of them, my plan didn't work." Asher says and scowls at the floor. Tuffnut watches him for a second before he lifts up his hand.

"I found the Dragon Eye, someone buried it." Tuffnut says and Asher rips the cylinder from his hand.

"I did that! To keep it from the Hunters." He snaps and moves to the back of the Clubhouse tossing it into a pile of useless junk.

"Do you want to be captured and tortured by crazed Dragon Hunters or listen to plan Tuffnut?" Tuffnut asks and pats his chest. Asher looks back at him, lets out a soft raspberry before straightening.

"Your plan? Well what do we have to lose?" He asks.

"Quite a bit actually, the huts, Fishlegs's trophies, Macy, our lives…" Tuffnut pauses and then looks at Asher, "Wait, that was a retocitcal question wasn't it? No, no I think _that_ was a retocial question." Tuffnut says before chasing after Asher.

000o000

"So let me get this straight, "Snotlout says and stands up looking at me, "those really crazy whacked-out dragons don't want to hurt out dragons?"

"Right." I agree.

"They just want to hurt us." She says.

"Yup."

"Because they think that we're Dragon Hunters and that we're going to hurt them and our dragons." Snotlout finishes.

"Best summary of that I've heard all day." I say and she sighs.

"Oh that is quite the conundrum." Julia says walking forward.

Snotlout grips the bridge of her nose before looking me in the eye, "Look, why don't you just go in there and have a talk with the big dragon in charge, tell them we're not Dragon Hunters and that these guys love us." Snotlout says and gestures to Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang. Well for one, I have high doubts of that actually working, for two-wait. That's actually not a bad idea.

I look up at my cousin, "You know what, they're might be something to that." I say and Snotlout nods.

"Thank you." She says, "Now, off you go, if you don't come back we'll tell everyone you died heroically." Yeah, thanks for that. Toothless's head perks up and he growls before looking at me.

"Okay, here's the plan, Toothless and I will go in there and get the dragons really riled up and lure as many of them out as we can starting with the leader. Then, you and Julia-" I start.

"Um, Queen Haedryin, I feel as though one more ride on that dragon may turn my insides into my outsides." Julia says and I raise an eyebrow resting my hands on my hips.

"You'll be fine, Julia." I assure. "As soon as Toothless and I have them following us, you guys sneak in and grab Fishlegs. Without their leader, they shouldn't be a problem." I say and toss my hair from my eyes.

"Oh, we've heard that before." Snotlout says. I bristle.

"Alright fine then, _you_ rile the dragons up and get them to follow you, does that sound better to you?" I demand.

"Hey, calm down, cranky, I was just exploring our options." Snotlout says and I climb onto Toothless's back. Yeah, whatever.

"Alright, can we go then?" I ask and Toothless leaps into the air before the two can respond. He glides over the pact of dragons and I grab my horn from my belt blowing into it. The sound echoes around us and a dozen dragons, including the leader leap into the air after me and my dragon.

Toothless picks up speed and the world blurs underneath us as we sail across the stretch of land. I glance back at the dragons before attaching my horn back to my belt. "Oh boy." I mutter before gripping the handles tighter, "Come on, bud. Let's see how long we can keep these guys busy." I say and Toothless nods ducking and spinning to avoid being impaled by the leader's spines.

Toothless growls lowly and I duck into the saddle dodging several more spines, "We're not here to fight, bud! Toothless, sky!" I shout and Toothless looks at me before he whips upwards and rockets towards the clouds.

000o000

"Let's just hurry up with this ridiculous plan before it falls apart, which it will." Snotlout says as her Monstrous Nightmare lands, Julia and Meatlug right behind her. The two girls dismount the dragons and walk towards Fishlegs sleeping form. "Is she actually sleeping?" Snotlout demands and looks down at the Ingerman girl holding a baby Gronckle to her chest with a happy expression across her face. Julia looks at her.

"It would appear so." She says. Meatlug growls and looks at FIshlegs with a unhappy face. Snotlout smirks.

"Jealousy is not a good look on you Meatlug, maybe you can wake her up, let her know how you feel." Snotlout says. Meatlug nods and walks forward breathing on Fishlegs's face. The bad breath wakes Fishlegs up immediately and she leaps into a sitting position before smiling.

"Meatlug! I knew that was you!" She says happily.

"We came to rescue you, "Snotlout says and FIshlegs looks at her, "now get on that in desperate need of some herbs dragon and let's get out of here before those lunatic dragons and their pals wake up."

Fishlegs stares around them for a second, "But where's Iyn?"

000o000

The leader of the pact lets out a long roar and I tense gripping the handles of the saddle handle tighter. The Deadly Nadder swoops forward and shoves against Toothless's side aggressively smashing my leg slightly. Toothless growls lowly and I rest a hand on his forehead. "No, i-it's okay bud," I assure and look at the dragons, "they're just trying to save you from me, they think I'm trying to hurt you." I say quickly the words mixing together slightly. I look back at the other dragons, "Higher Toothless!"

Toothless does as I request and I barely have a second to glance left before the leader's wing smashes into my chest, his claw whacking against my shoulder. I'm thrown back from the saddle and start to plummet through the air. Cats, cats, cats, cats! "TOOTHLESS!" I shriek and he whirls around looking back at me before he's smashed on either side by two dragons. He shoves them back with their wings and I hold my hands out, "Okay, I guess we don't have a choice." I say and whip around throwing my hands out.

I twist my wrists and the plummeting sensation whips through my chest before wind catches on the ice fabric and I'm whipped upwards gliding across the sky. I grip the edges of the ice tightly pulling up to avoid a blast of fire. Toothless pulls up next to me and I look at him before a sea stack appears ahead of both of us. Toothless lands on it and my feet hit the solid ground but I tumble forward at speed of my fall rolling head over heal before I slide off the edge of the sea stack.

Well, amazing!

Something grabs my peg leg stopping my descent and I jerk upwards looking back at Toothless, my prosthetic clutched firmly in his jaw. He pulls me back up towards the sea stack and I release a breath looking back at him, "Thanks. That was close." I breath and twist around as several thumps sound behind us.

Our pursuers land on the sea stack and the leader walks forward head up high a angry look in his eye. I get to my feet slowly and rest a hand on Toothless's head, "Toothless, no sudden moves." I whisper quietly and look up at the dragons. I back up slightly but my footsteps over nothing but open air, I pull my foot next to my prosthetic and purse my lips tightly.

This is even _better_ than before!

Toothless starts to build up a plasma blast but I hold out a hand, "Toothless, wait." I hiss and he stops looking up at me. I take in a shaky breath before I walk forward and snap my hands out, the Deadly Nadder leaps back in shock at the wings and I glance at Toothless before I clasp my hands together and pull them apart lifting up a string of snowflakes. The dragon's stare at me in shock, almost guilt before the leader moves forward and rubs against my arm sniffing the wing, "Pretty cool right?" I ask and he looks at me and I wave the snowflakes forward letting them take gravity, the Nadder rubs against my arm again and I laugh softly placing a hand on his snout, "See, we're not so different." I say and scratch behind Toothless's ears, "We're not like all those hunters, we would never hurt a dragon." The dragon stares at me before looking at Toothless.

The Night Fury gives a brisk nod and all the dragon's eyes widen before they lower their heads in deep bows. I blink in shock, what? I take in a breath before I move forward and rest my hand on the Nadder's snout, he looks up at me and I return the bow softly before straightening, the other dragons doing the same.

000o000

Three Dragon Hunters climb up towards the edge of the clubhouse on ropes all focused and ready to act before one's hand grabs the next part of his rope, drawing his hand back in disgust, green gel following his hand as he pulls it back, "Hello!" Asher calls and all the Hunters look up at him and Tuffnut.

Asher turns to the male Thorsten, "Ropes soaked with Monstrous Nightmare gel, I wouldn't have thought of that." He says and Tuffnut smirks setting the empty bucket to the side.

"Would you like to do the honours?" He asks. Asher looks back at Stormfly and his dragon moves forward firing down at the ropes, the Dragon Hunters leap back from their suddenly flaming ropes and Asher grins.

"Alright, what's next?" He asks. Tuffnut looks back grinning.

"Oh, ho, ho, you're going to love this."

Several Dragon Hunters race across the docks of Dragon's Edge heading for the buildings but stop dead as a spear lands at their feet. Tuffnut, behind a Scareship smirks, "Take that you losey Dragon Hunters, you're dealing with Stoick the Vast now!" Tuffnut shouts and the Dragon Hunter's eyes widen before they backup racing off. Tuffnut tears across the docks behind another scare ship and lifts his hand to his mouth, "Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"I mean who hunts dragons anyway?" Asher asks behind a different Scareship mimicking Headryin, "Dragons are our friends." He adds and grabs a bucket of snow tossing it forward towards the Dragon Hunters, the leader, lets out a untranslatable shriek and races back across the docks.

"Yeah, I'm Fishlegs, this is how I sound! It's really me!" Tuffnut shouts and tips over a bucket of rocks causing the remainder of the Dragon Hunters in the small group to race around heading back towards the beach, "You don't know what-nut!"

Asher looks over the side grinning.

…

"Keep moving men!" Dagur shouts a little later as he and a small group of men walk through the surrounding forests. Asher and Stormfly fly past the Deadly Nadder releasing a wave of spikes that all miss their target. Dagur looks at the spine before he rips it from the ground lifting it up, "They can't shoot at us through this canopy of trees." Dagur says and looks up at the Hofferson, "NICE TRY, ASHER! YOUR PUNY LITTLE NADDER SPINES ARE USELESS FROM UP THERE!"

Dagur's group moves forward and Dagur spots Fishlegs and Snotlout behind some trees, "Look, there they are in the trees! FIRE BOYS! FILL 'EM FULL OF WOOD!" Dagur shouts and the Dragon Hunters behind him release arrows hitting the two "dragon riders" in the head. The heads deflate releasing Zippleback gas towards them.

"What's that smell, I know that smell,"Dagur says and then looks up, "it's ZIppleback gas, he was driving right into a trap! No! Not flaming-" Dagur starts to shout but the Zippleback gas and the flaming arrows ignite releasing a massive explosion into the air. Dagur releases several coughs, he and the surrounding men smoking, "arrows." Dagur finishes weakly.

Asher looks back at the smoke rising into the air and smirks heading back towards the base.

Rika turns as Dagur and his party walk back to the beach. She scowls as she sees them, "I swear, I'm going to wear that Night Fury's head as a hat." Rika growls and Dagur looks up at her.

"I called dibs on the hat thing a long time ago so back it down big girl, besides that wasn't Night Fury it was just Zippleback gas." Dagur explains quickly before looking up, "Wait a minute, no Night Fury."

"So?" Rika asks.

"So, there was no Night Fury! Which begs the question; Where was the Snow Queen and her little plasma blasting buddy? For that matter where was the Gronckle and the big orange one with the dimwitted kid?" Dagur asks and Rika nods softly.

"Of course, they split up." She concludes.

Asher walks towards Tuffnut as the Thorsten looks through a spy glass spotting another wave of men coming towards them. He scowls and tosses the object to the side, "Oh come on! Are these guys serious? What is it going to take?" He asks then lifts his head up, "Asher, take Stormfly and go. These Dragon Hunters aren't going to give up no matter what we do. I'll hold them off so you can make it out." Tuffnut says.

"What!? No way! I'm not leaving you!" Asher says.

"Okay, how about; _I_ take Stormfly and _you_ hold them off." Tuffnut suggests. Asher raises an eyebrow and Tuffnut laughs, "Ha, ha, kidding! I almost got you though right?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, you did." Asher agrees and they both duck as a wave of arrows flies over their heads embedding into the side of the clubhouse behind them. "Alright, whatever we're going to do we need to do it fast." Asher says.

Tuffnut looks up at him, "What do you think about another, crazy, out of control brillant idea?" Asher glances at Stormfly before giving a tight smile.

0000o0000

Toothless's wings beat easily against the wind as we head back towards Dragon's Edge, the wild dragons following after us. Fishlegs and Meatlug fly into view and I give a small breath of relief, good, that plan didn't fell less apart than usual. "Uh, excuse me, did you know there's a giant, angry pact of wild dragons following you?" Fishlegs asks.

I look over at her, "You don't say." I glance back at the dragons before eyeing Snotlout as she and Hookfang fly up.

"You're really losing your touch, Iyn. I mean they are literally, like, right behind you." Snotlout says and I shake my head softly. I am beyond aware!

"Yes, I know Snotlout. I couldn't be happier about it." I say and Snotlout stares at me for a second.

"Alright, Haedryin has officially lost her mind." Snotlout declares. Yeah, I lost it a loong time ago.

"Well they're not trying to eat us so I'd say something's changed." Fishlegs says and looks back at me.

"They saw my wings and knew I wasn't a threat." I say, purposefully not mentioning my powers. They're reaction was just so weird, they bowed to me, they literally bowed to me like I am royalty, I mean, I'm teased with it all the time and dragons do bow on occasion when I've gained their trust but the entire flock? That was weird.

"This is an amazing discovery!" Fishlegs says and I nod.

"Yup, we have the Dragon Hunters to thank for it." I say and Snotlout's hand snaps forward.

"Speaking of which, is that not Heeth?" Snotlout asks and I look forward squinting slightly as a blur of silver dives up. Windshear. The Razorwhip pulls to a stop and my eyes widen as I see the rider. Ruffnut.

What is she doing riding Windshear? Were's Heeth? Why is she riding Windshear? What happened? "There you are!" She shouts and looks at all of us, "Hey! Where'd you get all the cool dragons?"

"Long story." I assure and look back at her,"Why are you riding Windshear?"

"Equally long story." She assures, "Right now we have to get back to the Edge before there's no Edge to get back to."

0000o0000

"Don't stop until you kill every last one!" Rika shouts at the Dragon Hunters. They race forward and begin to scale the cliff's edge, their leader doing the same.

"Good evening Miss, Rika," Tuffnut says and Rika looks up at him as the Thorsten lifts up Chicken, petting her, "we've been expecting you."

"You can start with this one,"Rika says to her men and points and Tuffnut, "but save the chicken, I like chicken."

Chicken squeaks slightly and Tuffnut looks down at her, "Not to worry my little fricassee, you won't be on anyone's menu tonight." He assures and then lifts up his hand releasing an long dragon call. When he's finished, Rika stares up at him unimpressed before the Night Terrors leap into sight diving towards them.

"Hold your ground!" Rika shouts and grabs a bow and arrow from another man lifting it up, with precise aim of that with years of practice Rika fires an arrow. It sails through the air before hitting Smidvarg and the white Terror falls towards the ground causing the rest of hte dragons to split apart. The Dragon Hunter leader turns, "You don't think I've seen what Night Terror's can do? People never learn."

"I could say the same for you, Rika!" Asher shouts from where he's mounted on Stormfly,"Stormfly now!" The Deadly Nadder fires a blast into the air and the Night Terrors spread out like bats attacking the Dragon Hunters, ripping away their weapons and taking them to who knows where. Proving that Tuffnut's skill of teaching them to fetch, is indeed useful.

Stormfly lands and Asher looks at the men racing around waving their hands at the Night Terrors smirking before he's tackled from his dragon. Asher kicks the person off of him and grabs his axe from his back looking up at Dagur, "Hello, Asher." Dagur says and Asher scowls at him before he races forward and rolls kicking Dagur back and lifting his axe up to the Berserker's throat.

Heeth, Rika and several Dragon Hunters scale the wall. Tuffnut looks down at them, "It's not over for us Chicken! We do not go out like this, promise me you'll fight to the end." Tuffnut says and receives silence from the bird, "Promise me!" Chicken clucks and Tuffnut nods, "I knew I could count on you, you take the little ones, the big ones mine." Tuffnut says and throws his chicken down, the bird smashes into a Dragon Hunter's face and he goes tumbling back.

"Alright, Rika! Give me back my sister!" Tuffnut commands.

She smirks, "Tell you what, you get past me and she's all yours."

Tuffnut looks at her for a second before he leaps off the edge and tackles Rika to the ground. Tuffnut leaps to his feet and punches Rika across the face twice before grabbing his spear and slamming it down at Rika's feet. She draws her swords, unimpressed.

000o000

Siege and disaster. The Edge of disaster is honestly the best description of Dragon's Edge when we reach it a few hours later. The buildings are smoking, ships cover the surface of the cracked and broken fjord to the island and Dragon Hunters dot across the beach and cliffs. I immediately spot Heeth and several Dragon Hunters climbing a wall then Tuffnut being attacked by Rika and finally Asher holding Dagur against the wall with his axe.

Rika draws her swords and I tense watching Tuffnut's small figure get kicked to the ground, "Toothless," I start but the Night Fury fires a blast down at the Dragon Hunters feet and she's thrown forward with the explosion rocking them forward.

I narrow my eyes and look forward, "Alright gang, let's run these guys out of here!" I shout and Snotlout and Fishlegs nod before pulling their dragons away leading small groups of the wild dragons.

"Ooh yeah! I love the smell of Zippleback gas in the morning!" Snotlout yells. The dragons dive forward firing at the Hunters and they smash into each other, racing off across the cracking ice towards their ships docked at the end.

I lift up my hands and fire several ice blasts across the ground, Toothless hitting anything I miss. After less than a minute the Hunters start to retreat. Toothless dives left and pulls to a stop hovering in front of Rika. I have had enough of her and her stupid little gang of Dragon Hunting idiots. "RIKA!" I shout and she turns looking back at me.

"We will meet again, Haedryin Haddock!" Windshear dives down and grabs the Dragon Hunter's hand pulling him up towards the air. I scowl at their disappearing form. And so we shall.

….

"How did you manage to hold them off for so long?" I ask Tuffnut and Asher several hours later after doing a final sweep of the Edge. Asher grins.

"It's called teamwork, right Tuff?" Asher asks and the Thorsten in question nods.

"I'll go along with that, since I am the captain of team Tuffnut." Tuffnut says and Asher laughs. Wow. That is a major difference in attitude compared to yesterday morning, I mean, Asher was beyond willing to happily strangle each twin.

"Well, you must be feeling extra guilty." Ruffnut declares and Asher turns.

"Actually, I am." Asher says.

"And sorry," Ruffnut adds.

"Definitely." Asher agrees.

"And completely one hundred percent embarrassed and exposed?" Ruffnut finishes and I blink. Um...Asher glares at her slightly and Ruffnut moves forward, "To much? Sorry. I accept your apology, my dear Asher." Ruffnut says and smiles.

"Iyn," Fishlegs says as she shoves open the dragon stable's doors, "we've got to return these dragons to their island. We just do not have the room." She says and ducks a spine. I grin and toss my hair from my eyes.

"Alright, who's up for a field trip?

* * *

 **Author's Note: =?) Look, its a smiley face with a mustache! =D**

 **Please review!**


	23. Shock And Awe

**Author's Note: Yay! Another episode! =?)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 23: Shock And Awe

On the beach, Fishlegs and Meatlug are taking a calming walk across the sand. Fishlegs sighs with happiness and tosses a rock back to Meatlug. "There you go, baby." She says and smiles, "Wow, that epic storm washed up all kinds of cool things up here." Fishlegs says and then looks forward her eyes widening as she sees the rocks.

"Quartz, icleanate and oooh, travertine Meatlug!" Fishlegs says and lifts up a hand to grab the black rock but it rolls away from her grasp, "What the?" She asks and watches it disappear in a bush. Eyebrows knit together in confusion she moves forward splitting the bushes apart.

"LOKI'D!" The twins shout and the Ingerman girl lets out a scream of surprise backing up and smashing into the beach. Both Thorsten's laugh and Tuffnut holds up the rock with a strong strug through the middle, "Ah, Loki'ing it never. Gets. Old." He says and Ruffnut nods.

"Nope." She agrees before both burst into another fit of giggles.

Fishlegs sits up and sighs, "Ugh, don't you have something better to do?"

"Are you kidding, on Loki day?" Tuffnut asks as he and his twin move out from behind the bush.

"The day of our favorite god's birth?" Ruffnut adds.

"One of the greatest days of pranking ever conceived by any man, woman, child, animal, vegetable, mineral, or rock?" Tuffnut asks and Meatlug snatches the rock from Tuffnut's grasp and he falls to the floor before jerking upwards hand clasped over his shoulder where his arm isn't. "OH! My arm!" Fishlegs takes in a gasp of horror, "MY ARM! My arm!" Tuffnut chokes.

"How could you Meatlug!? You were always such a gentle dragon." Ruffnut says voice teary.

"I'll never be able to clap again, and you know how much I love applause." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs moves forward.

"Meatlug didn't mean it she-" Tuffnut's hand snaps out and punches Fishlegs in the nose. She looks back at Tuffnut who laughs and she scowls at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's still here! I still have the arm!" Tuffnut shouts and then looks over at his twin, "Do we really even need to say it?"

"I think do, we've earned it." Ruffnut says and both twins turn saying in sync: "Loki'd!"

"Loki! Loki!" Tuffnut adds and Fishlegs huffs turning around and storming down the beach angrily and disappears through the thick fog covering the land. "The missing arm gag." Tuffnut says with fondness.

"Classic a Loki, only out done by the missing leg trick." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Yeah, that's been done to the death. Gotta keep it above the waist these days." Tuffnut says.

"Haedryin, you show off." His sister mutters.

Fishlegs walks through the fog towards the edge of the pond and picks up a large rock with ease pausing as she hears a growl and a electrical shocking sound. Fishlegs's eyes widen before her eyebrows lower in annoyance. She tosses the rock to Meatlug, "Very funny you two, Loki day, ha ha, I get it. Jokes on Fishlegs." Fishlegs says and turns as the twins walk through the fog.

"Did you say something?" Tuffnut questions.

"Wait, if you two are here and Barf and Belch are over there then-" Fishlegs stops and turns listening to the electrical hissing noise again. She whimpers softly before looking at Tuffnut, "You saw that right?" She asks.

"Oh my Thor I did!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Really!?"

"No!" Tuffnut shouts and pulls away he and his sister laughing again before racing off to bother someone else for a few minutes.

000o000

"It had two heads, maybe three and it made this weird sound like nothing I'd ever heard!" Fishlegs explains to us as me and Snotlout stand side by side in the doorway of Asher's hut, Toothless inside curled up from where me and Asher had been talking a few minutes ago. "It was like a rarar zzzz!" Fishlegs explains and moves her hand with the motion.

"Oh my Thor, that's incredible Fishlegs!" Snotlout exclaims and grips the horns of her helmet for a second.

"I know right!?" Fishlegs asks.

"Wrong!" Snotlout snaps, "Not getting me on Loki day, if it isn't already obvious to you all I'm way smarter than-" Snotlout turns to walk away but her foot is caught in a rope left outside the door and she's snapped upwards above the ground hanging upside down. Wow, definitely smarter.

"Obviously, much smarter." Fishlegs agrees dryly.

"Loki'd!" The twins shout walking up to her on either side.

"Ha, ha, ha fine you got me but I still don't believe Fishlegs about that creature in the lagoon." Snotlout says and Tuffnut lifts up his hands dramatically.

"Creature in the Edge lagoon, just when you thought it was safe to take a bath in a lagoon." Tuffnut says. Asher and I share an unimpressed look before Snotlout's voice draws my attention back towards them: "Okay, any day now."

"Toothless," I say and the Night Fury stretches walking forward and fires a small blast at the rope, it snaps and Snotlout gives thumbs up.

"Thanks, much appreciated." She groans. The twins bump knuckles over her.

"Look, you can Loki all you want, I know what I saw." Fishlegs says. I move forward, we've been living on this island for five months now, it's a little hard to believe that a weird creature thing is just going to pop up randomly, I mean, we would have seen some sort of sign of it by now.

"Fishlegs, we've been swimming and fishing in that cove for months, don't you think we would have seen something if there was something to see?" I ask.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the light coming through the fog? It can play really weird tricks on you especially at that hour." Asher says.

"Sounds more like somebody got Loki'd by the fog." Tuffnut points out.

"It wasn't the fog you guys, there's something out there, something real!" Fishlegs argues before sighing, "And as usual, you won't believe it until I prove it."

Hey, builds character that way.

000o000

Fishlegs less than ten minutes later mounted on her dragon tosses a fish into the lagoon water, "All of Thor's creatures have to eat, right girl?" Fishlegs asks and the Gronckle nods slightly in agreement. Fishlegs folds her arms across her chest before stretching and sighing slightly, she starts to whistle.

Near two hours later the stubborn Viking and her Gronckle counterpart haven't moved in the slightest, and neither has their fish, "Well, I've got my meat and I've got my lug and I have a great big heart filled with Fishlegs's love, I'm a dragon rider through and through!" Fishlegs says and yawns."Alright Meatlug, one more time. I've got my meat...and I've got my lug and I have a great big heart filled with…..Fishlegs's love…." Several minutes later, both girl and dragon are sleeping peacefully over the water.

Meatlug's wings start to falter and she gently and slowly drifts down towards the surface of the water. Her claws touch the tip and the creature that does indeed lurk in their waters dives forward and zaps the Gronckle, Fishlegs is thrown from the dragon's back with a cry of pain and splashes down into the water. She looks around herself scanning for her attacker spotting something moving quickly in the water towards her.

Fishlegs grabs onto the fish line as the creature shoves against her. She's thrown from the water and her face is nothing but that of excitement, "I knew I was right, it lives!" She screams before her hands wobble and she plummets back into the pond. The creature dives towards her and zaps her again the Ingerman girl getting thrown from the water landing safely on her Gronckle back.

"Oh, Thor, I promise I won't stay up late reading books anymore, I promise I won't pocket extra burly cakes, I promise I'll tell Snotlout where I hid her favorite axe!" Fishlegs squeaks words blurring together. She looks down at the water surface and spots the creature heading away from the lagoon towards the sea. "Hey, Meatlug it's trying to get out! Come on girl we have to close the exit!" Fishlegs says.

"Those guys will never believe it was here if we let it get away," Fishlegs says and Meatlug fires down in the water, the lava hissing before hardening as it hits the blue liquid, "not to mention we'll have to study it, who knows, it could be a whole new species-oh I'm getting ahead of myself, keep blasting girl." Fishlegs commands and Gronckle does so the creature turning away from the wall.

000o000

"The last time I saw the creature it was heading for the deepest part of the cove." Fishlegs reports as we all fly towards said place, buckets of fish in our hands.

"Is it more like a giant fish or a big snake?" Asher asks.

"I dunno, it was hard to see from under water everything looked kind of fuzzy and misshapen." Fishlegs answers.

"You're sure you weren't looking at Meatlug?" Snotlout asks.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Fishlegs retorts. .

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find it." I assure and look forward again, spotting the twins move next to Snotlout from the corner of my eye.

"Where did you two hide my axe? I know it's Loki day but come on, it was my favorite one!" Snotlout whines.

"O-okay let's fan out and find the creature, but don't get too close to the water." Fishlegs says. Okay, got it. Didn't have any plans to anyway.

"How do we even know it's real?" Snotlout demands.

"Because it bit me." Fishlegs answers and lifts up her boot revealing burned leather. That's not a bite mark unless whatever bit her has flaming teeth.

"That doesn't look like a bite, that looks like a burn." Asher says, voicing my thoughts.

"Grab your buckets, we're going to chum the water to see if it will show itself again." I say. Whatever it is.

"Not me, nope. Loki day trick, I can smell it from a mile away." Snotlout says and laughs slightly. Toothless pulls to a hover and the other riders follow him watching Snotlout and Hookfang over the water. "I mean, how dense does she think we are?" Snotlout asks and I look down at the water watching something swim through it with ease.

"Um, Snotlout…" I start.

"What?" She demands before the creature leaps from the water, zapping her and her dragon. Two heads, large wings zapping! That's a Seashocker!

"T-that's not a creature at all." Fishlegs breathes.

"It's a dragon." I say.

"And not just any dragon, it's a Seashocker!" Fishlegs finshes with exciment.

….

Several minutes later on the beach, I turn to look back at Fishlegs as she squeals in excitement, "Oh, a Seashocker, right in our cove and I found him!" Fishlegs says and I smile at her.

"You mean you trapped him." Tuffnut corrects. Fishlegs looks back at him.

"I didn't-ugh!" She shouts in frustration.

"I-I gotta tell you Fishlegs, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I'm not sure I'd believe it." I say and lower my hand trying to stifle the heart leaping excitement racing through me. A Seashocker, in the cove!

"Right!" Fishlegs agrees. "Seashockers are extremly difficult to spot because they hardly ever surface." Fishlegs says and Snotlout sighs resting her forehead in her palm.

"Yes, because they're deep water dragons." I add.

"Exactly, which explains why it didn't take my bait, "Fishlegs says and we both look up and say in sync: "It only eats deep sea fish!"

"Exactly." I say and run my hand through my bangs. This is amazing!

"Geek mode, fully engaged." Snotlout mutters dryly behind me.

"Okay, can we step away from the onslaught of dragon knowledge?" Tuffnut asks and I tune them out looking back at Fishlegs but the twins yells still catch my attention. Ruffnut screams slightly, "Loki'd!" Tuffnut shouts.

"What! I thought we were on the same team!"

"Sorry sis, a team is only as strong as it's weakest player."

"When I get out of this hole it is so on!"

Tuffnut grins and looks at Snotlout, "Just wait till she sees the snake I put down there." I whirl around looking back at them. Snake? What snake? Ruffnut yelps.

"You are truly a master." Snotlout says and I walk over to them glancing at the hole.

"Okay, funny," I agree and Ruffnut yelps again, "now help your sister before the snake swallows her whole." I turn away from them but see Tuffnut pale slightly, well he's stupid and irresponsible, his sister is the most important thing to him and even as much as he'll deny it, some part of him is protective over the younger twin.

"How lucky are we to be able to study a Seashocker this closely?" Fishlegs asks and I move back towards her staring out at the pond my heart leaping to my throat with excitement. The dragon pops up to the surface of the water, lighting between the two beaks of it. It dives back towards the water and I turn to Fishlegs.

"Okay, we have to be careful, we don't want to hurt it." I say and she huffs.

"Oh, Iyn, when would I ever hurt a dragon?"

….

Several minutes later Toothless glides over the water, Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang right behind us. I stare down at the dragon, Fishlegs's eyes wide with awe, "Oh, look at how fluently it moves through the water, truly a master." She says.

"What's it even doing?" Snotlout asks.

"It must have gotten separated from its pod." I say and look down at the lone dragon. Seashockers are a lot like dolphins, they use echolocation to find things, travel in pods and the swimming movements are even the same, without a tail, this dragon wouldn't be able to swim so effortlessly.

"It looks kind of agitated." Asher notes after staring at it for a second.

"Good idea, Fishlegs. Let's mess with the angry zapper heads." Snotlout says dryly. I look down at the dragon watching its movements before looking up.

"Yeah, I actually agree with Snotlout on this one. The Seashocker looks pretty stressed, I think we should help it out of the cove." I say and Fishlegs nods quickly.

"I know, I know, I know, I know, but after I get some measurements, Asher, can you position yourself near the tail and I'll come over here and…" She trails off guiding Meatlug forward. Yup, in one ear, out the other.

"She's not listening." Snotlout points out behind me.

"I know." I assure.

"This is really a bad idea." My cousin adds.

"Yes, it is." I agree.

"You should listen to me more often." Snotlout says and I smirk.

"Nah, I shouldn't,"

Fishlegs looks down at the dragon with wide eyes, Stormfly and Asher a few feet away from them, "Based on the Seashocker's length and coloration, I'd say it's a healthy, young adult male." Fishlegs reports and looks back at us. The Seashocker lights up with lighting and I watch it trial through the water before it leaps forward between Stormfly and Meatlug.

"Whoa, Stormfly!" Asher shouts.

"Alright, uh, Fishlegs, I think we've seen enough." I say, translation: we need to get it out of here _right now._ Fishlegs doesn't take the hint and looks back and me with a small smile.

"Don't worry, this kind of impulse behavior is completely age appropriate." She assures.

The Seashocker leaps up and I tug on the handles to Toothless's saddle pulling him out of the way of the shock, the dragon dives back towards the ocean and Toothless fires a blast down into the water.

Stormfly's tail spikes stand on end and the Seashocker leaps upwards towards the Deadly Nadder, she pulls away and fires her spines at the dragon and it jerks as one hits it in the wing. Hookfang flames up and Snotlout pulls back on his horns, "Hookfang calm down!

The Seashocker leaps onto a small stretch of land and I spot the spine sticking out from his right wing. Fishlegs stares at it, "Oh no he's hurt," She says before whirling around, "ASHER!"

"Stormfly was just reacting to being attacked." Asher defends.

"Yeah Fishlegs, what did you expect?" Snotlout asks.

"Alright, everybody just calm down, "I command and look back down at the dragon, "we need to get the Seashocker back into the sea."

Meatlug glides down to the dragon and Hookfang dives past me, "Still not listening." Snotlout hisses.

Meatlug lands on the rock and Fishlegs slides from off her back sliding down the sand towards the Seashocker, after a few reassuring words I don't catch, she outstretches a hand the Seashocker responds to by firing a small blast at the Ingerman. Toothless glides down towards the ocean and I look at them.

"Looks like you didn't know you could do that either, "Fishlegs mutters, "guess you're not used to being in shallow water and you're probably pretty hungry and we don't have any deep sea fish." She adds.

"He needs to be with his pod, Fishlegs." I say quietly. I want to study him, learn all I can but if that puts the Seashocker at risk, which it's doing, I won't stand for it. I can't. "It's too dangerous for him to stay here." I add.

"I know, I know, you're right, can you just give us a minute?" Fishlegs asks. I nod.

"You got it, we'll start blasting open the mouth of the cove." I say and Toothless pulls away from the two heading towards the wall. Toothless fires a blast down at the wall followed by Stormfly and Hookfang's long fire blasts. I twist around in the saddle at Fishlegs's voice.

"This way! This way to freedom come on!" She shouts guiding the Seashocker towards the cove edge. Barf and Belch fly up to us, the twins on their necks.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut asks then glances at his sister, "And don't ask about your huts."

"They can be fixed!" Ruffnut assures. I raise an eyebrow resisting the urge to roll my eyes and sigh slightly.

"Never mind, we need your help to clear a path for the Seashocker." I say and point down at the remains of the wall, "Blast the rest of the lava wall." I command.

"How do we know this isn't a trick and when we blast the wall the whole cove explodes?" Tuffnut asks. I rest a hand on my hip looking up at them and toss my bangs from my eyes.

" _Really?"_ The two share a shrug before their dragon blasts apart the last of the wall. I turn looking back at Fishlegs and Meatlug heading at a record speed towards us. "Alright, here they come." I say.

"Almost a little more…" Fishlegs says then Meatlug stops and the Ingerman girl looks back, "Wait, why are you stopping? Freedom awaits." She says. I scan around us my eyes widening as I see two Scauldrons heading for the cove. Seashocker's natural predators, oh this is bad! Well, worse than before.

"Scauldrons!" I call and points towards the two dragons, as if called to my voice they leap from the water like dolphins before splashing down into it.

"Oh no, Scauldrons are Seashocker's natural predators." Fishlegs says.

"All the noise from blasting the wall must have drawn them in." I realize.

"The wall. The one that I put there, Meatlug what've we done?" Fishlegs asks with a horrified face. I stare down at the water spotting the brown and green dragons chasing after the white and dark blue one. Their figures are blurs through the water, but it's clear the Seashocker is losing ground. "Iyn, we have to do something! The Seashocker can't fight them all on it's own!" Fishlegs says.

"Okay, spread out and flank the Scauldrons, just try and distract them." I command and the other riders fan out across the cove water. Toothless sails across the water and I can hardly keep track of the dragons from how fast they're moving.

"It's two against one!" Asher calls out.

"Every time it looks like he loses them he zaps and then more come!" Fishlegs reports.

"The Scauldrons must track Shocker by following its shocks," I say and Fishlegs's eyes widen before we both twist around watching a Scauldron leap from the water to gain ground.

"You stay away from him!" Fishlegs shouts and her and her dragon race forward towards the larger dragon. Fishlegs's tail whacks the dragon on the side of the head and it hits the water with a splash it's counterpart leaping out of the ocean towards Fishlegs.

"Now, bud!" I shout and Toothless dives forward firing a blast at the dragon and it's thrown back towards the sea as Toothless pulls up from skimming the water.

"Whoo! Thanks Iyn!" FIshlegs shouts and I release the saddle handle with one hand giving a thumbs up. "Where'd he go?" Fishlegs asks and Stormfly glides up towards us.

"He's making a break for the opening!" Asher reports and a few seconds pass, "Two Scauldrons moving in fast!"

"We'll lay down some cover fire, Asher cut them off!" I shout and Asher nods pulling up to do as I requested but lets out a intransitable shriek, Stormfly snapping back as the twins rope around Stormfly's tail snaps.

"Loki'd!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in sync! Are you kidding me! Now!?

"What no!" Fishlegs shouts, "I cannot believe you two Loki'ing right now!"

"Asher is the crown jewel Fishlegs, when you have a shot at Loki'ing Asher, you've got to take it." Tuffnut assures and said Hofferson flies up next to them.

"We'll talk later, oh yes, we will." Asher assures darkly. Yup, I foresee yelling.

"Iyn, will you please tell them that they have to stop doing all these Loki tricks?" Fishlegs asks and I shrug before my eyes widen. If the Scauldron's track by traveling the shocks then if we add shocks to the water, they won't be able to find him as easily, Loki'ing the Scauldron's is actually the way out of this mess.

"Fishlegs, I think that Loki'ing might be the key to saving the Seashocker!" I say quickly.

"Now we're talking!" Tuffnut shouts. I smirk.

"I wouldn't get to excited if I were you." I say.

"Why?"

000o000

Several minutes later the twins with buckets of fish in hand hover over the ocean trying to bait in eels to the water. "Why do I feel like we're being punished?" Tuffnut asks looking over at Ruffnut.

"Because those guys don't understand Loki day." Ruffnut answers.

"Let's just get these things and get out of here." Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut lifts up the bucket nearly throwing up her breakfast, "This bait is nasty." She groans.

"Uh, the word is pungent." Tuffnut corrects.

"Sorry, this pungent is nasty, Headryin said to just use a pinch-" Ruffnut starts before Tuffnut shoves the bucket from her hands.

"Ha ha! Loki'd!" He shouts.

Ruffnut calms unnaturally fast, "Ha ha! Good one! But now, how to we…?" Ruffnut starts to ask but something moving through the water quickly causes both siblings to yell in surprise.

000o000

Toothless banks right to avoid a blast from a Scauldron and I wave my hands firing behind us and freezing the blast mid flight towards my cousin. Hookfang pulls over the rapidly falling poisonous water and Snotlout looks up at me, "Can someone please tell me why we're risking everything for this dragon!?" Snotlout demands.

Because that's who we are. Stormfly skims across the water and Asher looks back at me after a second, "They're under water! Stormfly can't get a clear shot!" he calls up.

"Ah, they're in a feeding frenzy, it's too dangerous to get any closer." I say and watch the dragons sail around the rocks and then dive down steam and bubbles rising to the surface, the Seashocker just….I..

"What happened? Where'd they go?" Fishlegs asks Meatlug pulling in close to the water, "Iyn what happened, did he just…" Fishlegs asks and looks back at me. I purse my lips tightly before looking up at the Ingerman girl. He did.

"Oh man." Snotlout breathes.

"We tried everything Fishlegs. I'm sorry." Asher says quietly.

"Me too, Fishlegs." I say and Toothless starts to pull away, "I guess we should head back." Fishlegs doesn't move looking down at the water with a determined gaze.

"I am not leaving, not yet. This is my fault and if somehow, someway he is still alive then it is my responsibility to get him back to the safety of his pod." Fishlegs says and I bite my lip.

"Fishlegs…"

"Iyn he is a fighter! He is gonna make it-" Her sentence is cut off as the Seashocker bursts from the water over her head, "YES! He lives! HE LIVES!" She screams with joy. The Scauldron bursts from the water and Fishlegs's eyes widen, "Uh oh."

"Incoming! Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts as he and his sister sail into the lake several giant eels trailing after them, I said, _"Just lure in emos small eels_." what part of that did they miss?

"Giant zapping eel!" Snotlout shrieks. I turn looking back at the twins.

"I'm pretty sure I said a few small eels." I say and Tuffnut smirks.

"On Loki day, you go big or you go home." He retorts.

"It's working! The zapping eel is confusing the Scauldrons!" Fishlegs reports.

"Who knew you could Loki Scauldrons?" Tuffnut asks with a smirk.

"Let's Loki them even more." I say and look back at them with a small smirk. "Come on bud!" Toothless dives forward and fires a plasma blast into the water and the other dragons start to fire into the lagoon. I clasp my fingers together and pull them apart building up a lighting blast before blasting it into the water.

The purplish light travels across the cove quickly spreading out before dying. I repeat the process Fishlegs and Meatlug start to sail across the water over the Seashoker and Toothless glides towards them. Fishlegs looks up at me, "We did it, Iyn! We saved him!" She shouts with joy. I look forward my stomach falling to my feet.

"Another Scauldron." I say and Fishlegs looks at the two dragons before looking back at me.

"IYN! You have to help them!" She shouts. How!? I can't even swim!

"How!?" I demand.

"The Seashocker! When you push their tusks together it makes a large lighting blast, I can't-" She starts but I tune her out the beating of my heart echoing in my ears as I stare down at the water. Toothless is right here it will be fine.

I pull my prosthetic from it's place and lock Toothless's tail before rising to my feet on his back and leaping off his side heading towards the water. I hit it with a small splash and make my way towards the Seashocker resting a hand on his neck to let him know of my presence before looking forward at the Scauldron again.

Okay, push their tusks together, forget about the fact that you're sinking and can't breathe. Well, now that you mention that. Focus! I reach forward and grab either head as they build up a weak blast of lightning through their tusks and channel lighting onto my fingertips before I shove the two heads together a giant blast of lightning illuminating around us like a giant ball. I channel more lighting onto their blast and close my eyes tightly as my breath starts to grow short.

The Scauldron is knocked backwards, thrown fifty feet maybe more into the open ocean as the shocks from the dragon under me travel up my arms before blasting me backwards. I hardly process anything before I let out a long yell and smash into the sand skidding several feet.

I cough several times hacking up water I wasn't aware I'd swallowed and look up as Stormfly lands, Asher riding Toothless seconds behind the Deadly Nadder. The Hofferson leaps from the dragon's back and races towards me, "Are you okay!?" he demands.

I sit up groaning slightly and clutch my head a small bit of the electricity leaping towards my fingers. The other riders land and Toothless sniffs me several times before deciding I am infact not dying and okay. "That must of blown her twenty feet! New record!" Ruffnut shouts.

Tuffnut looks down at me, "Don't worry, Haedryin, in time you should be able to speak properly again, I mean, probably." He adds the last bit as a afterthought.

"I'm fine." I assure and Asher grips my elbow his fingers twitching slightly before he helps me to my feet. No sooner has he done this that FIshlegs races over and smashes me in a bone shattering hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouts and my eyes widen as she squeezes tighter.

"Your welcome, if I could just..breathe!" I gasp and she pulls back smiling wildly.

"Eh, it's nothing I wouldn't have done." Snotlout says and Asher looks over at her.

"Then why didn't you do it?" He demands.

"Because I wanted to give Iyn a taste of the snot. Tastes good doesn't it?" Snotlout asks me. I shake the final bits of water from my hair and look up at her scowling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Asher says rhetorically behind me.

We all look up watching the Seashocker's leap from the water like dolphins happily swimming. Asher lightly punches Fishlegs's arm. "You did it!"

Fishlegs nods, "We did it." She agrees and shoots me another smile.

….

Several hours later at sundown I stand in my palace waiting for the twins. They'll be in here to brag and well, I am ready for them. I hear voices and turn, Toothless echoing me, smirking inwardly I watch the door open, "You're Vikings of the year have-" Tuffnut starts to say then the bucket of ice covered fish smash onto both twins alike. They freeze in shock and I laugh.

"Loki'd!" I shout and Toothless laughs with me before firing several small blasts at their feet. Both of them whip away from the door racing down the steps. I grin and lift my fist Toothless lightly bumping it with his head.

000o000

The twins race down the steps of the palace and leap forward Tuffnut pausing as he sees a snapper trap but Ruffnut smashes into him causing him to rush forward towards stairs. The two siblings start to run down them but the steps break causing them to fall flat on their faces. Fishlegs pokes her head over the side of the stairs, "Loki'd!" She shouts and laughs.

The twins scramble to their feet racing forward but are stopped dead as both their feet are swept out from under them a rope tied around their ankles. Snotlout leaps out from where'd she'd been hiding, "Loki'd!"

Ten minutes later both twins rush into their hut slamming the door shut as they take in panting breaths, more Loki traps prepared for them then either had dreamed were possible. Ruffnut grips the doorframe then releases a panting breath, "Safe now." Tuffnut breathes.

"I never thought I'd say this, brother, but I think I am ready for Loki day too end." Ruffnut shouts and both twins yelp as their house shakes and groans slightly before seeming to be ripped into the air.

"Uh, we might have to wait on that." Tuffnut says.

"Whoa, how weird is that, an earthquake on Loki day?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah, weird." Tuffnut agrees and looks out the door before eyeing his sister, "Hey, is it also weird that there are dragons flying in place outside the windows?"

Ruffnut looks out the door where their house is attached to ropes wound around Stormfly. Asher on her back looks down at them pulls back into the room, eyes wide,"Not if you take into account that we're thousands of feet above the ocean hanging by a rope attached to Stormfly." Ruffnut says.

"Okay, this has gone too far! I'm declaring it official. You see when dragons start Loki'ing dragon riders, that's when the-" Tuffnut starts but the house rocks again both letting out cries of surprise. The two Thorstens peak out the door before walking out. Their house is on a large sea-stack in the middle of the ocean.

"I don't think this system is safe." Ruffnut says dryly.

Asher and Stormfly glide past them the Hofferson beaming."Loki'd!" He shouts and waves, "Enjoy your new home guys! I hear the neighbors are really quiet." With that said Asher laughs guiding Stormfly away from the Thorstens.

"Evil genius." Tuffnut mutters darkly, "Gotta admire it." He adds.

"Admire it? I straight out jealous of it." Ruffnut says.

"If I ever mention Loki day again hold me down and pull out all my nose hairs." Tuffnut commands.

"Mmm, but that's what we do on our birthday." Ruffnut points out.

There's a beat.

"Oh, right. Well I'll think of something else that's really painful and has to do with my nose and we'll do that instead. Loki day."

"Heard that."

"NO! OW!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know what I just realized I haven't been doing like this entire season? Adding backwards words... There is indeed one in this episode, bonus points to whoever caught it! :D**

 **Please review!**


	24. A Time To Skrill

**Author's Note: :( Goodness gracious I cant tell you how much I absolutely despise this episode. Its sad because I was so thrilled to write it. Ugh it is so terrible. I am way sorry guys!**

 **WARNING: Alterted ending! No blood or gore, but warnings are always nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 24: A Time To Skrill

On a glacier, towards the middle of the sea near Outcast Island lighting ripples overhead the storm working and building up happily striking down on the snow. From within the ice and snows grip something awakes, a bloodshot, red eye snapping open towards the sky. The glacier rumbles, shakes and then splits open a piercing scream echoing through the air.

….

Still nothing.

I move forward across Outcast Island looking for someone, anything or any indication on why it's been abandoned. "I don't like it." Ruffnut says finally.

"Weird, I don't see any arrows or spears." I say staring around at the isle.

"No boulders from catapults." Fishlegs adds.

"This really doesn't seem like a Dragon Hunter attack." I say and narrow my eyes, more like a dragon that went psycho.

Asher walks up next to the Ingerman girl, "Well whoever did this meant business." He says. Yeah, for sure.

"And where did everybody go?" Fishlegs asks.

"They must have evacuated." Asher states.

"What could possibly scare the Outcasts off their own island?" Fishlegs asks. Um, war. That generally adds a fleeing effect.

"Mutton famine." Tuffnut declares.

"Bed bugs?" Ruffnut asks, "Once those things show up you can never get rid of them." She adds. I move forward towards a rock my stomach taking a wild plummet down towards my feet. Lighting scourge marks.

"I think this has something to do with it." I and rest a hand on the black burn, "These scourge marks, do these look familiar to anyone?" I ask silently pleading with them to disprove my unvoiced question.

Fishlegs pipes up behind me, "Iyn, do you think it could be…"

….

"Yup, the Skrill is gone." Snotlout declares less than an hour later on the glacier we trapped it on three years ago leaning over the empty crevice.

"Thats a good title for a song, I'm going to work on that when we get home." Tuffnut says and I pull away from the ledge looking back at Toothless.

"How did this happen?" Fishlegs asks.

"Shoddy workmanship I'd say." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nudges his arm.

"Aren't _we_ the ones who sealed him in that big hole?"

Tuffnut clears his throat and points behind them where Barf and Belch are. I shake my head, "You guys, it doesn't matter how it got out." I say and rise to my feet, "We have got to get it back before it hurts anybody else or before Dagur gets a hold of it." I add.

"Or it gets a hold of you." Snotlout points out. A shiver runs down my spine but I force myself to remain slightly calm.

"Well the question is it heading?" Asher asks and I look up at the lighting storm.

"Well since the Skrill follows storms so it can channel it's lighting, I would say it's following that storm headed due east from Outcast Island." Fishlegs says and my heart skips a beat. Berk is due south from Outcast Island.

Snotlout looks up at us, "Hey, isn't _Berk_ due south of-oh no."

….

"Hey, look at that, the A-team already on the case." Asher comments as we draw closer to Berk. I can see the rapid blasts of lightning the Skrill is firing and the riders as they're all hit one at a time except Gustav.

"Yeah, okay, it might be a little early in their dragon riding careers to-" I start to say but Snotlout lets out a shriek.

"Dad!" She yells and Hookfang dives down to the falling Jorgenson. I look around at the other riders.

"Covered the down riders!" I command and Toothless pulls into a dive heading towards the village but Toothless jerks upwards looking forward with menace in his gaze. "Toothless, no-What are you doing!?" I demand and look up at the Skrill my eyes widening as the piercing red gaze freezes me in rigid shock and terror.

No, no, no, no, no!

The spiked purple dragon looks at me gaze murderous as Toothless growls lowly beneath me, everything slips from focus and I shake my head trying to regain my thoughts but I get is a stronger buzz. _"You run so far, child. Yet, you cannot escape my grasp."_

I groan in agony, stifling the urge to scream shoving my hands against my temples as a stinging pulsing pain racks through my skull. _"Almost there.."_

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ Another voice roars in my head echoing. This time, I do scream. My gaze is ripped from the piercing red one as a blast of bright white light shines through my head. I'm thrown backwards from the blast and off of Toothless plummeting. Everything snaps back into focus and my eyes widen as I look down at the approaching builds.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shriek and look up at the dragon falling down towards me, he falls past me his eyes wide.

 _"IYN!_ "

I throw my arms open and twist my wrists forming the ice fabric, "Oh come on!" I shout in frustration before the fabric snaps upwards and I glide across the sky aiming for the nearest flying dragon which happens to be Skullcrusher, I land on his back and dad looks back at me eyes full of worry. "Hey, room for one more?" I ask silently assuring him I am okay with the joke.

His eyes fill with relief, "Where in the name of Thor did those wings come from?" he demands.

"Wings?" I repeat and look down at the fabric in between my feet and hands. Oh, right. I purse my lips tightly and shrug. "Oh, right. I'll tell you later, right now I have to find my dragon." I say and look down at the village looking for Toothless. I spot his black form climbing out from rocks as Skullcrusher lands. I wave my hands and the fabric fades to snowflakes as I tackle Toothless in a hug. "Toothless! Oh I am sorry about that bud." I say and look down at him.

 _"It's fine. It's really my fault."_ A voice says.

"AH!" I yelp and leap backwards from Toothless in surprise smashing into dad who is behind me. He shoves me upright and I look at my dragon with wide eyes as he scans around us for the threat.

 _"Haedryin, are you, did the Skrill-"_ The voice starts again. I shriek again and look forward scanning Toothless as he stares at me. Toothless. He's talking to me again, he's bloody talking!? I mean, I know he spoke-transmitted to me last time the Skrill was here...alright, okay, breathe. I force a steady breath and move forward towards Toothless and rest a hand on his head.

"Sorry, you freaked me out." I admit and he gives me a gummy smile.

"Interestin' strategy going nose to nose with the Skrill." Dad comments dryly behind me.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my strategy." I argue and scratch behind Toothless's ears. He purrs and happily rubs against me. The other riders land and Asher rushes over to my side scanning me down.

"Are you okay, did the Skrill-" He starts.

"Yeah." I answer before he can finish the sentence. I don't want him to, the rest of the sentence terrifies me. _Take control of you?_ It can take control of me. _It can take control of me!_ Why? How? The piercing stare flashes through my head and I shake it back and forth several times focusing on Snotlout as she helps her dad walk forward one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Snotlout is he okay?" Asher asks.

"It's my dad." Snotlout says with a small laugh, "He bludgeons his own head for sport." Snotlout adds and smiles, "Of course he's fine."

Spitelout opens his mouth to speak a strangled mixture of sounds coming out instead. Ah, lighting blast speak, Snotlout speaks it quite fluently. "Ah! Greatlbiel edgh!" Spitelout shouts.

"Like I said, he's fine. Expect that blast of lightning he took to the head." Snotlout mutters to us then looks up at her father, "Aw, thanks dad! I'm proud of you to." Snotlout says and smiles widely even though it's painfully obvious she has no idea what he said.

 _"What did he say?"_ Toothless asks me. I flinch slightly from his voice in my head. It's okay, not the Skrill, not the Skrill, not the Skrill.

I shrug, "Dunno." I admit.

"Well all the huts seem to be in fairly good condition." Fishlegs notes.

Asher shrugs and points forward, "Well, all except for one." he says and I follow his hand my eyes widening. My house isn't blasted to pieces but blackened and smoking.

"MY HOUSE!" Dad exclaims.

"Hey chief, is the charred look in this year?" Ruffnut asks smirking.

"I actually think its a thing chief. I was thinking of doing it back to our hut on the Edge." Tuffnut says and Asher's eyes narrow.

"Weird that Stoick's house is the only one the Skrill attacked." Asher says.

"Huh, well, that could explain why the Skrill went to Outcast Island and then here." Fishlegs says and I release a shaky breath. It's tracking us.

" _Yup."_ Toothless says.

"It's not randomly attacking, it's looking for me and Toothless." I say and clench my fists tightly.

"And Outcast Island is the last place it saw you guys before-" Asher starts.

"Before we led it to the crevasse and sealed it inside." I finish.

"Well we already knew he's over obsessive must have control you, but now, he's mad, at both of you." Snotlout says and gestures to me and Toothless. I purse my lips tightly before looking back at the riders and dad.

"She's right. It is mad and it's looking for me to take me and Toothless to take revenge on." I say and bite my lip heavily.

"What choice did we have? It was either that or let Dagur get a hold of it." Asher , explain that to the Skrill. I turn and look back at the Hofferson.

"You can explain that to the Skrill." I say and Asher backs down.

" _Oh, next time I see him I am so going to blast him to pieces then dance on the ashes and-"_ Toothless starts darkly.

"Hey, relax, Toothless. We've dealt with the Skrill before, we'll deal with it again." I assure and Toothless growls.

 _"You nearly went mad, why should I relax!?"_ Toothless demands.

"Because..it's, I-" I start but my sentence dies in my throat. He has a point.

"Um, are you talking with Toothless?" Tuffnut asks behind me. I whirl around looking back at him as he shares a knowing look with his sister. I never mentioned the whole, I could briefly talk with Toothless thing, it only lasted about a day after the Skrill but it was weird. The twins were there and the only ones I explained fully what happened to, funny though, cause they're the twins.

"Um, yes." I answer and several eyes widen, "Don't ask me how, the Skrill just...did something." I say and Asher blinks several times.

"Okay…" He trails off. I send a pleading look at the twins and Tuffnut scrambles for a subject changer.

"Now is it just me or is Spitelout acting a little more deranged and violent than usual?" Tuffnut asks and I release a relieved breath as they all look back at the Jorgenson.

"Y-yeah!" Snotlout laughs, "Looks like the Skrill isn't the only one out for revenge." Snotlout says and Spitelout turns.

"Uh! Uh! Ugh!" he shouts.

"Fear not dear father," Snotlout says and turns looking back at us, "you will be avenged, we Jorgenson's will have our pound of Skrill flesh, I will make sure of it!"

Asher raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the two before looking back at me. "Clearly the Skrill is coming back to Berk for you and Toothless and we need to be ready." Asher says and I swing onto Toothless's back grabbing a piece of red cloth from his saddlebag. Eye contact. That's it. If I can't make eye contact or glance at the Skrill then I should be fine and not pull a crazy Snow Queen again.

"We're not waiting for it." I assure and grip the blindfold tighter.

….

"Are you sure this is the way you wanna play it?" Asher asks behind me, tone of voicing begging me to say no.

"It's me and Toothless it wants, it's me and Toothless it's going to get." I say and get to my feet looking back at him.

"But don't you think it would be better if we were there? It doesn't stand a chance against all of us." Asher points out. Yeah, and it wouldn't come knowing that.

"And it knows that, which is why I don't think it'll show up unless it's just me and Toothless." I say and Asher sighs, bites his lip before looking back at the other riders.

"Alright guys, you heard the Queen, let's saddle up." Asher commands.

"Hang on," I say and he pauses looking back at me. I lift up the long strip of red fabric, "I need you to blindfold me." I say and his eyes widen.

"Haedryin are you kidding!? Going without us is stupid enough, are you seriously crazy enough to go _without_ sight!" Asher demands and I purse my lips. If I want to stay sane and led by my own brain yes.

"Y-yes." I answer after a second and he scowls at me, "Listen, if I can't make eye contact with the Skrill it can't take control of me, and I mean even the slightest glance counts. Toothless can be my eyes." I say and look back at my other half.

Asher sighs before he takes the cloth from my hand and I turn as he wraps it over my eyes tying it firmly around my head. When he's done I back up towards Toothless resting a hand on his side and curling my fingers tightly, _"No worries, I've got you, your highness."_ Toothless says teasingly.

"Yeah, thanks." I drone quietly.

"Alrgerhth, blehta!" Spitelout shouts.

"What's that dad?" Snotlout asks and I know her well enough that whatever she says next will be made up, "You want to stay behind because you have total confidence that I will get your revenge for you? Ha, I respect that-Ah!" Snotlout shouts.

 _"Spitelout just climbed onto Hookfang, yup, I think he's coming with us."_ Toothless reports. Oh.

"Oh, you changed your mind, you want to see me avenge you. Oh, okay." Snotlout says and I snort softly. I grab the handles to Toothless's saddle and swing onto his back clicking back the tailfin. Toothless leaps into the air and glides away from the lighting speaking Jorgenson and the bragging one.

Toothless pulls up, _"Okay, everyone is in front of us along with-wow the damage on your dad's house looks way worse from up here."_

Really?

"Okay guys, we'll see you soon, the Skrill be coming back to Berk as soon as he knows we're alone." I say and hear the flapping of the other dragons as they glide past us. I release a shaky breath before tightening my grip on the saddle handles, "Okay, head in the game, bud. He's around here somewhere." I mutter and focus silently scanning the clouds for movement.

 _"I don't see anything, you sense something?"_ Toothless asks and I shake my head.

"No." I say and purse my lips tightly, "Let me try something," I lift my hands up from the saddle and throw my arms open firing magic towards the sky. Wind rushes past me in a cold, biting feeling but I focus harder and after a ripple of thunder, I feel a snowflake fall onto the back of my hand. I pull my hands back. "Last time he tried to take my head off for this." I mutter.

" _And whose to say I won't succeed this time, child?"_ The Skrill hisses. I tense all my muscles drawing together from my panic.

 _"Me."_ Toothless answers and I feel his muscles brace for a dive, _"Duck."_ He commands I do so leaning in towards his neck as a blast of lighting is fired over my head. I release a breath before I lift my head up.

"Okay, let's keep him close, but not too close." I say and Toothless nods beneath me picking up speed.

000o000

"Okay, this trench is definitely deeper than the last one, hopefully it will hold the Skrill this time." Fishlegs says and Meatlug fires down on the glacier melting the ice. The other riders around her stare at it.

"Ah! Johgn greft alg!" Spitelout shouts. Snotlout, from behind her father pokes her head out.

"You mean after the Jorgenson's extract their revenge right?" Snotlout asks, "We should at least be the ones to melt him into that hole."

Asher and Stormfly glide next to them, "Snotlout, we don't have time for the Jorgenson nonsense." Asher says. Both Jorgenson's look at him.

"Hjegter!" Spitelout argues.

"If you have something to say, say it." Asher commands dryly.

"Ha, ha real funny Asher." Snotlout says dryly then looks at her father, "He messes with me like that all the time. We're totally on the same page and he's in love with me." Snotlout assures.

An angry roar breaks through the air and Fishlegs looks up, "Okay, here he comes!" She calls.

"Okay, as soon as it's inside and Haedryin and Toothless are clear, we it up." Asher says and they all pull back as the blindfolded dragon rider and dragon dive past them Toothless's wings whistling in the wind, they disappear inside of it and the Skrill stops looking at the cave.

"Uh oh." Fishlegs breathes.

"What's going on? Why did it stop?" Snotlout demands.

"Call me crazy but I think he knows it's a trap." Fishlegs says and the twins share a look.

"That, is one smart dragon." Ruffnut says.

"Ugh, I hate smart dragons, that's why I love you." Tuffnut says and wraps his arms around Belch in a hug.

000o000

 _"He's not following!"_ Toothless calls.

"Well this isn't good." I say and shove up the blindfold to around my forehead looking back at the entrance. The tunnel shakes before the snow collapses in on itself sealing me and Toothless in the tunnel. Toothless pulls to a stop looking back at me.

 _"What now?"_ He asks.

Um, uh, "Search for another exit." I say after several seconds of nothing. Toothless nods and turns releasing echolocation down the tunnel his ears perk up and he looks back at me.

 _"Nothing."_

Oh _, even_ better! I turn looking back at the snow chunks. "Al-alright." I say and lift up hands my fingers curling with the pressure, the snow chucks shake before they give lifting at my command. I throw my hands forward and the ice and snow chucks blast away from the tunnel, Toothless zooming through the entrance. I spot the Skrill immediately and wave my hands forward sending a blast of lighting that smashes into his tail.

I grab the edge of the blindfold and pull it over my eyes grabbing the handles to Toothless's saddle in a firm death grip. _"That's_ for trapping us in an ice tunnel!" I shout towards the lighting jumping dragon. He screams in fury and Toothless jerks left but I can still feel the lighting singe the tips of my clothing. That was close scarily close.

"Hey! How come they get revenge!?" Snotlout yells up at us. Toothless banks right and bite my lip tightly.

" _Duck!"_ Toothless shouts and I do as he commands pulling my head up a few seconds later.

"Okay, new plan!" I call out and Toothless shifts under me.

 _"Great!...What is it?"_

"I..don't have one, yet," I answer and Toothless sighs.

 _"Of course you don't."_

"In my defense when have I _actually_ had a plan!" I argue.

 _"Every time before this."_ Toothless answers and I bite my lip in annoyance.

"You know what, for now, we just need to find safe cover-I think I know where that is, Toothless head north!" I shout and Toothless pulls a sharp right turn his wings whistling as he picks up speed. I reach my hands back and tighten the knot of the loose blindfold before a crackle of lightning then something bursting into flames grabs my attention.

I twist around and shove up on the blindfold spotting Toothless's tail alight with fire. Amazing, I turn forward again, "Okay Toothless hold on!" I shout and duck a blast of lightning over my head.

" _Haedryin_!" Toothless shouts as we rapidly lose ground. He ducks under several bows prints hanging in the air as we dive into the boat yard ruins where the Reaper used to be.

"AH!" I yell as we reach the side of a boat, Toothless hits the railing and I'm thrown from his saddle rolling then skidding backwards across the ship, Toothless doing the same. I groan and lift my head up a headache starting to build, I get to my feet and rub my temples, "Well that could have hurt more I suppose. But only slightly." I mutter and shove off the rest of the blindfold.

 _"Only slightly."_ Toothless agrees.

"Okay, let's have a look at that tail." I say and Toothless pulls his tail up in front of me. I scan the rods for a second, everything's still intact, the connecting rod still in working order, surprisingly, "I'll get your spare." I say and walk towards the saddlebag flipping it open and rummaging through it. I laugh slightly, "Huh, well apparently that was the spare." I say and Toothless huffs.

 _"Amusing."_

"I wasn't even trying to be funny." I assure and look up at the clouds again, "Well at least we lost the Skrill." I say and dive out of the way as a blast of lighting smashes into the top of the wood. I leap away from the spot and Toothless's head snaps towards the clouds where lighting is crackling between them. "He's trying to flush us out. Let's see if we can find something to fix that tail." I say and race forward to the side of the deck looking at the water scanning for anything among the surface or near us.

A cracking catches my attention and I snap my gaze upwards before spotting a piece of a broken mast heading towards us, "Toothless, look out!" I shout and grab him pulling him forward past the masts length.

I poke my head over the side of the wood and then look up as something blowing in the wind grabs my attention, the sail. My eyes widen and I grin looking at Toothless, "Well thank you Dragon Hunters." I say smirking and race towards the sail ripping off a large piece after several minutes Toothless opens his repaired tail and looks back at me.

 _"Well?"_ Toothless asks.

"This should get us up into the air, but how are we going to take out that Skrill?" I ask and bite my lip running my hand through my hair. Well, Dagur would be more than happy to take the Skrill from us. Unfortunately, he'd take it and go on a crazy attack and blast apart the entire archipelago..then again, with the Dragon Hunter's equipment, it would be easy for them to take it into the water.

I climb onto Toothless's back, "Then again, maybe we don't have to. I'm sure those Dragon Hunter's would love to see this guy in action." I mutter and duck another blast from the dragon. I look up at the dragon my heart leaping into my chest as the red piercing stare meets with mine. I shake my head and tear my gaze away from him with heavy effort and I pat Toothless's side. "Alright bud, let's get that Skrill to follow us." I say and Toothless nods leaping into the air heading away from the abandoned ships.

….

A little less than an hour later I spot the Dragon Hunters ship in the water, I release a shaky breath and hear Dagur's excited voice ring up, "That's my Skrill!"

Well they saw it. "It's mine! All mine! After all these years my baby's home! Come home to daddy Dagur! I miss you so!" Dagur shouts up at the sky. I release a breath and feel the Skrill's gaze on my back.

 _"You can't run forever, child."_ He spits.

Yeah, well I can certainly try. Toothless growls lowly under me and I rest a hand on his forehead reassuringly. I suck in a breath before looking back at the lighting blasting behind us. Alright, alright, breathing is good. "You want to play with lighting?" The Skrill asks in a hissing tone. I look back at it.

"Not really!" I shout and it roars madly before it flies into pace with me hissing at Toothless and looks up me. Stupid blasted, why didn't I put that blindfold on! The hum enters my head and I release the handles gripping my temples tightly as the pain racks through my brain. I shut my eyes tightly but feel the Skrill working through my metal blocks with near ease.

 _"You are mine."_ He hisses softly. Toothless roars something back that I don't catch but the sounds echo in my head. Memories slip from place before the world fades to a faint buzz and I feel my limbs rejecting my brains pleas to them. _"You want to come with me."_ A voice whispers softly.

Yes. I do. Wait, no I don't.

 _"You do."_ It persists.

Actually, I'm pretty sure I-AH!

 _"Come with me."_

Right, soooo, how does that work.

 _"Leap."_

I'm sorry, what? Am I on something, are _you_ on something? Maybe it's air, yeah, I'm generally on air and so are you, unless it's the ground, am I on the ground or the air, wait, it feels like a river, I'm in water right? No. That's not it. Is it?

 _"Focus. Leap."_

Alrighty then, just pull this nice little thing out and jump off the air, water, whatever it is.

 _"HAEDRYIN!"_ A voice screams. Haedryin, my name is Haedryin, the Skrill, Toothless…Toothless. My vision clears and I let out a scream as I realize I'm falling through the air, how I got here is beyond me, maybe I actually did leap. It's not the falling part that startles me more so of the fact that the Dragon Hunter ship is less than ten feet away. This is going to hurt.

I smash into the wood and roll across it several times before skidding to a stop and moan every part of me aching like nothing I've ever experienced but my head, my head feels like it's been split open twice. I shut my eyes tightly and curl my fingers around the wood before a huge splash catches my attention. Forcing my attention upwards I lift my aching head up and blink several times jerking into a sitting position at the several ends of weapons pointed at me.

Dagur shoves the Dragon Hunters to the side and leans down to my level, "Well, well, well, my queen, when I said you're always welcome to drop by I never thought you'd take me so seriously." Dagur says and laughs.

I shove myself into a sitting position and shake my head several times ignoring the part of me screaming we should panic and scanning for Toothless. He's not in the air, he must have hit the water, with the Skrill, this is bad, like there's bad and then this bad and this is exceedingly bad. Rika walks forward next to me and smirks.

"Oh, Viggo will be pleased with this." She says then looks at the Hunters, "Grab 'er and toss her in the cell."

Two Hunters grab either one of my forearms and drag me to my feet. I scowl in frustration the headache slowly retreating to whatever dark hole from whence it came. I give a shout of frustration before I rip out of both their arms and race towards the side of the boat ducking several arrows, "Toothless!" I yell and sincerely hope he is infact underwater or this is going to end badly. I leap off the side of the boat and hit the water with a small splash a few seconds later.

 _"Iyn!_ " Toothless's voice rings out and a few seconds later he shoves up under me. I click my prosthetic into place and Toothless bursts out from the ocean with an explosion of sea water. I wipe water from my eyes and look down at the ocean.

"Where's the Skrill?" I ask scanning the water surface. Toothless banks right to avoid several arrows.

 _"He was under the boat with me."_ Toothless answers.

"YES! We've got it!" Dagur yells and I look over at the other side of the boat where the Skrill in a net is starting to be pulled onto the deck. We have to help it!

"Toothless-" I start.

" _On it!_ " He assures and loops around the boat, I scan around myself and form a long icial edges sharp enough to cut you by looking at it.

I sit up in the saddle looking at the rope holding the net, "okay, here we go, here we go!" I chant and swing the ice forward but a arrow knocks it from my hands.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SKRILL HAEDRYIN!" Dagur yells. Toothless pulls up towards the clouds and I look at the Skrill in horror.

"What have I done?" I breathe watching it get pulled onto deck. Toothless pulls away from the ships and I shut my eyes tightly bowing my head.

…..

"Haedryin what happened!?" Asher shouts racing up to me and Toothless as we land on the landing platform stretching across from the dragon stables.

"Where've you been?" Fishlegs adds.

"It's a long story." I say and toss my hair from my eyes.

"Or, is it a very short story?" Tuffnut asks and I turn around looking back as he snaps open Toothless's tailfin. "Looks to me like someone has changed her allegiance, I knew this day would come, siege her!" Tuffnut shouts as I swing off of Toothless's back. Ruffnut tackles me to the ground.

"Oh you traitor!" She yells.

Fishlegs races over and leaps on top of Ruffnut and I groan. Are you kidding!? "Fishlegs is in on it too!" Tuffnut shouts and runs towards us, I shove up against them slightly making progress, "Oh no you don't!" Tuffnut yells and leaps onto Fishlegs's back stopping my little progress.

"Okay, everybody stop jumping on everybody!" I command and my rips give a sigh of relief as the three riders get off of me.

"How could you even think that!? Haedryin a Dragon Hunter? She's the Snow Queen and the thought of her even having anything to do with them." Fishlegs says and huffs. I get to my feet brushing off imaginary dirt and rub the back of my neck.

"Actually Fishlegs, let's not go quite that far." I say and Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"Uh?"

….

"You let the Dragon Hunters capture the Skrill?" Asher asks as I finish retelling what happened, Toothless having to chime in on bits I wasn't mentally there for.

"That wasn't the plan, they were supposed to take it down and then we would swoop in and grab it away, obviously the Skrill had different plans." I say and my shoulders slump.

"So Dagur has the Skrill again? Great, now he's just going to chain that thing up like a puppet and take him on a greatest-hits attack run of the Archipelago!" Snotlout shouts.

"Rrrrr Elghsh topfuy!" Spitelout shouts.

"I agree dad, I'm very disappointed in Haedryin to." Snotlout says and my shoulders fall even more.

"They had some sort of new net shooting catapult." I explain.

"Net shooting catapult?" Ruffnut repeats rubbing the back of her head, "You know no one ever plans for the intangibles."

"But Iyn it's just-" Fishlegs starts.

"Confusing." Tuffnut interrupts, "I know that I for one am confused."

"Yet intrigued." Ruffnut adds.

"Ah yes, moral ambiguity. Something else you can never see coming, yep catapult nets and moral ambiguity." Tuffnut says.

"There's really no moral ambiguity here," I say and bite on my lip heavily,"I messed up, I really messed up and I'm not sure how to fix it." Both twins take in sharp gasps and I look up at them, "Oh what now?"

"It's just...we've never heard you say that before." Tuffnut says.

"You always know how to fix it." Ruffnut adds.

I sigh heavily, "Yeah, well, I'm not perfect." I say and Tuffnut gasps again.

"What! No! Whose painting am I going to have above my bed?"

Asher gives the male Thorsten a disgusted look at those words and walks in front of him, "First of all, ew, second, everything you did, you did to protect that dragon and to protect all of us, so it's not how you fix it it's how we all fix it as a team. We are your queen's court your majesty." Asher says and puts one hand behind his back bowing lowly. The other riders stare at him for a second before they echo his actions.

I bite my lip heavily, I don't feel like a queen, I feel like an idiot, I feel like a mess up, _again_. The riders sit up and Tuffnut walks forward throwing a hand around my shoulder in a brotherly way his fingers twitching slightly. Snotlout sits up and walks towards us.

"My dad says that we're letting you off too easy but we're still in." She assures.

"Now, we just have to figure out a way to find the Hunters." Asher says with a reassuring smile.

"Iyn, which way did you say the storm was heading?" Fishlegs asks.

"East." I answer.

"Then they'll be going west that way the Skrill can't harness the lighting and attack them." Fishlegs says and I nod.

"Good thinking, Fishlegs. There's a group of islands just west of where we were, lots of secluded beaches and coves to hide in." I say and release a breath, it's okay now, it will be okay.

….

Several hours later deep into the middle of the night and on our fifth island, Fishlegs pulls up towards us, "Iyn! I think I found them, there's a campfire and a lot of singing a-and really deep voices around the other side of the island." Fishlegs reports.

 _"Yeah, sounds just like them."_ Toothless says dryly.

Yeah, it's does. Toothless dives down towards the isle and the other dragons follow after him.

…

"Oh! Oh! Tell the one about the Viking girl and the hairy onions!" A Hunter commands another. I look back at the other riders from where we're hiding behind several bushes.

"Okay, we'll quietly make our way along the tree line over to those cages, that must be where their holding the Skrill." I whisper and Spitelout sits up.

"Algrah, breadet istle!" He hisses.

I look at Snotlout and she shrugs, "He says that that's a terrible plan and that we should just attack. Wait what!?" Snotlout demands and Spitelout grabs an axe racing towards the campsite letting out a loud war cry. Oh terrific.

"Okay, change of plans, we'll use Spitelout as a distraction. Snotlout you and your dad keep the Hunters busy while the rest of us go get the Skrill." I say and she nods racing over to Hookfang. I climb onto Toothless's back and he leaps forward towards the trees and around the camp as Snotlout and her father attack them.

Toothless leaps across the beach quietly and I look at the Dragon Hunters guarding the cages backs to us. We pass them and they don't look back, Asher, the twins and Fishlegs having the same luck. I scan around the empty cages before spotting one in the water.

"That's gotta be the right cage, it's the only one submerged in the water." I say quietly and slide off of Toothless's back moving towards it.

 _"This is a bad idea."_ Toothless calls behind me.

Yup. Does it change anything? Nope. "Cover me." I call back to the dragon riders and move forward towards the cage.

"Um, Haedryin I really don't think-" Asher starts but I rip of the fabric covering the cage, "-and she's doing it." Asher finishes behind me with a soft groan. The Skrill spots me and hisses.

 _"You come for your death, child."_ He hisses.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to help you." I whisper quietly and he looks up at me with a laughing gaze. I tear my gaze away and close my eyes tightly. I will not be controlled again.

 _"Your dedication amuses me."_ The Skrill hisses.

I lift up my hand to the dragon and he growls lowly, my eyes are still closed firmly and I can't see if he'll snap at me or not. "Just let me help you out of this." I say quietly.

 _"YOU WILL NOT HELP ME!"_

"Be quiet, "I plead finally opening my eyes, "if you're not the Hunter's could hear us and things get a lot harder." I say.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Rika calls behind us, I twist around looking back at the archer's arrows aimed at our heads and the Dragon Hunters as they throw a net over Toothless pointing several weapons at the other dragons. The riders back up as the Hunters approach them, shoving Snotlout and Spitelout forward.

"Told you she'd come back for my Skrill." Dagur says walking forward with accomplishment radiating off him with a side of glee. He walks towards me and I shoot him a scowl, one that Asher's famous death glare would look like a smile to. "How could you, Iyn? We've barely had time to get reacquainted." With that said, Dagur shoves my shoulder firmly and I stumble a step but follow him with my gaze.

Dagur moves forward and rests a hand on the cage's door, "It's alright baby, this is all still so new."Dagur shoothes.

 _"You stay away from me, you crazy psycho_!" The Skrill roars angrily and turns its gaze to me. I tear my gaze away from him staring at literally anything but the purple scaled dragon.

"Never mind that, Dagur. Just look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us." Rika says and points gestures towards our dragons all netted and looking very, very exceedingly angry. "Cage 'em up." Rika commands. Dagur walks forward and shoves my shoulder forcing me to take a few stumbling steps forward towards the other riders, "And mussel the Night Fury." Rika adds.

Dagur pushes me next to Asher as Toothless shoves the Berserkers and Dragon Hunters away from him. I stare at the Skrill, avoiding it's eyes and hum softly."What are you thinking?" Asher demands quietly.

"That the enemy of my enemy," I start.

"Might kill us all and take you?" Asher finishes.

"Yes, but he might also help us." I say before I race forward and tackle the nearest Berserker to the ground leaping off his chest in a backflip ish thing I didn't know I could do and race towards Toothless skidding across the sand, kicking another Berserkers leg and he tumbles backwards. "Toothless, THE CAGE!" I shout.

 _"On it!"_ Toothless yells before he races forward and leaps into the water.

I scramble to my feet as Toothless manages to shove the Skrill from the water, lighting crackling as it hits the lock exploding it. The Night Fury jumps next to me as the lighting jumping dragon bursts from the cage, lighting jumping across it's wings and back. Okay, now or never, please don't kill us!

I feel the Skrill's gaze on me before it fires several blasts of lightning at the Berserkers and Dragon Hunters causing them to stumble back and probably not be able to speak right for several days. Rika shoves Dagur to the side and lifts up her bow, arrow strung within. She draws back, aiming for a fatal hit. My eyes widen and my heart skips several beats, "No!" I shout and snap my hand outwards like somehow, that's going to prevent her from firing.

Rika's string pulls back tighter and I scramble forward throwing my arms out to block the arrow from hitting the Skrill. Even after everything it's done to me, Toothless and the other riders, I cannot let this dragon die as I do nothing. The arrow is released and it seems to sail through the air in slow motion heading towards me. I hear both Toothless and Asher shout my name in near sync with panic before the tip of weapon embeds itself into my shoulder.

The force throws me backwards my breath failing to catch like I've been kicked in the chest. My back smashes into the cage the rest of me splashing into the sea. "HAEDRYIN!" Someone screams panicked shouts ringing through the air. I can't do anything but stare up numbly, my body feels disconnected from my brain, but the only thing I can focus on is the pair of bloodshot red eyes staring down at me expression unreadable.

The Skrill.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Someone screams before the sound of weapon being drawn rings through the air shortly followed by a war cry.

" _IYN!_ " Toothless screams before his disfigured form leaps over me.

"Toothless." I rasp the world snapping back into focus. I lift up my right hand and weakly press it onto his forehead, my consciousness dropping. Lighting crackles through the air and Toothless's gaze flickers upwards to wear I can see splashes of lightning, the Skrill's wings tense before he leaps forward, Toothless throwing himself over me.

Explosions ring through the air and Rika's firm but slightly echoing voice calls out: "RETREAT!"

Toothless moves back from me and I blink several times trying to will myself into sitting up to make sure the others are okay. Asher skids to his knees next to me tossing his axe to the side. "Haedryin!" He shouts and grabs my shoulders pulling me from the water. I groan slightly looking up at him mumbling a question I don't catch. "We're fine." Asher answers and pulls me up onto the shore. "RUFFNUT!" Asher yells and grabs my shoulders pulling me into a sitting position.

"Asher." I groan my voice rasping. My fingers scramble for something and I grab his hand squeezing it tightly. I feel someone, Ruffnut probably shove her hand down on my shoulder. A pained cry escapes my lips and my eyes jump back and forth before resting on something, locked there.

" _Haedryin,_ " The Skrill calls out and I focus on it.

 _"HELP ME!"_ I scream mentally towards him.

 _"Haedryin, don't!"_ Toothless shouts.

The Skrill locks it's gaze and the world wisps away to nothing, everything fading, I release a gasping breath before I give myself to its depths.

000o000

Ruffnut tosses the arrow to the side and her lips purse tightly as she grabs a roll of bandages wrapping them around Toothless nudges Haedryin's other arm several times but nothing receives a groan or any indication that the Snow Queen is still infact, part of this world. Ruffnut finishes tying off the bleeding wound and sits back. Haedryin's eyes snap open before she and the Skrill whose standing a few feet away gaze's lock and the Haddock releases a hitched small scream breath before she goes limp, breaths stopping. Asher and Toothless's eyes go wide with panic. "Haedryin! HAEDRYIN!" Asher shouts and shakes her several times but the Haddock remains limp in his arms.

Asher looks up at the other gathered riders and dragons eyes nothing but a land of panic, "She's not breathing." He breathes and Toothless turns his head towards the Skrill a murderous look ringing through his eyes, his claws unsheathe and his eyes narrow to slits. "Iyn, come on this isn't funny." Asher says and Ruffnut rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Asher…" The Thorsten starts to say but her voice catches as a choked sob escapes her lips. Tuffnut moves forward grabbing his sister in a tight hug as the other riders and Spitelout bow their heads silently.

"Haedryin, please!" Asher shouts receiving nothing. "Please." He chokes slightly before he lowers his head tears falling freely. Toothless turns his attention back to his rider and growls mournfully shoving his head under her hand. The Skrill stares at the scene before he very, very slowly moves forward and nudges her leg.

000o000

I take in a gasp of air, my eyes snapping open the ache ringing pain racing through me fading into the back of my head. Asher's eyes snap open and he looks down at me, tear streaks running down his face before his eyes widen as if seeing me for the first time. "Haedryin!" He shouts before he grips me tightly in a hug.

I take in a few more breaths before Asher releases me and I force myself into a sitting position and lock eyes with the Skrill, no pounding headache appears, no strain for my thoughts just a normal state. I stagger to my feet Asher practically leaping up next to me. I move forward past Toothless keeping my injured arm close to my chest and lift up my right hand resting it on the Skrill's head.

He pushes into my hand and closes his eyes before pulling away and lowers his head in a deep bow, _"Your Majesty_ ," He says before he leaps into the air and takes off to the sky. I lower my hand and watch him disappear before the twins race forward and tackle me in a hug.

"You are the most dramatic person I know!" Tuffnut shouts and I cringe slightly as they jerk my arm.

"You just trained the Skrill, the thing that literally just stole your consciousness and you just let him fly off!?" Snotlout demands. I look up at her as the twins pull away Toothless moving towards me. I look up at the heavy stormclouds before nodding slightly. He pulled me away from the pain, I don't know what happened, but I was free of it. He helped me, I saved him. And now, both our debts are repaid.

* * *

 **Author's Note: See! See look how terrible it is! I Just want to grab it rumble it up and throw it in the nearest volcano! Ugh. :( But no matter how I worked the stupid thing it still came out awful. I had to shoot Iyn again so that way in season three when Toothless gets hit it really will be the first time. The Skrill took Haedryin's consciousness, that's what would have actually happened had she given no resistance ever. And no, Toothless wont be able to speak next episode. I think the silent communication is amazing and want to keep it like that, so only when near a Skrill can they communicate together.**

 **I am sorry it was terrible.**

 **Please review!**


	25. Maces And Talons Part l

**Author's Note: :) Thank you guys for your reviews last chapter. I now feel better about it. =)**

 **Alright *throws hands up* HERE WE GO!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 25: Maces And Talons Part l

"Fishlegs, flaming boulder!" I yell as Toothless dives past the Dragon Hunter's ships as we attack them. Fishlegs and Meatlug fly up to the flaming rock and Meatlug swallows it happily.

"See girl, I told you we'd have time to eat." Fishlegs says and looks down at her dragon happily.

"Arrows coming next guys!" Asher shouts at us.

The archers move forward and I give a half glance at Snotlout as Hookfang flies up behind us. Toothless and Hookfang pull in front of Stormfly, Barf and Belch as the arrows sail through the air their metal armor blocking them.

Toothless and Hookfang pull past and I stare at the ships, grinning, "Hey bud, let's set these guys free." I say and Toothless nods in agreement firing down at the ships, the hatch explodes open and Toothless dives inside of it. I pull my prosthetic from the stirrup and climb onto Toothless's back balancing with ease as he rushes down the tunnel. Toothless leaps up and I grab the chains hanging from the top pulling the cage doors free.

After repeating the process several more times I fall back onto the saddle and shove my prosthetic into place clicking it back. Toothless leaps into the air the now freed dragons chasing after us as we gain air. I look down at Dagur and Rika standing on the deck of the ship and smile at their aggravated faces.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE THEM!" Dagur shrieks and Toothless pulls back looping around the boats as Snotlout lets out a shriek. She's thrown from Hookfang's back and sails down through the air before she smashes into Barf's neck causing Ruffnut to be thrown from her dragon and lands on Hookfang.

Heeth dives past me and Toothless Windshear firing several blasts at us, I release a breath and look back at him as he pulls away firing at Hookfang and Ruffnut. Wow, those two names sound weird together, Iyn focus.

The Monstrous Nightmare and female Thorsten smash into the water after being grabbed by a net, "THEY'RE DOWN! PULL 'EM ABORD!" Dagur shrieks and I purse my lips tightly. Okay...just need to oh, never mind. Snotlout and Tuffnut fire at the blast rescuing Ruffnut and Hookfang.

"Asher!" I shout and point down towards the boat with Dagur and Rika, he pulls away from me and Toothless.

"On it!" He shouts and Stormfly leaps down firing a rally of spikes at Windshear. One hits the Razorwhip on the tail and she and her rider go down smashing onto the deck of the ship. Asher pulls up towards us and glances back at Heeth before looking forward again. That was close.

000o000

Heeth sits up and pats Windshear's neck before looking at her tail, "It's okay girl, it just nicked you." He says and his dragon nods.

"What were you doing up there?" Rika says and Heeth leaps to his feet.

"Do you have something to say, Rika?" Heeth demands.

"Something, didn't look right." Rika says and Heeth snorts.

"Yeah, which part? You giving him a heads up that I was there or you doing nothing leaving me exposed?" Heeth demands. Rika grabs her sword and pull it from her sheath looking ready to happily take of Heeth's head. Dagur grabs her arm and smiles sweetly at the Grimborne.

"Now, now. Let's not get crazy." Dagur says.

Rika snorts, "You're talking to me about crazy."

Dagur moves forward next to his little brother and Heeth glances at him, "Let me put it another way." Dagur says and smiles before scowling at Rika, "If you touch one hair on my brothers head; I'll run you through and wear your ribcage as my battle armor." Dagur snarls and Heeth's eyes widen Rika backing down. She scowls but shoves her sword onto her belt again.

"We're headed back to the island." A Dragon Hunter reports and Rika turns.

"On whose orders?" She asks.

"Viggo's." The man answers. "He's waiting."

Rika looks down for a second before nodding,"Good," he says and turns looking back at the two Berserker siblings. "We'll let him settle this."

Dagur releases a soft breath and Heeth turns looking at Dagur, "What do you know about Viggo?"

"Oh just that he's the opposite of Riky." Dagur says and Heeth's eyebrows knit together.

"How so?"

"Well, he's svelte, smart, and when I say smart I mean supposedly cleverer than me. Which is almost inconceivable i-it's really hard to fathom a-and I'm still going to need some proof what's it's a…" Dagur laughs the rest of his words blurring together into something untranslatable. Heeth gives a tight smile and Dagur stops abruptly looking over at his sibling, "But that's what they say. Oh! And he loves the art of the kill!" Dagur adds and slams his clenched fist down on his palm. "Loves it! And when he puts you to sleep he's like a, like a, a horrible smell in the wind you never see it coming."

Heeth's expression briefly flashes to an irritated one before he looks back at Dagur, "What does Rika say about him?" He asks.

"Not much. I think the big boss scares the little girl." Dagur says and frowns, "Scared of her own little bro. Sad. Nothing worse than a family rift." Dagur says and grabs Heeth squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Uh..oh.." Heeth stutters from Dagur's bone shattering grip.

"How great is you're here, that we're here together?" Dagur asks and pulls away grabbing Heeth's shoulders Heeth smiles up at him and Dagur returns it before growing serious again, "What were you doing up there?"

Heeth's expression flashes on panicked for a second and Dagur laughs, "Ha! Gotcha! Hahahaha! You are too easy." Dagur says and swings around around his younger brother's shoulder, "now, let's go meet this Viggo Grimborne."

000o000

"Did you see that look on that Dragon Hunters face?" Snotlout demands looking at Tuffnut as they still sit on Barf and Belch's neck. I undo a strap to Toothless's armor swinging it off of him and gathering the pieces in my arms half listening to their conversation.

A heavy thump sounds before the two pipe up again, "I was like, Tuff now! And you were like-" Snotlout starts.

"Your wish is my command Snotgirl and then-" Tuffnut starts.

"BAM!" They shout in sync.

"We have to pull Heeth out." Asher says behind me and I whirl around unaware he was there. His eyebrows are knit together in worry arms folded across his chest in a panicky manner. "If I hadn't reacted his cover would have been blown." Asher adds.

I turn back to Toothless pulling off the last bits of the armor. "Well I wanted him out weeks ago but someone talked me into-" I start.

"I know I did. But things were different then." Asher argues. How? Nothing has changed since I learned of Heeth's double life.

"How?" I demand.

"It's way too dangerous." Asher says.

"It's always been way too dangerous."

"This is has gotten crazy your highness and he hasn't even met this Viggo character." Asher says and I nod tossing my bangs from my face.

"E-exactly. Viggo Grimborne leads the Dragon Hunters. If we can take him down the whole Dragon Hunter army will be without a leader and they will collapse." I say and Asher looks down at the floor boards memorizing the pattern of the wood.

"You are so tough and knotty!" Snotlout shouts to Tuffnut.

"And you are so loud and snotty!" He returns to the girl and they tackles each other to the ground. Oh yeah, friendship.

"If something happens to Heeth-" Asher starts.

"Nothing is going to happen to him. He's way too smart for that and if he thought for a second they were onto him Windshear would get him out of there. Besides what do you think he would do if we tried to pull him out of there?" I ask and Asher gives no vocal response. "Exactly, he'd never go for it. You have to remember that." I say and Asher sighs looking me in the eyes before we both break away watching SNotlout and Tuffnut roll past us in a cart. They flip over the side and tumble onto the ground.

"Best time ever!" They shout in sync then look up at each other.

"Oh my Thor." Snotlout breathes before they once again say in sync:"I cannot believe you just said that, me either!"

"Ahh! Did we just think each other's thoughts?" Snotlout demands after squealing.

"Uh, I think we just did, cause that's what I just thought." Tuffnut answers. Snotlout grabs his shoulders.

"Do you know what that means?" She asks.

"I have...I have no idea." Tuffnut answers.

"We just became, official best friends." Snotlout sings.

"What? I have never had an official best friend! Always unofficial acquaintances." Tuffnut says.

"Well you do now. Alright now bring it in but this time for the real thing." Snotlout says and hugs Tuffnut patting him on the back. I groan softly rubbing my temples. They are so weird!

"This is good! It's real enough!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Uh! Will you two please take it somewhere else!? I can't hear my own thoughts!" Asher shouts and storms off. Toothless looks up at me and I huff.

"Tell me about it." I mutter before the two official best friends run off laughing.

000o000

In a cave a few hours later, Snotlout and Tuffnut stare at each other then at the cave nodding. Snotlout smiles, "Uh, it's perfect! Where'd you find this place?" Snotlout asks and looks up at Tuffnut. He shrugs.

"I'd like to say it found me." He says and Snotlout nods.

"Huh, great story. Now what should call this shangri la?" Snotlout asks and the two friends fold their arms and stare at the cave before looking back at each other saying in perfect sync: "The awesome Viking cave club northeast!"

Tuffnut and Snotlout stare at each other before Tuffnut smiles, "Oh! This is so real! It's getting too real!" He shouts and the two hug tightly again before pulling away and laughing.

000o000

On another island, Viggo's base to be exact, Heeth, Dagur and Rika walk towards a tent Rika looking confident and almost happy, Heeth agitated, and Dagur interested but bored at the same time. Rika grabs the tent flap and moves into the small space where a desk is sitting the middle stacks of books on the sides. In the chair seated in front of the desk is a man, tall with a black beard and mustache and short cropped hair. He's not the overly macho Viking type but still buffer in the looks than his sister.

Viggo looks up at them, tapping a piece of carved stone against the desk, "They say there are two ways to be fooled; One is to believe what isn't true, the other is to refuse believe what is." Viggo lifts up the piece for them to see and smiles slightly, "Maces and Talons." He says and rises to his feet moving in front of the three.

"I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a boy. I always insisted on being the honourable Viking chief. I could never understand how he bested me time and time again." Viggo says with a small laugh holding up the Viking chief figurine from the Maces and Talons board. Dagur and Heeth share a look before looking towards the Grimborne again. "For years I assumed his skill transcended mine I believed what wasn't true. But you see, in Maces and Talons as in life, the line between good and evil is often unclear."

Viggo lightly taps a lamp hanging from off a spear lifting the chief piece up letting the light flash back and forth across the piece darkening and whiting it on either side, "Black and white can become grey so easily. What one soul considers evil another might consider righteous." Viggo says and moves back towards the game board resting the piece down on the far left corner. The board itself is about two feet long and four feet wide with ridges and places for boats to move nine pieces on each side of the board.

Viggo lifts up a small mace from one of the hunters finishing, "The honourable chief who fails to see this is found to be the fool." He says and whacks the Viking chief piece across the head causing it to tip and smash into the ridges. Viggo turns and rises to his feet moving towards his older sister. "Welcome sister." He greets and the two share a tight hug. Viggo pulls back and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be weary, the dragon trade is exhausting business." Viggo says and pulls his sister to the side protectively as a Dragon Hunter is thrown onto the floor by another man and Viggo looks down at him. "Even more so when profits wane because inventory goes missing." Viggo says and rips his sword from off his back pointing it down at the woman at his feet.

"Viggo, I only borrowed the hide to exchange for food. It wasn't missing for more than a day." The woman says her thick accent making it hard to translate what she's saying. Viggo pushes her to her feet with the tip of her sword and stares her in the eyes for several seconds.

"For your family, I assume." Viggo says and the woman nods stiffly. The two stare each other down for several more seconds before Viggo looks at the caption and nods. The woman chokes like she might cry.

"Oh thank you Viggo! Thank you!" She says and the captain drags her back outside.

Heeth's eyes widen and Viggo stares at him for a second, "We're not animals, rest, much to discuss tomorrow." Viggo says and all three turn to leave but Viggo rests a heavy hand down on Heeth's shoulder. "He can stay."

Dagur and Rika look back at the commander and Dagur's eyes narrow before he walks out of the tent with Rika. Heeth looks up at Viggo and he moves his hand forward, "Come, walk with me."

Several minutes later Heeth and Viggo walk through the tents engaging in light tight conversation, "My sister's treated you well I trust." Viggo says and Heeth clasps his hands behind his back giving a brisk nod.

"You forgave that woman. I wasn't expecting that." Heeth admits.

"Forgiveness; not really a sound business practice now is it?" Viggo asks looking over at Heeth who nods. Viggo puts a hand around Heeth's shoulder and walks him towards a cliff's edge. "Trust however is imperative and there simply cannot be a traitor among us." Viggo says and Heeth's eyes widen but he forces a stoic face saying nothing even though his thoughts are along the lines of: AHHHHH! IT IS OVER! THIS IS THE END!

"A man will never know how far he's willing to go until he steps to the edge and looks down." Viggo says calmly and both look down at the cliff's edge. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Heeth forces the panicked blurt of words that want to spill from his mouth down, "I suppose, metaphorically." Heeth lets out a startled scream as the ground beneath him breaks but Viggo grabs his upper arms and chest preventing him from tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

Viggo pulls Heeth back, releases him and brushes himself off slightly, "I've always hated the use of metaphors." He says then clasps his hands together, "Now, down to buisness, I need your assistance my boy." Viggo says and Heeth's green eyes narrow slightly.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yes, in exposing this wrongdoer who is in our midst." Viggo answers and Heeth releases a small breath which if watched closely was a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course. Do you have any ideas of who it is?" Heeth asks and Viggo nods.

"Unfortunately yes. Rika has always been a bit jealous of the power structure among the Dragon Hunters and her role in the hierarchy. That type of ambition can often cloud the mind." Viggo says and waves his hands around his head.

"So you think it's Rika?" Heeth asks for confirmation.

"I'm not entirely certain. See your brother claims to know these dragon riders well yet they always seem a step ahead of us. Now I would never suggest on turning on one's own family-" Viggo starts and Heeth finishes his thought.

"But if Dagur is standing in the way of your-of our, success that cannot be tolerated." Heeth says.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Viggo assures with a small smile. "Nor is it tolerable if this wrongdoer is my own flesh and blood." Viggo rests a hand on Heeth's shoulder leading him forward again, "I'm so pleased that we are able to see eye-to-eye on this, Heeth. I was going to ask if I could trust you but you've made that question unnecessary. You see what you can uncover." Viggo commands and Heeth gives a brisk nod with a smirk.

"Excellent. In the meantime I'd like you to join me a most delicate retrieval, but we must keep it to ourselves, tell me, have you ever encountered a Flightmare?" Viggo asks and Heeth nods grinning.

"I have. And, I can even tell you where to find one."

000o000

Tuffnut and Snotlout sit side by side staring down at a fire with bored expressions still in The awesome Viking cave club northeast. Barf and Belch yawn and Tuffnut and Snotlout do the same before a knock sounds outside of their cave door. Both leap to their feet and Snotlout races forward reaching the doorway first.

"Who is it?" She asks.

Ruffnut scowls at her, "Let me in! Asher is driving me crazy!" Ruffnut says.

"Hmm, no can do. This is a private club to gain entrance you would have to-" Snotlout's sentence is cut short as Ruffnut lifts up the Dragon Eye. "hang on a second." She says and turns looking back and Tuffnut, "It's your sister and she has the Dragon Eye should I let her in?" SHe asks as Ruffnut face palms behind the Jorgenson.

"Hmmm, well I am kinda bored. Wait! We could do dragon shadow puppets!" Tuffnut says and a few seconds later lifts up his hands making growling noises. Ruffnut lifting the Dragon Eye up using it as the light for the puppets scowls.

"This place is a dump." She whines.

"It's a fixer-Oh!" Snotlout exclaims as her back pokes into something she pulls it up and sighs tossing the bones to the side, "Great bones though."

Tuffnut laughs and sits back down on the chair looking at Ruffnut, "So, how'd you get your grubby little hands on that thing?" He asks and gestures to the Dragon Eye.

Ruffnut brightens, "I just told our queen that I was taking it and because the Winter Mistress puts her full and unwavering trust in me, she handed it over with pleasure." Ruffnut says and both Snotlout and Tuffnut give her looks of disbelief. "Okay fine I stole it when she was chasing Bjorn boar out of her palace." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Sounds about right." Snotlout agrees.

All three snap their gazes up as a heavy gasp sounds behind them, "What are you doing with the Dragon Eye." Fishlegs demands from the doorway.

"Haedryin let us borrow it."

"Yeah, she knows we have it."

"I stole it."

Fishlegs scowls, "I knew it! You know she doesn't like you guys playing with it." Fishlegs says and Ruffnut smirks.

"That's why it's fun to steal it." Ruffnut points out.

"Are you coming in or not?" Snotlout demands.

Fishlegs sighs before moving forward, "Fine, I guess someone should be here who knows how to use the Dragon Eye correctly." With that said, Fishlegs moves into the awesome Viking cave club northeast.

000o000

Toothless and Stormfly land on the small island and I slide off his back moving forward. Windshear lands a few feet away and Heeth leaps off her neck walking towards us, "You're sure you weren't followed?" Asher demands. Windshear races towards Toothless and Stormfly growling happily.

"Positive." Heeth assures. He moves in front of us, "Besides, Viggo suspects Rika and Dagur, he asked me to go with him capture the Flightmare, just me Windshear and him." Heeth says and my eyes narrow. Flightmare? Why would he want a Flightmare they're giant glowing dragons that freeze you on the spot and can literally paralyze you with fear. Yeah, just add that to my I want to be friends with list.

"Flightmare?" I repeat. "Why would Viggo want the Flightmare?"

"Your majesty, you're missing the point." Heeth says and Asher grins.

"She does that from time to time." Asher assures.

"No I don't." I argue and Heeth opens his mouth, "It's you Viggo and Windshear alone, it's a good time for an ambush, I got that." I say before he can speak and Heeth huffs.

"Fine, you don't." He agrees.

"And I agree, but how does Viggo think the three of you are going to capture the Flightmare, it's not exactly a trainable dragon." I say and Heeth shakes his head slightly.

"You haven't met Viggo Grimborne. He is a professional dragon hunter." Heeth says and I nod.

"Right, but you're not actually going to let him capture it..." I trail off.

"Of course not." Heeth assures, "That's where the ambush comes in. You guys show up, grab Viggo and we set the Flightmare back on it's path." Heeth says and I purse my lips. Okay, sounds foolproof, if by foolproof I mean, foolish.

"Alright, now all we have to do is find it." I say not voicing my thoughts, it's a good idea, really, but something just seems so..off. Viggo is supposed to be genious from what I understand. Taking himself with a person he literally just met seems imprudent and anarchy.

"It follows a path of glowing algae as it's food source." Heeth says and Asher and I share a look. We know, "The last year I've spent a lot of time tracking it, pinning down it's location every couple of weeks. I know where it should be and I gave that information to Viggo." Heeth says and I nod.

Oh.

"Which made him trust you even more. Hmm" I say and Heeth nods.

"Listen, I better get back, this is the algae trail, "Heeth says and lifts up a map with lines scattered across it a small space circled, "follow it to here. This is where we will be." Heeth says and hands me the paper.

I look up at him, "So will we."

….

"Whoa, Heeth's tracking and mapping skills are quite extraordinary." Fishlegs notes a few days later as we fly towards the island with the Flightmare. "Is there no end to that boys talents?" Fishlegs asks looking up.

"Um, can we just talk about the elephant in the sky for a second?" Tuffnut asks.

"No." I say and Tuffnut ignores me. Surprise, surprise.

"Cool. Why we think Viggo wants the Flightmare so badly?" Tuffnut asks. I don't know, maybe because Flightmares are rare it will profit him great, maybe because he wants the aglae, maybe for it's sting, maybe to study it. I haven't met Viggo, let me talk to him for a hour and I can tell you later.

"Maybe Viggo likes the way that algae stuff makes you glow when you rub it all over yourself." Ruffnut suggests.

I turn and look back at her, "You know what, you may not actually be that far off, he's gotta be using it's algae or it's paralyzing spray for something." I think aloud.

"We could ask him ourselves if we were waiting for him when he gets there." Asher says and Stormfly picks up speed rocketing forward past us. Fair point.

Later we land on the island and all dismount racing towards the edge of the cliff. I stare down at the water and the Flightmare drinking from it. "There!" I call and point towards the dragon, "Let's stay together, we need to make sure Viggo doesn't get anywhere near that dragon." I say.

"How will we know if Viggo's here?" Fishlegs asks and Toothless lets out a low hissing growl looking forward. I follow his gaze spotting a ship on the horizon.

"He already is." I aver. I move forward to the twins, "Okay Ruff, Tuff," I say and lift up two sacks to them, "make sure you get enough algae-"

"To lure the Flightmare away." Ruffnut finishes and snatches the bag from my hand, _"We know."_

"Uh, this queen never stops, lead the Flightmare, don't eat the algae." Tuffnut says behind me as I turn walking away from them.

"Ridiculous." Ruffnut agrees. "I mean why would we eat the algae?"

There's a beat.

"Mm, why _wouldn'_ t we eat the algae?" Both ask in sync. They mount Barf and Belch and fly off. I purse my lips tightly and watch them fly off.

000o000

Heeth turns away from the window of the ship and looks back at Viggo, "I can't see the algae trail but we should be getting close."

"Oh we are Heeth, in fact, we're almost there." Viggo assures from the desk he's sitting on, Maces and Talons placed before him. "Exciting isn't it?" Heeth gives a tight smile.

000o000

"Um, your highness you might want to see this." Asher says and I turn watching ships pull in around us from all sides. I whip around watching ships sail in towards us. And there it is. I knew it! Viggo wouldn't just come here by himself with or without Heeth, they're not coming at all.

"Um, Haedryin, I thought Heeth and Viggo were coming alone." Snotlout says and I look back at her.

"They were." I answer. "Which probably means they aren't coming at all." I say and my eyes widen as I see flaming boulders sail through the air. I whip around, "Everyone take air!" I command and race towards Toothless leaping onto his back and clicking my prosthetic into place. My dragon leaps into the air away from the flames and I scan around us at the ambush.

Oh boy.

Ha, funny, it was supposed to be us ambushing _them,_ not the other way around.

000o000

Heeth watches the fireballs explode on the top of the cliff panic swirling through his features. He whips around and looks back at Viggo with a murderous glare, "You set this whole thing up."

Viggo in response lifts up a Maces and Talons piece, "He's called the imposter, some call him the traitor, I thought you should have it. As a parting gift." Viggo says and Heeth's eyes narrow dangerously, "Pity really. I had hoped you'd be a better adversary and after we got off to such a smashing start." Viggo adds.

Heeth looks back at the island as another fireball explodes on the top before he rips his axe off his back snaps it to it's full length and spins it racing at Viggo. The Grimborne grabs his sword and blocks what would have been a fatal blow to his chest with one arm. "How did you know!?" Heeth demands shoving against the older man.

"I knew moment I laid eyes on you. You are not dragon hunter my boy." Viggo says and shoves back against Heeth's weapon causing the Razorwhip rider to stumble back falling on his side axe flying from his grip."Oh, don't despair, your friends will at least all be dead by the time we arrive." Viggo shoothes.

Heeth growls in anger and his hands scramble for his axe hands grabbing the hilt. He lips to his feet and looks forward but Viggo is gone. A war cry causes him to look up and two Dragon Hunters leap forward towards him and Heeth slams his axe blade down on both of them shoving their weapons to the ground eyes narrowed.

000o000

Toothless glides through the air and Asher looks at me, "Your highness we have to buy the twins some time!" He shouts and I nod releasing a breath.

"I know." I say and chew on my inner lip slightly. Well they already know we're here so no worries in the attention grabbing department. I lift my hands up from the saddle handles and spread my fingers out waving them around us a deep blue hovers under my hands before the ocean creaks then seems to explode with energy as ice spreads across it quickly heading towards the boats and freezing them in place causing several to rock crack and tip slightly.

000o000

The twins move forward to the river, bags in hand dragon behind them. "O-okay just don't get near it's mouth." Tuffnut commands his sister and looks her in the eye. "It sprays this mist that can paralyze you with fear the instant it hits you." He says and they hold the stare.

"And you know this how?" Ruffnut asks.

Tuffnut grins shrugging slightly, "I'm a fan."

Tuffnut leans down and puts the bag into the water picking up algae, the Flightmare turns and smashes his tail against the water spraying it all over the two Thorstens. They both give startled yelps before Ruffnut looks down at herself, "Did I get any on me? Am I glowing? Because I do not want this thing to see me as food." Ruffnut squeaks.

"Eh, you're fine." Tuffnut asks. "How 'bout me?"

"Same." Ruffnut assures dryly. The Flightmare roars at them and both whip around yelping, "AH! Go! Go! GO!" Ruffnut yells and they both race towards their dragon as Barf lets out gas, Belch sparking it giving their riders time to mount as soon as they're both safety mounted on their necks the Zippleback leaps into the air the Flightmare following after it.

000o000

Asher smashes away several arrows with his axe hilt as Toothless dodges others. I have to admit that their aim is impressive, Toothless is nearly impossible to spot at night I purposely wear dark clothing so I blend in with the blackness. A blur of green passes my left followed by a glowing blue one. The Flightmare and the twins.

"Not the way I would have don't it but that's one way to go." I say spotting the glowing algae covering their skin. The twins dive past me again and the Flightmare starts to leave a glowing trail of mist lighting up the dark. With the ships frozen in place, they can't get any closer but their long range arrows, catapults, bolas and any other weapon they can find is working well to keep us firmly planted and by any other weapon, I mean literally _any other weapon_ , I swear I saw a broom fired at us.

000o000

Heeth swings forward and smashes his axe over the Dragon Hunter's head. He rips a spear from another and shoves his axe into the man's hand whacking him with the spear several times before grabbing his axe again and kicking another man to the side. His eyes widen and he whirls around at a roar. "Windshear!" Heeth shouts and looks down at the deck of the ship where he spots the dragon in a cage. "I'm coming girl!" He shouts and leaps off the forecastle deck landing in a roll.

He rips out daggers from various parts on his person and throws them forward at the Dragon Hunters causing them to dive away from the blade throwing maniac. Heeth dives forward and slams his axe handle down on the green metal and it gives easily Windshear rushing out. Heeth pats his dragon's neck and leaps onto her neck throwing several more daggers at the feet of the Dragon Hunters preventing them from getting a good aim.

With a blade in his mouth Heeth turns, Windshear pulling away from the boat and gliding over the frozen ocean heading for the other riders.

000o000

"Your highness, there's to many of them!" Asher shouts as he ducks another boulder fired at his head. The twins dive past us for the umptenth time, still screaming as the Flightmare chases after them.

"And the Flightmare really isn't helping!" Fishlegs adds.

Toothless fires a plasma blast down at the boats and pulls up, "We'll be fine as long as we stay away from its mist." I say and duck another arrow, "But remember, it literally freezes you I can remove the mist like ice." I add.

"Iyn can't you just let it know we're the good guys?" Tuffnut shouts at me.

"Yeah, tell him to come in for the big wind." Ruffnut adds.

There right, if we take the algae and dump it onto the boats the Flightmare will realize _they're_ the enemy not us. "You guys are brilliant!" I shout at them.

"I don't know about brilliant, but we do have a certain _glow_ about us."

"And the brilliance is short lived." I deadpan. "Follow me!" I command and Toothless dives down towards the boats the twins, other riders and the Flightmare chasing after us.

"FIRE!" Rika shouts as we draw close enough to her boat later. Toothless and the other dragons split apart from the ammo the bags of algae we collected clutched in our hands and our dragon's claws. We fly over the boats and I throw the bag down on the boats splashing the liquid everywhere Toothless doing the same.

The other riders repeat the process on different ships and there's a second before Rika lets out a long laugh, "Oh no! You've got us! Ha ha ha! We surrender!" She calls up at us. I smirk. Yup. We got you.

The Flightmare dives onto the boats and starts to attack the Dragon Hunters firing the paralyzing mist at them. Toothless pulls in front of the deck and I smile/smirk."Rika, Dagur, I'd like you to meet my friend; the Flightmare." I say and Toothless pulls back circling around the boats as a electrical white blast catches my eye.

Heeth and Windshear dive next to us, "I'm so sorry, Iyn! Viggo he-he made me-" Heeth starts.

I look up at him, "I know, I know. It's okay, he tricked us all. Where is he now?" I ask and Heeth points down.

"Still on his ship I think." Heeth says and we both look down at the boats watching as the Dragon Hunters net the Flightmare. Heeth's eyes narrow with anger and he shakes his head, "Sorry, not going to happen." He snarls and Windshear dives down to the boats.

"HEETH NO!" I scream at him. Pull up, pull up! Oh please pull up! A net shoots forward and tangles Windshear eht rider and dragon smashing into the boat's deck. "Toot-" I don't even finish the word before Toothless dives down towards the boats but arrows, bolas, nets and chains fly up at us causing Toothless to pull up in retreat. Asher flies in next to us.

"Asher keep trying for Heeth!" I command and he nods, "I think it's time Viggo and I were properly introduced." I whisper darkly. Toothless pulls away from the group and sails across the frozen ocean heading for a ship pulled off away from the rest.

He lands on the deck and I tense my fingers curling inward a small ice blast building up, I jump off of Toothless's back and scan around the deck spotting nothing. "Where is he?" I ask and look around at the empty boat. Gone, retreated he poofed.

Stormfly lands on the deck and Asher looks at me eyes widen hair singed slightly, "We couldn't get Heeth, there were just too many of them. Your ice cracked and the boats are in free ocean." Asher reports swinging off of Stormfly's back.

"What about the Flightmare?" I ask.

"Gone." Asher says.

"Viggo to." I say and look up at Asher, "Asher this guy isn't messing around."

"No kidding." He agrees.

"Our dragons may not be enough, we're going to have to out think this guy, out smart him somehow or Heeth and Windshear have no chance of-" I start and Asher interrupts me: "Don't say it. Please just don't say it." He begs quietly.

I narrow my eyes and look forward away from the boats.

Survival.

If we don't think of something, Heeth and Windshear will both be dead soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Generally this is when I'd leave you at a horrible cliffhanger for a few days as I work on something else. _Generally._ Yup, part 2 will be up in a few seconds or minutes. I'm sure your all pretty excited to see how Viggo reacts to Haedryin's powers. :) There's a backwards word, =) **

**Please review friends! =D**


	26. Maces And Talons Part ll

**Author's Note: =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 26: Maces And Talons Part ll

"I don't get it! How did Viggo get away, how did we lose Heeth, Windshear and the Flightmare?" I demand and whirl around looking back at the other riders from where we're standing on Viggo's abandoned ship. Why! Why! Why! This can't be happening.

"I don't even want to think about what they're going to do to him and those dragons." Asher admits and rubs his upper arms. The other dragon riders land on the deck of the ship and I look over at them.

"You guys find anything?" I ask and Fishlegs shakes her head. Great.

"No, the fog was to thick, they used it as cover and-and just vanished." Fishlegs reports and I sigh. Viggo knew, he'd had this entire thing planned out, even the blasted _weather_ is on his side.

"We should have just pulled Heeth out, Haedryin. I knew something like this was going to-" Asher starts but I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Asher, he wouldn't have come with us." I say and look up at the twins covered in Flightmare algae.

"It could be worse, we could have brought the Dragon Eye." Tuffnut points out and I pull my hand away from Asher looking at them, "Ow!" Tuffnut yelps as Ruffnut elbows him in the stomach.

"How do you know I didn't bring the Dragon Eye?" I ask and Tuffnut pauses he and his sister sharing a panicked look. I didn't but the look on their faces is worth it, it's still on Dragon's Edge unguarded! Oh my Thor Viggo knew us, it's like he's been spending years stalking us, but we haven't even been fighting the Dragon Hunter's for five months yet! Close but that's really not enough time.

"How did I know you didn't bring the Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut repeats and Ruffnut elbows him harder, "OUCH!"

"Yeah, okay, you're right I didn't bring it." I assure and bite my lip not really wanting to share the bad news.

"Thank Thor." Asher breathes.

"No kidding, then Viggo would have Heeth, Windshear the Flightmare and the Dragon Eye!" Snotlout exclaims as she and Hookfang land on the edge of the boat.

"But it's still on Dragon's Edge, unguarded." I inform my heart sinking.

….

When we reach Dragon's Edge, the entire thing is in tatters, worse than when Skullcrusher was ripping it apart. Viggo knew. He knew we'd leave the base unguarded and sent the rest of his fleet back out to thoroughly rip apart our base looking for it.

"Look at his I feel violated," Fishlegs says.

"This is the last part of Viggo's plan." I say and fold my arms over my chest.

"Lead us away from the Edge so the rest of the Hunter's armada can stay behind and come after the Dragon Eye." Snotlout says and I scowl before I whack my forehead.

"How did I not see that!" I exclaim and groan softly. It's so painfully obvious, you'd have to be an idiot to miss it and I qualify for said idiot.

….

"It's gone, they got it." I report and look back at Asher and Snotlout after ripping apart the clubhouse.

"Are you sure you put it away after you got it back from the twins?" Snotlout asks and I pause looking back at her. I never gave it to the twins.

"Got it back from the twins? What are you talking about?" I ask and she shrugs, sighs before waving her hand.

"Follow me."

…

"Wow they really wrecked this place." I say as I look around the cave Tuffnut and Snotlout had been hanging out in. There's stuff littered all over the ground and the entire thing is a mess. I look at Tuffnut and Snotlout and they share a look before shrugging.

"This is pretty much how we left it." Snotlout says.

"Except, I don't remember that sword being there!" Tuffnut shouts and points at a sword sticking from a stuffed yak.

"No, no, no, remember, we were playing pirates vs Vikings and yours was the pirate captain." Snotlout says and Tuffnut nods.

"Oh, right." He says and laughs,"That is one great game." He says and then looks back up at me, "Yup, this is pretty much how we left it." He assures and moves towards the back me and Asher share a look before I move towards them. Tuffnut pulls the Dragon Eye from a pile of junk and my eyes widen and thick black goo and feathers fall off of it.

"What on earth is on there!" I ask as soon as the words leave my mouth I wish I could pull them back, I actually don't want to know.

"Fish grease, don't worry it'll buff right out." Tuffnut says and spits on the cylinder rubbing it against his sisters vest and lifts it up for me to see absolutely no difference."Well it takes awhile."

I take the Dragon Eye from him with two fingers and stare him in the eyes, "I can't believe you took this without telling me. You know, all you had to do was ask and you could have used it. It belongs to all of us." I say and Ruffnut snickers.

"Yeah you two! Do you know what could have happened had Viggo gotten ahold of that!?" Snotlout demands and Ruffnut snorts.

"Seems to me that if I hadn't removed the Dragon Eye from your _masterful_ hiding place, we'd be having a very different conversation right now." Ruffnut retorts. I sigh and turn away from them both shaking the Dragon Eye with one hand as I move towards the edge of the cave. I lean against it and brush the dirt feathers and grime off.

"Hey, you okay?" Asher asks and puts a hand on my shoulder his fingers twitching like they want to draw away but stay on me.

"Yeah," I lie and move away from him, "no." I admit and walk forward sighing before I turn back looking at Asher, "Asher, _I_ let it happen _. I_ put Heeth and Windshear in that position _, I_ risked the Dragon Eye being taken, _I_ fell for Viggo's plan. It's a mess." I groan and Toothless rushes up to my palm and shoves against it. I curl my fingers into a tight fist looking down at him.

"You're right it is." Asher agrees and I look up at him. "But, if there's a mess we clean it up, all of us, together." Asher says and Snotlout walks up behind him.

"We can get the A-team from Berk, load up whatever weapons we can and go in dragon's blazing!" Fishlegs shouts. No, because even I, as stupid as I am, could see that coming. Viggo knows that's what our first move will be and if we want to outsmart him, we have to come up with a better plan. I shake my head.

"Can I bring Macy, she's been begging to come along on a mission." Tuffnut says.

"No," I say and they all look over at me, "no, we're not going anywhere." I say and clasp my hands together, "Nobody is going anywhere. Not yet anyway, think about it." I say at their confused faces, "We do what we do really well, we're a pretty smart group. We're fast, we're fearless and we ride dragons. This guy, Viggo, he manipulated us like we were a bunch of inexperienced little kids." I say and scowl slightly. "If we have any chance against him we can't go in dragons blazing like we usually do, no, that could get Heeth and Windshear killed, it could get one of us killed." I say and look up at them.

"Well I for one am definitely against getting us killed, or a least, my getting us killed." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"Yeah, I have to agree, and not just because we're twins and always think the same thing." Ruffnut says and fold her arms across her chest.

"So you just want to leave Viggo to hunting and hurting dragons at will, you want to do _nothing_?" Asher demands.

"I want to do the right thing," I say and turn away from them, "and _that_ , is going to take some thinking."

000o000

The Flightmare sits in a cage and Rika walks forward tossing a bucket of fish in front of the struggling dragon, "Alright dragon, dinner time. Viggo wants you to eat up like a good little boy." Rika says and the Flightmare scowls at him, "If it was up to me, you'd starve."

"Come now, big sister, this dragon is our guest. His value to us is immeasurable," Viggo says and walks past his older sister leaning in front of the dragon, "we must treat him well, keep him happy." Viggo says and tosses the bucket of fish into the Flightmare's cage. It moves forward and begins to eat quickly. "The bigger question is what to do with our other guest."

"That traitor. Whispering Death tunnels. Drop 'im in. Watch them tear him to pieces, it'll be entertaining for the crew, boost morale." Rika says and chuckles. Viggo looks back at her.

"I'm not concerned with entertaining the crew." Viggo says and sits up dusting his hands off,"They must stay sharp, it's only a matter of time before Haedryin formulates her perry." Viggo says and Rika shoots him a confused look,"Counter attack, big sister. Thank Thor he blessed you with strength of body." Viggo mutters and Rika scowls at him growling slightly. "Leave Heeth be, for now. He will prove useful, almost as useful as our glowing friend here." Viggo says and the Flightmare roars at him.

000o000

Dagur shoves Heeth towards a cage and Heeth stumbles looking back at his older brother, "Ah, this should keep you nice and cozy until we put this dragon rider nonsense to it's horrifying conclusion." Dagur says and Heeth looks up at him.

"Dagur, we come from a proud and historic tribe of Vikings; Berserkers. We don't turn on each other we stand for each other. How can you just ignore that?" Heeth asks.

"Well, I-I let it enter my noggin and then I pay no attention right? I mean, that's how you ignore something." Dagur says and Heeth looks up at him.

"But you don't. You can't. I know you Dagur, we share the same blood. You are to smart to ignore anything brother." Heeth says and Dagur looks up at him.

"Can I ask you something, brother?" Dagur asks.

"Of course, anything." Heeth assures.

Dagur leans in close to his sibling, "Where were all these lovey, dovey, family values when you were trying to blow up my ship and kill me!"

"I-I didn't know you were my brother at the time!" Heeth argues, "And if you remember you destroyed my entire island." Heeth says and Dagur backs up nodding.

"Hmm, mm, good point. Are we okay you and I on that whole thing still some lingering feelings of skepticism?" Dagur asks and Heeth looks to the side answering Dagur's question, "Thought so!" Dagur shouts and grabs Heeth's shoulder shoving him into the cage. He slams the door shut and Heeth whirls around looking back at his older sibling.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Heeth demands.

"If there's one thing I've learned out here over the years it's that I can only trust one person and do you know who that one person is?" Dagur asks.

"Dagur." Heeth says solemnly.

"Correct! Dagur that's who I trust! He's so trustworthy, he's faithful, tried-and-trued that Dagur!" Dagur says.

"I'm your _brother,_ there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Heeth says. Dagur looks back at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Then STOP MOVING YOUR MOUTH AND DON'T MAKE ANY MORE TROUBLE! You know, you're really giving the family a bad name." WIth that said, Dagur turns and walks away from the downfallen Razorwhip rider.

000o000

"Your highness, what are we doing!?" Asher shouts up at me as we fly across the ocean surface towards Viggo's abandoned boat.

"Before we face Viggo again we need to learn more about him." I answer and look over at Asher, "Maybe we missed something the first time around.

Later in the ship I scan the empty cages for the umpteenth time. There's nothing here, nothing. Viggo completely cleared out the entire thing. "We've been through this place before, your highness, they took everything when they left." Asher says and I turn looking back towards the captain's quarters.

"You ever notice, Viggo never actually puts himself in danger." I say and turn looking back at Asher, "He fights with his intellect, planning every move accounting for every scenario take Heeth."

"You think Viggo knew he was working with us all along?" Asher asks.

"I think at some point he found out and then used him to manipulate us." I say and Toothless growls over at me moving behind a wall. "Whatcha got there bud?" I ask and walk over towards him. Toothless looks over at me before looking down at the fabric covered thing in the room. I grab the cloth and rip it off looking down at the object my eyes widening.

"Maces and Talons." I murmur and stare down at the board, "The Viking king, that's supposed to be me, trying to save the traitor." I say and Asher moves to the other side looking down at the board.

"Who's that then?" He asks and points at the opposing side.

"The chief of the Marauders. If I had to guess, I'd say Viggo." I say and grab the broken pieces of the trader and lift them up. Dead. This piece is dead, this piece is _Heeth_. "And this piece is the trader." I say and Asher's eyes widen.

"Also known as Heeth. It's almost like Viggo wanted you to see this." Asher says. I snort softly. He did, he's way too smart to leave this behind unless on purpose.

"It's a challenge, from him to me. He's daring me to play." I say and look down at the pieces. He's playing with people, he's playing with real, actual _people_.

"Why did he break Heeth's piece?" Asher asks. I bite my lip before looking up at him. I learned how to play this when I was younger from my father, it's passed on to the heirs on knowledge on how to play and they go against their parent before becoming chief or chieftess, if they win, they become it if the don't...Viggo knows this, he's one step ahead of me well I'm still seven steps behind.

I lift the broken stone above the board dropping it as I look Asher in the eye, "Because the traitor dies in the end. The traitor always dies."

….

"Iyn! Maces and Talons! Does this mean-" Fishlegs asks and looks up at me from where she's staring at the board. Ha, ha no.

"No Fishlegs." I interrupt.

"But Maces and Talons was designed to test the abilities in decision making expertise of future chiefs/chieftess in the heat of battle!" Fishlegs argues.

"I'm not taking over as chieftess of Berk." I assure and look down at the board, "Viggo left this for me. He wants me to play Maces and Talons with him." I say and the twins pop up behind me.

"Viggo's here?" Tuffnut demands.

"We call next!" Ruffnut shouts and starts to move toward the board, I lift hands up to block them from touching it. We're not playing Maces and Talons with the stupid pieces as much as I want it to be, we're playing with blasted people's, actual living people.

"Guys, no, no, he's not here and we're not using the board or playing for real." I say and shove them both behind me. "Real people." I say and grab the traitor in my hand the rock frosting at my touch, "Viggo's forcing my hand he's making me play him for Heeth's life." I say and Asher walks up next to me.

"And what happens if you don't play?" Fishlegs and I share a look before I lift the pieces up and drop them onto the board, Fishlegs's eyes widen, "Oh, no, no, no! You have to play, Haedryin, you just have to." Fishlegs says and looks up at me. I know. I will. I can't not.

"And we need a strategy." Snotlout adds.

"We do, Snotlout." I say and grip the edges of the gameboard, "And that strategy has to be different from any he's ever seen or tried, otherwise Heeth won't stand a chance." I say and look up at them letting the words sink it. If we don't play this right, Heeth will be dead and it won't be long before we follow after him.

000o000

Viggo sits in a chair, Dagur at his side as they play Maces and Talons with Dragon Hunters as their ponds and chiefs. "Come on Dagur think. I know you have a brain under all those scars and tattoos." Viggo says and Dagur looks down at him smirking.

"I am thinking, this is my thinking face." Dagur says and points at his expression before looking back at the people, "Alright, I'm moving my long ship next to your Dragon Hunter's king ship." Dagur says and the men move forward, Dagur laughs and points at it, "What do you think of that?" He demands.

"I think you've forced me to relocate seven of my hunters." Viggo answers. "Interesting move." The Grimborne compliments.

"Yes! I knew it! I hereby take all seven, they're mine! All mine! And for good measure I sentence them to life in Berserker prison." Dagur adds and chuckles. Viggo rubs his temples sighing.

"If you must." He clasps his hands together and looks at Dagur, "Now, how many Hunters are there in Maces and Talons?" He asks and Dagur responds imminently: "Eight."

"And you've just captured seven of mine." Viggo says hinting clearly.

"Yes I did, give up?" Dagur asks.

"Well I would had you not failed to realize that my one lone hunter has a mace to your Viking kings head." Viggo says and sits back in his chair. Dagur whirls around spotting Viggo's hunter whack the Viking chief over the head and the man crumbles to the floor. "Game over." Viggo says and rises to his feet, "You see Dagur, a player has to be willing to sacrifice every one of his pieces to be victorious. Every one. Pieces as with people are expendable, no one is irreplaceable." WIth that said, Viggo walks off hands behind his back.

000o000

"Alright remember guys, Viggo is a master of deception, we have to be one step ahead of him at all times or it's game over." I call to the other riders as we glide towards Viggo's base. This isn't going to work, this isn't going to work. Focus and be confident, you can do this.

"Um, sounds like its already _is_ game over." Tuffnut calls at my back.

"Yup, that was my interpretation!" Ruffnut adds and the two duck arrows fired at them. Guards, were getting close.

"Where are those coming from?" Fishlegs demands.

"We need the cloud cover they must have ships down there." Asher says.

"How did they know we were up here?" Fishlegs asks and we all turn looking back at Snotlout as Hookfang lights his coat on fire. Really? Really? That one move could completely kill us all, Snotlout think before you act.

"What?" She asks as we all stare at her. "I was cold and now I'm nice and toasty." She defends. I forward again. It's alright, it's normal, I can twist the plan around this. I always have to make mid alterations anyway.

"We must be close to the island." I report and shift my back so my staff rests on it seeing Heeth's axe, I redesigned it to snap open and close like his blade, it makes it easier to carry.

"Uh, your highness…" Asher trails off pointing forward as the clouds disappear and Viggo's base is revealed. One step close to Heeth.

"Viggo's base!" I call.

"Are you sure that's it, it looks kind of deserted." Fishlegs says and her eyes widen as a blast of fire shoots past her, "And I stand corrected."

I look down at the source of the flames and spot five Typhoomerang's collared and held down by Dragon Hunters as they poke spears at their necks causing them to fire at us. Toothless dives out of the way of several blasts and Snotlout looks at me, "He's using flipping Typhoomerangs as blow torches!?" She shrieks.

"I thought you liked it toasty." Asher retorts.

"I like toast _y_ not toast _ed_. " Snotlout returns.

"I have to say, you totally undersold this guy Iyn, he's way more-" Tuffnut starts to say but another tunnel of flame dives up towards us.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream and Toothless pulls up away from the fire.

"Maybe we should turn back, find a place to regroup there's no way we're getting through that." Asher shouts and I shake my head. No, that's why Viggo planted them here, he wants us to go around the other side of the island where an ambush awaits us and that's why we're not going to do it like that.

"No, all this is just a distraction!" I shout.

"It's _fire,_ Haedryin, actual _fire._ " Snotlout says and points aggressively at the flames.

"I'm gonna have to concur on that one." Tuffnut calls.

"What I mean is, Viggo doesn't want us to retreat, it just seems that way. He wants us to get past the fire and the arrows, he wants me to find Heeth." I call towards them and narrow my eyes, "And then his game really begins.

"Well if he wants us to get through he's got a funny way of showing it." Snotlout shouts.

"He doesn't want us to get through," I correct, "he wants us to go around and attack him from the back." I say and Snotlout's eyes widen.

"Oh, that sounds way better, but that's not what we're doing. Is it?" Snotlout asks.

"Nope!" I call and look back at the other riders. We have two options here, one will most likely end with my death well the other has more chances of success. We can either go through the flames since the inside of Typhoomerang fire is hollow or I can freeze the firenadoes. Viggo thinks we'd pull back and we're not going to do that.

"Listen, you guys need to be prepared to move fast, as soon as I freeze the eye of the fire, you guys dive in and free the Typhoomerangs as I go looking for Heeth." I shout towards them. Asher's eyes widen.

"Did you say freeze the fire, Haedryin there's no way you'll be able to-" Asher shouts and I lift up my hands the blue glow hovering over them, my chest leaps into my throat and I curl my fingers inwards feeling the power surging around them before I throw the ice and my hands forward.

There's a second where the flames seem to take a breath the sound of wind ringing through my ears before the flames freeze through the eye inside out creaking as they do so, the giant fire tornado's freeze completely before falling towards the ground and shattering smashing all over the Hunters. "GO!" I shout and point towards the dragons Toothless gliding forward.

"Hurry!" Asher calls to my back. Don't worry, I plan to be nothing short of that.

000o000

Viggo's tent rocks the lamp swinging back and forth and Rika shoves her way into the small space. "They're here I assume." Viggo says and Rika turns looking at him.

"Not the way you planned, Haedryin froze the fire, every last bit of it." Rika says and Viggo looks up at her sighing.

"Must you go on about that magical powers nonsense? They must have gone through the middle of the fire which is brilliant simply brilliant." Viggo says and Rika looks down at her younger brother.

"Are we going to do something? Most of the troops are on the other side of the island." Rika says and Viggo rises to his feet.

"Come on now, big sister. What fun would a game be if saddled with an inferior opponent?" Viggo asks and pats his sibling on the shoulder as he walks past him. Rika scowls at his back.

"Whatever you say little brother."

Dagur walks forward to where Viggo is standing looking forward at the riders who are attacking, "Uh, there's a rumor going around that the dragon riders broke through the Typhoomerangs." Dagur says.

"You're sure about that?" Viggo asks dryly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the five Typhoomerangs flying into the horizon are a pretty good indication." Dagur says and points forward at the retreating dragons.

"Dagur did you do what I told you to do with the prisoner?" Viggo asks.

"Of course. But I'm still thinking my-" Dagur starts to say but Viggo whirls around looking back at him.

"Stop thinking. All thinking has been done you simply need to do as you're told, follow orders, can you do that?" Viggo asks rhetorically moving away from him. Rika exits the tent and Dagur gives her a half glance.

"You're the big sister right?" Dagur asks.

Rika sighs, "That I am."

"Don't you ever just wanna kick the living yak dung out of him?" Dagur asks.

Rika snorts, "Of course I do and I could, easily. But I don't."

"And why is that?" Dagur asks and looks up at her. Rika leans down to him scowling.

"He's my brother, always remember that Dagur." Rika spits before walking off towards her sibling leaving Dagur to his shocked thoughts.

000o000

Toothless sails through the air across the island and I let out a startled yelp as two arrows barely miss us, "Whoa!" I cry and Toothless fires down at the two hunters. I scan around us spotting a glowing cage in the midst of a maze of them. Heeth has to be there, so is the Flightmare. I narrow my eyes. "Let's get a closer look bud." I say and Toothless dives down to the cages.

Toothless lands and I leap off his back racing towards the cages, he growls in disagreement at me and I turn, "Toothless I'll be fine. You stay here and keep them busy." I say and turn around racing through the mass maze of cages.

I stop dead as several spines are fired at me and pause looking at a Deadly Nadder trapped in a cage. I look him in the eyes for a second before I wave my hands forward freezing the metal, I race forward but hear the cage explode with a small whistling hiss. Okay, fine, you wanna capture dragon's Viggo? Let me show you how un-ice proof your cages are. Any metal cold enough explodes.

I throw my arms out and fire ice at all the cages I pass hissing and metal clanging echoing around me. I stop as I see the Flightmare in a cage some sort of weird mechanical mess over his jaw, "What have they done to you?" I breathe and look down at the dragon. It hisses and I pull back. Should I let him go? With that mussel on it'll be impossible for him to do anything and I can't get it off without getting paralyzed, it's doesn't help Heeth in the slightest, "I'll be back, I promise." I assure and race away from the dragon throwing out my arms again to release the trapped dragons.

Dozens of dragon's fly over my head as I race forward, after several more minutes I stop and curse slightly, "I'll never find him like this." I say in frustration and scan around myself for a few seconds before spotting a catapult.

I grin slightly, yes! I throw my hands forward and a ice rope expands from my hands freezing onto the catapult. I grip it tightly and wind it around my wrist reaching for my staff with my left hand. I grab the metal not bothering to snap it to it's full length before I draw back on the catapult and release it.

I drop the rope and sail through the air spotting a cage with something covered with a cloth inside. "Gotcha." I mutter before I twist and backflip off the top of a cage hitting the ground with ease. I race forward towards the cage and slam my staff down on the lock, it falls to the ground with a heavy clatter, "Heeth! Heeth, come on, we've gotta get out of here." I say and rip the cloth off of the figure my eyes widening with horror.

Not Heeth, so not Heeth.

Viggo.

He brushes himself off and gets to his feet a good foot plus taller than me. "Welcome, Haedryin." Viggo says and I grip my staff with both hands.

"Where's Heeth?" I demand backing up slightly. He could be dead and it would be my fault because I fell for another blasted trick.

"Mm, bad news, he won't be joining us tonight." Viggo says and brushes his hands off, "But on the positive side, you've far exceeded my expectations, good on you." Viggo says and my gaze flickers around us as crossbows lock and weapons are drawn.

Iyn, you are doltish. Beyond that, how can you even walk in a straight line. Viggo looks at me, "So many guards so little time, but please, I am enjoying this I'll give you a heads start." Viggo says and I bite my lip.

"Why would you do that?" I blurt.

"Because I'm nothing if not a good sport." Viggo assures and I purse my lips tightly, "And if I didn't, the game would end here, and what fun would that be?"

…..

Several minutes later I race through the maze of cages passing the ice spikes and frost covering nearly every single one. Why would Viggo give me a head's start, why? What good does it give him to lose time on me? I could find Heeth and be gone, but Viggo knows this. UGH! Why can't I have just one blasted bit of stupid ascendancy over this man!?

"Think Iyn, think,"I command myself silently, "why would he give you a head's start, he knows we have...dragons." I finish lamely looking at the Flightmare in front of me, trapped by Dragon Hunters. It roars angrily and another growl answers it. A clang makes me jerk my head back up looking as Toothless lands on a cage, "Thank Thor you're alright, bud." I breathe.

"There you are Haedryin," Viggo says and I look up watching him as he walks forward on a cage, "didn't get as far as I imagined." He says and jumps down from the cage with ease.

I scowl at him, "Sorry to miss your expectations. The game is over Viggo." I growl gripping my staff tighter, swinging the hilt outwards the metal snapping out to it's full length.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, "Viggo says fake pity on his voice, "was I not a worthy adversary? -Don't answer that. Your surrender speaks volumes." Viggo says and I toss my hair from my eyes.

"No one is surrendering." I say and Viggo sighs.

"Alright. Then here's what I propose: Turn over what you stole from me, what has belonged to my tribe for centuries and I will give some serious thought to letting you and your friends go free."

I roll my eyes, climbing onto Toothless as he lands next to me, "Well, I just gave some serious thought-and oh, lack of stupidity is a good thing. The Dragon Eye isn't going anywhere." I snarl. Viggo taps his chin.

"Dragon Eye, a fitting name, if you don't mind I'll use that." Viggo says and I click back Toothless's tail.

"Have at it." I assure, "But don't say I didn't warn you." I say and Toothless leaps into the air. Viggo gives a brisk nod and there's a second before the Flightmare's mist hits us. Toothless falls back frozen and I force myself into a similar stance, waiting for Viggo's next move. The Flightmare uses mist to literally freeze you, well it worked when I was sixteen, I have grown more powerful I guess and it has no effect.

Viggo walks up next to me and I force myself to freeze, silently suck in a breath and force myself to stay unblinking. "You are your Night Fury played right into my hands. To be honest I expected more." Viggo says.

I bite my tongue to without a snarky response and watch as Viggo takes the Dragon Eye. He lifts it up and the Dragon Hunters cheer walking off. _'Hold Toothless'_ My voice echoes through my head and I feel the insane desire to laugh, it's in reverse as if Toothless is telling me to hold. Viggo turns, "Haedryin Haddock, I've enjoyed our time together. I do truly hope we are able to compete again." Viggo says before he turns around. I grip my staff my fingers curling around the metal before I rip my prosthetic from out of Toothless's saddle and leap off of him tackling Viggo to the ground.

Viggo whips around and shoves me off him looking at me visible shock playing across his features. I glare at him and swing my staff forward, he rips his sword from off of his back and metal meets metal with a clang. He shoves against my staff but I shove my hands up my muscles screaming slightly with protest, "How did you dodge it?" Viggo asks and I laugh almost madly ripping my staff away and he stumbles forward. I curl my fingers inward before I slam them down on the staff, lighting jumps up the metal bouncing and hissing, Viggo's eyes widening.

"I didn't." I answer and Viggo's eyes hold thought for a second.

"Snow Queen." He murmurs softly.

I grip the staff with my right hand the lighting jumping over my fingers and I wave my left hand forward freezing his blade, the metal hisses before it explodes. I swing my staff forward towards the Grimborne, "Rika!" Viggo yells. His sister throws her a blade and he catches it barely swinging it up against my lighting blade in time.

I glare at him and lift out a hand freezing the outer part of the Dragon Eye and will the ice to me. The cylinder leaps into my hand and Viggo returns my glare. I withdraw my weapon from his and back up turning half my attention to my other half. I raise a hand and lift it in Toothless's direction drawing the mist to me. I'm stopped abruptly as Viggo's foot meets my chest and they don't like each other. I hit the ground with a yelp and my fingers scramble for both my staff and the Dragon Eye thrown from my hands. VIggo shoves his blade next to my throat and I freeze his calm eyes meeting my electric ones.

"I must admit I had my superstitions about your powers. You truly are the Snow Queen." With that said, Viggo's hand moves in such a quick movement I hardly process it before the end of Rika's blade slices down on my skin on my arm.

A pained cry escapes my lips and he withdraws his blade as I snap into a sitting position slamming my fingers over the wound. "Take her." Viggo commands. Rika walks forward and kicks my staff several feet away before she and another man grab either one of my arms and drag me towards a empty cage. Rika wraps on shackle across my wrist before tightening the other to the green bars despite my heavy protests. She backs up as Viggo picks up the Dragon Eye and with a half smirk in my direction hands his sister her blade, "The most difficult thing in competition, majesty, is losing, but accepting that is harder." Viggo says before the two siblings and their party retreat.

I release my wounded arm and grab the chain watching the blue shards leap from my fingers the ice wrapping around the chain, I tug at it, "Come on, break!" I beg silently. Come on! The metal pops, cracking, but I stop lowering my hand away from the frozen metal.

There is no point.

Viggo has the Dragon Eye. Heeth is dead.

I _failed._

 _Mightly_ at that.

Everything _I_ did, the _riders_ did, is for nothing.

I lean against the bars, one hand around my arm the wound stinging but numbing, my eyes closed, head resting against the metal.

I don't know how much time passes that I rest like that, snow falling around me, everything falling apart before a worried warble and a nudge shoves against my arm. I open my eyes looking back at Toothless as he nudges my arm again, the worried, angry I'm-gonna-blast-someone's-head-off look in his eyes again.

"I'm okay." I assure before I rip my hand forward the metal breaking and exploding everywhere. The shackle still sticks to my wrist and I shove myself to my feet. "We have to find them." I murmur quietly and my eyes widen as I spot a flash of color racing through the tunnels. The Flightmare, he released it instead of killing it.

"Toothless, we have to find the others."I say and he nods.

000o000

Heeth, Dagur and two Dragon Hunters walk through the tunnels, Heeth's wrists manacled together, Dagur leads the group forward, Dagur points down a tunnel and Heeth pauses next to him eyes downfallen before Dagur points harder.

Heeth's lips purse tightly together and he starts to move down the tunnel, "Wait, this doesn't seem right." A Dragon Hunter says he and his fellow Hunter stopping.

"Ay, Viggo specifically said-" The second starts before Dagur slams their two heads together. He looks down at them.

"Newsflash, I no longer care what Viggo has to say." Dagur says and Heeth's eyes widen as Dagur grabs an axe moving towards him.

"Dagur please, don't-" He starts as the Berserkers swings his blade down cutting apart Heeth's bindings. Heeth's eyes open and he looks up at his older brother in shock. Dagur stares at him for a second before he lets out a whistle and Windshear races into the tunnel. "Windshear! You're alright!" Heeth shouts and wraps his arms around the Razorwhip before whirling around and looking back at his retreating brother.

Dagur looks back at him and pauses before continuing forward.

 _The traitor dies in the end. The traitor always dies._

000o000

"Look out!" I yell towards the riders as Toothless and I fly up to them the Flightmare hot on our tail, we'd just flown up to find the other riders and it chased after us deciding we are indeed foes not friends.

"What we just got here!" Ruffnut shouts at me in frustration. Toothless banks right away from the Flightmare and it sails past us heading for the twins.

"This isn't a very fun reunion!" Tuffnut assures.

The Flightmare fires and it hits the twins and Barf and Belch they all go crashing down into bushes. Fishlegs throws up her arms, "Over here!" She shouts and the Flightmare whips around heading back towards her. Meatlug pulls up and the Flightmare fires a blast paralyzing Snotlout and Hookfang.

"We need to get this thing out of here, back on it's food trail." I say and Asher nods he and Stormfly pulling in front of us. The Flightmare turns around looking back at us but a silver flash snaps my attention away from him.

Windshear.

Heeth.

 _They're not dead_!

"Heeth!" Asher shouts in excitement and Heeth gives us a half glance before patting Windshear's side.

"Don't hurt it girl, we just need to scare it off." He says and Windshear dives forward firing several spines at the Flightmare. It dodges them and Stormfly fires a blast, Toothless pulling in towards the dragon surrounding it. Toothless fires a blast and the Flightmare pulls away heading towards the ocean.

Heeth looks at me before he and Windshear pull away from us heading who knows where. I look forward at the Flightmare's retreating, glowing form. "We have to sweep the tunnels! Come on!" I shout and look forward at the caves. Viggo was there. I know this. He isn't in there he's long gone.

"Haedryin, there's no way he's still down there. You know Viggo had this whole thing planned out from start to finish. He's long gone by now." Asher says and my fists clench tightly in frustration before I release the saddle and clench my jaw tauntly.

"AHHHHH!"

….

I stare out to sea watching the water swirl waves beating upwards. Heeth is gone, disappeared from the face of the planet and I have high doubts we'll see him again. Asher moves forward next to me and I clench my jaw tightly.

"He got the Dragon Eye, didn't he?" Asher asks silently. I don't give an answer but my silence says enough, "We'll get it back, Haedryin. Besides, he has no Snow Wraith key without that, it's useless." Asher assures.

"And Viggo knows that. So why did he want it so badly?" I murmur and lift up the chief piece from Maces and Talons staring at it Viggo's words replaying over and over in my head: _The most difficult thing in competition, majesty, is losing, but accepting that is harder._

000o000

"Well at least it's decorative, useless without the key but decorative nonetheless." Rika say as she and her brother look down at the Dragon Eye resting on Viggo's desk. Rika turns away as Viggo slams his hand down on the desk, the Terrible Terror inside a cage lets out flame and the Dragon Eye lights up, Rika whips around looking back, "What how-"

"When the Dragon Eye was constructed the locking mechanism was given an emergency release the filament that could only be burned away by the glow of the Flightmare." Viggo explains rising from her desk and walking towards the projection of a Night Fury on the wall. Viggo smirks slightly his next words causing Rika's mouth to twitch on a smile: "Haedryin will come to know that her carelessness will cause every dragon on earth to be slaughtered and sold, including her Night Fury."

* * *

 **Author's Note: =D :) :) :) :) Thank you so much for your support you guys! Also, shout out to RingwraithYLOVER who reviewed at like literally the perfect time when I considered giving up on it. Alright, look out for the sequal: The Snow Queen: Race To The Edge Part lll-Kidding! The Snow Queen: Race To The Edge Part ll**

 **Please review!**


End file.
